Itazura no Inutachi
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: After a reckless riot at a local park, Shizuo finds himself annoyed by a mischievous fox demon called Kitsune to death. Annoyingness is not the problem here… but the destruction it has posed to his life. "I love you, Shizu-chan!"
1. Call Me Izaya Onegaishimasu

Haro! I'm re-formulating some things and so I arrive at this one fic for both Shizaya and Mikida. (I might get killed but… why not? Mikida.) The story will be in new format… well unlike of that one I usually use. (You wouldn't notice if you haven't read any of my other fics.) Bah, anyway, please enjoy and review if you think you need to. ^^

Itazura no Inutachi is the (amateur) translation of Mischievous Dogs. I would preferably call this fic ItaInu for short. XD (Though nobody cares.)

Foxes are dogs, too. Fox is a slang word for good-looking young people. ^^ I have also altered their ages… most likely Mr. Forever Twenty-One and the hot-headed Twenty-Four-Year-Old. I have also decreased Izaya's viciousness… just _decreased_.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! I would also borrow some part of the kitsune concept from Kanokon.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. (I used kids because I don't really believe everyone reading this is above 17 years of age. First read yaoi lemon when I was 14.)

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

**Summary:** After a reckless riot at a local park, Shizuo finds himself annoyed by a mischievous fox demon called Kitsune to death. Annoyingness is not the problem here… but the destruction it has posed to his life. "I love you, Shizu-chan!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

That not-so-unusual night, a number of people from a local gang have been gathered at the park. Their faces etched with malicious smirks, their hands armed with different weapons. Their eyes glitter in so much excitement… trying to accomplish a certain goal.

"Kill him NOW!"

The supposed gang leader yells as he signals his boys to invoke the sleeping demon within one man.

Shizuo Heiwajima. Though he isn't much of a gangster, a delinquent or a bully, he has been targeted by these people for quite some time by then. However, he never runs away… yet gives in to his own body's violent pleasure.

"You guys don't learn, huh?"

He spits his smoke out of his mouth and begins hitting the heads of the charging delinquents with his steely fists. He throws punches and delivers kicks at anyone who gets near. He rarely laughs out like a victorious demon… those are the only times when he feels so good beating people to death. Shizuo keeps on laughing… until someone uses his bike to ram against the blond demi-human. His body collides with the bike which sent him flying to a nearby old house within the restricted area beyond the park.

"…Fuck…"

A sharp gasp welcomes his ears as he tries to stay awake despite the damages his body has sustained. Accepting the fact that he is delusional, Shizuo keeps his gaze at the three animal-looking figures at his face. All of them are shining brightly with golden fur, which is decorated with a weird sacred rope with talismans… yet their eyes are occupied with different shades of colors. One then decide to near its nose to Shizuo's face… soon licking his somewhat busted lips.

As the two other figures watch the human lie against the debris of their once roof, one figure gets closer and closer enough to start savoring the taste of human blood. But the blond finally gives in to the sweet serenity of falling asleep… with only hearing human voices in his head.

"Brother, are you sure of what you are doing?"

"Fuck off. I'll handle him."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 1: Call Me Izaya Onegaishimasu**

…

The early cuckoo of an absent rooster awakens the blond and the opening of his eyes make him much alert.

"What is this place?"

To him, it seems like it is an old room of an imperial house… mansion of the richest shoguns and ancient princesses. But the damaged and patched roof makes it appear that it is not well-maintained at all. He groans to move and then a voice takes his attention.

"Ohayoo, Master-san."

Shizuo then stares at the person beside him. Adorned by such expensive and antique-looking jewelry and headdress, well-woven kimono, and delicately-colored porcelain of a skin, the person smiles at him sweetly as if the morning sun to the blooming flowers. However, as how clear the person's rose-tainted orbs are, Shizuo knows it is an…

"Okama?"

His sudden whisper makes the man twitch accompanied by a sudden burst of self-indulgent laughter of a woman. The man then yells in an angry voice as he keeps his cool composure, "Shut the fuck up!" The laughter stops and then the man with red orbs shrug his shoulders, "Looks like you're not groggy anymore."

"Where am I?"

A hint of disgust shows in Shizuo's eyes as he stares at the man who attempted to be a woman and miserably failed. However, the said man keeps his composure as if he hasn't been discovered just yet, "At our house, obviously."

"Your house? I don't remember being in someone else's house…"

The blond thinks aloud as he closes and then the man gets considerably closer beyond his knowledge, "Then I better make you remember how you got here."

The man grabs the blond's jaws and lays a kiss on his lips. Shizuo's eyes widen but glares as he continue to stare at the other guy's glaring red orbs. The man pulls back and he gazes at the hole at the roof, "You went flying from the sky like a fucking beautiful comet… broke the roof and… fell at my bed."

Shizuo then gets to remember the fight last night while he wipes his mouth clean from the unwanted contact. He then looks at the damaged ceiling and scratches his head, "Sorry."

"A sorry is not enough for me to—" The man speaks to pose an authoritative aura… but then the poorly-done patch falls down to reveal the bright sun outside…

"Like I said, a sorry isn't enough."

"I'll just fix the roof if that's what you like."

"…Hai, fix the roof onegaishimasu."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

It is indeed a strange encounter that deviates from Shizuo's normal everyday life. It is not like every day that he goes flying to a house and breaking the roof instead of a wall, a door or a window. With the house belonging to siblings where the eldest is a cute crossdresser. It is also not normal to have a guy kiss you when you apparently damaged his ceiling and his bed. It is not normal for him to get kissed by another man in the first place.

"Weird."

He resorts to scratching his head as he thinks about the strange meeting that morning. Aside from the crossdresser, there are two girls hiding behind the door… those women latterly introduced as the man's younger sisters. Apparently, the blond is allowed to go when he finished fixing the roof.

But the choice of clothes he has seen bugs him some more.

"Princess' kimono… shrine maiden outfit… geisha yukata…" He sighs, "What kind of family is that?"

"Shizuo!" A friendly voice yells from afar and the blond stops walking only to gaze at a brunet who is running towards him. Unlike the usual doctor-wanna-be outfit, the brunet is in a more casual wear… but what surprised the blond more is that beautiful woman walking with him.

"Oi, Shinra. Who is she?"

"Whaaaa. No, don't fall in love with her, Shizuo! She's mine!"

Smack. "Sorry, Celty, please don't get mad."

"Celty?"

"My name is Celty Sterluson. I'm an exchange student in Raira Academy this year." The beautiful foreigner bows after as if she's adapting to the Japanese lifestyle fast. Shizuo bows as well and stares at her… no, it is not the stare of falling. More like a stare that says 'I don't think you're a normal person'. She then proceeds with the continuation of her introduction, "I am acquainted to Kishitani's father so I'm staying with them for the mean time."

"Aren't Shinra alone at his apartment most of the time?"

"Yep. But I don't mind. He's not as perverted as I thought he is."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment, Celty?" Shinra then twitches and gladly breaks the news to Shizuo, "Yes! Yes! Shizuo! Celty will be at our class, too. I can't wait for the opening of classes! I'm so excited!"

"R-Right. I've already moved my things at the dormitory we are forced to stay at." Shizuo pockets his hands and then Shinra nods to himself, "I have already moved mine as well. I will be helping Celty move hers at the Girl's Dormitory tomorrow."

"Uh. I'm a bit excited with the opening of classes, too." Celty smiles sweetly at the ground as her face fails to hide her emotions, "In three days, we'll be at the dorm and then in a week school will be officially starting, right?"

"Hai! Celty is so beautiful. If she kisses me, I can die on the spot!"

"Another year of headache…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The light flickers as the subtle wind blows on it. The frogs make their usual croaks as the unseen parliament makes the nightly O's in the woods beyond the old house. Night has already bitten the day and it is still weird to have the strange man gazing up the sky for the whole day. With his legs crossed and his arms drawn backwards as supports, his blank face stirs in along the serenity of the night.

"Oi, kit. Why is there a well-done patch at the ceiling of your room?"

The strange man gazes at the caller and recognizes the young man despite the distractive dog ears embracing his head and a dog tail swaying around, "Huh? What are Inugamis doing down here? Getting fed up in the mountains?"

"Don't change the subject. And no, I just came down here for a certain purpose." The guy goes nearer the guy and the strange man grins bitterly at him, "Someone just came flying in and broke the roof."

"Came flying? Wow, I guess I know who did that, more or less."

"Back to the other subject, why are you down here?"

"I'm going to school! The opening of classes will be there in a week so I have to be ready. It's also quite a good taste that dormitories are mandatory. I won't be losing my face because I won't ask for a place to stay from you."

"I want to go to school, too."

"It's the first time you got envy of me…"

"No, the man that came flying must be a student. I want to meet him again." The strange man licks his lips, "He really looks and tastes delicious."

"Just don't meddle with my business there."

A phone suddenly beeps and then the young man draws out his phone, "Heheh. Yeah, I know."

"What's that?" The strange man gets nearer to take a peek at what the young man is typing. The young one lets him see it and then he talks as he sends the message, "My long time friend wants to be with me again so he asked me to enroll at Raira Academy with him."

"You're not schooling before, right?" The strange man chuckles in ridicule.

"Shut up. We only get interested in schooling because of our preys, neh?"

"Don't try to act cute. But… I can agree on that. Since we both have different targets, how about we keep our secrets and mingle with the humans again?"

"Just keep out of my way. What's your human name again? Izaya Orihara?"

"If I were you, I won't forget that name, Masaomi Kida."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Masaomi!" A brunet waves at his long time friend and the young man named Masaomi waves back as well. Three days have passed and now, the students are gathering in the dorms. He then eyes at the man with him, "That's my friend. NEVER. I mean it, never get close to him." Izaya dismisses Masaomi's grumpy state with hand gestures and looks around the street leading to the Boy's Dormitory. He then licks his lips, "Perfect."

"Masaomi! It's been a while." The timid brunet smiles as his friend smiles back… only to wrap an arm at his neck, "I just wished you have grown up a bit, Mikado." The brunet then stares at Izaya who is gazing far away…

"Kitsune…?"

Izaya twitches and then finds the brunet staring at him as if he can see through the strange man's disguise… which he really did.

"Are you a kitsune? I mean, aren't Inugamis supposed to be in conflict with Kitsunes?"

"That was centuries ago, Mikado-kun. With the humans hating us, we don't have a choice but to wipe off every bad blood we could."

"Let's go, Mikado. That man is dangerous." Masaomi tugs Mikado away and then Izaya watches them leave… amusement tainting his eyes, "Hm. I wonder how will that fucker get on that boy's pants someday."

"Huh?"

Izaya twitches as familiar scent and voice come to his nose and ears… with his composure tries to hide that fox tail threatening to shoot out. He turns to a direction and to see Shizuo standing between a man and a woman unworthy of his attention. He grins big enough and waves a bit, making sure the target is looking at him. The three gather towards the kitsune and then Shizuo asks, "Don't tell me you're attending Raira, too?"

"I just transferred here because it's closer to my home. It's quite nice to be not hundred-percent stranger to everyone else."

"…Good you're not wearing anything weird."

"It's quite nice to give in to your own sisters' (fucking) requests once in a while, don't you think? And yes…" He reaches out a hand for a handshake, "I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Izaya Orihara. Call me Izaya onegaishimasu."

"Shizuo Heiwajima." Finding it much suspicious to not even introduce his companions, Shizuo starts jerking his thumb to the two, one at a time, "These are Shinra Kishitani and Celty Sterluson."

The glitter in Izaya's eyes vanishes in an instant as those red orbs become devoid of any positive emotion. Celty stares at him as well… her eyes giving off the same feeling. Shinra, oblivious of the weird staring contest, whispers at Shizuo who is not paying attention to the other two as well, "This is creepy but I really think that guy has some hots for you."

"I see that my friend is acquainted to you. I hope we get along as well." Celty speaks as she looks away and then Shinra seconds her motion upon hearing her heavenly voice. The two walks away from the other two and then Izaya grins yet again, "Well, I do hope we get along."

"Some more headaches."

The blond then walks on ahead with Izaya prancing behind him.

As the season of school feels closer and there are more people to get involved with that academic year, two demons of fox and dog decent have invaded the human world again in search of their own pleasures. Little does everyone know about their real motives and sheer coincidental accomplishments… as well as how little does the two demons know about what human realm is all about.

Masaomi and Izaya walk along the exclusive paths they have chosen… relying on nothing else but their powers… aiming for nothing else but their own entertainment.

"Of course, we won't be left out! Right, Kuru-nee?"

"Affirmative (Exactly)."

A hell of a school year coming up, then.

…

**End of Chapter 1**

…

Thank you for reading and please review. ^^


	2. Something to Call Mine

Still in the reading process of the light novels of DRRR! Please be easy on me if I make mistakes connected to it. But I doubt you would… this is AU after all. ^^

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. No, Vorona is not a Wolf.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Shizuo lands on a very weird place where he has seen animal-looking figures… which turn out to be Kitsunes or fox demons. Now that he gets the attention of the eldest one who latterly revealed to have the human name of Izaya, will he be able to keep up with the persistent fox?

On the other hand, a dog demon named Masaomi is trying to get his canine teeth on his unsuspecting victim named Mikado. This Mikado, however, is able to see through demon disguises which might harm the demons if ever the secret gets out of his mouth.

Also, this woman named Celty seems to be a not-so-normal chick that Shinra is living with by then. She is supposed to be an exchange student but her fluency in Japanese is a bit suspicious. Shizuo and Izaya have sensed something different about her… what will be her contribution to the future havoc?

And who is this other new chick?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"My name is Izaya Orihara and I came from Shinjuku. I am 17 and I really like homemade dishes but I don't accept them from strangers. My hobby involves… watching… well, practically anything. I don't really care if you take me as a pervert that way."

"My name is Celty Sterluson and I am one of the five exchange students this year. I am 17 and I am not really fond of something in particular but I really dislike aliens. My hobbies are… I don't really like doing much."

"Celty's mine! Stop dreaming!"

"…Seriously…?"

"My name is Vorona Douhlanikov and I am another exchange student. I am also 17 and I… like sweets especially cakes. My hobbies involve watching action films and cooking shows. I am not also fond of getting stalked."

"Please take care of us!" The three new faces in the room of III-C say in unison as they bow down in front of the class.

The school season has finally started… as well as the developing havoc.

"Please take your seats now."

"Celty, don't worry, I'll save you from all those other guys!"

"No need, Kishitani."

"…"

"Shizu-chan! It's nice to have a seat next to you! Let's enjoy this year together!"

"Did he just call Heiwajima 'Shizu-chan'?"

"I didn't think Heiwajima is into guys. They are already like that back in the dorm."

"Oh my. There's a bunch of lovebirds in the classroom today. Save the sweetness for later. Class start!"

"…Fuck. How did my life come to this?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 2: Something to Call Mine**

…

**Roughly four days ago…**

"Shizuo-san! Looks like we have neighboring rooms."

"Yeah. How unlucky."

Shizuo and Izaya are walking towards their rooms and then the brunet looks around the rowdy surroundings of the Boy's Dormitory. Due to the normal attitudes of a human male, this is somewhat expected. Unlike the systematic room system of the Girl's dormitory, rooms in the Boy's Dormitory are won by a lottery. And since Kitsunes are manipulative beings, Izaya is able to get the room beside the blond's… since it is left vacant before the start of the school season.

"And yes, where is Kishitani's room? I would love to have a chat with your friends."

"It's two floors underneath but he won't be there. He's escorting Celty in roaming the campus… which you should be doing as well."

"It's no fun if I do it on my own. How about you give me a tour around?"

"I'll pass."

Shizuo then fishes for his keys and opens his room… where Izaya enters as well before Shizuo can shut the door, "Amazing…"

The scent of the room somewhat resembles the owner's and the things he see inside are incomparable to his poorly-maintained mansion. Everything seems to be so expensive and classy… but they don't seem to fit the blond's taste. He then turns to Shizuo to ask, "I don't think you own everything in here."

"I do. Those are my brother's gifts. I don't really like showing them to someone else… that's why I want you to leave!"

"Chill out, Shizuo-san. Being angry isn't cute at all."

"Seriously, get out!"

Izaya knows it would be bad to stay so he carefully walks backwards to get to the door and exit the room by then. He then sighs and opens his own room with his keys… finding a better place than his rundown room back in the old mansion. A smirk makes his lips curl and he closes the door before lunging at the fluffy bed. He then gets up and looks at the other door in the room… finding a bathroom. He licks his lips and gets in… stripping his clothes off before staring at the half-body mirror by the sink. His eyes begin to change in a more vibrant red and a tail shoots out from the tip of his spine. He checks his concealed tail and then his vicious nails.

"I wonder when…" He then huffs and changes back to his human form… carelessly changing since he doesn't feel anything that watches him more likely the advance CCTVs there are. He then walks in the shower to rinse off some dirt from his body… he never really like being dirty. But being covered in someone else's cum is a different story.

"I can hear the shower getting turned on from the other room." He whispers as he rakes his hand at his hair… his tail unintentionally shooting out again. He then licks his lips and closes his eyes… his fox ears sprouting at the sides of his head. Each of them twitches as it tries to listen in every sound it can receive. Lots of guys are talking, some are eating loudly, and most are enjoying the atmosphere of the dorm.

"Nani?" He suddenly twitches as he receives something funny… more like something he is really so surprised of. He then walks out of the shower and dries himself with a towel. He puts on his clothes… and hides his kitsune features before showing up at the hallway. He runs towards the cafeteria… where male students are crowding up.

Some punk bullies are lying around with their hands squeezing their tummies. A certain man is standing victorious in the middle with another guy behind him… feeling so uneasy about the situation.

"Masaomi… we s-should get out of h-here. Everybody's crowding up…" Mikado stutters as he suffers from the gaze of the other students. Masaomi then grabs his arm and walks out of the center, spitting some words to the bullies, "Maybe you'll learn something from this. Never estimate freshmen…"

"I'm really sorry." Mikado whispers as they both run off after getting away considerable distance from the center. Masaomi's laughter echoes in the hallway and then people start chattering.

Masaomi Kida and Mikado Ryuugamine… first day troublemakers.

Izaya scratches his head and then the crowd dissolves in a matter of seconds. One of the bullies then tries to get up, "Curse that fucker. He'll regret this when he gets a taste of the Crimson Demons."

The brunet smirks at what he has just read and then another commotion seems to occur at the fifth floor… where Shizuo and Izaya's rooms are. The brunet kitsune bitterly grins at himself… before running up the stairs again.

Apparently, a hole is embedded at the walls of the hallway which leads to no-on-knows-where. Shizuo who is in a new set of clothes pants at his place… with a door at hand. There are two layers of students that are crowding up… the ones who look like gang members and the ones who are the desperate gossipers.

"He threw someone out the building. Shizuo Heiwajima is surely something." Masaomi whispers as he realizes that Izaya is standing beside him… Mikado sighing, "So the rumors about him are true."

"Don't talk like you haven't caused a commotion yourselves." Izaya speaks as he crosses his arms before his chest… basically enjoying the riot within the school dormitory.

Crimson Demons… a local gang that has been on Shizuo's tail ever since he enrolled in Raira Academy. They did think Shizuo is a goner after the bike accident… only to find him unscathed at all. Now, they are taking desperate measures to kill the man who cannot be killed. However, Shizuo doesn't enjoy this like how he used to… maybe because he might break his brother's precious gifts if this continues. The leader then looks around for plausible hostages. Most of the crowd runs away… leaving the leader to run and grab the student who is the easiest to grab.

Mikado is supposed to be the target but Masaomi shoves him away… leaving the leader get Izaya instead. The man pulls the brunet and lines the knife he has at the neck, "Stop moving, Heiwajima! If you want this man to continue living!"

The crowd roars in sympathy… yet they are puzzled by the unlikely dissatisfied grin on the hostage's face. Reading what that grin would mean, Shizuo straightens and starts walking slowly. The leader then pulls on Izaya's hair to make him raise his chin up and exposes more skin for the knife to slice.

"I don't like your smell, you fucking rotten meat."

With swift movements, Izaya pulls out something from his pants and uses it to flick the knife away from him so he can perform a somersault away from the leader. It is then revealed than he is holding a switchblade with blood trickling at its blade. Izaya smirks and connects the safer edge of the blade at his tongue which he sticks out. The leader then realizes that his thumb has been cut off, the dark locks leaving cuts at his other hand, and even his belt and zipper have been rendered useless in keeping his pants up. Mixed laughter and dread engulf the audience… who ended their trance after the gangsters run off with the tails between their legs lost.

"Troublesome…" Izaya sighs as he wipes his switchblade clean before pocketing it again. However, the back collar of his shirt gets grabbed by someone he knows… leaving his struggle futile. Shizuo pulls him to his room and then shuts the door for interrogation. Masaomi chuckles loudly and then beckons Mikado to follow him somewhere else. Once again, the hallway is very much peaceful.

However, inside Shizuo's room… an intense interrogation is in play.

"What the fuck are you?" His inquisitive glare makes his steel eyes much scarier… yet not scary enough to make Izaya tremble.

"What do you mean?"

"You… you're not a normal human. So what the fuck are you?"

Izaya smirks and then grabs the hand that is now at his collar and touches Shizuo by the nape, "Do you really wanted to know? Believe me, it's gon'na be hard."

"I don't care. Just fucking tell me."

Izaya stares straight at Shizuo's orbs… until his red orbs give out another vibrant light. The blond twitches which make his grip weaken and Izaya is able to pull his hand off. And before Shizuo can recover, Izaya goes for another kiss at his lips… his tongue trying to get inside Shizuo's mouth. The blond then tries to pull away but then hand on his nape makes it impossible. Then Shizuo feels something bulging at Izaya's pants… no, it's too soft to be a hard. His eyes then go down at where the bulge is… only to figure something is wrapping at one of the brunet's thighs. Izaya then uses his free hand to tamper with his own belt and zipper… managing to let his pants fall down to his ankles…

With his tail wagging seductively in Shizuo's sight.

Izaya breaks the kiss and he steps back… to end up sitting at the bed. His tail continues to wag as Izaya opens his legs and leans backwards seductively, "So what do you say?"

"…" Shizuo is completely speechless and no one knows whether it is because Izaya has a fox tail or because _steam_ is getting in his head. He then holds his forehead to hide his face from the kitsune and then he finally speaks.

"Put your pants back on."

"I'm a creature of seduction and temptation. I don't mind if you release your desires on me…" He licks his lips. "Shizu-chan~"

Instead of giving in to the words of the fox demon, Shizuo grabs a chair and hits Izaya with it, the chair breaking into tiny shrapnels, "I said put them back on!"

The brunet feels dizzy and ends up lying down at the bed as his surroundings begin to swirl, "That hurts, Shizu-chaaaaaaaan~"

"Shizuo! I heard you got—!" Shinra bursts the door open… witnessing such an embarrassing scene to see. His eyes widen and his soul freeze as he sees Shizuo standing before a man who is only in underwear now… defenselessly lying on the bed.

"Wait, Shinra. It's not—"

"Pardon my intrusion. I value my life." Shinra closes the door and screams out loud as he run away.

Shizuo holds his head again… only to twitch and look back at where Izaya should be. However, only his clothes are lying at the bed. The blond frowns at the scene until Izaya calls on him.

"Shizu-chan, look here."

Shizuo looks behind him and nearly hyperventilated at what he saw, "I-Izaya?"

Izaya, in his complete kitsune form, swirls around his sight with its vibrant red eyes continuing to tempt the human. Shizuo then clearly remembers where he has first seen the image… it is the one licking him to sleep that night. One of the animal-looking figures that night… no, those animals are the three residents of the old mansion.

The fox then illuminates until he gets back to his naked human form, clasping their bodies together with his arms. He then inserts his tongue at Shizuo's mouth and gives the stunned blond a hot kiss. The blond then slowly falls into the kitsune's spell… letting the intense sense of sexuality get the best of him. Turning him into something Izaya can call… his.

That day is the genesis of his own catastrophe.

But who can tell if everything is going for the worse after all? Only time can.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Ever since that day, Izaya has been so ultimately annoying to the blond… openly yelling out 'Shizu-chan' and other affectionate words towards the blond despite the number of audience there are.

Seeing Izaya act like a fucking idiot makes Masaomi end up always in his room… suffering from such a powerful laughing gas.

Shinra has sworn never to burst in Shizuo's room again and just concentrates on courting Celty.

And now that school has officially started, Izaya gets to know what the humans hate the most.

Fate.

With Izaya annoyingly smiling as he listens to the teacher, Shizuo cannot feel his life would suck some more. He then looks around… to find the other new student staring at him. He can easily mistake her for staring at the weirdo by his side… but the heavy gaze of her eyes tells him otherwise. However, he quits looking at her and then back to the teacher who is explaining enthusiastically in front.

Some more hours fly by and the lunchtime has already made its signal.

"Shizu-chan! Let's eat at the cafeteria—" "Heiwajima-san, please eat lunch with me."

The class silences as the exchange student from Russia, who has made her way silently to Shizuo's desk, is now standing beside it. Izaya then stands up from his desk and leans closer to the girl, "I asked him first so just go away."

"He hasn't said he would. You go away."

"…Fuck." Shizuo whispers yet again as a weird electricity of rivalry sparks between their fiercely glaring orbs.

"Shouldn't we help him?" The exchange student from Ireland named Celty turns to Shinra who is intently watching the scene along with the whole class. "We better shouldn't, Celty." Shinra answers with a developing grin, "It is utterly amusing to see this. I have never seen anyone fight over Shizuo like this. Besides, we'll be trapped between three monsters if we intervene."

"Shizu-chan, tell her off." "Heiwajima-san, tell him to stop." "Heheh, he's not listening to you." "So as to you." "Give up already." "Drop dead."

"… FUCK YOURSELVES!" There goes a flipped table.

…

**End of Chapter 2**

…

Whew! Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	3. Women, Let's Erase Women

Okay, this is really… ^^ I have to make excuses about Vorona. I really don't know how she acts. Thank God this is AU. ^^ I have to feature Mikida this time, I guess. Another love triangle. XD And yes, Masaomi has to hate Anri here… well not really Anri. Sorry, Masanri (or whatever their pairing is called) fans.

It's getting sad... but yeah, I'll keep on posting. Currently writing Chapter 10 anyway. ^^

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. No, Vorona is not a Wolf.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

School has officially started and even before it did, Shizuo has already encountered problems that concern his connection with Izaya and how the whole school perceives it to be. Too bad, Crimson Demons has also jumped in Shizuo's problem cart.

However, he also gets to find out that Izaya is not a human… but a fox demon. Though he is not fully aware of what a kitsune can certainly do, he has already foreseen the destruction it is packaged with.

Giving out some more color to his third-year life is this exchange student named Vorona who seems to have fallen in love with him at the first sight. She seems to have become a big nuisance to Izaya… oh, how cruel of Fate.

It's not just Izaya… even Masaomi has to suffer from this thing called 'Fate'. Witnessing the apple of his eyes fall for a woman, the specie he used to adore.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

One angry bite after another, Izaya and Masaomi resort to eating from a table where they are able to glare at the pretentious women flirting at their objects of prey… well, pretentious to their eyes. As demons, they are well aware that every human has sexual desires for someone else. And even if no matter how modestly they act, the demons are able to see through their petty and ugly masks.

"She is cute and meaty. Makes me want to eat her up and make another trophy out of her head." Masaomi whispers as he gobbles at his instant noodles.

"She is very ugly and a strain in the eyes. Makes me want to put up a vacuum that would transport her to Yomi itself." Izaya replies as he noisily chews his takoyaki.

And from afar, Masaomi has to watch Mikado talk nervously to a dark-haired girl named Anri Sonohara who seems to be feeling the utter heavy gaze Masaomi is giving her. And from the same table, Izaya has to watch that Vorona bitch talk to a calmer Shizuo at the same table Celty and Shinra are. Both of them have their teeth grinding in anger… until the kitsune sighs and gives up in being angry, "This is very traumatic."

"This is very infuriating." Masaomi stops glaring and they both sigh before eating their food much more decently.

"There must be something to separate them from those women."

"Oh, Mikado! Why are you doing this to me!? I thought square root of 3 is not even enough to express our inexpressible love!"

"Don't get so loud." Izaya shushes the other guy and then he looks back at where Shizuo is… apparently feeling discomfort, judging from those steel eyes.

**Minutes earlier…**

"…FUCK YOURSELVES!" Shizuo flips his own desk to scare Vorona the least. Izaya laughs out at what face Vorona has created and then she yells, "W-What are you laughing at!"

"Why won't you shut up, both of you!?" Shizuo screeches and then Izaya holds both Shizuo's shoulders from behind as he wears a very malicious grin at Vorona. The woman continues to flare and then she crosses her arms before her chest before huffing.

"Oi, IZAYA! Come here, you fucker! Don't go ignoring me when I need you!"

Izaya twitches as he hears Masaomi call him from far away… probably through some kind of telepathy. His grin twists into a bitter one and he keeps on staring at Vorona. He then runs out of the room…

Shizuo twitching at his action… "Where is he going?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 3: Women, Let's Erase Women**

…

"Why did you call me here, you punk?" Izaya sighs as he sees Masaomi hanging himself from the railings of the rooftop. The blond Inugami then points to a direction… murmuring words Izaya barely made out.

"Kill that woman."

"Huh?"

"I said kill that woman!"

Izaya goes to Masaomi's side to see Mikado walking with a dark-haired girl with glasses and big boobs. The kitsune seems to get what the guy is trying to say but refuses to do the task requested of him, "You called me out here only for this? Don't you know a bitch is also trying to take Shizu-chan away from me, too?"

"I can't. I can't kill her…"

"It's pretty marvelous to see you feeling worth less than shit. I'll stare at you longer."

"Izaya Orihara… I can't kill something Mikado adores. Please kill her for me."

"I'd rather kill that bitch leeching at my Shizu-chan. But if something abnormal happens to her, Shizu-chan knew it would be me."

"I don't care about your man and the bitch. Just kill her…"

Izaya then refuses to talk some more as he sees Vorona walking beside Shizuo along with Shinra and Celty towards the same direction Mikado and the girl is going. He taps Masaomi and they both eye deathly at the women near their prey.

There shouldn't be anything that makes Masaomi so angry by then… if only Mikado hasn't met that girl back in the school tour.

**Roughly four days ago… an hour before the cafeteria incident.**

"Wow, I never thought Raira Academy would be so beautiful." Mikado's eyes glitter in innocent happiness as he looks around the campus during the facilitated school tour for freshmen. Masaomi is eyeing intently at his target… adoring those innocent eyes which makes Mikado beautiful… much more beautiful than those maidens offered to the Inugamis back in the mountains.

Sooner, a woman gently collides with Mikado since both of them are not looking at where they are going.

"I'm so sorry." She squeaks with a cute voice and then Mikado stares at her longer than normal. His cheeks flush a complete red… only to remember that he is supposed to apologize. He bows his head as well and then Masaomi grabs his shoulders, "Neh, neh, please forgive my late-bloomer friend, miss." She then also nods and squeezes herself as the tour continues… slowly drifting away from the two boys.

"That's weird." Masaomi whispers and then he checks on Mikado… who is still on a daze.

"She's… she's so beautiful."

Mikado's words break a significant something within Masaomi and then the blond hooks the brunet's neck with his arm, "Most of the women are naturally beautiful."

The tour ends and then Masaomi and Mikado are in the cafeteria where they are checking out everything available to eat.

"I wonder what her name is." Mikado whispers out of the blue and then Masaomi suddenly grabs the brunet's shoulder to make him face the aggressive Inugami, "Mikado! Being so anxious won't make you popular with women!"

"But… I'm not really…" Mikado looks away and then Masaomi senses grave danger seeding within his target. He then let goes of him and sighs to be able to deliver a fresh smile he always wears, "How could you be breaking our vows with one another so openly?"

"It's nothing like that. And what do you mean, Masaomi?"

"You don't know?" Masaomi's lips curl skyward as he strikes a pose as if a dog about to lunge at its master playfully. Mikado shrieks and looks around in panic, "Masaomi, you can't change here…"

"Oi, oi. Looks like fairies are littering around, aren't they?" Someone speaks as if he has something worth of beholding in front of his gang.

"Uhm, Masaomi…" Mikado whispers as the blond Inugami shields the other boy with his body… his eyes turning towards them with viciousness, "I hope you're not here to get hurt."

"Oh, did you guys hurt that? The freshman said he hopes we're not here to get hurt!" The leader of that group spits right after, "Let's show them who's going to get hurt!"

Masaomi then equips a rejoicing grin… finally finding an outlet for his sudden depression. Inugamis are destructive demons when they are not feeling well. Mikado then tries to stop him from hurting the big guys… anxious that he might reveal his ears and tail during the fight.

With everyone lying down at the floor, Masaomi gets back before Mikado and stands there victoriously… the grin plastered at his face.

"Masaomi… we s-should get out of h-here. Everybody's crowding up…" Mikado whispers and then Masaomi nods at the brunet before dragging him away from the center, "Maybe you'll learn something from this. Never estimate freshmen…"

"I'm really sorry." The brunet whispers yet again before they run off towards their rooms which are both found at the fourth floor. However, loud crashing sounds howl from the floor above… making Masaomi and Mikado join the layer of desperate gossipers. They witness Shizuo grab one guy and throw him out the building, creating a hole at the wall. He then gets attacked by someone equipped by a door… which he grabs away and uses it as a weapon against the former wielder.

Izaya then joins them and then the fast-paced hostage-taking incident happen. Masaomi whistles softly as he watches Izaya kick the stupid guy's ass… that guy who nearly used Mikado instead. The terrified gangsters run off and then Izaya gets grabbed by the most ferocious monster known by the name Shizuo Heiwajima. Masaomi then taps Mikado to follow him somewhere else… which ends up to be Masaomi's room.

"That was close. I thought we're dead meat." Mikado sighs as he sits down at the blond's bed… only to lie down due to fatigue. Masaomi raids his cabinet and finally finds what he needs… fixing his eyes at the brunet lying down at the bed.

"Oh, you won't be a dead meat when you're with me." The blond tiptoes until he gets near enough the brunet… and then he slams his body at Mikado's at the bed. The brunet groans and then Masaomi playfully attaches the dog ear headband at Mikado, "There!"

"Huwhaaa? Masaomi! Please get off of me!" The brunet pleads but Masaomi lifts himself… only to open his pant's zipper to let the tail rush out at the end of his spine. His dog ears twitch as well after appearing and then Masaomi pins Mikado back at the bed again.

"I am ultimately overjoyed to meet you again! Let me express my utmost happiness despite the fact that you are eyeing at another human."

"Eh? W-wait, Masaomi—! H-Hey! S-Stop! Ahehehehe… stop! That tickles! Masao— Masaomiiiiiiiii!"

Mikado, instead of freaking out, laughs out as the blond starts licking his face… as if Masaomi is nothing but a domestic dog. The brunet starts kicking as he can't really use his arms to push Masaomi off since the blond has held it against the bed.

However, the laughter vanishes as the blond starts sucking on the brunet's lips… Mikado's eyes closing in such intimacy.

He doesn't seem to flinch that a demon is preying on him… he even considers the Inugami a friend.

Unlike Kitsunes, Inugamis don't have the ability to entice people so if there are some humans to befriend them, it is either out of genuine friendship or the usage of the demon's ability to generate thunder and slow down time.

Mikado has the ability to see through a demon's disguise and even communicate with them. Years ago, he found the angry Inugami destroying their ancestral home and so he decided to be friends with it… thinking that it was only lonely by then. But then Masaomi needs to go back to the mountains and leave his friend behind. However, as times flew by, Mikado somehow got to reconnect with Masaomi since the lonely Inugami was littering at the internet… knowing that Mikado likes browsing the net.

And now, they are making out at the demon's bed… his spiritual barrier voiding all sounds they are creating.

**..**

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

But simply owning a human can't stop a heart from beating.

"My name is Mikado Ryuugamine and I came from a nearby province. I am 15 and my likes are… uhm, good food and friendly people. My hobbies are surfing the net and connecting with people through chat-rooms."

"My name is Masaomi Kida and I came from the same province as Mikado. I am also a warm-hearted and sweet 15-year-old boy. My hobbies are… playing games and… skirt-chasing. So girls, please, help yourselves."

"That's not something you should say, Masaomi."

Eyes turn as the girl Mikado and Masaomi met during the school tour stands up to introduce herself, "My name is Anri Sonohara and I am a student from Raira Academy's middle school. I am 15 years old and I like… history. My hobbies are… reading and trekking."

"Anri… Sonohara…" Mikado whispers as she finishes introducing herself… with most of the boys ogling at her meaty body. Masaomi, however, glares at her intently even until she notices the undeserved deathly gaze.

And then Mikado asks Anri out for lunch that very day… of course along with Masaomi as well. But the blond Inugami declines the offer and says that he should leave lovebirds be. Though his heart aches and his insides urge to chew the girl wholly, he cannot. Mikado looks happy in meeting the girl anyway. He is simply watching them from the rooftop… with him suddenly yelling out with his telepathy.

"Oi, IZAYA! Come here, you fucker! Don't go ignoring me when I need you!"

Minutes after, Izaya shows up at his side and talks with him about his foul mood. They then decide to follow the three couple to the cafeteria and selecting a table where they can show their agony. However, being left in agony aren't the fate of these demons and so they need to think of a way to get those women away from their objects of prey.

And as they are contemplating for anything, Mikado looks around for his best friend whom he wished that will help him out. Anri and the timid brunet are not talking to each other that long… and he needs a concrete topic to talk about.

"Ryuugamine-kun, do you believe in demons?"

"Eh?" The brunet twitches as he looks at the bespectacled girl before him.

"It is a weird question… but do you?"

"I do. Why, Sonohara-san? Are you fond of demons?"

"No. I just… I have wanted to warn you. Everyone thinks I'm a weird girl." She starts to grow serious yet Mikado stays calm. "But the truth is… I… I have a demon inside me."

"… Eh?" Mikado twitches which made Anri twitch as well. The brunet then looks at her with worried eyes, "Does the demon hurt you? Does it do bad things to you?"

"Huh? You're not scared of me? You don't even think I'm kidding?"

"Uhm, my family came from a long line of Shamans. I can see and talk to demons." He then gathers composure, "I just thought you feel weird but you don't look like a demon at all."

"Ryuugamine-kun…"

"Maybe I can help you with that demon inside you."

"She's been whispering to me weird things. She's been saying…"

Mikado suddenly has this lump in his throat which he duly gulps down.

"Inugamis are jealous demons. They don't like some other demons or humans lay their hands on their prey."

"…EH!?" Mikado then shoots his gaze at the food… whispering, "Masaomi…"

At the demon's table, Masaomi twitches as he feels a different glitch within his best friend's heart. He then glares at the table where Mikado is… seeing the girl prying softly on the tensed brunet.

"That's it. I'm off."

"Just don't try and reveal your ears."

Masaomi walks to the two and shoves Mikado to the side to sit down at the long bench allotted at the table's opposite sides, "Yo!"

"Inugami-san." Anri then twitches after her whisper and shoots her hand at her mouth.

Masaomi twitches at the greeting and then Mikado shrieks again… gesturing the blond that he hasn't said anything about him being an Inugami. The blond then stares at the girl and he then smirks… his gold eyes glowing wildly, "If it isn't Saika." He then leans closer to the girl… "If you don't want me to erase you from this realm, get away from Mikado."

Pale red orbs answer him, "No can do."

…

**End of Chapter 3**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ I hope you guys can follow through my backtracking.


	4. A Seat in My Car

Haha! Let's go on and proceed… have to decrease the hilarity to be able to comply with the somewhat dark side… but not too deep. ^^ Rated M for mature scenes and swearing… not for Horror. Saika is also a demon that materializes as a sword… not the sword alone. I have misspelled Vorona's last name… sorry for that. XD

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With the demons entwined with the dangerous and playful hands of Fate, they get to experience the dilemmas of the humans first hand. Both their targets are acting differently with those girls around.

Mikado is then revealed to have a family lineage of shamans which gives him the ability to see and communicate with demons. It is also discovered that he is well-aware of Masaomi's sexual attraction towards him… yet he still falls in love with another human… which is not-so-human after all.

Anri Sonohara seems to be possessed by this 'Saika' Masaomi is talking to… and her blatant refusal signals a bad vibe for the certain Inugami and then Shaman descendant. What coincidence…

However, problems with girls never end as Izaya still needs to find a way to get rid of the bitch. And what is this thing with Vorona that makes him stir?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"No can do."

Pale luminous reddish orbs rise from Anri's eyes as the Inugami glares back with his glowing golden orbs. The girl then stirs as she covers her eyes and runs away, "I'm so sorry!"

"Sonohara-san…" Mikado whispers and then the golden orbs dim its glow… with Masaomi huffing at the woman, "The fuck Saika has to be here? I should tell that fucking kit about this."

"What exactly is a Saika?"

"It's not 'a' Saika, my love. Saika is a demon who possesses people to spread its violence."

Mikado basically blushes for the 'my love' part but then he stares as Masaomi's hand grasps at his… expressing a mixture of anxiety and madness from the blond demon.

Back to the lone demon's table, Izaya is intently watching what could have happened with that girl. Masaomi did say he wouldn't hurt the woman anyway. Sudden movements then come from the table and so he looks at the part which his eyes can't see earlier.

"Shizu-chan!" The kitsune scoots nearer towards the guy who sits down at the bench. He then feels Izaya's wrap around his waist… hiding the hold under the table. Shizuo looks at the looming brunet and then he looks away, "The table was just getting noisier because of Shinra. Where did you go earlier?"

"Oh, my. Shizu-chan's getting worried of me! How sweet of you!"

"Shut up."

Vorona then follows Shizuo to the table where Izaya is gluing himself at the blond. She is holding a glass of juice and then she puts it down in front of Izaya, "Drink this." The kitsune frowns at her and glances at the glass and then he spats at her, "That's poison!"

She then glares and splashes the juice at Izaya… the demon earning a wild reaction. His skin feels like burning and so he has to rapidly stand up and scream in pain. The bench topples over with Shizuo falling down and then Izaya vaults over the table to run out of the cafeteria, yelling.

"I'm going to kill you!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 4: A Seat in My Car**

…

"Hey, come back here!" Vorona then runs after the brunet who is holding his head as he runs off. Shizuo then rages as he gets up from getting toppled along with the bench. He picks up the table and throws it to where Izaya and Vorona are… only to miss and hit unsuspecting people instead. The people in the cafeteria roar in hysteria… but it ends as the three scene snatchers get out of sight.

"… Shizuo-san is scary."

"You better be used to that, Celty. Come, let's just enjoy the yakisoba!"

"H-Hai. Japanese pasta."

Along the hallways, Izaya runs around and he tries to lose the Russian bitch. But then he stumbles off his dangerous speed as he hits the woman before him. He ends up above her and she makes a loud gasp. Izaya stares at her for a while and then he takes her for a roll away as Vorona comes around, throwing vials at him. The brunet then gets up and takes the woman's hand to drag her along with him. The Russian girl grinds her teeth and continues on pursuing them.

Shizuo then arrives at where they are a while ago… witnessing a heated chase along the adjacent hallways. He then twitches as he sees Izaya dragging an innocent-looking girl with him.

"IIIIIIZAAAAAYAAAAA!" Shizuo grasps at the corridor's cement railing as he yells for the kitsune who duly disappears along the way. Vorona then stops running and spats as the targets got away.

"Damn it."

**Minutes later the chase…**

Izaya and the girl end up inside the music room and then she asks, "I… I don't know why you dragged me here, sempai."

"That wretched creature is an exorcist…" Izaya eyes at her with his orbs glowing vibrant red as well, "Can't you tell, Saika?"

"I… I'm not Saika!" Anri speaks in defense as she pulls her arms to her chest, "I'm not a demon."

"Saika or the vessel, you should be careful. Demons can't be roaming around here so carelessly… with that bitch around of course."

"…Enemies!" Anri suddenly bears her pale reddish eyes and a sword shoots out of her palm, "A kitsune!"

"My, my. I don't really like fighting out here, Saika." Izaya then reveals his ears and tail… his clawed hand cupped as if a ball of fire would appear in the center, "But if you insist to."

"NO!" The sword diminishes and then the girl clasps her hands at her aching head, "No! Please stop!"

"Let me move, Anri! Let me kill a creature of disgust! Let me love the pure human soul!" Saika screams within her which voice is what Izaya hears as well. He recalls his kitsune features and then he shrugs his shoulders, "Looks like I can't be dealing with you for now. But please keep out from the view of the exorcists. Nobody would like to experience a demon hunt…"

Izaya then opens the door and runs off to go back to Shizuo's side. Anri then slides down to her knees and sits down at her ass… suppressing the call of the vicious demon named Saika.

"Ryuugamine-kun…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"What seriously is that about, Vorona?" Shizuo holds his forehead as the blonde Russian is squeezing herself at her seat. Shizuo is sitting at the girl's desk and then she refuses to answer. Apparently, they are now inside their empty classroom.

"You wouldn't understand. Normal humans should not get involved."

"Not involved, huh? But doing _that_ in a public place DID involve humans."

Vorona twitches and looks at the blond who is interrogating her.

"That's… exorcism, right? Must be holy water stirred in the juice."

"How'd you… no, you KNEW that guy is a demon?!"

"…You can say so."

Vorona hits the unoccupied part of the desk with her hands as she stands up to proclaim her strong disagreement, "Then he must be killed! It's my job to kill demons within my vicinity!"

"If you can, that is. He doesn't seem to be a weak one."

"My, my. Causing ruckus at school, are we?" Izaya enters the empty classroom where Shizuo and Vorona are. The Russian girl readies to throw another vial at the guy… but then Shizuo stops her.

"Feel free to kill each other outside the school premises if you don't want to alarm other students."

"Wow, Shizu-chan, protecting me from the exorcist? I'm so touched!" Izaya positions himself before Shizuo, leaning forward with his arms, extended at Shizuo's sides, as supports. He then grins bigger as he nears his face to the unmoving blond's, "Makes you look much tastier."

"Hey!" Vorona then wraps her arms around Shizuo and leans her face near Izaya's only to glare at him some more, "Keep away from him if you don't want me to burn your ears off, demon."

The kitsune averts his eyes to glare back at the nuisance, "Hands off, bitch."

The other students in their class chatter before going in… only to get halted by the amazing position the three are in… with the two ignoring the increasing audience.

"…Why do I have to suffer like this?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

**After classes, inside Shizuo's room…**

"I can't believe there is such a nuisance like her in here! Damn it!"

Izaya flares as he protests while rolling around Shizuo's bed. The blond human has his nose at the computer screen… ignoring the kitsune with the same level of annoyingness. The brunet then sits up and asks with a curious grin at his face, "Shizu-chan… can I ask you something?"

"As long as it doesn't involve anything stupid."

"Why aren't you scared of us demons? How long do you know that we do exist alongside humans?"

Shizuo stops scrolling down and then he gazes at the kitsune… his glowing vibrant red eyes are making it hard to just ignore him. The blond sighs and then looks back at the computer screen…

"Demons took away my family."

Izaya twitches and then he stands up to walk to Shizuo… dragging a chair to sit next to him, "I'm sorry. Forget I ask…"

"Tch. A demon is feeling bad for me." The blonde human smirks at himself and then Izaya lets out a bitter grin, "Then, go on. Tell me about it."

"…It's just… a masked demon killed my mother and father. It even tried to kill us but shamans came and rescued us. After that, our house was burned down because it was calling forth more demons into the village. Then a ghost demon came in contact with my brother and he decided to go away to avoid some more shamans that will hunt her down."

"That's… too sketchy." Izaya grins wryly again and then Shizuo sighs, "I'm starting to forgot about those things… thinking that demons are just products of my imagination."

"But here I am! We're real!" He wraps his arms around the human male and leans his head at Shizuo's shoulders, "But I'm not going to hurt you, Shizu-chan. I'm a sit next to you in your car… as we thread the road of life. I'll show you… demons can love."

"I know. Ruri loves Kasuka."

"Ruri? Kasuka?" Izaya then twitches but the human male refuses to elaborate some more. The demon then just resorts to closing his eyes and letting his ears free… listening to every sound his ears can receive.

The happy noises of the groups of friends, sensual moans of the sinners… and Masaomi's mad knocks at his room's door.

"Izaya! What the fuck are you doing! Open the damn door!"

"Great… now what does that fucking Inugami wants?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

On his way to find Masaomi, Mikado walks along the Boy's Dormitory with his hands clutched in a tight fist. He is looking for his bestfriend-slash-demon lover along the first floor of the vast dormitory. He walks across the public toilet… only to be cornered by some upperclassmen…

"Where's your blonde friend, boy?"

Mikado recognizes the man that Masaomi has beaten up that first day in the dormitory. The male gulps in a lump in his throat again… only to get grabbed by someone from behind.

"Masaomi! Help me!"

He then gets thrown inside the public toilet… where some more gang members are inside. Some of them stay outside to keep anyone from entering… the leader walking towards the trembling boy…

"Who's your god now, baby boy? Try not to piss yourself."

They laugh out in malice as they reveal their weapons hidden underneath their clothes.

Mikado's eyes widen as they get nearer and then one drags the steel pipe across the tiles to make a dreadful noise. The leader then swings his steel pipe up high… his face filled with wickedness. The brunet then shields his face with his arms…

"Poor humans."

A voice of a woman echoes inside the toilet which alarms everyone inside. Mikado then lowers his arms to see who could be his savior by then.

To everyone's surprise, a headless lady in a black hooded jacket and white miniskirt is standing at the end of the toilet… with a death scythe at her right hand and a head at her left. The face is covered with the hair but they swear that the eyes must be staring at them to death.

She then swings the scythe which makes the people inside go hysterical. At every flick of the light, she comes a step closer…

Until the whole room dims.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Everyone in the dormitory by then hears the pitiful and utterly pained screams echo around the building.

Shizuo and Izaya break free from their trances and run out of the room to get to the first floor where most of the students have gone to as well.

Masaomi suddenly forgets about confronting Izaya and runs off at full-speed towards the public toilet. He swears he has heard Mikado's voice along the blend of agonizing screams.

The students crowd up at the entrance of the public toilet and so the three significant people squeeze through the crowd. Masaomi then gets through the crowd and runs inside to get to Mikado's side… the boy lying unconscious and utterly covered in blood.

"Mikado! Mikado!" The dog demon looks around the place… feeling the bad aura the headless woman has left, "What happened here?"

The people start to chatter and then one asks Masaomi, "Are they dead?"

Masaomi checks Mikado's pulse on his neck… with slight movement, the brunet whispers, "…Ma… Masaomi…"

"He's alive. Don't know about… the others."

His pale gold eyes are eyeing at the ceiling where the gang members are hanging from upside-down. The security guards of the dorm go to their aid in getting the students down… with Masaomi slipping through with Mikado in his arms.

With Shizuo following suit, Izaya chases the Inugami to the stairs where no one else is… watching Masaomi wake Mikado up after wiping off some blood from his face, "Mikado, get yourself together! Mikado! MIKADO!"

…

**End of Chapter 4**

…

There goes the comedy… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand it's gone! ^^ Thanks for reading! Please review!


	5. I'm in Your Hands

Okay… got to advance in the story. Comedy side will be back in a matter of seconds. Doodle, doodle. Don't worry… I'm reserving some character traits for the further character development thing. Celty-Shinra scene… gosh, what do you call the pairing?

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Vorona Douglanikov, she is now revealed to be an exorcist that is on a mission to cleanse the whole Raira Academy. Yet she seems to harbor some feelings for the blonde human.

Anri Sonohara, she is now revealed to be a girl possessed by a demon named Saika who Izaya and Masaomi seem to be familiar with. She also seems to take on Mikado's offer about helping her… not just taking on but more like greatly depending on it.

Now with the existence of other demons in the same realm and place the two beast demons are walking in, will they be able to face the dangers the others are posing? Will they be able to keep up with the creeping hunts that aim to destroy their lives again?

With a headless woman posing danger on Mikado, will Masaomi be able to get back at her?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"No, MIKADO! Answer me!"

Masaomi is surely becoming loud enough to take attention from someone else and then Izaya goes to his side, "Ugh! Lemme!"

The brunet takes a deep breath and then kisses the unconscious boy… earning a curious hum from the other man.

"What… is he doing?"

Masaomi twitches and then looks at Shizuo… he hasn't felt that a normal human has been watching Izaya… not to mention that his fox ears are showing.

"He's… he's… uhh…"

Izaya pulls back and wipes his lips… intently watching Mikado regain his consciousness. The Inugami twitches and then looms his face as Mikado starts opening his eyes. The brunet finally sees Masaomi before him… automatically hugging the dog demon, "MASAOMIIIII!"

"Mikado!" Masaomi's ears and tail shoot out unintentionally as he suddenly kisses Mikado and stop the brunet from screaming out his name.

Shizuo twitches yet again and then footsteps come to their place. Izaya grabs his target down and makes him sit behind Masaomi… the two seniors covering the kissing freshmen. However, Masaomi shrieks as Shizuo accidentally sits on his tail. Mikado notices the pained expression Masaomi is showing and then he gets submerged into panic as Masaomi starts rabidly tapping his hand against the floor in pain… his agony in a whisper.

"My… fucking… tail!"

"Huh? Heiwajima? Orihara? What are you two doing there?" The dorm head asks the two and then Izaya says as he waves his hand, "N-Nothing. _**We**_ just, uhh… kind of got scared so we run away."

A vein pops in Shizuo's head… yet he continues to listen.

"O, are those fox ears, Orihara?" Another classmate notices Izaya's ears. The kitsune grins and then he lies again, "Uh… Shizu-chan has this fetish for fox ears so—!"

Suckerpunch. "FUCK YOU, IZAYA!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 5: I'm in Your Hands**

…

"A headless woman?" Masaomi hums as he thinks aloud about what Mikado has said. He consoles his poor tail as he listens to the trembling brunet.

They are currently in Shizuo's room where Izaya has some ice at his sore face. Shizuo is at the chair in front of his study table while the other three are at the bed.

"She is in a black jacket… and white skirt. I'm really so sorry… I was so scared s I can't really remember everything that happened…"

"It's okay, Mikado-kun. Only demons can withstand such situation." Izaya speaks words that they barely made out because of the deadly punch.

"Can't you heal yourself, Izaya? I mean… aren't Kitsunes supposed to be healing on their own?" Masaomi squints at the kitsune.

"Fuck you, Masaomi. I could have healed myself in no time… if only you didn't look so pitiful that I have to use my stored essence just to take your lover out of trance."

"Essence?"

"Oh, right." Izaya lowers the ice and smiles at Shizuo, "Since you don't have any problems with Masaomi being an Inugami and Mikado-kun partly-Shaman, I'll let you dive deeper into the secrets of demon realm."

"Skip the flowery words, you flea."

"Kitsunes such as myself are capable of collecting human souls and utilizing them as healing essences. Be it reviving the dead, healing incurable diseases, lifting curses, etc. But we don't have infinite supply of these essences so we have to collect it from humans."

"Each kiss with a kitsune can cost small parts of the soul." Masaomi chuckles and then Shizuo glares at Izaya.

"And yeah, that woman is sure not a local demon like we are. She feels too different and foreign." Izaya then changes the subject and then Mikado answers, "I haven't heard of a local demon that is headless and splattering blood at its victims."

"Whoever she is… I'll find her and make her pay." Masaomi vows as his Inugami features suddenly appear on his human form. Mikado then holds the Inugami's shoulders.

"Shizuo!" Shinra bursts inside the room again and then he catches a glimpse of three figures that skid towards the other side of the bed. He wonders with a gesture of cocking his head to the side and then Shizuo walks to his other friend and talks to him outside.

"Damn it. That was close." Masaomi curses as they sigh in relief. Apparently, Masaomi and Izaya are showing their demon features while Mikado… just want to hide with them.

"CELTY is missing! Shizuo! We need to find her! She might get hurt, raped or kidnapped by—!"

"Fucking shut up!" After some seconds. "I'll help you find her."

Shizuo then enters the room again and the three peep from the other side of the bed. The picture disturbs Shizuo in more ways than one… and then he pockets his phone, "I'll help Shinra find Celty. Just go back to your rooms when you can."

"I'll help!" Izaya hops off from the side and stuffs his tail around his waist and puts on a bonnet to hide the ears. Losing a significant level of essences means not being able to hide some features to any kitsune. This fact alone alarms Masaomi.

"We're off!" But then Izaya whispers before he completely leaves the room with Shizuo, "Don't fuck in here, okay?"

"I'll send you back to Yomi, motherfucker! I have my own room!"

"Eh?! Masaomi!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Shizuo-san!" Vorona waves at the blond who twitches at the sight. Izaya huffs as they get closer and then Vorona prances to Shizuo with a very sweet smile as a greeting, "Good evening."

"Whore." Izaya whispers and then the exorcist draws out a vial and then Shizuo clears his throat… reminding that they are in a public place.

"So right, Vorona-san is Celty's roommate. I do hope we dedicate our time to find Celty not to some weird love rivalry fights please." Shinra then begs and then Vorona pockets her vial, "S-Sorry."

"So where will we look first?" Izaya asks Shinra and then he looks around, "I have already checked the botanical garden where she likes to stay. She must be somewhere out of the school premises."

"Let's go then. I'll go with Shizuo-san and you two go together!" Vorona speaks and then she drags Shizuo away to a direction.

"Why do exorcists have to be whores one way or another?" The kitsune whispers and then Shinra asks, "Exorcists?"

"Nevermind. Let's just go find this Celty. I would really love to talk with Shizu-chan's friends anyway."

"It's nice to hear that. Pardon me if I can only talk about Celty."

"No worries. I know what you feel."

**After some hours of looking, curfew time quickly approaching…**

"No… if I can't find Celty then she might get punished for not being here before curfew!" Shinra miserably yells around and then Izaya whispers, "You act more of a nanny than a boyfriend."

"I can't let anything bad happen to her… she's… she's…"

"I found her."

"Where?"

Izaya points to a direction and then Shinra looks towards a direction. It is the same direction towards the botanical garden… and Celty is walking around like a fairy talking to the blooming flowers.

The two go towards the garden and then Shinra sighs in relief, "Celty, you scared me. I was looking for you."

"I'm sorry, Kishitani." The woman looks away and she seems to hide her other arm, "I got lost so it's just now that I managed to come here."

"Come, I'll walk you back to the Girl's Dormitory."

"I prefer to stay here for a while. I really like watching the flowers." She turns around… carefully swinging her arm for Shinra not to see. She walks further in the garden and then Shinra apologizes to Izaya. The kitsune lets him go and he chases after Celty. Izaya then follows suit… finding it very strange for the girl to hide her arm.

"The flowers here are very beautiful, aren't they?" Shinra whispers and then Celty agrees to what the man has said… "But I know one flower that is the most beautiful of them all!"

"Really, I wanted to see it." The woman speaks enthusiastically and then Shinra takes her somewhere where the plants are glassed for protection. The woman wonders as the man makes his way to the switch and turns off the lights. She gasps before realizing that the garden is beautifully illuminated by the bright moon.

"Now, she's everywhere!"

Celty twitches as she notices that her reflection is getting seen in every glass that there is. Instead of getting touched by the effect, she hangs her head down and she whispers, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Celty?"

"Celty-san!" Familiar voices then come near and then Shinra looks at a direction, "Vorona-san, Shizuo. It's okay now, you guys can go back to the dorm." But then Vorona looks at Celty who is acting differently, "Celty-san?" She then flicks a hand that Vorona is supposed to use to touch her shoulder.

"Oi, Celty." Shizuo frowns and then Celty runs away from them to the center of the glasses, "I'm so sorry. I know I have to comply with Shingen-san's terms. But I can't do this anymore. I'm really so sorry, Kishitani."

"Celty? What are you talking about?"

Even before Vorona can speak, a white flash attacks Celty who duly jumps off away from the spot. The humans gasp as they see a dog spirit with white fur and golden eyes floating around. The dog's body is long enough to wrap itself around a human and its claws are long enough to slash anything in its way. Its golden eyes glow brighter as Celty looks back at it.

"Celty-san! Watch out!" Vorona readies her vials but then Izaya suddenly comes to then to stop her, "Oi! Let me go, Orihara!"

"You… I will kill you!" The spirit speaks and then Shizuo twitches, "Kida?"

With some clothes in his arms, Mikado then comes running towards them from a different direction, "Masaomi! Please stop!"

Vorona twitches and then she looks at Izaya, "That Inugami your friend?"

Celty moves her lips to a flat line as she grasps more to the arm she has been hiding all along. Presumably, an arm that is damaged via an earlier encounter with the same being. The dog spirit then starts attacking her again… with Shinra finding the right timing to intervene and save Celty.

"Celty!" Shinra runs towards the two without anyone stopping him. He then shields himself before Celty but the Inugami's attacks haven't faltered just yet. He motions to dive towards the two and prepare his claws for another devastating attack. At the last minute, Celty grabs Shinra away… taking the attack head on.

The white thing dashes towards her and swings himself back to mid-air, his eyes still glowing brightly in anger. Shinra recovers from the push and then everyone freezes as Celty stops moving… her head falling off from its place. The humans are left dumbfounded and then Izaya smirks in utter malice…

"I see."

Instead of falling down, Celty's body then starts moving again… her damaged right hand regaining its movements and summoning the death scythe it owns. Shinra gasps as he watches her move without a head… and begin returning the attacks of the Inugami. However, with the Inugami completely infuriated, it keeps on airing attacks… now with its dreaded electric charges. Celty's body gets hit and a scream comes from her distant head. The body falls over and the Shinra goes to it… grabbing her head along the way, "Celty!"

Masaomi seems to be not done yet but then Mikado yells, "Masaomi! Stop! I remember now! She saved me from those gangsters!"

"Huh?" The dog spirit then goes to Mikado and floats around him, "Save?"

"I guess I should have told you earlier, Masaomi. But seeing you very mad amused me." Izaya chuckles and then Vorona glares at him. However, Shizuo gives him a hard jab at the abdomen.

Celty gets up and then Shinra hands her head over, "Celty, are you alright?" The body seems to look at him and then the head in his hand speaks, "Aren't you scared, Kishitani?"

"Nope. With or without head, you're still the most beautiful woman to me."

"Huh? How can you say I'm beautiful without my head?"

"I just feel it, Celty. Love doesn't need a face to adore. It needs a person to cherish."

"That's a bit cheesy, though." Vorona whispers and then she twitches as she now sees a blonde boy beside the brunet one.

"That's Shinra for you." Shizuo scratches his head as Izaya chuckles as he still recovers from the jab, "He's insanely fascinated by that woman. Now I remember what she is called. She's a Dullahan and also referred to as Valkyrie in other European legends. Messengers of doom that come in a form of headless women with their heads carried by the left hand and a scythe carried by the right."

Celty takes her head and uses the shadows that she can manipulate to hold her head in place. She then smiles at Shinra, "Thank you for accepting me but I still have to go by your father's terms…" She pecks at his cheek, "Shinra."

The man then pops with too much steam and begins yelling around, "I can die now! I can die now!"

Mikado approaches Celty and apologizes in Masaomi's stead, "I'm very sorry, Sterluson-san. Inugamis are just easily infuriated if a human close to them gets hurt."

"I should apologize to you, too, and to your friend. I wasn't able to control the shadow and stop it from getting to you. I was about to wake you up myself but then humans start crowding outside. I got scared so I ran away from the dormitory and lost my way."

"Hey, don't tell me there are lots of demons in Raira." Vorona speaks to Izaya without looking at him. The kitsune then chuckles, "Who knows? I have lot to get to know either."

Celty then twitches as familiar sirens start booming across the school premises. They all shriek and the two girls run off since there is a much stricter rule on curfew on their dormitory. Celty waves at them especially at Shinra, "See you guys tomorrow!"

"Don't worry, my destiny! We will sure have a better day tomorrow!" Shinra waves with two hands and then the boys scram towards their dorm as well.

They are all allowed to get in and then the night begins to enjoy its stay.

Izaya is at his study table that night and then he is staring at the horizon overlooked by his window.

It's not that he is worried about his sisters… he's actually worried that they might come and cause havoc. "I'll probably let Vorona on them, then." And there goes his sweet moments staring at the bright stars… demons need not to sleep anyway.

…

**End of Chapter 5**

…

Thanks for reading and please review! ^^


	6. Let's Look for Jacksan

Wheeeee! I have already announced a coming apocalypse but I won't go to that for now. ^^ I will introduce some more characters… so that I can have a lot of people to play with. On with the game! Like I said, I have altered some of their ages.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Don't recall where I have read that but I have read that Jack-o-Lanterns have that kind of body…

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With the demons becoming more and more attached to Shizuo's everyday life, the blonde male can only sigh as he gets acquainted to more demons such Celty and Masaomi. Even though Vorona can see them freely interacting with her love interest, she can't even stop them because Shizuo doesn't want her to because it might involve more people.

Celty Sterluson is now recognized as a Dullahan, a foreign fairy which could be classified among demons. Despite the danger and fear that her being portrays, Shinra hasn't failed to show her how strong 'love' is and so things might be much better for the two.

Vorona, again in the other hand, gets bewildered enough to realize how many demons have been roaming the Academy. However, she stays on full alert to prevent any minor haunting to fruit into a major demon outbreak.

With the accident yesterday spreading around, freshmen can't help but to poke their noses in dangerous matters… ghost hunting.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"Uso." "Is that for real?" "I must be dreaming…"

Chatters are everywhere as the jealous males are eyeing at Celty and Shinra with the woman snuggling his arm as they walk to the classroom. Vorona, Shizuo and Izaya are walking behind them… much peaceful since Izaya and Vorona aren't pulling on the blond again.

Then Izaya twitches and looks down from the third storey to wave at two students. Mikado notices the kitsune waving and so he waves back… only to have Masaomi huff and stop him from doing so. The Inugami drags his lover away and the action makes the kitsune chuckle in amusement.

Vorona, noticing that Izaya falls back, asks Shizuo as they walk to the classroom, "Do you mind if I ask… for how long have you known Orihara?"

"Not really. It's like… less than two weeks ago."

"Hm. So I don't really have a lot to catch up with."

"Exorcists have superiors, right? Aren't you going to report about them?"

"The Order told me to beware of some demons called Guardian demons. It's like they are the demons essential to a place so we shouldn't kill them. I wonder if Orihara and that boy Kida are Guardian demons."

Not knowing the answer, Shizuo stays quiet and then they walk inside the room after Celty and Shinra. Izaya joins them shortly and pulls Shizuo away to the direction of their seats since Vorona's is far away.

Soon enough, girls begin crowding before Vorona… talking about a gift for her. They then attach a fox ears headband to her head and put a pink dog collar on her which bears her name. She shrieks as they rejoice in bliss, "N-Nani?!"

"We heard (Orihara-kun said) that Heiwajima has a fetish for fox ears so we decided to give one to you, Douglanikov-kun. It's so CUUUUUUTE~!" Then they go towards Izaya and puts the same apparel on him save that the collar is blue and it has his name on it, "We also have one for Orihara-kun! There! Fair competition!"

Fangirly screams echo in the classroom… until they have been suddenly changed to hysterical screams. Apparently, Shizuo gets up from his seat and grabs his desk only to throw it at Izaya.

"FUCKING DIE!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 6: Let's Look for Jack-san**

…

"Izaya-sempai!" Mikado waves as he and Masaomi run towards the group gathered at a big table in the cafeteria.

It is already lunchtime and so Izaya, the injured one earlier, invited everyone for a cute little meeting. In the circular table, they are seated in this sequence: Shinra, Celty, Vorona, Shizuo, Izaya, Masaomi and then Mikado. They are talking about the incident yesterday…

"Everyone's okay now. But I doubt they will remember anything at all." Celty hangs her head in guilt, "I'm really sorry. I should have done something else. Something much safer." Shinra then tries to comfort her.

"What are you doing in the Boy's Dormitory, anyway?" Izaya hums and then Masaomi nods in agreeing.

"I was supposed to borrow something from Shinra. But I felt something is horribly happening at the public toilet so I went there to help out…"

"Speaking of which, the freshmen are starting to poke their noses at weird stuffs they shouldn't play with. They really believe that the dorm is haunted." Masaomi remembers the plan of their class, I-B, and starts to creep off the humans in which he duly fails, "They said they had been seeing a floating cloth with a head of a squash and a lantern. In the middle of the night where some are dragging their feet to the pantry…"

"A Jack-o-Lantern?" Izaya and Vorona speak in unison, interrupting him, the girl then adds up, "But aren't Jack-o-Lanterns supposed to be not in Japan?"

"Don't know. But like what we have, a Dullahan is in Japan."

"Maybe it is just looking for something? Most foreign spirits are."

"Well, we're about to find it out." Masaomi grins big as he places his hand at his chest, "Because we will unlock the secret behind that Jack-o-Lantern!"

"Jack-o-Lanterns are Halloween decorations, right?"

"Well, those decors are derived from actual demons, Shinra-kun."

"I don't feel anything bad about that dorm so I can't really confirm it is haunted by ghosts. But be careful, Kida-kun, Ryuugamine-kun."

"Fucking ghost hunting events."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Okay everyone! Get ready!" The class representative yells as every volunteer boy in the I-B is readying themselves for the ghost hunt. It is already two hours past curfew and the exact time where the sightings have happened. Masaomi and Mikado are not in the same group but the brunet calms down, thinking that Jack-o-Lanterns are not that aggressive.

The students have been deployed and so Mikado starts to talk with his partner, the class representative, "Uhm, Aoba-kun. Are you sure he'll be here tonight?"

"Why Ryuugamine-kun? Are you scared?"

"Nope. I was just getting worried what it might do."

"What do you mean?" The representative stops walking and then he turns his flashlight off with Mikado following suit. The boys then talk with only the dim moonlight guiding their eyes, "Of course, it will scare us. You're watching too much horror movies if you think it will kill us. Ah! I remember… you were included in the group of students caught in a mysterious blood shower, right? Don't worry, not all ghosts can do that."

"I hope so."

"A…"

The two boys twitch as they hear a moan from behind them… a female voice calling out for their attention. They look behind them… to see the rumored ghost. Instead of running, the representative draws out a steel pipe hidden beneath his shirt… only to attack the ghost with it. The first smash breaks a part of the squash head… and then the representative twitches as he sees the bony hand raises the lantern to his face…

"You're not Aniue. Where is Aniue? Aniueeeeeeeeeeee~?"

The representative, his face filled with creeping fear, swings the pipe through the cloth which gently passes through as if he just sways a curtain. He then swings the pipe above the damaged head… and to the sides. He finally thrusts the pipe through the curtain-like body… hitting nothing… hitting nothing he can consider a mechanical thing to make it float.

"That hurts…"

The other hand sprouts out of the white cloth and threatens to grab the kid's neck. But he manages to fall back and stares at the ghost… with the head regenerating.

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Poor things." Izaya sighs as they wait for Masaomi and Mikado the next day… but it seems like everyone who volunteered are held for a detention the next day. After the boy screamed, the dorm head and his officers came to their rescue… and made them earn a violation of the curfew code.

"But it is quite alarming… they swore they saw the ghost. Calling out to an Aniue."

"How about we ask Mr. Dorm Head to make the hunt 'legal', neh?"

"Tom-san isn't easily persuaded." "Shizuo's right. You need—" "Oh, c'mon. Watch me."

Izaya gets up from the committee table and they all watch him intently as he makes his way towards the table where the dorm head and his officers are. (Dorm officers are like peace officers inside the dorm… but Shizuo and the Crimson Demons are beyond their grasps.)

"This is getting disgusting." Vorona whispers, "Even though he is a very despicable creature of seduction, temptation, illusion and manipulation, he should choose his victims."

Izaya goes to their table and talks with the people… the other four fearing of the response. But the vibrant red glint in his eyes seems to tame the reactions of the officers. Tom Tanaka, the dorm head, then gestures his hands like explaining something. Izaya then sits down at one vacant seat and leans closer as if pleading for something. However, he looks like he failed and then the other officers try to cheer him up. He then sighs and gets up from the table… smiling flirtatiously at the other officers. With a wink, he leaves the table with the officers eyeing at him until he gets considerably distant.

"What was that about?" Shizuo asks and then Izaya chuckles with a victorious smirk as he hugs Shizuo again, with his arms hidden by the table, "Tom-sama said he can let one hunt happen so that the freshmen will stop doing it. However, it is only exclusive for the dorm officers. They are not taking risks in endangering the other students… of course me included."

And for no digestible reasons at all, Shizuo suddenly slams Izaya's face at the table and lets it stay there despite the kitsune's struggle.

"So that means there will be another hunt." Shinra hums and then Izaya tries to lift his head to speak, "We… are going to slip through… and… check it out ourselves."

"I don't really like what is happening. Let's check it out."

"Oh! It's the first time Shizuo participates in a childish ghost hunt!"

"Do you want to die?"

"I humbly and gravely apologize."

"Please be careful, Shinra, Shizuo… Orihara." "Shizuo-san, I'll send my… forget I said anything."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"This way." Masaomi whispers as he leads the two seniors towards a way to get in the dorm without accessing the main doors. All male students are not allowed to go in that night due to the large-scale inspection done by the dorm officers. However, Izaya, Shizuo and Masaomi creep inside to deal with the terror ghost demon. Staying with Mikado outside the dorm where everyone else is gathered, Shinra will be contacting them through the cellphone just to be sure they are safe as he looks out for the officers.

"Wow… we're extremely dirty." Izaya pouts as they get out of the air vent… covered in dust. Shizuo then just walks ahead and then they silently walk along the hallways… their flashlights turned off to decrease possibility of detection.

"Pantry, right?"

"Yep. This is where Mikado and Aoba found her littering."

Strange thuds on the floor then echo around… the three getting alarmed. It could be the officers or the ghost itself.

"Aniue~…" A voice calls on and then the three turn behind them… only to see the ghost going to their direction. Instead of fear-stricken faces, glares welcome the ghost and then Izaya wryly grins at the figure. He then flashes his flashlight at its eyes, "Haha. I'm so scared. Somebody save me."

"Ah! Stop it! Stop it!" Another voice speaks as the figured recorded voice plays again. Masaomi flares up again before kicking off the squash head to reveal a face of his classmate, "You?!"

"We're supposed to scare the officers, you punk. Stop it, Kida!"

Izaya then turns off his flashlight as a lot of freshmen go to stop Kida from beating the impostor ghost. Shizuo sighs and then he asks, "They all fall for this?"

"Nope. Mikado is partly-Shaman. He can tell a ghost from a human. Our ghost isn't here yet."

"Aniue? Is that you?" A creepier female voice speaks and everyone looks behind them. The real ghost demon in the form of Jack-o-Lantern sways around as it goes nearer, "Aniue…"

"It's the real thing! Run for it!" The freshmen run away while screaming hysterically as the Jack-o-Lantern makes its way towards the three. Masaomi glares at it and then he releases some electricity from his palms, "Scaring Mikado like that!"

"Wait, Kida." Shizuo speaks and then they wait for the ghost to get nearer…

"Aniue?" The ghost raises its bony hand that holds the lantern to make the light shine on their faces… "ANIUE! I've been looking for you!"

"…" Shizuo squints at the object that starts dancing around and then he gasps, "Ruri?"

"Aniue! Finally! Now I need to thank that boy who said you really are here!" "Boy?"

**The night before…**

Aoba yells in fright and then Mikado goes to him, "Aoba-kun!"

"Little boy… is there someone named Shizuo Heiwajima in this dorm?"

"Eh?" Mikado twitches and slowly nods, "H-Hai. W-Why?"

The figure dances, "I was right after all. I'll just come back tomorrow night to look for him."

"…G-Gambarimasu." The timid brunet whispers before the ghost disappears and the dorm officers come along, "OI!"

**Back to the present…**

"It's completely inappropriate for you to look for people during sleeping time." Izaya scratches his head.

"Why didn't you just check all rooms rather than waiting here?" Masaomi sighs, "It will make your search easier."

"This is a Boy's Dormitory! Women aren't allowed beyond the stairs!" Ruri, the Jack-o-Lantern, protests cutely, "So all I can do is wait here!"

"Haven't you been seeing me in the morning?" Shizuo pockets his hands and then she broods, "I can only leave Kasuka's side when he sleeps. I'm sorry."

"Oi! You there!" The officers then spot them and then Izaya grabs Shizuo for a surprise kiss. The officers then run towards them and fail to reach them before the kitsune lets him go. The fox demon then goes to them for an entrancing greeting, red glint evident in his eyes, "OH! Officers! How's the search going?" The people then stare at him as he speaks… Masaomi then signals the other two to scram by then. They run off and then Izaya leaves the officers with a wink again. The males get in a deep trance and then twitch like they don't even know why they are at the place.

One whispers under his breath, "That kitsune is sure troublesome."

"Kitsune?"

"Nevermind. We're done here."

…

**End of Chapter 6**

…

Ooops. That sounds bad for Izaya. Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	7. The Little Brother

Hep! Hep! Yaho! Haha, haha, haha. Nah, don't mind me. On with this. ^^ I really wanted to remind you that this is in AU. Please don't chew me out for things. The suffix –ette denotes a female. ^^ Tampering with school rules…

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

It seems like there are new things that will be a usual part of Shizuo's life… more likely the rivalry of Vorona and Izaya. Even their classmates are starting to initiate the growling between the two… which leaves the blond to beat the kitsune instead.

And even though a lot haven't noticed, Shizuo's friend count seems to rise from one to six in just a matter of days in his third year in Raira. The only thing cute about it is that his friends are mostly non-humans such as Shinra's girl named Celty and his annoying lover named Izaya.

With an event that aroused the presence of a ghost demon in the dorm, more and more people think of the Boy's Dorm as a haunted place. But last night's incident proved that the ghost named Ruri is not a resident of the dormitory.

As Shizuo's connection to Ruri shows itself, what does she bring with her to the weird world of Shizuo Heiwajima?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"The hell? Why are you **still** wearing that?!"

"Oh, c'mon, Shizu-chan! Ain't I cute to look at?"

"I… I just find it cute, too, Shizuo-san."

The seniors pass by the class where Mikado and Masaomi are… but the boys are just left stunned with the apparel the two are wearing.

"Eh? Why does that girl have fox ears, too?" Mikado whispers and then Masaomi hums with a big dog grin, "Headband, Mikado. Headband!"

"Ryuugamine-kun…" "…Sonohara-san!" "Swordette."

"C-Can I talk to you, Ryuugamine-kun?"

Mikado nods and excuses himself from Masaomi with the Inugami pouting at the view. What Saika has said is still running in his head.

"I heard about what happened days ago. Are you feeling better now?"

"Uhm! Thanks for the concern, Sonohara-san. How about you? I hope Saika is not doing anything bad to you as well."

"There are exorcists in the school. I guess it wants to lay low for a moment."

"Don't worry… I'll try my best to help you. But I'm not really that good to take it off of you…"

"I still have time…" She then holds Mikado's hand, catching Masaomi's attention in the background, "Please…"

Mikado twitches and then the pale red eyes stares at him, "_**Love**_ me."

Masaomi then comes to break the hold which intrigues the whole class who is oblivious of what is happening. Anri twitches and nods to apologize again, leaving for her seat.

"She's starting to get consumed by Saika."

"Sonohara-san…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 7: The Little Brother**

…

"Shizuo-san, are you free this afternoon?" Vorona leans closer to Shizuo and then Izaya takes her attention as he wraps his arms around Shizuo's shoulder, "No, he's not. We'll be busy doing something."

"Oh, really? I hope that's not something gross. Everything about you is gross."

"Don't worry. It's something heart-warming and sweet, you whore."

Shizuo breaks his chopsticks in restrained anger and then two pull back to silently eat their lunches. Shinra giggles secretly and then Celty smiles at the cute view. Masaomi is happily enjoying his lunch but Mikado is still spacing out as he thinks of Anri.

Celty then twitches and offers her chopsticks to Shizuo since she's not using it (fork, she ordered for pasta). She then clasps her hands together, "We will be meeting with Shizuo's younger brother. I tried to ask you to come but you said you'll be busy."

"You should've told me it's about Shizuo-san's little brother…"

**Last night in Shizuo's room, after the students are permitted to go back in the dorm…**

"She's Ruri Hijiribe, the ghost that my brother befriended." Shizuo introduces Ruri, who is now in a form of a girl in school uniform resembling Raira Academy's, "She can take on different forms of other scary ghosts. But this is what she really looks like."

"Not the same description but… how are you doing, Ruri-kun?" Izaya waves at her and then she nods back, "Nice to be acquainted to you, Kitsune-san."

"Please call me Izaya-san, Ruri-kun." Izaya bitterly grins for being called Kitsune again. Ruri then asks, "Do you not prefer Izaya-nii-san?"

"Those words make me remember lots of traumatic events, thank you."

"My name is Mikado Ryuugamine. I'm glad you already found your brother."

"He's my love's brother. I just call him that way."

"I'm Masaomi, an Inugami. I'm also a friend of Heiwajima-sempai and Iza-nii."

"Iza-nii, my ass, Masaomi. Makes me feel like transporting you, Mairu, Kururi and Vorona-kun _back_ to Yomi."

"Kasuka will be overjoyed to see his brother and his brother's friends."

"I have free time tomorrow by four. Tell him we'll meet him—"

"The school is open for visitors by that time. We'll wait for him at the cafeteria, Shizu-chan. You pick him up by the gates."

"A school open for visitors after school hours? Weird. But sure… Kasuka would really love to see his brother's school!"

**Present day past 4 PM, by the public parking lot nearby Raira Academy…**

Despite the cool afternoon of the Spring season, Shizuo feels so hot and tensed as he thinks of how to greet his brother after five years of separation.

Soon, a car stops by and there gets off a man who is a year younger than the blond and is also wearing sunglasses. He looks at the man far away and then Shizuo smiles before waving. The man walks to him and nods as he gets near enough for a conversation…

"It's been a while, Nii-san."

"Yeah, five years, Kasuka. How are you doing?"

"I'm on a day-off. We're taping somewhere in Shibuya so I decided to drop by Ikebukuro to see you."

Shizuo then proceeds to the school as Kasuka walks beside him during their chat, "I hope no one has been seeing you talk to Ruri when you're alone."

"Some did but they are too scared to talk about it. The company will come crashing if that kind of rumors starts."

"Figures. Ruri must be walking with us right now."

"She went on ahead to where your friends are waiting. She said she wants to leave us alone for a moment."

"I guess I have to thank her later."

Some of the students who are also littering around the school stop for a moment and spy on the walking duo. Shizuo's face is evidently much calmer and more peaceful than any other day they have seen him.

He never appeared to be so happy.

They have entered the school and Kasuka has to fill up forms so that he can get a visitor ID. They walk towards the cafeteria with the brothers talking about some new things about their lives for the past five years… the eldest trying to give hints of his acquaintance to more demons.

Kasuka Heiwajima is Shizuo's brother who is a year younger than him. He has this normal face devoid of any emotion and his smooth dark hair is in contrast of his brother's blond locks… which are just secretly bleached and dyed. Shizuo is naturally a brunet.

They wave at Shizuo and he goes to where everyone is gathered. They are seating in the same pattern but with Ruri and Kasuka between Celty and Shizuo… Vorona is out so the younger brother occupies her seat.

After some introductions like everyone is a normal human, Kasuka clearly identifies that only Mikado and Shinra are humans. However, even the three demons shriek at the fact that his face is unchanging… remaining devoid of any emotion at all. On the other hand, Izaya enjoys the face Shizuo is showing… that utterly happy expression.

"I'm glad my brother has made a lot of friends. I hope you keep on taking care of him."

"We'll do our best." Shinra and Celty speaks while everyone else smiles as they nod.

"Also… protect him from other… beings. My brother gets in trouble most of the time, be it with humans or not."

"I'm starting to get embarrassed."

"Don't worry, we'll protect Shizu-chan from the other beings. He's quite good in dealing with humans that's causing him trouble."

"…I'll take it as my brother hasn't changed his hobby of beating people up." The group laughs out with Shizuo blushing slightly.

"OI! Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"Speak of the brainless fuckers."

As the battle sparks again, most of the other people in the cafeteria hide in terror. Shizuo's angelic face suddenly gets crumpled by glares as he gets off his seat, "…Go away before I—"

They throw out a strange bottle, later classified as an improvised bomb, towards the table… automatically exploding upon contact.

People hysterically scream and the sound decreases as the smoke clears. The table and other neighboring chairs have been broken to pieces and the occupants of the table are scattered around, away from the impact point. The demons are above the humans… shielding them with their bodies and regenerating right away before the smoke clears.

With the sudden commotion, Kasuka's disguise has been toppled and then… stupid girls yell as they recognize the top idol, "It's Yuuhei Hanejima!"

But the fangirly screams have been pacified as Shizuo and Izaya get up… with the adrenaline demon invoked by the incident. The man yells out loud and starts ravaging the cafeteria for table and chairs that he forcedly throws at the Crimson Demons members. After some seconds, he then goes to them and beats them up with his bare fists. A lot of people have been flying skywards as Shizuo kicks them… probably out the school premises.

"Kasuka…" Ruri whispers as she helps Kasuka do his disguise again. Izaya then walks to them with a hand at his waist, covering the blotting blood from the audience, "Are you alright, Kasuka-kun?"

"I'm all good. Nii-san is…" The three gaze at the man who's been tossing more people away from the place.

"Don't worry about Shizu-chan. He really needs to release his anger at times."

"No, there's something stuck at his leg."

"Oh, I'll just heal him later."

Celty and the others then gather next to Kasuka and Izaya… watching Shizuo wipe out the whole gang from the cafeteria. The blond then pants… and collapses to the floor. Izaya then runs towards him and then the people start gossiping again… watching everything that is happening.

Izaya pulls out the big-ass shrapnel at Shizuo's leg, secretly pulling the one embedded in his waist out as well. He then pulls Shizuo closer and calls out to him, "Oi, Shizu-chan. Wake up… if you don't I will lose other options and _heal_ you on the spot."

"Fuck… not here." The blond groans and then slowly sits up… recovering from the impact of the improvised bomb that has been thrown at them. He then remembers about something, "Kasuka…"

"He's doing good. Here, let me help you."

Izaya carries Shizuo soldier-style towards the group and then Kasuka stands up as well as what the others have done.

"S-Sorry…"

"…You don't need to apologize, Nii-san. It's a bit nostalgic, to be honest. I remember times when you beat up some Shamans who dared to get near me and exorcise Ruri."

"It's not really a good thing to reminisce…" Shizuo then manages to stand on his own and bows down a bit to apologize some more, "I'm really sorry you have to get bombed at during our first meeting after five years."

"Makes me feel like you haven't changed at all. I like it that way."

"…This sucks." Yet Shizuo chuckles out of glee.

"Why do I feel like Shizu-chan's brother is sweeter to him than I am?"

"Don't destroy the scene, kit."

"It's really Yuuhei Hanejima!" The girls chant and then the people threaten to go flood around them.

"I am sorry, everyone! But I didn't come here as the top idol Yuuhei Hanejima!" Kasuka starts yelling at the audience, "I came here as Shizuo Heiwajima's brother! If you go wild and start chasing me, I might as well leave and never visit Ikebukuro again!"

The people then start to chatter and then Shizuo scratches his head. Kasuka nods as he realizes that his intended outcome has been observed.

"Why don't we go to the Infirmary for now? We need to treat our bruises and scratches." Celty speaks… probably referring to those that Shizuo, Shinra, Mikado and Kasuka have earned.

"Sure. Let's go."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"My brother is living in much happier place. I am glad things turn out like this. He has a number of friends. A beautiful school…" Kasuka whispers to Ruri as they wait for Shizuo in his room. The blond offers to have snack with his brother and so he sets off to but some food.

"But I'm sure you did notice it, Kasuka." Ruri whispers as she holds Kasuka's hand.

"I did. Nii-san's health is slowly deteriorating."

"Are you going to blame me for that?"

"Perhaps, you do admit that you have been feeding on his soul." Kasuka and Ruri turn to the dematerialized kitsune flying around the room. The fox demon then lies down in mid-air and cocks its head, malicious eyes fixed at their orbs.

"Well, I'm not really doing it on a daily basis."

"You don't really need to kiss him to get essence. Merely standing beside him is dangerous."

"Heheh, my bad. But that's why I'm forcing him to open his heart for me. That way, he'll recover what he has been losing."

"You can never force humans to open their hearts for demons. They have to do it themselves…"

"A strong connection and trust are needed to open hearts. As a creature of deception, you suffer from that fact yourself."

"Listen, Kasuka-kun…" The kitsune nears its nose at Kasuka's face with Ruri getting all alert, "Your brother strongly believes that you and Ruri-kun _**love**_ each other. I wonder what happens if he finds out the catch… of that love you're sharing."

"Kitsunes are despicable!" "Got'ta play stereotype once in a while."

Leaving nothing else but a smirk, Izaya vanishes from the room and his spirit materializes inside his own room… whispering to himself, "But I'll prove him demons can truly love."

…

**End of Chapter 7**

…

What was that? Thanks for reading! Please review!


	8. Apprehension

Things are getting more serious… yet I need to inject some cute moments for the… uhh, two couples and two love triangles. Okay, let the hunt start! The Order comes to the scene!

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Just when Mikado thinks that everything will be alright by then, things start to get a lot worse for Anri, the girl who is getting possessed by Saika. Despite his promise of helping her, he is not able to stand by it for now since Anri is not really communicating for the fear of Saika taking over and hurting Mikado.

Ruri and Kasuka Heiwajima, who is also known as Yuuhei Hanejima, have visited Shizuo and manage to enjoy the time being with the man they have been separated from for five long years. Despite the coming of the Crimson Demons, they still slip through and become happy for the reunion.

However, darker secrets are hinted to exist as Izaya talks to the two when the night time comes. Consequences of Izaya's actions have been revealed but he gets back with threatening them about their little secret. However, the fox vows to prove his overall promise to Shizuo… to love him truly.

And as everything happens, another face of Fate gets into play. There goes another big problem for the demons.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

**Minutes before the meet-up yesterday…**

"Of course, I will! Why should I pass on meeting Shizuo's younger brother?" Vorona happily chuckles as they talk while changing into casual wear, "I'll just ask Shizuo-san to accompany me in shopping next time."

"I'm pretty excited myself." Celty smiles as she checks herself in the mirror, "It's just now that I have formed bonds with humans. I never thought humans are this… fun."

"Celty?" Vorona asks as she hears Celty's voice falter and she goes to her after fastening her skirt, "What's wrong?"

"Shingen-san told me to not get too attached to humans… because they will only grow to hate and fear me. But ever since I met Shinra, I've slowly doubted those words. It only took me days to accept that his father is lying about the human race."

Vorona smiles but then her cellphone rings… she excuses herself and answers, her happy state suddenly turning a stone-cold aura, "This is Douglanikov. Yes. Yes. I will be on my way." She sighs and buttons up her shirt.

"Celty, I'm sorry. Something came up. I need to pass on meeting Shizuo-san's brother. Just tell me about it when I get back."

"Sure. Take care!"

Vorona runs off the dormitory and heads towards a certain place… only to bump into Izaya along the way.

"Vorona-kun~, where are you going?" But his tone seems to mean something else… they both know he's checking her out.

"Don't even eye at me like that, demon."

"Geez. Well, good luck on your date. Looks like fortune is on my side today! I'll be with Shizu-chan without _someone_ stopping me from touching him!"

"Hey! Don't ever think I'm losing to you?!"

"Well, whatever. Be careful in running. Your green skirt's too short that it shows your pink panties."

Utter blush. "GO TO HELL, DESPICABLE CREATURE!"

"Oh, c'mon. You know I'm born there."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 8: Apprehension**

…

Vorona arrives at the gate of the rendezvous place… blush decorating her face as she somewhat keeps her miniskirt from flying too high. She is planning to create an impression to Shizuo with it.

"Vorona." A voice calls her and then she leaves her face devoid of any emotion, "Igor."

"The Order has requested of your audience. Do you have anything to report to the Order?"

"The higher-ups have told me to avoid confrontation of demons. I might hurt Guardian demons that exist in this place."

"How about low-level demons?"

"I haven't encountered any. But I have encountered a kitsune, an Inugami and a lone Dullahan already. I fear that there are more inside of Raira Academy."

"Kitsune, you say? Come, I am aching to hear your report about a kitsune."

"Why?" Vorona twitches and then she frowns at her co-exorcist, "Is there a problem about Kitsunes?"

"A problem?" The man smirks…

"It's been destroying village after village in the outskirts. Six villages now in total."

The blonde Russian twitches.

"It has killed thousands already. It assaults the villages during midnight… hiding itself during the day."

She grows serious… "A kitsune can travel as fast as the wind. No doubt if he can go from place to place in a matter of seconds."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Ohayoo!" Izaya yells as he pulls on Shizuo's curtains, "Oi, Shizu-chan! It's a very nice Sunday! Let's go out!"

"…Fucking draw the curtain…"

"Shizu-chan!"

"…Fuck." The blond gets up and glares at the brunet who goes to his side and combs his hair. He hums a happy tune as he combs those blond locks…

"Where are we going?"

"…Hm. No idea. I haven't really been in the city for long. I'm stuck inside the mansion. How about you give me a tour around, neh?"

"Fine." Shizuo gets out of bed and Izaya giggles as the blond walks in the bathroom. But then he stops giggling and eyes blankly at the door. He then closes his eyes and enters the bathroom where Shizuo is readying to brush his teeth.

"What do you want?" He speaks as he fills the cup with water.

"You."

Izaya then grabs Shizuo for another heated kiss. The blond puts down the cup and lets the faucet running. Izaya's tail and ears sprout out of his skin again as they move their heads during the intimacy.

The blond gives in to his requests so easy. He wonders if it's just a kitsune's seduction pheromone at work.

Izaya stops and then Shizuo looks away. The kitsune hugs him again, "Let's just take a walk around."

"Just don't embrace me in public."

**After three hours…**

Izaya and Shizuo are eating snack upon settling at a bench in the park. The kitsune is humming happily as he eats the hotdog Shizuo treated him… the blond eating leisurely while watching people pass by.

"Humans are very complex, aren't they?"

"Hm? It's not like I'm interested to hear out how different they are from one another."

"I'm just saying… for all these years that I have been existing. It's my first time to be able to walk leisurely with a human who knows about my true identity."

Shizuo looks at him who is staring at the hotdog that is half-done.

"Everyone is running away from me whenever they find out I'm a demon. They call on Shamans to kill me…" He then smirks, "No, I don't deny the fact that I kill humans back then. Day in, day out, that's what I have been doing… draining humans dry of souls that we need to sustain ourselves. To be honest, I just got tired of it that's why I settled down in a place prohibited to humans."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm basically telling you that you're a prey sitting next to a predator. You know that demons kill humans, right?"

"…I don't know why you're pushing me to hate you. But whatever you have been doing is just simply complying to your life." Shizuo finishes his hotdog and then Izaya stares at him. "If you look at it, humans are also slaughtering livestock because they need something to eat. Demons kill humans for food, humans kill pigs for food, pigs… uhh, no, take chickens. Chickens kill worms for food. It's just a cycle that's present because it's necessary."

"…I never thought Shizu-chan can talk that way!" Izaya suddenly hugs Shizuo tightly… the blond letting him do what he likes.

"Is that Heiwajima and Orihara?" "Oh my God, they're so sweet!" "Where's Douglanikov?"

"Okay, Izaya. Stop now before I toss you somewhere."

The brunet let goes and then finishes his hotdog. He then looks at a direction… not surprised of that cold stare Vorona is giving him from a distance. She then walks off to a direction…

"Let's go." Izaya taps Shizuo and leads him somewhere. The blond follows him after glaring at the female classmates who are gossiping aloud about them.

They end up somewhere where there are no people walking around… probably an isolated place in the middle of the city.

"Oh, c'mon! You're not calling me out to an ambush because I scored a date with Shizu-chan, right?" Izaya yells which makes the blond twitch… Vorona then revealing herself behind the fountain, "Unfortunately, Shizuo-san doesn't have anything to do with this, kitsune."

"What the hell is this, Vorona?" Shizuo speaks as a lot of men surrounds them… particularly Izaya.

"Shizuo-san, I don't want you to be involved. Please step back and don't do anything suspicious or I will shoot you down."

"We've cornered the demon. What's the next step, Captain?"

A man from behind them speaks and then he aims at the demon, "Neutralize the target."

"Hey, what the fuck—!" Shizuo tries to go nearer to Izaya but then Vorona pulls out her gun and shoots at the ground before the blond.

"Vorona-kun, I might as well remind you. I am not a low-level demon. I'm not that easy to neutralize."

"It's easy, kitsune. You move and we shoot."

"With Shizu-chan inside the target zone?"

"Sadly." The man orders and everyone aims at the kitsune. The vibrant red eyes then shows off again, "I have the right to kill every exorcist that wants me dead. Explain why just now, bitch? If you shoot, I'll kill everyone."

"Let's see which gun is much faster." The man speaks and then Vorona walks nearer to them… staying out of the target area.

"The seven villages you destroy during the night. The thousands you killed. Isn't that enough of an explanation? In the last four nights, you have been destroying lives."

"What?" Izaya laughs out and bears a bitter grin, "Ask Shizu-chan, there's no night that he didn't feel my gaze at him. Ask Masaomi, there's no night he didn't get to smell me in the dorm. Ask the Guardian demon of Raira, there's no night that I have left the vicinity. How can I even do that? Even if I have the ability to transport myself from place to place, there's no way that my presence would be left out."

"Silence! Words of a kitsune shouldn't be believed!" The Captain speaks and then he gives out a signal for the exorcists to shoot. Izaya's tail shoots out to protect Shizuo from all the special bullets.

"Shit…" Izaya chuckles as he collapses down to the ground… his tail unwrapping itself from Shizuo.

"Izaya!" The blond tries to get to him but the Captain knocks him out. The exorcists gather nearer… Vorona whispering at Shizuo, "I'm sorry. But I have to do this."

**Somewhere inside the dorm, at the same time…**

The smoke of his cigarette gets carried away by the wind. The man is smoking in front of his window and then he closes his eyes with a hum.

"Hm. What does the Order want now?"

He breathes out again and then three silhouettes come standing far behind him.

"The Order neutralized the kitsune. What are we going to do?"

"Hm-Hm! Should we go and kick their asses? And then let the kitsune redo it again?"

"Let's go and become heroes! I always wanted to be the hero!"

"No." The man speaks and then the three stop chattering, "Notify all demons under my authority. We're holding off the princesses. No one can just go and destroy my city. Kill all exorcists that intercept you. But let them witness what they have done first."

"Yes, Master." Their eyes glow in vibrant colors and then the guy breathes out another cloud of smoke.

"Here we go again."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Fire engulfs everything… people screaming hysterically as the fox demon roams around and inhales the soul of every human it touches. In a matter of seconds, the peaceful village has turned into Hell. As if the Grim reaper, the kitsune passes through every house to gather essence at the expense of human lives.

It then comes across a house where it gets to hear a lullaby. It gets nearer to the voice and sees a woman singing to her newborn and to another boy at the bed, both children sleeping soundly despite the commotion. It gets nearer and speaks in an attempt to startle the woman.

"Are you not afraid to die? Are you not afraid for your children's lives?"

"…This is the start of another vicious cycle. My sons will have to be predator of the world. And then be hunted down by a much powerful being."

"I don't understand. Do you want to die?"

"How about you, kitsune? Do you?"

"Are you threatening me?!" The kitsune growls and then swirls around the room, "Do you have—?!"

"I don't want to die. But I have to." She lays the newborn down inside the crib and walks nearer to the fox, "Sooner, you have to die, too. We're a part of an endless cycle. We live, kill and then die."

The fox squints at her as she reaches out her hands to him.

"It's a vicious cycle… but it exists because it needs to. It's a cycle that's present because it's necessary."

Drip.

Izaya awakens from a dream and then sits up to find himself in a cell filled with talismans to keep him from dematerializing. He then bears a bitter grin as if pitying himself so bad…

"Mairu. Kururi. If you two are behind this, I will really kill you when I get out of here. I will put an end to your cycle… because every life needs to meet the end."

…

**End of Chapter 8**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	9. Kitsune Calamity

Okay. I have to make Izaya rest for a moment… here goes Shizuo! ^^ Blah-blah bashing! Blah-blah bashing! This is my story! Don't protest on who's the villain and who's the hero! XAX

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Vorona, being bound by her job and duties, is not able to join everyone when they get to meet with Shizuo's brother and his demon lover. She has been requested to come and report… which further lead to an opening of a current case.

Shizuo and Izaya go out together that Sunday morning and plan to be roaming around the whole city for the first date. During a sudden conversation about humans and demons, some familiar words get to strike Izaya again… leading to carelessly showing affection publicly which the blond prohibits.

Seconds later, the whole Sunday date crashes as they give in to Vorona voiceless request of following her. Soon, exorcists have ambushed Izaya and neutralized him as part of the conviction process… leaving Shizuo unconscious as well.

With the kitsune neutralized by the Order, what consequences will it fruit into?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

The homeroom of III-C is out loud again since the news about Izaya and Shizuo flow around like a dead rat's stench in a closed room. Even Shinra and Celty are left out by this thought-so magical thing.

"I can't really believe it. Shizuo's really going out with a guy." Shinra chuckles at the news and then Celty hums… still occupied by Vorona's stillness.

There are girls chatting loudly before the Russian woman… as if slapping her with such victory from her supposed rival.

And then Celty turns towards the corridor outside their homeroom… seeing Masaomi wait there for almost more than thirty minutes now.

She then diverts her gaze at the seats where Izaya and Shizuo are supposed to be.

"Where are they?" She whispers and then Shinra twitches as he looks at the vacant desks as well, "Yeah, they didn't come back last night either. I wonder where those two are."

Celty stands up and walks outside the room to talk to Masaomi, "Kida-kun, are you waiting for Izaya-kun?"

"Hai. His presence vanished all of a sudden yesterday. And up until now, I still cannot detect him."

"What? Where did he go?"

"It's either he entered a dimensional rift or…"

"Celty-san." Their teacher calls her attention and she excuses herself to enter the room. The teacher then talks to Masaomi about going back to his room by then. Masaomi leaves but then his vicious eyes lay at someone within the room.

"Where are Shizuo-san and Izaya-san? Aren't they even in yet?"

"They didn't go back in the dorm either!" One yells as the class becomes covered in whistles and blue jokes. The teacher then panics to stop from them from getting too noisy… especially those who have been yelling out about hotels and stuff.

Sooner, Shizuo suddenly slams the door in destruction… and the class eyes at him. The blond is panting wildly and is covered in dusts, the girls yesterday pinpointing that he is wearing the same clothes he did yesterday. He then goes in and grabs Vorona to drag her outside as he runs off again with the teacher trying to stop them.

"Shizuo-san! Vorona-san! Come back! We're having a QUIZ!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 9: Kitsune Calamity**

…

"Shizuo-san! Let go, it's hurting me!" Vorona tries to take off the blond's hand from her wrist… but she gets released only after they reach the rooftop. Shizuo then tries to clam himself as he pants loudly.

"Where… is Izaya?"

"I… no, consider him gone." Her eyes then grow serious… yet another yell from the man produces fear in her eyes.

"I said WHERE IS IZAYA?!"

"… I don't know."

"What?"

"I don't know! He's locked up somewhere that I don't know!" She then lays her palms at her chest, "Why are you so concerned about a demon? He's a demon for—!"

"…I know. But there's something that…"

"Whatever you had before, it's not love. It's just mere deception the kitsune is making you go through. He kills you slowly by simply staying at your side."

"…"

"…The case of the destroyed villages, they ceased. It's because we already caught the culprit." She whispers, thinking that Shizuo should know, "We have caught the demon that has been killing humans while disguising himself as one and—"

"Are you going to turn Kida and Celty in?"

"Excuse me?"

"Masaomi Kida and Celty Sterluson. Aren't they demons, too? Are you going to turn them in?"

"… Maybe."

"Then listen to me…" She then turns to the Shizuo who has been staring at her with murderous eyes, "If you do so… I will kill you with my bare hands."

Time stops as her brain finally processes the straight-forward threat Shizuo has given her… and before he leaves, another rocket gets laid.

"They are much more human than you are."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Uso." Celty whispers as Shizuo breaks the small news to them… with Vorona and Izaya's seats vacant. Masaomi trembles all along and then Mikado stutters to break the shocking tension, "H-How are we going to get him out of there?"

Shizuo, who is now in his school uniform, refuses to answer… knowing that he has no idea how to.

Then the brunet freshman notices his lover's grave trembling and then everyone follows suit. He tries talking to Masaomi and then the Inugami stands up, "I need to find Saika."

With those words, he leaves the group and then Shinra wonders as everyone does, "Who's Saika?"

"She's… a demon possessing someone we know. But why would he look for her?"

The group gets left in the dark as they seem to fail interpreting everything that is happening.

**In another place…**

"Saika!" Masaomi yells as he finds Anri at an empty music room. The woman turns to him… with her pale eyes on, "I know. So what do you want to do? Sell the boy in exchange of my help?"

"I'm not up for a negotiation. I know you know so well what will happen if kit's barrier gets disrupted."

"It's rippling already. Any minute now, it'll break." Saika, speaking through Anri's body, gestures as she holds the window she's facing, "Why fret, Inugami? Why don't you just take the boy back to the mountains and leave Ikebukuro to die. It's just Kitsune who's obsessed in keeping the place. The Guardian will let you leave since you're clear from records. Besides, Kitsune doesn't have any hold on you, right?"

"It's true that I don't really _**serve**_ the kit. But… you know they will kill every demon in this place if we don't do something about this."

"I will run away as soon as it starts."

"The Guardian will lock this place down. No other demon will be able to get in and run away."

"Geez. Kitsune should have known better than to leave his 'sisters' alone. He sure had been blinded by their thought-so loyalty."

"He's keeping them in check. They could have asked help from other demons."

"If the barrier gets released, Kitsune will have sufficient powers to reactivate it again then."

"If the barrier gets released, consider yourself dead then. Either way, you will. You're just buying yourself some more time if you don't fight." Masaomi leaves the girl alone…

"Choose which fox to kill you, huh?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

**Hours after… dismissal time.**

"Masaomi!" Mikado calls on the blond Inugami and then he scratches his head, "Mikado. I'm very sorry."

"For what?" The brunet's smile falls and then the blond dismisses the thought with hand gestures… suddenly holding on his hand as they walk back to the dorm.

The whole city is in peace for a moment… until a loud shattering sound threatens all the demons in the area. Celty looks around as she walks with Shinra to the Girl's Dormitory. She then notices the sky growing yellowish. "What's happening?"

Everyone in the city watches the phenomenon of the bluish sky turns incredibly yellow. Then as if a colliding glass dome, the yellow cover breaks yet the glass debris get disintegrating along with the air.

Masaomi tightens his hold on Mikado as they watch the yellow sky phenomenon…

"It's breaking."

"What's breaking?"

"Izaya's barrier. Sooner, this place will be destroyed by two killer demons. Just stay by my side, Mikado."

The brunet nods and holds Masaomi's hand tighter as they watch the barrier go down. And as the barrier goes crashing… an eclipse starts to engulf the city. The people then start to freak out by the happenings and within this crowd stands Vorona. She watches the phenomenon and squints at the sky, "What is going on?"

"You disrupted the barrier sealing of the Destruction Princesses. Now Ikebukuro will suffer."

"Who—?" Vorona turns to the girl beside her and then she squints, "Demon."

"I'm under direct orders of the Guardian of Raira." She smiles at her, "Try to aim at me and I will kill you."

**At the old mansion where Izaya lives…**

"Barrier, boom (The barrier is crashing)." Kururi, one of Izaya's sisters, who is wearing a geisha's yukata, speaks and then she climbs up the roof with Mairu, the other sister who is wearing the shrine maiden outfit, yelling out loud, "WOW! This is amazing!"

"Izaya will kill me." A woman in a casual wear joins them and then Mairu gives her a thumbs-up, "Don't worry, Namie-san! He'll let you off the hook!"

"Mairu, burn (Mairu, let's burn the city)."

"What I'm about to do, Kuru-nee!" Mairu raises her hands up in the air, "Burn! Ikebukuro, burn! To the city that sealed us, BURN!"

Even though her chant sounded elementary, a wild fire circle suddenly engulfs the borders of the city… angry red flaring amidst the dark night-resembling sky. The people start screaming in hysteria and then the bespectacled shrine maiden laughs out.

"YAHOOOOOO!"

She then turns into her pure form and then Kururi follows her. The woman named Namie then sighs and turns into her pure form as well. Mairu swirls around with her glowing snow eyes looking at the fire that consumes the city, "Let's start a reappin'! It's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG while since Iza-nii let us reap some human souls!"

"Everywhere, corpse (Let's kill everyone and turn them into corpse we can feast at)."

"I better find Izaya." Namie whispers and goes on as the two sisters swirl around the premises of their mansion. Then they look at each other and Mairu yells, "NOM NOM NOM! Let's see who gets more souls, Kuru-nee!"

"Earth (I will be as big as the Earth)."

The two female Kitsunes then take on separate paths… filling themselves with the souls of the living.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The exorcists have been utterly busy, dealing with demons that sprout out of nowhere. Vorona runs along the streets despite the reversed current of the people.

'_Shizuo-san! I need to get to Shizuo-san!'_

She pushes through and goes in the school premises where a lot have been hiding. However, tremors are starting to haunt the whole city and so the buildings are starting to shake as well. The students have been screaming… some men running off towards the Girl's Dormitory for their lovers. Shizuo, Masaomi and Mikado are threading the same way… inevitable for them not to bump into Vorona.

"Shizuo-san." She whispers for his name but then he ignores her and runs ahead… Masaomi and Mikado doing the same. Another tremor hits the place and so the earth cracks in two… dividing the worlds of the students' lines. Screams echo around as some students fall off the crack and then Vorona twitches as the ground she's standing at breaks apart. She falls off the crack and closes her eyes as she accepts her death… until a hand suddenly grabs her wrist. Her eyes shoot open and then she sees Shizuo holding her from the edge…

"Shizuo-san?"

"I'm not a monster to leave you out here." He pulls her up and to a much safer edge, "Let's go to the Girls Dorm and meet up with Shinra and Celty."

"We… broke the barrier…"

"What barrier?" Shizuo asks as he drags her along the running mass along with Masaomi and Mikado.

"The dimensional barrier Izaya created to seal the powers of his sisters along with his." Masaomi answers and despite the shock, they have to continue running, "His sisters never dreamt of anything but to destroy cities and villages to become powerful beings that can overthrow Guardians. Izaya knows how hard to wield such power that's why he sealed his sister's powers. As long as he gets in contact with the barrier, it will never break."

"What do you mean he knows how hard?!" Vorona asks with a yell, "Does he—?!"

"He possessed that kind of power before… he's been destroying village after village for ages. Until a certain night…" Masaomi narrates as they make their way through breaking earth, "In just one night, he decided to stop and settle down. His sisters didn't approve of it so they wanted to be as strong as he is to continue the reign of Kitsunes in the demon and human realm. After that, he sealed their powers and that has basically turn them into normal Kitsunes… losing their other tails in the process."

"C-Can't he just recreate the barrier?" Vorona asks and then Masaomi stops running… the other three stop as well.

The Inugami's hand clutches harder…

"Yes, he can."

"Then let's make him do so!"

"But he needs to sacrifice all of Ikebukuro just to do that."

…

**End of Chapter 9**

…

What has my fic turned into? TAT But it's starting to get more awesome… Thanks for reading and please review! ^^


	10. First Apocalypse: War Tamed Hearts

That escalated too fast. XD Well, whatever. No, it's not ending already! ^^ I guess the chapter title will be a lot suggestive!

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Despite the Sunday happening, the world seem to move on like nothing happened… well not for the people involved. She knows that Shizuo might go berserk on her but she decides to stay just to hear him out. However, instead of physical pain, his words have drawn the deepest scar in her heart.

As the barrier breaks, the mischievous younglings celebrate at their small victory and so they start gobbling on human souls. With a little game, they start ravaging the innocent city which has kept them sealed for centuries.

As the power of the twin Kitsunes' damages the city, Masaomi gets to narrate about the presence of the barrier and how Izaya is connected to it. Even to the extent of hinting how powerful the brunet Kitsune used to be… and how dangerous re-sealing them is.

Will the city be sacrificed just to stop them?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"What?"

"I said he needs to destroy the whole village just to re-seal them again."

Masaomi glares at her and then he even starts yelling at her like no mob will carry them away with a stampede.

"We are already living our lives silently! This wouldn't happen if you did not intervene!"

"Masaomi!" Mikado then yells back at him… "Please. Let's just discuss this later. The city…"

The four students gaze far away into the horizon as they see two kitsune-looking beasts growing enormously every second. The gigantic Kitsunes then start making chuckling noises and then one then yells for every human to hear.

"Listen, Ikebukuro! Your essences have been keeping us off bay! However, thanks to a certain lady, we're free!" Mairu, the kitsune with brilliant snow eyes, "As a celebration…"

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL EVERYONE!" "RAMPAGE! (GOING FOR A RAMPAGE!)"

The people then start screaming some more and the hysteria level within the city escalates further. Kururi opens her mouth and tons of small Kitsunes rushes out… making them rip souls for her. Mairu laughs out some more and does the same.

"How can Kitsunes be so big?!"

"Tch. Kitsunes are troublesome."

They then turn to a man that is now standing beside them, who also is simply watching the scene without running off. Shizuo, Mikado and Masaomi recognize the man and he then looks at them with his eyes at them, "It's just less than a month but catastrophe is in front of our eyes… already. There is really no smooth transitions when Kitsunes are at play, huh."

"Dorm-head-san? We should be…" Mikado stutters but then the guy exhales some smoke, "Those mini foxes cannot be held back by concrete walls, kid. So…" He reaches for his pocket and throws a small emblem for Shizuo to catch, "Take that and let your exorcist friend lead to their secret quarters. Just show that to the wardens and they'll let you through."

"I don't understand, Tom-san."

"No time to understand. Just do it. That's your motto, right?" Tom then chuckles and then the mini foxes start rushing to them. He then exhales his smoke and the dirty clouds make the foxes disintegrate upon contact. A barricade of brown rock then shoots up high around the Girl's Dorm.

"What are you waiting for? Go before I seal this place completely."

Without any clue, Shizuo mindlessly runs off from the spot as he drags Vorona and Masaomi runs with them. Tom grabs Mikado's back collar with the brunet struggling, "Dorm-head-san! Let me—!"

"Mikado! Just wait for me, okay~? We'll be back!"

"No… Masaomi!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 10: First Apocalypse, War-Tamed Hearts**

…

The grounds start to break and then debris fall down from the rock ceiling. Izaya looks up… only to boringly grin at the events, "Fuck. My barrier's already broken. Just wait, you two fuckers."

Then a sudden surge strikes him as he hears a woman's scream at the corner. He then grabs the bars of the cell and then Namie, in her human form, shows up… hands covering her chest, "IZAYA!"

"Oh, Namie. So they mistook me for you, huh?"

"They got their hands on Seiji… which you promised that they won't be able to. Anyway, I can't take the talismans off—"

"Leave it. They'll fall off when the room gets destroyed by the shaking."

"It's rare to see you calm and hopeless in conditions like this. Is it true that Izaya is regretting something?"

"Shut the fuck up. You better get away from here. The warden will be mad if he sees you around."

"Tch. I'll kill him then." Namie then looks around and stares as the walls start to fall down… watching a talisman fly off its location. Izaya bitterly grins some more and he stands up.

"Yeah, Namie. Have you said your last farewell to those two?"

"Why?"

"Because I've been aching to kill them."

**At higher floors…**

"I can't believe that emblem is like an exclusive ID." Vorona whispers but then Shizuo yells as they hurry down the shaking stairs, "I don't fucking care. I just wanted to free Izaya. He should be here somewhere!"

"He's here! At the last floor! I can smell him!" Masaomi then frowns as he smells another scent from beneath. A loud quake then shakes the underground passages and the three scream as the whole place collapses all of a sudden.

"…Izaya…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"AH! I'm so full!" Mairu yells as she topples a building with her paw but then Kururi gazes at a faraway place… where a volume of her children are getting killed simultaneously. She then starts walking towards the Girl's Dorm… only to see the rock barricade which disintegrates the children. She squints and roars as she tries to slap it broken. The barricade withstands the attack and then she stares at her rather sore paw…

"Kuru-nee!" Mairu calls as she suddenly feels a dreadful aura reeking around as she feels being so familiar of it, "Kuru-nee~!"

"Ah… I see them. Growing like giants, huh."

Izaya is now standing at the rubble of what was once the secret hideout of the exorcists. Namie is covering herself with his jacket and then she says, "I wonder if you are serious about killing your sisters."

"They're nothing but pests…"

"Figures." Namie huffs and then she transforms into a fox again… carrying off the jacket with her. Izaya sighs and then he places his hands at his hips… "I wonder, too… should I really kill them?"

Some pieces of rubble then start moving and then a piece gets thrown faraway. A dirty blond then gets up… with an unconscious Vorona in his arms. Another piece then moves with Masaomi panting in fatigue.

"Kida, take care of her." The blond hands over the girl to the Inugami and then he squints at the blurry distant figure. He then runs towards the man…

"IZAYA!"

"Shizu-chan?" The brunet kitsune twitches as he hears the blond… only to be welcomed by a tight embrace. Shizuo's arms grow more constricting and then Izaya decides to smile and whisper, "Shizu-chan… what gives?"

"…" Shizuo just lets go of him and refuses to answer… and then Izaya gazes back at his sisters, "Shizu-chan… I have a question for you."

"…What is it?"

"If you were me… are you going to kill your sisters who do nothing but trouble? Or lock them out somewhere no one else can see them?"

"I will just lock them up."

"Even if it involves you dying as well?"

Shizuo looks at the brunet and his stare weighs heavier every passing split-seconds. Izaya looks back at him and then he touches the blond's face, "Whatever. Either way, you'll die." The blond widens his eyes and kitsune keeps on talking, "If you kill your sisters, you will be absorbed back to Yomi and locked up forever. Worst than dying, to be honest. If you lock them up, you will have to use every essence you have and then disintegrate in thin air. Don't worry, your sisters will never get freed."

"Are you asking me which death do I prefer…" His eyes squint… trying to restrain something, "To see you go through?"

"…There goes my keen dumb protozoan."

"Why are you… acting cold to me?"

"…" Izaya's hand then balls up in a fist… as he keeps up the worst lie he would ever say, "It's because… you don't have any use for me anymore."

"Uso."

"Don't tell me you actually believed everything that I have been telling you?" Heart contracts. "Why should a demon like me love a lowly human like you?"

"…Because you owe it."

Izaya twitches as his eyes widen and his lips fall into a flat line. _Owe it? _Shizuo then grabs his collar as he angrily yells at the kitsune… unreasonable tears getting held back, "I remember it very well! You said that once, though I don't remember when! You said that…"

"I never spoke those words…" Confusion engulfs the kit.

"Don't be sad. When we meet again, I owe you the greatest thing humans give. I owe you some love."

Izaya then makes his hand slide down to the blond's chest… and then sees a spiritual broken red thread coming from inside that only he can see…

_Why? Why haven't I noticed this for all those times? I see. _Izaya then smiles sweetly at him. _So that's why he lets me love him…_

"CRUSH! (I'M A CRUSH YOU!)" A sudden scream from the older twin breaks their trances and then they watch her float over the city… with her tails splitting into three, "MAIRU DESTROY! (LET'S DETROY THE CITY, MAIRU!)"

The younger twin does the same and then she squeals in glee, "Ikebukuro! Bye-bye-bee!"

"So… what is your decision, Shizu-chan?" Izaya goes back to the blond and then he embraces the guy for, probably, the last time, "What will you do?"

"Anything…" He then holds Izaya's face for a kiss… _And then I'll absolutely go back to you._

He pulls back and whispers, "Anything… will do." _Just be back… Izaya._

Izaya then bitterly grins at him as he steps away from the unmoving blond… "I'm starting to hate myself… for getting so attached to humans. No… I'm not even sure if you're human, Shizu-chan." He then blows a kiss, "I love you."

He then transforms into his kitsune form and heads up to where his sisters are… turning gigantic as well to match their size, "Hey, fuckers. Fun's over."

"Iza-nii." "Izaya-nii-san." The two looks at him and then he starts swirling around them, "Let's go home."

"No way, Iza-nii." Mairu then develops a wider grin… only to strike Izaya down with her three tails. Then the older twin shoots out bright blue spirit balls to add to the impact. Mairu and Kururi swirl around, "WE'RE NOT GOING HOME!"

Witnessing the attacking of their own kind makes the exorcists twitch but then they cannot help but to keep up in protecting the humans. Tom and the three silhouettes are standing at the roof of the dormitory. The dorm head exhales some smoke and the smallest silhouette chirps, "This is going to be an awesome scene to watch!"

Izaya then sighs within and flies towards them again… his red orbs glowing maliciously, "Fine. Just think I need to drag your asses back with me."

"Why would you always try and stop us, Iza-nii?" Mairu squints at her brother, "Isn't it natural for us demons to be killing people? Why protect humans from us?" She swirls once, "Are you scared of the Order? We can easily destroy them!"

"Shut up, Mairu." Izaya grins at her more, "I'm just sick of killing people. So for a change…" His tail then splits into seven which makes everyone gasp at the thing, with them knowing what it means or not, "I'm a start killing fellow demons. Starting with pests like you two!"

Balls of red, white and blue color the dark sky as the twins try to shoot down their brother. However, being something they should not have messed with, Izaya is able to deflect back every attack they throw along with his own. Soon, Mairu and Kururi begin biting Izaya's neck… yet the brother only sighs. His tails then grab their necks to push them away. They keep on attacking him, anyway.

Masaomi watches from a distance and then Vorona starts to regain her consciousness… seeing a blurred image of the boy, "Kida… kun?"

"I don't know what he's doing… but I don't think he'll use up the city…" Masaomi smirks, "Unlike before."

Vorona sits up and then she sees Shizuo faraway… standing firmly at his place. Eyes locked at the battle of bright lights above him. Hoping for this to end soon… and to have Izaya back to his side.

"He's going to sacrifice himself… then why didn't I stop him?"

His teeth grind in regret… his conscience trying to convince him that there is nothing he can do about it. He then grabs the area of the shirt above his left chest, barely feeling his heartbeat with his own trembling hand.

"Why do I feel so small now? Like I'm nothing but a child to leave things alone… leave things fall to their chosen places perfectly?"

"_Don't be sad. When we meet again, I owe you the greatest thing humans give. I owe you some love."_

"When? When did I hear those fucking words?" He then lets the tears fall from his eyes, "It felt so long ago. But why do I strongly feel it was Izaya's voice? Dammit."

Back in the sky, the two are finally growing fatigue of fighting… while Izaya is as playful as he is from the start, "What's wrong, fuckers? Tired?" Mairu and Kururi then try to attack again… but Izaya lets out another bitter grin and wraps her sisters with his tails, "Sorry, girls. This is as far as you can go."

A weird hole then starts to show at the sky… as if something tears off the atmosphere. The winds then start gushing in towards the hole. The two start struggling more and then Izaya looks down at where Shizuo is… his watery orbs reflecting the vortex up beyond. His eyes then shift to where Masaomi is… the Inugami staring intently at him.

"Izaya, **don't**."

"Sorry, Masaomi. Can you just take care of Shizu-chan for me?"

"Fuck you."

With a grin intended for the Inugami, the seven-tailed fox then gazes at the vortex and then to his sisters, "This time, you won't be able to cause trouble."

"Wait! Iza-nii! We promise we'll behave!" "Izaya-nii-san!"

"Shut the fuck up."

He then throws the two towards the vortex with the two even trying to save themselves from the vacuum of the rift. Soon they are both sucked in… yelling for their brother's name for the last time. The rift then closes and the kitsune starts emitting glorious light… with him speeding to where his love stands. The blond then reaches out as he sees the fast disintegrating figure dashing towards him. Before the kitsune completely vanishes, Shizuo sees Izaya's human figure kissing him goodbye for the last second… until he's all gone.

As the light comes back to shine at the once hopeless people of Ikebukuro, a blond continues to stand still. Beyond his braced soul that is still covered in fears and regret… lies a dead heart.

…

**End of Chapter 10**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review… yep, not the end. Don't worry. ^^


	11. That Kid Back Then

_There is this fucking law in our country that prohibits uploading materials over the net. I might be really stalling after some time. Oh beloved country, why do you have to suffer under such bad governance? Taking away Internet from the people of... _

_UGH!_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With Tom Tanaka revealed to be not just an average dorm head, more secrets begin to creep along the hallways of Raira Academy. However, with the events just ending and with the academy enduring much, school days should be set aside for now.

Between the two of them sprouted a vow long ago… but it is just now that Izaya gets to remember about it. However, it could have been too late for him to keep both his promises to Shizuo… to love him and to love him truly which are synonymous one way or the other.

And now, Izaya's gone after sacrificing himself… no, not for the people of Ikebukuro. The city will start to rise again and get back its old strength to continue existing. However, someone might not be able to walk with the city's spirit.

Shizuo's been crying within him… and no one _**else**_ can heal his shattered heart.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"Here, please eat."

"Thank you very much."

As part of Ikebukuro's contingency plan, Raira Academy and other still-usable schools have to shelter the people who have nothing left. The surviving and free students are obliged to help in the ration distribution of goods for the people. Celty, Shinra, Mikado, Masaomi, and the other students are attending to their tasks.

Vorona and some more exorcists are requested to stay with the new quarters of the Order for the mean time.

Most students are still chattering about the sudden crisis that has hit their big city. Everyone is still hoping for finding the missing people more likely the people they know.

Izaya's disappearance is also one of the hottest topics among their classmates. Gossipers do know that for three days now, Shizuo hasn't been going out of his own room… occasionally seen crying soundlessly within. Just like their daily habit, they do associate the absence of his 'boyfriend' to his case.

"I can't believe they're still at it." Celty sighs, "With everything and stuff."

"Gossipers are gossipers. There's nothing we can do." Shinra speaks as he helps Celty with the blankets to be distributed by someone else.

"Speaking of which… Shizuo-kun is making me worry. He hasn't been eating or saying anything for three days now."

"He's trying to be strong… I guess. But if I were to lose you, Celty, I wouldn't know if I can last three days without attempting to kill myself."

"More like he's just waiting for himself to die." Masaomi whispers and then Mikado argues with a whisper, "Masaomi…"

"That's scary. I hope it's not what is going on in Shizuo-kun's head."

"I can't believe Izaya has done that." Masaomi whispers, everyone feeling depressed as well… as if they know what he really means.

"…" From a distance, Vorona watches them walk and discuss with soft voices. After having their daily meetings dismissed earlier than usual, she just wanted to apologize to Shizuo the most. But her words will not go through… especially in his state.

In his own room lies Shizuo stomach-flat at his bed. His head is tilted so that one of his sore eyes can be seen… an eye that is already tired from all of its crying that cannot change anything… "I… Izaya."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 11: That Kid Back Then**

…

**Three days ago, seconds after Izaya disappears…**

"Shizu-chan, don't cry… okay?"

He swears he heard Izaya called him for the last time during the kiss… the last moment he will ever hear his beloved's voice again.

"Izaya…"

The broken heart starts to cry within loudly to an extent that he collapses to the ground. Masaomi and Vorona then run to him with the blonde exorcist yelling out loud, "Shizuo-san!"

She then brings Shizuo closer to her only to find him unconscious. Too much pain has caused him to hyperventilate and rest already. But the flaring sadness within his soul never died.

They then bring him to the Girl's Dorm where everyone is waiting for anyone. Celty and Shinra have taken him somewhere he can rest and where they can freely talk about things… just like Izaya's death.

The group then falls into absolute silence as the fact that Izaya's gone sinks in. Vorona then starts and keeps on apologizing to them… with the whole party knowing that even those words will be worthless for the blond.

Celty then begins stroking at Shizuo's hair, "Will he… no, when is he going to be alright?"

"I don't know, Celty. Shizuo never cared for someone so bad other than his brother." Shinra answers… failing to keep Celty from worrying for her friend. He then looks at Masaomi who is also feeling bad… them knowing that Masaomi did know Izaya for so long. Then a gold streak of light goes in the room and then behind the door. Everyone else pins their eyes at the door but then Masaomi speaks…

"Tell me you're feeling equally guilty."

"He should have resorted to something else." After putting on the clothes she has brought with her, a woman then walks out from behind the door… Vorona clearly pinpointing her race, "You're… a kitsune."

"Izaya's maidservant, gofer, runner, etc…" She answers as she makes her way towards them, "You can call me Namie. I didn't really come here to sympathize with your loss."

"You're going to ask me what I will do now? Is that it?" Masaomi speaks but then she flicks her long off her shoulders, "Wrong, too. I just came to know the reason as to why Izaya did not just seal the two brats like before."

"Maybe probably he doesn't trust you anymore. You run an errand for his sisters, didn't you?"

"I… I didn't know they are really trying to make the Order neutralize Izaya! Those fuck— I mean, those girls are way too cunning than their brother!"

Masaomi then renders her arguments invalid with hand gestures and then she looks at Shizuo who is lying unconscious near Celty. She walks up to him with the Dullahan eyeing at her. The kitsune touches the blond and then she… takes hold of the broken red thread that Izaya saw earlier that day. Masaomi notices her actions… making him gasp.

Namie squints and grunts… "Now I know. He's that kid back then." She smiles… as the blond starts to regain consciousness.

"Shizuo!" They all call for him but then he stares first at Namie who is smiling at him…

"That time rift has thrown you quite too far, huh? Where's your brother?"

"No way!" Masaomi gets up and stares at the red thread Namie is holding, "Seriously?"

"…Have we met somewhere before, miss?"

"Yep…" She smiles more as Masaomi stares at him as well, "If my memory serves me right… it was seven hundred years ago."

…

**Itazura no Imooto**

…

"Masaomi~!" Izaya calls on him and then the Inugami huffs as he answers, "What is it, Izaya?"

"Aren't you tired of destroying villages?" The brunet kitsune chirps around the annoyed Inugami with his seven tails soon blocking Masaomi's sight, "Neh? Neh? Neh? Neh?"

"I thought you wanted to be the next nine-tailed fox and rule all of Yomi?"

"…I already dropped the thought."

"?!" Masaomi then steps on one of Izaya's tails intentionally as he starts yelling at him, "WHAT?! Then what have we been doing for you all this time?!"

"Psh. Be quiet, Masaomi." Izaya then sits down after wincing for his poor tail, "It's actually tiring… and it's starting to feel bad."

"A demon with a conscience?"

"Nope, I just feel awesomely bored now."

"Iza-nii!" "Izaya-nii-san!" His sisters then come around with three tails sprouting from their butts… each cuddling Izaya from either side. Masaomi squints at them and then Namie comes in as well, one sole tail swaying behind her like how Masaomi's thin tail does. Izaya then chuckles and sits down the cushion with his sisters, "Hey, hey! Listen to your older brother, Mairu, Kururi! Listen to your master, Namie, Masaomi!"

"Like fuck you're my master." Masaomi whispers… despite the fact that he has been serving him quite for some time.

"I want a more peaceful life from now on! No more killing! No more destruction! We can simply live off from what our minions are serving us! (Like how the other fat-ass Inugamis are doing.)"

"What?! You can't do that, Iza-nii!" "Absolutely!"

"We need an explanation. (An insult to my race is uncalled for.)"

"Do what you like."

"Eh?! Why are you two so disappointed? Don't you want to refrain from a very boring activity?"

Mairu and Kururi get off from his sides and then the younger one yells, "Iza-nii! Don't you want to be the new nine-tailed kitsune anymore?"

"Yep."

"Yomi god?! (How about becoming the God of Yomi?!)"

"Not interested anymore."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" The two screams and then they protest at him, "Why not anymore?!" Mairu then twitches and she smirks bigger, "That simply means you don't want your power anymore." Kururi pulls back and agrees with the question.

Izaya twists his lips and then he points at Namie and Masaomi, "Losing my power might mean losing minions. If so, I would just ask Namie and Masaomi to get food for us."

"As long as you keep Seiji away from danger." "I'm not your runner!"

"That's settled!" Mairu yells and then she sits at Izaya's lap, her face nearing to his brother's, "We can have it then!"

"…No." With his smile turning into a pout, he uses a tail to take her off and put her at the floor, "This power is too hard to wield and control. You're going to lose yourselves if I give it to you girls. (Considering what you two are made of.)"

"You can't just let it go idle!" Mairu continues to argue but then Izaya puts a tail in her mouth, "Yes, I can. I'm not doing anything starting from this very moment." He pulls out his tail and she chokes some fur out of her mouth.

"Fine. (It's fine then.) Self! (We'll become nine-tails ourselves!)"

"Don't dare, you two." Izaya glares at them but the two girls run off the room. The eldest of the siblings then holds his forehead, "Why don't they just listen to me when I tell them?"

"Why are you planning to do then?" Namie asks and then the guy hums… "Of course, I'm going to stop them." He then walks away while waving goodbye to the two servants, "I'm not going to let them get corrupted by such thing like this."

"Hey, Izaya." Izaya turns to the Inugami, "What exactly made you change your mind?"

"…a human."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"You are… insane." Namie speaks as they reach the house Izaya leads them to… as they hide themselves in plain sight. Masaomi then picks up a baby from a crib that is near a blood pool, "You're supposed to kill everyone in this village, right?"

"But I didn't…" Izaya picks up a boy that has been staring at him for a whole while. He smiles and carries the boy like how toddlers should be, the boy loving the embrace, "Masaomi, bring the baby."

The three then proceed walking to the plaza with the children… during the first night the village has after the attack of the fox demon. Mairu and Kururi are waiting for them… skyward grins embracing their faces.

"Mairu, start a barrier to keep the people from running. You would have to eat a lot once you have your fair share of my tails."

"Yaho!" An invisible barrier shrouds the whole village… the villagers completely oblivious of their fate.

"Namie, hold him while I open a time rift."

"A time rift?"

"Yep. I'm sending them years to the future."

"How many years?" Masaomi strokes at the sleeping baby's face and then Izaya smirks, "I don't know. A century or so."

Namie then stares at the boy's face… stinging feeling of pleading evident in his eyes, "He's supposed to be talking already, right?"

"He's mute. But the aftereffects of the time rift might make him able to speak. It might do something else to do them, too…" He then cups his hand at the boy's head, "Sorry for that, though."

The boy starts reaching for Izaya's hand… as the villagers start screaming as a vortex starts opening at the top of the fountain. Izaya then touches the boy's chest and then the baby's… having a red thread connect them together, "There. It might break after the travel but it'll guarantee that you two will be in the same time."

"It's ready…" Masaomi speaks and then Izaya takes the boy from Namie… the kitsune's usual malicious eyes gleaming so kind and gentle at the boy's hazel ones. The guy then bitterly grins as the child starts to cry silently… his little hands reaching for Izaya's face, "Yeah, there's no way for me to know your name. But I'm sure we'll see each other again." He then pulls him closer for a hug and before kissing the boy's forehead. He then slowly lifts him up to be engulfed by the vortex along with his baby brother…

"**Don't be sad. When we meet again, I owe you the greatest thing humans give. I owe you some love."**

With a final gasp, the boy and the baby get engulfed by the time rift… and they watch it close.

"Izaya… the people are getting very noisy. What are we supposed to do here anyway?" Namie sighs and then Izaya instructs them, "Get away from us. It might be dangerous for you." He smirks with a bitter expression, "I'll be giving them my power… equally divided. Now, go."

Masaomi and Namie then look at one another and then they take on their demon forms to fly away from the place. Izaya takes a deep breath and looks at his sisters… who are anticipating the promise.

A spiritual barrier then builds up around the village… Izaya then apologizing to his sisters, "My, you two are so gullible. That's why I don't want to give my tails to you."

A very strange and bright light explodes in the whole place… disintegrating everything within Izaya's humungous spiritual barrier. Masaomi and Namie are far enough to be not hit… yet they feel something is wrong inside the circle. As the light vanishes… a large crater has marked where the village is supposed to be. Izaya and his sisters are standing in the middle… the brother smirking victorious at the other two.

"Izaya!" Masaomi dashes towards them with Namie following suit. He then notices the heaviest punishment Izaya has given his sisters… "W… Where are your other tails?"

"Sealed. I sealed my power along with theirs. We're just normal fox demons from now on. But I can still protect Seiji… don't worry, Namie."

"Iza-nii! You liar!" "Powerless! (I feel so powerless!)" The two once called killer princesses gloom over the loss of their powers…

"Ah, be quiet." Izaya then smiles and looks around the vast damaged land… "Soon, he will be here again and I will be paying what I owe that kid. Until then, I will wait for him." He then goes on ahead, "So what kind of house do you guys like to have?"

…

**End of Chapter 11**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	12. My Broken Heart Left Open

There, there. ^^ I hope you all liked the series of events. ^^ Yeah, I will be tackling the big WHY as to why Izaya changed… slowly. Shizuo's version seems incomplete so… there.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Three days ago, on the same day as Izaya vanished, Namie has come to visit the humans and other beings that are friends with Izaya… to find the sole reason she is looking for. Her discovery even led to some storytelling about seven hundred years ago.

Izaya used to be an Overlord of a place where the earlier place of Ikebukuro used to belong. Along with his rein, he has ambushed multiple villages until he gets to meet that woman… Shizuo and Kasuka's biological mother.

With his sisters' disapproval of him getting bored, he then decided to seal them off just like that. But before he destroys the poor village, he sends two human children to the future… who he duly meets after the long wait of seven hundred years.

Despite the light shed over the darkness, Shizuo still needs something more to revive himself… more like… a massacre.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

_So that's why I feel so attached to Izaya… we had fallen in love from the first moment we had seen each other… which is seven hundred years ago…_

Shizuo thinks about everything Namie has told them… which he believes since even Masaomi is saying the same. And to think about it… he somewhat starts to remember that particular scenario…

_The fucking time rift must have made it stay in the bottom of my memories… but I somewhat remember things when I saw that vortex…_

"That killed Izaya…" _Basically it did._

He then closes his eyes… remembering the dreams he seems to have nights after Namie's story. His desperate search for those memories seems to have fruited… staying as dreams that he will never forget.

**Centuries ago… during his mother's murder…**

It's a vicious cycle… but it exists because it needs to. It's a cycle that's present because it's necessary." His mother smiles at the fox demon… only for him to slash her into strips with his seven tails… "I don't buy stories of an old woman."

The fox then sees that once sleeping boy staring at him… his hazel eyes staring intently at the fox. The fox goes nearer and the boy miraculously smiles as he reaches out for the fox. The fox pulls back… and then the boy starts crawling at the bed to reach the fox.

"Why are you trying to touch me? Do you want to kill me for killing your mother?"

The boy then reaches out some more… until he starts to sob and start crying silently. The fox cocks his head to the right and then he turns into his human form with his seven tails wrapped around him waist-down, "What do you want?"

He carries the boy and then the boy hugs him tightly… as if getting scared of all the screams from outside. Izaya then gazes at the sleeping baby and then back to the boy he's carrying. The boy's eyes glitters differently… like trying to get a message through the demon's supposed-to-be frozen heart. He caresses the boy's head and he smiles at him… the fox starting to sniff in his delicious and hunger-provoking smell. Out of losing control, the fox then licks his own lips and suddenly kisses the boy in his arms.

Instead of struggling, the boy closes his eyes… liking the peculiar feeling.

"You're a peculiar boy…" The fox pulls back before talking… the boy staring at him again. Izaya puts him down at the bed and looks around as he hears people ravaging for survivors. He then smiles and pokes the boy's nose… a very lovely smile in Izaya's face.

"Stay here. I will be back."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 12: My Broken Heart Left Open**

…

**Present times…**

Shizuo opens his eyes… and before he knows it, he has slept again. He gets up from his bed and looks at his small clock… 10:35. He sighs and then a mysterious sensation comes to his cheek… as if someone has touched it.

No… as if Izaya has touched it.

He touches the same cheek to remember the sensation… only to find out that drool has been covered his cheek and chin. He then blushes and wipes the drool off with the blanket. He then gets up and goes to the bathroom… to do his morning business. Staying inside his room has started to become boring… and his broken feeling about losing Izaya starts to vanish.

"Shouldn't it take more days?" He whispers to himself as he zips up his zipper and buttons his pants. He then goes washing his hands… and soon his face to erase drool marks…

"I'm starting to miss it…"

He suddenly straightens and looks around the place… dripping water around him. He then runs his hands at his face to take off much water so he can see his surroundings clearer.

He can swear someone touched his ass.

He then squints and then he gets clothes from his closet and goes to the shower to freshen himself some more. He then dries himself and puts his new clothes on… only to finally walk out of his room. The Boy's Dorm doesn't seem to change at all… only that the ornaments are either destroyed or removed. He then walks to lower floors as he sees more damages the trembling has done.

"Shizuo!" Shinra's voice disturbs the tranquility of the dorm and the blond looks towards where his friends are. Celty and Shinra then looms at his face…

"Shizuo-kun! Are you feeling better?" "It's a miracle, you're responding now!" "I'm glad you seem to be okay, now." "Shizuo! Will you let me examine your body? There might be something else the time rift has done to you!" "Shizuo-kun—!" "Shizuo!"

With a vein popping, Shizuo grabs their heads and collides it with one another… giving a lump to the lovers. Mikado shrieks and then Masaomi puts his hands behind his head, "You're starting to get back to normal, Shizuo-sempai."

"Not really." He then holds his forehead… he then looks at Masaomi, "It is just me or I'm really feeling Izaya around?"

The two boys twitch and then Shinra chuckles, "If Izaya-kun was a normal human, I could have say he's haunting you but…"

"Haunting is what demons do." Vorona sighs as a contradiction and then Shizuo looks away… "Are you saying Izaya is still here?"

They all twitch and then Celty speaks as the lovers stand up from the floor… "Maybe you're just missing him so much, Shizuo-kun."

"Where do demons go when they die, anyway?" Shinra airs a stupid question and then Vorona answers, "…I don't know. They just vanish?"

"Normally, they become essences that can be used by the demons that killed them. But for those weren't killed…" Masaomi murmurs…

The party members then cock their heads to the side as they all wonder about the answer to Shinra's question…

"I don't know." They all murmur.

"Shizuo Heiwajima! Come out, you fuck-face!"

"Oi, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"Those Crimson Demons are really a BIG pain in the ass, huh." Masaomi whispers and then Shizuo, with his friends, walks towards the lounge of the dormitory. He then sees a volume of gangsters waiting for him…

"No matter what happens, we're still going to kill you!"

"Ah… I get it." Shizuo whispers… but his aura suddenly changes which Celty and Masaomi notice immediately.

"DIE!" A member of the gang attacks Shizuo but then he runs to punch him much harder… instantly breaking his skull. Blood splatters at the floor and then the other gang members start attacking him… but the fight turns into a bloody hell. The laughter Shizuo is making is utterly different from his usual. For every hit, he ensures that blood spills and it covers him with it. He then starts battering the members with present pieces of furniture…

Masaomi suddenly turns into his Inugami form and remains unseen by the thugs… holding Shizuo to immobility. The gang then scrams away as they pick up their injured members away. Celty then tries to calm him down as well as everyone else does… and then he suddenly twitches. He then drops the couch and he holds his forehead…

"Ouw, what happened?"

"You lost control." Shinra speaks and then the blond looks down on his clothes… as if painted with red. He squints and he wipes some blood off his face, "Sorry."

Masaomi then flies to where Mikado stayed and picked up his clothes. Masaomi then transforms into his human form and takes the clothes from his lover… a weird smirk on his face…

"…Seriously?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The group is eating at the cafeteria before helping out at the Academy again… with Shizuo taking another shower and changing into a new set of clothes. They talk about nothing in particular as they all keep the bad vibes within them. However, one of them is eating happily… the Inugami seems to be somewhat contented.

They then start working at the academy again… the people enjoying the help they get from the students. But something alarms Vorona and intrigues Celty as they stare at everything Shizuo does… most women of their age has their eyes locked at him. And then one of their classmates says as she gets near the blond's friends, "Heiwajima is incredibly handsome today, isn't he? Is that an effect of sympathy to his face?"

"We're not sure." "What do you mean Shizuo-san's—?"

Celty and Vorona look at one another as they see that even their female classmates are ogling at the blond.

"Is it just me or there's something weird about Heiwajima's face?" "I agree." "He's not an eyesore right now…"

"Even the boys are…" Celty whispers and then Vorona hums… then the two look at one another again.

**At another side of the place…**

"Ryuugamine-kun…" Anri shows up and then Mikado smiles at her, "Sonohara-san. How're you feeling?"

"Strange. I felt her tremble three days ago. She trembled so bad the moment we saw that seven-tailed fox demon flying around…"

"Saika's scared of Izaya's unleashed power… that's what." Masaomi whispers from the background and then the girl squeezes herself… "It's the first time I felt her become like this. Saika…"

"Uhm, Sonohara-san… maybe you should rest if Saika is making you feel not good."

"I'm okay." She smiles at Mikado for the first time… "Thank you."

Mikado blushes and then Masaomi bumps into the timid brunet. He apologizes and then they start to notice the swooning reaction Shizuo gets from the ladies. Mikado then feels something and then he whispers to Masaomi…

"There's… there's something inside him…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"H-Here. Tee-hee. Come back if you have other orders."

"Ah. Uh."

It's not just them now… but even Shizuo is starting to see the wrong picture. It is now dinner and everyone aside from his friends are like attracted and ogling at him. The worst is… he's uncomfortably comfortable walking around with so many eyes on him. He then arrives at their table and then he starts to talk, "I don't have an idea why they are looking at me like that."

"So do we." Vorona whispers and then she starts talking as well, "Yeah… can we just not talk about something we don't have an idea about?"

"Floor is yours." Shinra agrees and then the blonde smiles as she stands up and bows down before everyone.

"I'm really sorry about what happened. Please forgive me."

"You're just doing your job."

She twitches and she looks at Shizuo who starts munching on… tuna sushi? They never have seen him eat such thing… and so they all look at one another. Celty then leans nearer to Shizuo and squints at him, "Shizuo-kun… are you really okay?"

"…I don't know." Shizuo finishes four already which amazes them to no end. "I just feel like doing some things I don't normally do."

"A demon is influencing you, Shizuo-sempai…" Mikado speaks which makes all heads turn to him. The timid brunet then doesn't make an embarrassed face, "I'm pretty sure something is inside you that's reeking its powers. It's also somehow taking over your choice of actions."

Everyone gets silenced… and then Shizuo smirks in a different kind of way, with his chin leaning at his hand… eyes giving off a different glow…

"If Saika told me this is fun, I should've been doing this all along…"

The group then stares at the blond in utter confusion… their mouths open in a gape.

"Ahahahaha!" Masaomi then starts laughing, "Is this the part where they are supposed to be hurling out names?!"

"Shut up, Masaomi." Shizuo (?) grabs another tuna sushi and eats it… leaving his plate clean from a dozen. Vorona then violently pokes the blond's cheek, "ORIHARA!" "EH?!"

"Don't get so loud. And stop that, Vorona-kun. Shizu-chan is getting hurt…"

"H-HOW?!"

"Heheh… it's a demon secret." He then swirls Shizuo's bangs around his finger, "Shizu-chan's body is so warm. I'd rather stay here forever."

"You can't! Get out of there! Or I'll soak you in Holy water!"

"Geez. Of course, I'll get out… I'm not really satisfied with just touching _myself_."

"Get OUT NOW!"

"Vorona-kun! Stop strangling— Help! Shizu-chan! VORONA! FUCKING STOP!" "Shizuo-san?!" "Just kidding, Vorona-kun~!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"So… how's that possible?" Shizuo whispers to himself as he lies down at his own bed that night… his peaceful face wears an unfaltering smile. Basically, he's talking with Izaya who is responding through telepathy.

"At the very last second, you finally opened your heart for me… no, more like your heart has been left open after getting broken."

"I'm so hopeless, ain't I?" Shizuo responds as he starts burrowing his face at the pillow, "I'm so… broken."

"It's fine, Shizu-chan. I might have reacted the same if I were to lose you. I might be in your body for another day… I still need to gather essences to recreate myself. I'm not like Saika who just needs a vessel because a sword cannot move on its own. Please be back to the Shizu-chan I love. I didn't vanish… you can't just see me. I was there every day… and it's painful to see you like that. I should've tried talking to you… but bleeeeh~! I was so amused of your reaction, though."

"Well, fuck you. What else do you need to recreate yourself, you flea? Do I have to kill those fucking gangster bastards? Do you need to feed on my soul?"

"No… just keep on working at the Academy. I'm secretly stealing essences from the whores that are getting near you. And yes, hug Vorona! I'll make the most of that! Haha! I'll drain half— uhh, forget it. And oh, I'm sorry for losing myself when I beat up those bastards earlier, I just remembered."

"It's fine. I wanted to sleep now… I'm feeling much better talking to you. Tell me how this open heart works and what it does tomorrow, okay?"

"Oh, sure, sure. I love you, Shizu-chan~!" "I love you, too, Izaya."

…

**End of Chapter 12**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	13. Wasting Days

More complications in Shizuo's life! ^^ And a developing romance (?) which equates abomination… XD

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

As days go by, Shizuo finally begins to feel something strange as well as experience something of the same category. Somehow recovering his memories about how he and Izaya met, the blond starts to have better days up ahead.

And now that he is starting to recover from the depression, Shizuo starts performing different actions that he doesn't normally do. Everyone else is also giving him a different kind of look… things that are well explained some hours upon discovery of the problem.

Apparently, Izaya has gone inside him that final second and in order to recreate himself, he has to stay inside for a while. 'His' uncontrolled powers are affecting the normal humans to the extent of turning them into slaves which Shizuo didn't do, anyway.

The rainbow after the rain has come…

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

Seen as ultimately gorgeous. Shizuo has been enduring all the looks given to him by everyone else in the Academy. Even the guys in the Boy's Dorm have been giving him dirty looks. His eyes are already twitching in annoyingness… he will really kill the kitsune when he gets back to being solid.

After the talk yesterday, the blonde human is already feeling much better now that Izaya is confirmed still alive… however, the consequences are as annoying as the fox.

Being a high-level demon of seduction, those uncontrolled sexual pheromones are reeking and every human susceptible to his charms are ogling at his beloved human. However, Shizuo has to keep up with this scenario… for the sole reason that Izaya needs it.

"Izaya could have at least told me about this shit."

"Orihara must have really have really enjoyed tricking you. Don't worry, Shizuo-san. It'll pass…"

"Hm. If every human is starting to get attracted, then why am I and Vorona-san not affected at all?"

"As exorcists, we have charms protecting us from demon possessions and enchantments. Though some demons can forcibly break it to get through."

"Hm. I don't have that kind of immunity—"

"Shinra, I have placed a defensive barrier on you against other demon's trick. That's why Izaya-kun's demon charms aren't getting through."

"WOW, Celty! You really lo—!"

"HEIWAJIMA!" girls then crowd before Shizuo and then handling him gifts, "This is all for you!"

"T-Thanks." A brow twitches and then they all squeal… only to suffocate him with hugs, "We love you! Kyaaaaa~!"

"Sorry, Shizu-chan."

"Fuck you, Izaya. Fuck you."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 13: Wasting Days**

…

Miserable. Shizuo spends another day in misery… well, in a different way he did the days before. Despite Izaya's physical absence, the blond manages to get by with only Izaya's voice ringing in his head. And like what the fox promised the human, he will be explaining things by the end of the day. Classes are also out for four days now… yet the students are not enjoying the vacation.

Shizuo and Vorona come to the cafeteria to get the food ration for dinner that day. Only few citizens are staying inside the school by then. Most of them have either gone back home or moved to another city. However, that is not the blond's concern anymore.

"So… can we talk about things again?"

"I already said 'You're just doing your job.' And yeah… I thought I ought to apologize for what I said back then. I was just mad…"

"Thank you, Shizuo-san. Ah, yes… can I just call you Shizuo?"

"Feel free. A flea chose to give me a pet name without my consent, anyway."

"Thank you again, Shizuo." A blush embraces Vorona's face as she speaks. Yet she knows deep inside, she doesn't have a chance to take Shizuo away from the promiscuous fox.

Based from what Namie told them, even before Vorona was born, those two are already bound by the greatest force. And to think about it, Shizuo doesn't even belong to their time. And to her own misery, she is not able to hold his hand because they are carrying boxes filled with bentos for the people.

Despite the time passed, no ordinary human gets to understand what exactly happened that fateful afternoon. The events flow so fast that they didn't have enough time to cry. However, it is such a great and gratefulness-provoking mystery that the school and some areas have not been pulverized by the flying gold foxes. And until now, they are still grateful to Raira Academy.

Back to the two, Shizuo and Vorona hand the boxes to the counter people who will distribute the bentos. They then walk along the way back to the cafeteria where the others could be waiting. And as they go on ahead…

"ROAR! We have come back to attack!"

"Run and scram away! BOOOOOOO~!"

Shizuo and Vorona look at each other and then back to the children disguising themselves as the gold foxes. Vorona then kneels down and smiles at them, "You're going to scare the people if you go around like that."

"Hey, Granny! That's the point! We ARE scaring people!"

"Granny?!"

"Hm. Look, kids." Shizuo kneels down as well and cups a hand at one of the kid's head, "If you really wanted to scare people… you should really make a good impression." The boys stare deep in the hazel eyes that turn into red in a matter of seconds. Weird sounds then conquer their hearing… soon an image of the giant fox comes to their eyes.

They soon yell around and scram away… Shizuo waving goodbye, "Be careful, bye-bye-bee!"

"Seriously, Orihara. Stop doing that."

"Eh? I'm just doing what I think is right."

"…You're disgracing Shizuo's image. Stop dancing."

"Heheh. But seriously, if I didn't intervene, Shizu-chan would be throwing those kids away. He doesn't really like people scaring others just for fun. (And he's not getting very violent lately. Why destroy the flow?)"

"He has enough trouble thanks to you."

"Let's just go back to the cafeteria. Shizu-chan's starving…"

"Yeah, we better do." Vorona checks her watch, "Celty and the others must be waiting long enough."

"FATTY TUNA!"

"Feed something else to Shizuo!"

"Fuck off, bitch."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Shizuo arrives at his room and then he slams himself at the bed. He then sighs and groans out loud…

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?"

"I'm going to kill you…"

"Heheh, sorry about that."

"Stop saying that." Shizuo speaks in an audible voice as if he is talking to someone else in the room.

"Anyway, how about we talk about the opening of hearts? Our mutual love."

"Right, you owe me explanations."

"(I feel like I owe you a lot.)" "(Shut the fuck up. You do.)"

"How should I put this then? Uhm, a human opening his or her heart to a demon means complete surrender and offering of soul to the demon. However, whatever benefits a demon can get… can only last until the human continues to live."

"What benefits?"

"For Kitsunes like me… an infinite resource of essence."

Squints at the matter… "Then why are you still collecting essences to recreate yourself if I am an 'infinite resource', huh?"

"Well, not really infinite… but rather a more absorbent medium that collects essences from all other humans around him. (The collection rate way faster than the demon's). If you remember that Masaomi did say that I steal parts of your soul in every kiss, then you will realize that you have been losing essences yourself. But once you become my medium, you'll absorb essences that other humans are unconsciously shedding away… regaining what you have been losing. One more, you're basically becoming my 'eight' tail and my personal stock room of essences."

"Hm." Shizuo hums as if trying to end up with a conclusion… "I don't get it."

"Just consider this like having things safer for you. And consider that a bond to bind the two of us. You'll heal way faster and your strength will grow more as well. You will be able to utilize my other powers like charming people, creating illusions—"

"Wait, you mean that's ME that's causing myself trouble?"

"…Basically."

"Dammit, Izaya. Isn't there something really considered beneficial to me?"

"Normally, every human will love to have those. But because you're… affected by the time rift, you've grown to hate it, you protozoan."

"Anything better, you flea?"

"Well, how about being forever having me by your side? Being able to find me wherever I go… because our souls are basically connected now."

"…" Blush.

"I know that merely having me alive is enough. (I really owe you my life.) So stop acting like a damn tsundere like you haven't told me that you love me."

"Fuck you…"

"Oh, wait till I get my body back. And then you can have me every night."

"…That's not what I meant."

"Really~?"

"Partly." Shizuo then gets up and then holds his face with a hand. The fox laughs out and the blond bears a small smile… feeling the arms wrap around him… the fox's voice whispering in the chilly night wind.

"I can't wait to kiss you again."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The damn clock starts to buzz… the blond struggling to keep himself asleep. However, the realizations that school will be resuming today fights to keep him awake. As he motions to grope the table for the clock… the sound stops as if someone else turned it off.

_Could it be Izaya's powers?_

He then gets up with the blanket still over his head. He sighs and then he turns to his side with someone else's hand removing the blanket.

"Ohayoo!" Shizuo's eyes widen. "Shizu-chan~!"

"…Izaya?"

Before him now sits Izaya… in his materialized human body, wearing the blond's clothes. The brunet leans closer to kiss Shizuo again (and for the first time in almost a week), "Did you miss my body?"

Shizuo then just hugs the fox and then he whispers, "Welcome back."

"You're so cute, Shizu-chan." Izaya giggles and then he looks around, "We should get going. School time is almost there…"

**Minutes later…**

"Ohayoo!" Izaya yells as he prances in the classroom with the people screaming with a spoonful of glee, "Orihara(-kun)! You're back!"

Shizuo looks around and notices that everything's back to normal… no reeking charms and people no memories of their adoration. Izaya did promise to control it for him, anyway.

"Vorona-kun!" the brunet then jumps at his supposed rival and then the girl struggles to get him off, "HEY! Get off, Orihara!"

"Don't be so cold! I missed you!"

"Liar! Shizuo, tell him off!"

"Ah, much peaceful." Shizuo just sits down at his seat without worrying about a woman and a fox pulling on him from both sides.

Celty giggles and tells Shinra who is also watching Izaya piss Vorona off, "I don't know… but things don't seem to change."

"I agree. Even after all that happened, we all seem to forgive everyone so fast."

"I hope nothing much weirder and dangerous happens next."

"Don't worry, Celty… the next time, I will be the one to save you."

"Please don't overdo it. I don't want to see you get hurt, anyway."

"Celty!" Shinra grabs Celty's hands and then he stares deeply in her eyes. The woman blushes a flaring red… only to notice that everyone else has quieted down. She looks around… only to catch everyone looking at them.

"AAAAH! Shinra! L-Let me go!"

"No, Celty! Please let me show my love for you!"

Izaya then grins as he still refuses to un-wrap his arms around Vorona, "They're so cute to look at."

"Yeah. Now can you take your hands off of me?"

"Of course not! Lemme have the luxury of keeping you busy so you won't get near Shizu-chan."

"That also means you're not being able to get near him, right~?"

"I really enjoy getting near Shizu-chan after class… you know…" Vorona eyes at him as if threatening him… only to get welcomed by his malicious eyes.

"The quality time inside a room where no one else can disturb us~"

"DIE! ORIHARA PIG!" "I'm a fox, bitch."

…

**End of Chapter 13**

…

Thanks for reading! ^^ Please review!


	14. Camp Tengoku

Okay! I'm a keep on going and going! Starting to stutter…

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Shizuo's life starts to get its glow back now that Izaya is existing inside him… despite the annoying uncontrolled pheromones poisoning everyone near him. His little punishment also somewhat includes Izaya's occasional possession of his body.

And unlike a normal person's reactions, Izaya seems to just let Vorona off the hook despite the fact that she is the one who turned him in… which led to the destruction of his barrier and, partially, Ikebukuro.

With the secrets of opening one's hearts for a demon unlocked, the blonde human and the brunet fox demon feel much more connected one way or the other. In addition, Izaya seems to start having a strange attraction to Vorona… hidden under his flowery lies.

But today marks the coming of the new peril for the fox… welcome to the woodlands.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

With his arms wrapped around his legs and face buried between his knees, Izaya sits miserably under the shade of a tree. Apparently, everyone is setting up tents for the camping activity of Raira Academy. The women are separated from the men and even Izaya, Shinra, Shizuo, Masaomi and Mikado are in different tents.

It could have been a nice way to get acquainted to other people… but Izaya has been feeling very bad ever since he inhaled the wind of the woodlands. Hiding from everyone else so he doesn't have to deal with _camping_ tents (he doesn't have an idea about), he simply stays behind a giant tree… forcing to be non-existing for the time being.

Camp Tengoku… a retreat campsite which serves as a normal place where camping activities of schools in Ikebukuro are usually held. Being the widest woodlands and perfect for the camping experience, it is chosen to be the venue of their academy. However, bad wind is blowing and Izaya has been feeling sick.

"Fuck camping… I just wanted to go back home…"

**Three days ago…**

"Yeah, Shizu-chan…" Izaya then opens a topic while lunch… utter ignorance written all over his face, "What's a camping activity? Why is everyone excited about it?"

Everyone in the table is looking at him… only to remember that he is a demon sealed off from most of human activities. Masaomi, however, gets to know of those things through Mikado.

"Let's see. We just set tents and sleep there instead of inns." Shizuo answers before digging down at his lunch again. Shinra then adds up, "We also have different fun activities during the stay. We also get to enjoy the stillness of the woodlands."

Izaya spurts the water he is drinking. "Izaya-kun?"

"That sounds shit for you, huh, Izaya?" Masaomi laughs out.

"Does something bother you about woodlands, Orihara? Oh~! You must be scared of something in there!"

"…Someone, have mercy on me…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 14: Camp Tengoku**

…

**Present time…**

"Seriously, Orihara. You're not supposed to be helping out in the branch gathering thing."

Vorona and Celty are collecting twigs and small branches for the bonfire later… which is the task of the female students. However, since Izaya got almost discovered in hiding earlier, he skips towards the forest and finds the two girls. By then, he's helping them collect and carry the twigs and small branches.

"Nah, I don't know anything about setting up tents, anyway."

"Izaya-kun, you're acting strange ever since we came here."

"Don't ask. I can't explain."

"But isn't woodlands supposed to be—?" "Hai, hai! More twigs!"

"Seriously, something is wrong." "I'm getting worried."

**At the campsite, minutes later…**

Shizuo then starts to look around as he feels Izaya is nowhere nearby the place. His presence is clear but he cannot really pinpoint the fox's exact location, "Where's Izaya?"

"Heiwajima's getting worried about his boyfriend!" "Say what?" "I mean I haven't seen him either."

"Seriously, where is that flea?" Shizuo successfully puts up their tent and then he goes walking around to look for the brunet. He then sees Shinra and he goes to talk with the guy, "Shinra, have you seen Izaya?"

"…Uhm. Right there…" Shinra makes him gaze at where the branches are piled up. Some boys are helping the girls pile up the sticks… the blond seeing Izaya helping out Vorona and Celty with theirs.

"Is it just me or he's getting a lot closer to Vorona-san?"

"Vorona still seeks for forgiveness so she keeps herself near him. But as to Izaya's weird behavior… he doesn't tell me anything. I've been prying on it for days."

"You're not getting jealous, right?" "…He's hanging around her most of the time now."

"…He IS jealous."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Day One is simply about preparations and sadly, Izaya has to endure four more days of his woodland sickness. Night time has approached quicker than expected… yet it is usually where the fun starts. Everyone is gathered around their own bonfires… each bonfire surrounded by group of friends and those who aren't really the occupants of the adjacent tent.

Izaya is still folded roughly at a side but Shizuo is sitting next to him for a talk… a senseless talk. The fox is trying to avoid the talk about his current sickly condition. Yet the insistent blonde lover continues to attempt cracking him up…

"It's quite hard to guess really. So why don't you just tell me?"

"Sorry, Shizu-chan. I just don't like you… to know."

"Fuck that."

"I'm not really open talking about my life. I can share chunks but not everything, heheh."

"…Are you scared of the woods?"

"Nope. Phobic." Izaya chuckles like usual, "Just a fucking traumatic event. Just don't mind me."

Shizuo then looks around to see no one is really paying attention to the two of them… only to embrace Izaya like how he does when they are in his room, "Don't be scared. I won't let anything hurt you here."

"…Telling that to a demon…"

"You're… uhm… you're NOT just a mere demon to me."

"Shizu-chan's really sweet."

"Now, what is it?" "I wanted to rest." "Izaya." "Good night."

**Inside the tent, hours later.**

Izaya lies awake inside the tent… staring intently at the metals holding the tent up.

"_Does something bother you about woodlands, Orihara? Oh~! You must be scared of something in there!"_

_I'm a seven-tailed fox demon now. I don't have any reason to get scared of him anymore._ _And to think about it, I can barely remember anything at all. A thousand years sure can erase memories… but the fear inside me never wavers. Just when I think of mentioning his name, my knees shake. Ah, fuck…_

_Shizu-chan, stop asking me. I don't want you to share my nightmares…_

Small movements echo around the tent and it makes Izaya get up… only to see some of the guys going out the tent. He then follows them out to ask, "Where are you going?"

"Tch. We're meeting someone. You wanna come with us?"

"But it's past curfew. We're screwed if we get caught."

"Tch. Then stay back and don't tell anyone, got that?"

_It could be a perfect timing. _"No will do. I'll go."

**Deep within the woods, minutes later of walking.**

Izaya keeps on squeezing himself as he walks with his schoolmates along the dark woods. Soon they hear a brook nearby… the humans whispering about a girl they found earlier. Izaya joins them in hiding beyond the bushes to find the girl they are talking about.

A girl with somewhat auburn-colored hair is taking a bath in the brook, her porcelain skin reflecting the moonlight. The boys then look at each other… and decide to show up. They make sounds to attract the attention of the girl and she turns to them… dread embracing her eyes…

"H-How'd you find me?"

"Heheh. ESP, young lady. Now, would you mind if we join you?"

"Please, get away." She steps back… trying to cover herself.

"Oh, come on." The thought-so leader then snaps his fingers and the other boys grab the girl, a hand at her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Izaya is just merely watching them as he feels something reeks. He looks around… gazing back at the crowd after finding nothing else of interest.

"Stop struggling, missy!" "Yeah!" "WOW! Just look at this!"

"Seriously, you guys aren't curious about why such a girl will be out here?"

"We found a small house at the foot of the mountains, Orihara. She lives here… Camp Tengoku doesn't own the whole place anyway." "…I see." _That's suspicious enough though._

"Please! Get away! B-Before he comes!"

The boys then shriek as they hear a peculiar growl amidst the silence of the woods. Suddenly, a swift object jumps at one of them from behind. With its sharp claws and fangs, it assaults the high-schooler… ripping flesh from his neck.

"Holy shit!" The leader yells and they all stand back… as a bloody fox growls before them. The girl then embraces the fox and she tries to tame it, "Shhh. Easy, Ken." The leader then draws out something from his pocket… which Izaya has his eyes widen at.

"You think we're scared of you, huh?"

The fox continues to growl… until it attacks the armed man. The guy finds perfect timing to fire his gun with a silencer… knocking the fox down.

"NO! KEN!" The girl yells out but then the man aims at her as well, "Move and I'll shoot." She squints at the man… only to go and run towards him. He fires again… but the girl takes the bullet at her chest head on. Despite the fact that she bleeds, she walks nearer… "I tried to warn you. Now… face death!"

Izaya stays still as they watch the girl grow a tail and a pair of fox ears. Her face then starts to distort and her body shrinks and elongates… until she finally becomes a kitsune. The guy tries to shoot her down but she ignores the bullet going in and through her body. She then rushes towards them but they manage to dodge. She continues to attack and attack… and getting shot at.

"Arghh!" She groans as her body cannot take the shots anymore. She falls to the ground and then the man stomps at the head, "What exactly are you, huh?! Die already!"

"Hey. Stop that." Izaya pulls him off and then man suddenly grabs his collar, "Oi, who told you, you can simply stop a Crimson demon from—?" "I hope you remember what I did to one of you guys." Izaya smirks as he shows his switchblade to the leader.

To their surprise, the girl starts howling despite her state. The brunet fox looks at her and then he speaks, "I don't think this is good."

"Moriyama! There are more of them!" One yells as the group gets surrounded by more fox spirits… those who are already floating and in complete dematerialized states. But unlike what Izaya expected… they all look scared and just using the fact that they are 'demons' to scare away the humans.

_Huh? What happened in here? Where are they? Where is HE?_

"W-What?! You gon'na attack, huh?!" The leader then challenges the spirits as he aims his gun at them, "Huh?! HUH?!" He then chuckles, "AHAHAHAHA! What the fuck are these fat-ass things?! COWARDS! Come on! Come at me!"

The foxes then look at one another and then one decides to speak out while one sneaks to heal the girl, "What do you from our place?"

"Eh?" The humans then start laughing out loud… with Izaya staring at the other beings, confusion filling up his heavy gaze. The leader speaks, "What do we want? Fuck you! You're monsters and you cannot hurt us?!" He turns to the girl and then he shoots at her again… the one healing the girl growling but refusing to attack.

"They're just spirits. Leave them alone." Izaya whispers and then the leader turns to him, "What do you know those suckers, huh?!" He spits at the brunet's face and walks ahead towards the tent, "We're just wasting time here."

"Acting all high." The leader stops walking and then the humans turn to Izaya who wipes off the spit from his face, "You're just a fucking worthless human." Out of sudden inability to control himself and feeling ultimately pissed off, his fox ears shoots out along with his furry tail. He then glares at the humans with his glowing red eyes, "Don't worry, you won't remember all the horror when you wake up. So let me have the luxury of torturing you!"

"AAA—!"

Minutes after, Izaya pants as he refrains himself from destroying more trees. He then recalls his kitsune features and he whispers, "What happened here? Where is Shinichi?" One fox spirit nears him… "The Kitsunes of these woodlands are long gone."

"Long gone?"

"They are all killed by something."

"You got'ta be kidding me. No one could have killed Shinichi…"

"The only survivor is that girl who has recently become one."

"No way. Just no way…"

"We've seen everything. Something with horns and wings slaughtered every kitsune there was. To be honest, it does resemble a kitsune itself… save for the horns and strange wings."

"The Kitsunes… did they scream for his name when it happened?"

"A name? All they cry for was… mercy, Strongest One."

"…" "We're sorry we aren't able to help them. Despite being—"

"Just carry those fuckers back to our camp. (I know you know where.) I'll heal the girl then I'll go." Izaya kneels down to heal the girl and then readies to go back to the tent before they all get caught of breeching policies. The head of the spirits then goes to his side to whisper, "The monster… it was calling out to an Izaya the whole time like it was looking for it."

"…Well. Fuck him."

Izaya then runs off back to the camp… _I feel so fucked today. Getting fucking scared of someone that isn't here anymore_. The dread rattling down his veins have been replaced by despise and loathing. He arrives at the tent without tracing other human scents going around the place. He then goes inside and lies down again. Izaya then smirks and rolls to lie on his side… _It actually feels much better when I like to kill somebody rather than getting all chickened up just because of what my body remembers about him. I'll certainly kill Shinichi when we meet. I swear…_

…

**End of Chapter 14**

…

Thanks for reading! ^^ Please review!


	15. Green-Blue

Okay… so how old exactly is the fox demon named Izaya? XD On with the story! Oh, remember the developing love-slash-abomination?

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With his friends still in the dark as to why Izaya is ultimately terrified by the woodlands, the brunet fox continues to avoid speaking about anything much that day. All he does is to stay folded like a sick guy…

As the hours go by, he starts to loosen up to keep himself busy for the day… even if somehow involves not talking to Shizuo that much. And as he does so, the blond starts to feel something strange… which he doesn't really like. Jealousy for always seeing Izaya with Vorona recently.

That night, Izaya goes with his schoolmates in meeting a certain girl who is latterly revealed as a new-born kitsune. He then gets to talk to the spirits watching over the place and discovers that the kitsunes have already been wiped out… by someone named Shinichi who he fears and loathes.

Now that the fear threading his cells has disappeared, what else could have been a problem?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"Ohayoo!" Izaya then yells as he wraps his arms around Shizuo from behind. The whole gang, save for the girls, is sitting around a lit bonfire where they are probably boiling water. The blond hums to acknowledge him and then Masaomi chuckles, "You look all good today, huh."

"For the record, I got over it!" Izaya laughs out and starts rubbing his cheek at Shizuo's head, "All I want to do now is be with Shizu-chan~!"

Shinra then chuckles… seeing that somewhat contented smile at Shizuo's face.

"Izaya-kun, good morning!" Celty greets him as she and Vorona arrive with some bags. They sit down at the ground in the same sequence, only tighter since they don't have three more vacant seats.

Shizuo and Vorona then check the content of the bags… whispering to each other like planning for a meal. Based from an earlier draw-lots that Izaya failed to participate in, those two will be cooking for breakfast.

Izaya watches them work on it, Celty volunteering to help them. Masaomi then taps his shoulder and they start whispering since everyone else is watching the cooks, "So what happened? Did you find Shinichi?"

"Nope. He wiped out everyone else in here based from what those spirits have said. He completely lost control… turning him into another demon's pet. Those horns and wings are signs. And he was looking for me… probably because he would really love to kill me."

"The last time I saw him he only got six tails… I wonder how strong he is right now."

"Huh. Fuck him… I won't let him kill me or anyone else…" He gazes back at his friends, "In this circle."

After some more minutes, the food is done. The two blonde humans start distributing food which is basically a meat-potato stew and some sushi. Masaomi and Izaya take a bite of the sushi… which practically caused them to yell in glee, "INARI SUSHI!" "That's not Inari sushi, you flea."

"It probably tastes like the ones served to temples where they uses to live." Mikado chuckles. Vorona then tries to hand over Izaya's share of the soup, "Oh, don't be so ridiculous, Orihara." Izaya suddenly lunges at the woman but Shizuo gets to pull on those brunet locks while Vorona pushes his face off with an open hand, "What (the fuck) are you doing?!"

"…Sorry, can't help it…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 15: Green-Blue**

…

**Minutes later…**

Izaya then huffs as the morning games ends that moment… with everyone else running wild in celebration and bitterness. Shizuo then places a hand on his shoulder and speaks, "Hey, Izaya."

"What is it, Shizu-chan?"

"What was that? Yesterday."

"…Nothing really." The kitsune smiles and wraps his arms around Shizuo's neck, "Just leave it alone. I don't really want to think about it anyway."

"Why don't you just tell me?" A vein pops.

"No way." A tongue sticks out.

The blond glares at the kitsune who seems to be making fun of him. But soon the two twitch as they notice flashes of lights hitting them. They both turn to a direction and find their classmates taking pictures of them… in such a position.

…

"CHEESE!" Izaya then hugs him more and then Shizuo pushes his face off with one hand, "Fuck you."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

**At the Girl's Tents…**

"And then…" A girl suddenly screams to terrify her listeners, "The giant lamp ate all three of them! Leaving nothing but their clothes!"

"Iyaaaaa! Don't joke like that!" Another girl screams in fright and then the first girl speaks, "I'm telling you… it's true! Their clothes won't be as bloody like that if they weren't eaten!"

"That's so sick." Another girl reacts which the other girls agree with.

"It's just the first night… but some of the girls are already missing." Celty whispers as she gathers the sticks they need to move. Vorona agrees as she finishes transferring water to her bucket, "Right. But a giant lamp that eats women? Is there a demon like that?"

"I don't know. I'm new here in Japan. Let's ask Ryuugamine-kun about it later."

"That's so childish of you." A girl comments on Celty and Vorona's little chat, "Believing in demons and stuff. We all saw what happened days ago… but to actually buy that those are real demons?"

"Douglanikov and Sterluson are so childish." The posh girls then start giggling.

"Let's just go, Vorona-san." Vorona then agrees with Celty and they walk away, the girls starting to make fun of them. Then they see a freshman at a distance, well aware of what the other girls are doing.

"Sorry for _their_ childishness, Sonohara-san. Seniors should act better than that." Vorona chuckles and then Anri shakes her head, "I don't really care about it, Douglanikov-sempai. But is it true? You believe in demons?"

The two look at each other and then Celty smiles, "We do. Why, Sonohara-san? Is something disturbing you?"

"Well… last night." Anri pins her gaze at her feet, "I… I was there." Celty and Vorona twitch at her words. "I saw it happen. The giant lamp is walking on its own and… I don't know how but it…"

"Celty, I should check this out." Vorona speaks seriously which gains Anri's interest. The hazel-haired Irish woman nods and they bid goodbye to the girl who they share their tent with.

"…Exorcist." Saika whispers deep within her skin and then Anri answers, "That's why I told her about the lamp. I'm scared it might attack more people."

"…" Saika has not responded… so Anri adds, "Being concerned… is a way to love humans."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Itadakimasu!" Izaya and the whole party yell as they start munching on their lunches… which Mikado prepared. (Masaomi is supposed to help but he does not know how to cook human meals so…) And adding much more pressure on the brunette freshman, Celty and Vorona has invited Anri to join them since they always see her eating by herself. The kitsune and the Inugami do not mind, after all… well as long as Saika would not cause any ruckus.

"Wow, Mikado-kun is a great cook!" Izaya comments, "But not as good as Shizu-chan!"

"Thanks, sempai."

"Don't worry, Mikado. You're still the best cook in the world for me!"

"Thanks, Masaomi."

"I wish I can cook like this, too." "Private cooking lessons with Mikado-kun, Sonohara-san?" "Oi, kit. Stop suggesting stuffs." "Why not, doggie?"

"I'm not really good at teaching, Sonohara-san. But I'll try…"

"I'm sorry for the trouble."

"There's too much love triangle in here. I'm lucky no one dares to take Celty away from me!" "I'll find one, Shinra-kun." "Izaya-kun!"

"Ah, yeah. Vorona…" Izaya then remembers something much worth the interest, Shizuo eyeing at him again, "What is that rumor running around the Girl's camp? About giant lamps eating naked women?"

"…R-Right." Vorona hesitates to answer and then she waves her hand as if telling them off gently, "Don't worry, I'll deal with it. It's part of my job after all."

"I'll memorize your clothes. Just in case you got eaten or something." "Die, Orihara!"

"Wait, so there are already… victims?" Mikado darts his gaze at Izaya and Vorona. The guy then nods, "Yep… last night, it has already fed on five girls— two by the stream and three somewhere else. Those stupid women loitering around past curfew."

"Though we're not sure if they are really eaten… despite the blood."

"Are you sure you can deal with that thing alone, Vorona?"

"…Of course, Shizuo." She then chuckles, "I'm a First Middle Class Exorcist. It's not like I'm a pushover."

"Yep, leave her alone." "Izaya…"

Vorona sighs and then looks away as the group starts talking about something else.

A job while on her thought-so vacation. Who said camping trips are hundred-percent safe to begin with?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The second night duly approaches and the rumor of the giant lamp scares and disturbs everyone in the Girl's Camp. However, the exorcists have due permission to go and investigate the incident. But since there is only limited number of exorcists to raid such a wide forestry, everyone has to go alone.

Vorona walks along the dark grass-marked path with only the moonlight guiding her sight. Unlike in the day, the forest seems to be voided of most of the visibility at night. She almost crawls her way around… wary of all sounds that envelopes her surroundings.

"If that is a lamp, then it must give out some sort of light."

Time elapses as she raids the woodlands… yet no giant lamp appears before her.

"If it attacks women. Then probably, I would be the best bait… however, it is not showing itself."

She the stops and calls out, "Giant Lamp! Mr. Giant Lamp!" "What the fuck is that?"

"Huh?!" Vorona turns to her side and sees Izaya laying at one of the broad branches above her, "Orihara?! Aren't you—?"

"Kitsune, dear. Kitsune." He smiles and waves his hands as if convincing her, "Don't worry, I won't get caught. No one would even know I ain't there anymore."

"This is the Girl's Camp side… boys aren't supposed to be loitering around here."

"Yeah, whatever." He gets down and wraps an arm around her shoulders, "Let's just look for the stupid giant lamp."

"Look? I said we can handle this just fine. I don't need a demon's help."

"Really? Then why do three hours still very unproductive?" "It's because—" "It's because you don't know how to call out to demons…"

He then takes her hand and pulls her somewhere, "The victim's way!"

"The what?" "It's simply saying what message means 'Hiya, demon! You can eat me!' to a demon like a giant lamp!"

Passing through lush bushes and multiple trees, the two then arrive at a nearby stream. Izaya lets her go and he starts taking off his shoes, "Take your shoes off."

"What for?" "Just do it." Vorona complies and then she stops as she sees Izaya take off his shirt, "H-Hey, what are you doing?"

"I don't want to get my shirt wet, that's what." "Hey, just what—?" Izaya then kicks some water from the stream to hit her… as if inviting her to play. She then shields herself from some more splashes and she takes off her shoes and cardigan to get back at the brunet, "Here! Take this!"

"Aim better!" Izaya chuckles and for some seconds, they enjoy playing in the stream, getting wet as they somewhat play under the guidance of the pale moonlight.

"Lady…" A weird voice then whispers along… making Izaya smirk and Vorona twitch. The guy then jumps at the girl… just in time the giant lamp appears to lunge at the exorcist.

"There it is!" Izaya laughs out while they watch the giant lamp be illuminated by the moon… revealing itself to be a moving concrete lamp. Vorona yells as the lamp starts to dance in fascination, "I won't let you cause some more—"

"Lady!" The giant lamp then jumps at them again, an attack which they duly dodge. Vorona rolls off to her cardigan where her exorcism gun is holstered. However, it jumps away… back to hiding.

Izaya bitterly grins and then he shrugs his shoulders, "It shows up only to feed. We should keep it hungry."

Vorona picks up her cardigan and looks at Izaya, "If it can't feed now… then it will show up again tomorrow night?"

"Probably no. It will continue hunting until it can get to eat."

"So we have to find it! I guess that kind of calling won't work again."

"Well, at least you know what you are looking for." Izaya puts on his shirt and his shoes, "Don't get eaten." "Don't underestimate me…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"What in the world is this?!" Vorona yells as she finds some pictures posted on the Girl's Camp bulletin… where she and Izaya are playing at the stream.

Aside from becoming law-breakers, the two are also being labeled as the epic threesome along with Shizuo of course. She then flushes as she looks around to see the other girls' faces.

"She's not even scared that the giant lamp would attack them." "I really wonder which guy she prefers the most."

"No…" Vorona whispers and then she twitches as she remembers about Shizuo's party… particularly Shizuo. She then runs off towards the Boy's Camp to meet with everyone else… fearing whatever their reaction is if ever the rumor has already reached them.

She then arrives in time… Izaya still not around as well as Celty and Anri who she forgets to take in tow. She then pants as she walks nearer and then Shinra greets her, "H-Hi, Vorona-san. Where's Celty and Sonohara-san?"

"Hey, look." She starts to sweat as Shizuo gazes at her… his gaze as meaningful as she thinks it to be, "Orihara came out of the blue and then—" "What really is happening between you two, Vorona?"

Shizuo asks in his normal voice, normal tone and normal face… but the words strike her differently. Now what kind of trouble did Izaya do this time?

…

**End of Chapter 15**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	16. My Love for Humans

Oh my goodness! ^^ What is going around Izaya's broken brain this time? Is he making Shizuo hate Vorona instead?

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Just the next day where Izaya has finally recovered from a massive dread woodlands have given him, he starts jumping on Vorona much more… even to the extent that Shizuo starts to get jealous of his mysterious actions.

And as things roll on, the blond still tries to pry on the day before… desperately trying to make Izaya tell him whatever he is being scared of. The blond also finds thing so mystic… as he continues to watch his beloved kitsune flirt along the exorcist who likes him instead.

Along with the love problem, comes the rumor about a giant lamp attacking women. As an exorcist, Vorona needs to exorcise it before it gets to hurt more women. During the hunt, Izaya then shows up and decides to play with her at the stream to call out the lamp…

However, the playtime etches a mistaken impression to everyone else and now even Shizuo gets to take things… the wrong way.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"…" Vorona erases her face of worry and anxiety as Shizuo's words resounds in her head. She then sighs and she speaks, "Are you going to hear me out?"

"…Yes." Shizuo says as he throws a small twig at the lit bonfire before them… cooking the breakfast Shinra has prepared.

Vorona sits down and then she starts to talk, "I don't know either. Izaya's acting very strange. It all started after the demon incident days ago. He's like… getting too near me."

"I wonder what that fucking flea is up to."

"I'm sorry." Vorona looks away and then Shizuo just sighs in acceptance. Izaya then runs towards them… soon slowing down as Shizuo and Vorona eye at him differently. He shrugs his shoulders and then he speaks, "Something I missed?"

"You're becoming a legend in a way you will never like." Vorona answers, "And you're dragging us into it as well."

"Is it about last night, Vorona-kun?" "I would really love to hear about that!"

Izaya wears a bitter grin as he scratches his head when Shizuo reacts differently, talking so sarcastic. He then sits down beside the blond and speaks, "I was just helping Vorona-kun in hunting the giant lamp. Nothing to be jealous of."

"…Right."

Vorona looks at the blond… who is now wearing a pissed off face. Izaya then embraces the blond and starts cooing, "Oh, come on, Shizu-chan~! Don't be so sulky~!" "Fuck off…" "Shizu-chan~"

"I can't really understand what kind of relationship they are in…" One student whispers and then they find out that their classmates are taking pictures again. The blond sighs and budges Izaya gently… which the brunet complies to.

"Why can't just these people…" He gets up and then grabs a big stone (bigger than a tree stump) only to throw it at them, "LEAVE US ALONE?!" "MERCY!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 16: The Corners of Tengoku**

…

"You can't just manipulate people to escape the law, Orihara."

"What else can I do? I don't want to be put in detention." Izaya chuckles as they walk out the Detention Tent… duly mesmerizing the officer in charge to keep them in. He has used his charms to control the officer and let them go with just advises and reminders instead.

"Seriously… why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" "Everything." "Excuse me?" "Orihara!"

"…" Izaya then gives her a look that he doesn't normally do… like a face equating the words 'ungrateful'. She then glares at the kitsune, "Listen, kitsune. It is not getting as amusing as you think it is."

"I'm not doing it for amusement, bitch."

Vorona flinches in anger as Izaya calls her bitch again. However, Izaya has not continued on teasing her… unlike what he used to do before. He just stands there as if he waits for an answer from the women. No, more likely, just wanting to stare at her to death.

"Whatever your reasons are, stop it."

"…Humans." He turns away and walks ahead. The exorcist watches him leave… thinking about the strange message he just conveyed. Demons are also complex beings… and she knows that from what Izaya has been teaching her.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Is it just me or I am really feeling pretty mad at Vorona right now?" Shizuo whispers as he glances at Izaya. They skip the morning exercises and are staying somewhere in the forest… just the two of them under the tree.

With the brunet's arms around the blond, the kitsune whispers, "I am mad. It's because she's such a bitch. (We're basically connected so…)"

"Are you trying to make her into your girlfriend or something? (…I see.)"

"I'm just doing humans a favor! Why does everyone get the wrong picture?! Why do humans can't just be grateful that I'm helping them! So what if I am demon?! Aren't they even happy that a demon uses its powers to their benefits?!"

"Izaya?"

"Humans… after all I have done for them. This is the way they treat me?!" Izaya grinds his teeth in anger… his consciousness about his surroundings slipping out of his mind, "Bastards! Whores! Thieves! Ungrateful beings!"

"Izaya…" Shizuo then holds a cheek and pulls him for a kiss… making the furious demon lose the chance to transform because of his anger.

"…Feeling better?" "Thanks…" Izaya sighs and then he looks up at the lush leaves above them… "When would humans learn?"

"What's going on with you?"

"I… just wanna love humans…" Shizuo twitches with his answer and then Izaya let goes of him. The brunet slides down to his chest and lays his head on it, with his arm outstretched to the sky…

"Like before."

"Like before?"

"Oh, I haven't told you." Izaya chuckles as he brings his arm down, "I used to serve humans… before I became a vengeful spirit and soon awaken as a kitsune. But my memories are already blurred… it's been centuries…"

"The giant lamp…" The blond then whispers, forcing to change subjects to not anger the fox anymore, "What does it look like?"

"A concrete lamp… but it can bend and dance like a fucking idiot. It's been pretty turned on by Vorona's skin so—" "Skin?" "She was wearing shorts and tight sleeveless shirt. I mean her breasts are really emphasized along with her thighs."

"…I see." Shizuo then wraps his arms around Izaya's shoulders and then he lays his face at Izaya's head, smothering himself with those brunet locks. Then Izaya moves to get up and so Shizuo has to let him go.

Izaya then gets nearer and starts kissing the blond… the guy responding with the same level of intimacy. Their simple kiss then turns into a make-out session hidden in the woods… just when everyone else is busy with the games.

Tongues wrap against each other, battling for dominance. Hands rake at each other's heads, fingers slipping through their locks with utter caress and affection. Moans become louder without due modulation… their souls feeling free for having a world of their own… with no one to disturb their paradise.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Lunch comes into the time and the third day of their trip slowly drifts away. The whole party is staying before Shizuo's tent where everyone else he is with has left due to terror. The group gets loud again because of Vorona and Izaya… with Masaomi joining in somehow.

Shizuo is especially silent that time, contentedly eating his lunch. The doctor has seen the significant change in the blond's supposed-to-be mad face… like an angel has already cleared his soul from undue madness.

More likely, it is a demon who touched him.

Anri is also observing them with a happy expression, overjoyed by the fact that those people do not fear her… despite their knowledge of Saika that resides within her. And also… Mikado is with them. A guy that she adores… yet a guy which Saika poses a threat to.

"STUDENTS!" A broadcast airs along the poor speakers… just enough for everyone near it to hear, "We're sorry to disturb your lunchtime but we would like to request everyone to please gather at the main circle. I repeat…"

"What's going on?" "Is this an emergency?" "Oh my God!"

"Vorona…" Shizuo speaks as everyone in the group gets alarmed. The exorcist nods at the message and then she looks around… the demons starting to feel if there is something suspicious nearby.

"I'll head to the director's tent. Meet with you later…"

The girl runs off and then Izaya sighs, having a final sip of his soup. They then all march towards the main circle… hearing yet a scream from somewhere. The students run off towards the direction… seeing nothing but bloody clothes on the ground.

The party stares at the clothes… knowing that the giant lamp has attacked once again.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

By the same time, the exorcists have been deployed to screen the area. Vorona walks on her own again… not oblivious that the lamp is on a killing streak. She then kind of remembers what happened last night… the one by the stream.

She holsters her gun and opens her button-up shirt half way… cleavage and brassiere cups showing. She also folds her shorts higher and she begins walking around… after throwing away the holster and hiding the gun elsewhere.

"…Lady…" The exorcist hears a faint sound… the lamp already tailing her. Yet she walks more into the forest… feeling if the lamp is already up to attack. She then rakes her hand at her hair… sighing… "It's getting really hot in here."

"LADY!" The giant lamp jumps at her which she dodges as she draws out her gun. She fires at the lamp for multiple times… the lamp moving much faster than normal. It then gets to use its tongue to lash out at her but she throws a vial of holy water at the tongue.

"LEEEE!" The tongue burns slightly and the lamp seems to get infuriated… but those bulging breasts are too hard to resist. It starts attacking again… aiming to get her immobilized and get eaten. However, the sexy exorcist counters its attacks… making the impacts at a minimum.

The lamp then gets to jump at her again but then she fires at it again. However, the lamp gets a chance to wrap its tongue around her as she fails to reload on time.

"AH, get your slimy tongue of off me!" The exorcist demands as the lamp starts dancing again… the tip of its tongue wriggling deeper Vorona's cleavage. "Lady tastes great! Lady be good food!"

Vorona then moves about and finally gets a vial from her pocket. She lets it get open by her movements… thus burning the tongue yet again. The lamp groans yet decides to gulp her in, "Don't like clothes! But should!"

The blonde exorcist gets forced inside the lamp… but then the lamp explodes into pieces. Vorona gets thrown away with her clothes sticky with blood, saliva and holy water. Her shirt gets ripped open by the explosion… but at least, the lamp is dead. She then gets up and picks up where her gun and ammunition are, "I will be careful in using holy water bombs next time…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The students then start getting terrified as they refuse to take their eyes off the bloody clothes on the ground. Then one freshman gets nearer and takes one piece of the garments… "These belong to our senseis. It's not just women's clothing… what exactly is going on?"

"Aoba-kun." Mikado whispers and then the boy raises it up, "What exactly is doing this?"

The people then begin stepping backwards and run off as a girl screams in fear. The boy turns to his back as the giant lamp lunges at him… "DIE!" However, Shizuo goes behind the kid and catches the lamp… "Run, cretin!"

Aoba then just steps back and then Mikado grabs his shoulders and drags him away. Celty then tries to summon her scythe but Shinra stops her, "Everyone must be just hiding. I can't risk you showing that to everyone." "But Shinra—!"

Masaomi then flings around… to find Izaya out of the scene again, "Fucking kit! Where are you?!"

The lamp then aggressively tries to attack Shizuo… but then Celty runs off to another direction, unbuttoning her shirt as well, "Lamp-san! Right here!"

"Celty!" Shinra screams and then the lamp starts dancing again… leaving Shizuo and chasing Celty instead. As the Dullahan scrams away deeper into the forest, the giant lamp runs after her… with the boys running after her as well.

Masaomi and Mikado decide to stay with the people… just in case something else happens. Masaomi then closes his eyes and tries to get to Izaya, "Oi, Izaya. Where are you?"

"…On my way somewhere. There should be another three lurking by. I just remembered… those lamps are sealed in each corner of Camp Tengoku."

"Celty-sempai and the others are dealing with one of them. Be careful… there are a lot of exorcists around."

"Oh, not enough to catch me. Learned my lessons days ago, dear." "Just be careful…"

**Somewhere in the forest…**

Vorona runs off towards where the other students would be… however, a wild scene comes in front of her.

Her eyes widen as she witnesses another giant lamp munching on a female co-exorcist… who is left naked and unarmed. Her arms aren't moving anymore… and so the lamp gulps her all up. There are also other clothes scattered on the ground… belonging to even the male companions.

"…Lady…" It then gets to smell her… and gets turned on seeing her wide open shirt and big breasts, "Lady, good food."

Vorona reloads her gun and steps back as she tries to aim precisely… multiple shots aren't enough to take them down. There must be a weak spot or something.

However, she then collides with another soft thing behind her… figuring it out as a tongue. She looks over her shoulder and then she sees yet another giant lamp… "Lady…"

The tongue then quickly wraps around her but she manages to get out of the hold… the muscle destroying much of her clothes for the vertical strike. The lamps then dance as they gaze at the partially prepared food before them…

Leaving her hands covering her bare chest, Vorona is running out of options on how to attack those things. The gun is away from so much meters… the clip getting thrown away in another direction. Her bombs have blown off earlier as well…

"How many lamps are there?" She bits her lips and then she decides to run for the clip. The lamps then attempt to catch her but the exorcist swiftly dodges all their hits. She then gets to grab the clip… only to be distracted when the clothes are thrown at her.

"Shit!" She then off-balance and then the tongue get a hold of her arms and legs… raising her up to decrease more probability of escaping. The lamps then ogle at the exorcist… moving her to make the jellies shake.

"…P… Pervert demons!" She yells and then the tongues start pulling on different direction… as if trying to tear her in half. She then starts screaming in pain… the bones in her arms and legs starting to break.

"_What… what is this? Am I going to die? This pain… the torture of dying. Do the demons experience this in every shot I fire?" _The exorcist then starts to think irrationally, thinking of how demons feel when they die in her hands. And as she feels her last hope pops…

Blood spurts out.

"Poor woman, neh?"

…

**End of Chapter 16**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^


	17. Heiresses of Man

Oh my! Oh my! Vorona-kun~! ^^ Another Vorona and Izaya moment… huh? No, not romantic at all.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With both of them oblivious of Izaya's reasons, Shizuo and Vorona stand still as they try to decipher why the fox is behaving differently. However, the fox stops hanging out with the blonde exorcist more after the little chat after the supposed detention.

Intimate moments between Shizuo and Izaya follow as the two finds some time to escape from the world and build their own. Finding out that the fox is still staying true to his promised love, the blonde human finally forgets about the delusional jealousy.

Soon, the camp gets alerted as the giant lamp strikes again… with the exorcists trying to kill it. Just when Vorona thinks she can get back to her friends, more lamps shows up in front of her… even getting to the verge of killing her.

Now that Vorona finds herself in sure death… who will she call to?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"Demons are evil beings. They should all die at once!" Her father exclaims in an annual meeting back in Russia. Vorona stays in her seat the whole meeting… little girls of ten shouldn't be even there to start with.

Her father… who she only admires from afar is the head of the Order, Russian Branch. She, who is his only child, should be able to take on his position if mission renders him incapable anymore.

Douglanikov… the surname that of her father's best man is granted to her for her own security. No one else knows that she doesn't belong to Lingerin… but to Drakon instead. But for the Order, she must bear it.

"Demons… should be killed at all costs."

An idea that has been installed to her mind at such a very young age… a little girl with an excellent prowess. She manages to become a Third Higher Class Exorcist by the age of thirteen and her ranks have increased due to her obsession of her father's principles.

However, the Russian Branch has been heavily imbalanced due to a certain event… where the Head has been possessed himself. And instead of being saved, Vorona decides to kill him in cold blood… since he has turned into a demon himself.

After that, Lingerin has trained her more… along with her father's trusted personnel. Despite the fact that they have said that she has done the right thing, Vorona has already decided that she could have done something else to save his father.

Her migratory to the Japanese Branch under Igor's supervision has created an impact on her… trying to fix her state of mind. She shall save people… and she shall destroy demons. Pure demons at all costs… but possessed people? She can't do anything about them even though she really wants to help.

And now that she faces her death… in the tongues of pervert giant demon lamps, she gently traces back to her unpleasant memories. The only happiest time she does have are… meeting her father; meeting Lingerin, Samia, Denis and Igor; meeting her friends… which include demons that she vowed to exterminate… but can't.

But that doesn't equal up to meeting Shizuo Heiwajima… her first love.

In her thought-so deathbed, the hold on her limbs loosens in a second. "Poor woman, neh?"

She suddenly feels like falling from the height… only to have someone catch her. She opens her eyes… to see Izaya with his fox ears on along with his brilliant red eyes, "Orihara?"

"Don't cry, human. You're safe now."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 17: Heiresses of Men**

…

"O-Orihara?!" Vorona then yells again as she tries to cover her chest with her arms… only to realize that she cannot move them that much. However, the fox does not care if she is half-naked in his arms.

"Geez, how long has it been, huh? You wretched lamps."

"…You not lady. Seal us. Be good, die!" The giant lamps then get infuriated and then they start attacking him instead. However, he just smiles and then four gigantic fox tails shoot out from his butt, slicing the lamps in two. The exorcist then suddenly shudders at the sudden elevation of Izaya's demon aura…

"O… Izaya? I thought you're—" "I just need to. I won't be able to stand a chance if I battle the two of them at once." He then sighs, "You see, they regenerate when they have other lamps with them."

He then turns to the pile of bloody exorcist clothes, "Probably a reason why they failed killing those."

"I…" Vorona then looks away, probably thinking of what she has said about not wanting his help.

Izaya then puts her down at a cleaner place of the forest and takes off his jacket to wrap her with it. He then kneels down before her and holds her jaws… much to the woman's struggle, "Oi, Orihara! What are you doing?!"

"Don't move, bitch." He says with a gentle smile and moves closer… laying a kiss on the horrified exorcist.

"Izaya!" Shizuo, Shinra and Celty come to the scene… only to witness the kiss. Shinra and Celty shriek within them… and Shizuo walks on to them, noticing the blood all over, "What happened here?"

He then sees the sliced giant demon lamps which just start to disintegrate… their twinkling dusts gathering towards Shizuo. He reaches out his hand and the essences get duly collected.

Izaya breaks the kiss and then Vorona immediately slaps him… so hard that he even gets thrown to the side, "You despicable—!"

"Ouw, you don't hit like a woman." "Izaya. Vorona." "Shizu-chan!" "Shi… Shizuo…"

Vorona then wears the jacket rightfully and zips up the zipper to her neck. She then blushes madly… knowing that they have seen it. Shizuo has seen it.

"Are you alright?" The blonde human speaks and then she stutters… "I'm… f—" She then feels her limbs perfectly as if they were not even crushed by the tongues, "Huh? I'm supposed to be limping…"

"Izaya can heal human with essences he collects and reserves. Since you can't really absorb them from him, he has to give them to you… with a kiss."

"Maybe you will believe Shizu-chan…" "Oh my God… I'm…" She looks away again, "I'm sorry."

"Wow, Izaya-kun! You got four tails?" Shinra stares at Izaya's tails and so he hides them under his skin… "Just need to borrow some for those lamps. Don't worry… I'll…" He then shoots a hand at his forehead and staggers in his spot. Shizuo then catches him and the fox chuckles… "Ooops…"

"Pulling it out like that." Shizuo helps him stand up with Vorona lends a hand in walking Izaya, "Pulling out what?"

"My powers… heheh. Remember that I stored it somewhere else? Man, I must have created a hole in there."

"It doesn't matter. They should have learned their lessons."

"They should."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

After the big commotion, all the students are gathered in such a place where they are closely monitored… yet they can really stray away for a couple of meters. Shizuo, Shinra and Celty are summoned for doing such a dangerous stunt… the other exorcists still briefed for the security measures.

Izaya is leaning behind a tree, taking advantage of the serene noises of the place. Soon, Vorona arrives and sits down next to him…

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" "They told me to just rest. I have taken care of some demons anyway."

"Seriously… getting credit for—" "Thank you." Izaya looks at her, the embarrassed blonde lady. "Thank you for saving me. Even though, I said I don't need your help. Thank you for healing me, too… it must have been painful moving around like that."

"…I just missed helping ungrateful humans. You know, I really missed that." He laughs out, "This place does bring memories…"

"What do you mean? Seriously, I can't understand a thing, Izaya."

"Wow, I'm so touched! Calling me with my first name now…" Izaya acts stupid again and then she smiles a bit, "I just don't think… we can't be friends anymore. I really wanted to apologize."

"…Don't worry, I have forgiven you already."

"Yes… what do those lamps mean by 'seal us'? Did you seal them before?" Izaya then looks at her with skyward grin and puts a finger on her lips, "This is a secret, okay?"

"…Yes." The exorcist answers and then Izaya looks up… "Yeah, I have to remind you as well. I really like Vorona-kun. But it doesn't mean I'm in love with you." He then stands up and outstretches his arms, "Don't misunderstand, neh?"

"What is the secret in there?" He then turns to her and flings his hands to his back, "…I have sealed those giant lamps… when I was still a human."

"…A human? I thought—" "No, I was a human. Then I turned vengeful… and so I became a demon who took on the form of a fox, a kitsune. And then I grew powerful… so powerful that I dream of conquering Yomi itself. But Shizu-chan reminded me how it is to be loved and adored by humans. So I stopped and decided to be just a Kitsune loving him."

…Vorona blinks at him… her heart wavering at whatever Izaya is saying. That is why he is so different from all the demons she has fought and killed before. The kitsune named Izaya used to be a human… the name Izaya Orihara must be his real name after all. That is why he can completely blend with their preyed species…

He is once a human.

Vorona looks away and then he sits down again… only to embrace the woman, "And those who love me back are completely important to me, too. However, if I have to choose, I will always choose Shizu-chan."

The exorcist grins bitterly and then she leans at Izaya's shoulder, "I can't describe it. I feel so pathetic. Can demons really have golden hearts?"

"Don't hate every demon." He smiles and leans much comfortably at the tree, "Sometimes… it is whether they really learn the way of being a demon. Masaomi is a born demon… I am a human-turned demon… but we both have golden hearts (like what you say)…"

Vorona blinks and then closes her eyes… feeling another kind of warmth with Izaya's relaxing embrace around her. She feels as if somewhere who values her so much is holding her… no, not a lover. A bestfriend.

She then opens her eyes. But they both want Shizuo's love. They should be rivals. However, Izaya doesn't seem to be so greedy anymore… and he really likes keeping Vorona company. Those dog ear headbands and collars given to them by the class seem to be a symbol of friendship… a healthy rivalry. But how can she even lose to a man…

She gets up and then Izaya eyes at her differently, as if wondering why she would break his hold. Vorona looks at him and then she speaks in a serious tone, "We might be friends… but I will not hold back in showing Shizuo how much I love him."

"…I know you won't. To be honest, I wanted to thank you for that."

"Huh?" "Shizu-chan hasn't been loved for most of his life. It's good someone wants to help me in showing him that he is important to this world… and that someone needs him."

"…" "I killed his mother. And so I just felt I need to make up to that. However, I don't love him because I feel obliged. I love him because… I love him."

"Izaya…" "Let's love him to the fullest. That's a maidens' agreement!" He then offers his pinky for a symbol of agreement… Vorona suddenly left dumbfounded, "O… okay. But only women do that…right?"

"Who cares, just do it, bitch." Vorona and Izaya then perform a pinky promise ritual and then Vorona says… "Izaya… I need to ask you something." "Yes?"

"Is it possible to change genders when you die?" "Huh?" "I mean…" Vorona stays quiet for a moment… and so she asks, "Were you a woman before? Because I don't think you'll fall in love with a man like that if you weren't."

"…" Izaya then breaks out in laughter, "Oh my Vorona! You made me burst in— that is utterly ridiculous!" He then controls the loud laughter that made Vorona blush in embarrassment, "We basically lose gender when we die… It's my own freedom to love the opposite sex or not."

"…Sorry." Vorona pouts and then Izaya resumes in hugging her, "Come here, you ridiculous bitch."

"Izaya, I just wanted to remind you that 'bitch' is not a word of endearment." "Then consider me and Shizu-chan dogs. Now, you happy? (Kitsunes are foxes and foxes are dogs, right?)" "Enough of your stupidity."

Izaya chuckles and then he leans his head on hers, "But do you think I act like woman?"

"Yes." Izaya smiles and scratches his head, "That's some serious trouble. But what else can I do…"

"You're talking nonsense again." "Shit… leave me alone~" "Don't talk to me with a flirting voice."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya then jumps at Shizuo as they finally get dismissed after the detention. "Izaya." He then embraces the guy as well… knowing that no one else would have been there to see them. Vorona then apologizes to Celty, "Sorry, the exorcists are not enough to suppress the commotion."

"Vorona, please." Celty smiles and waves her hands, telling her that her actions are unnecessary, "I just wanted to help. No need to apologize." The blonde smiles at her and then Izaya hooks the exorcist's neck with his arm, "Neh, neh. It's already too late. We all should get back to our tents."

"Yeah…" Masaomi stretches out, "The camping trip is almost over. We'll be back to the dorm again tomorrow night."

"Hm. I did miss sleeping next to Shizu-chan… I'm excited to go back to the dorm." "What the fuck, Izaya…?" "I envy you, Izaya-kun. You can sleep next to Shizuo. While all I can do is dream of Celty…" "Shinra, that's very embarrassing… and you sound like a pervert."

"Neh, Mikado. You excited to go back?" "…Yeah, a bit." "I wish Saika will be feeling better… she's not responding as much as she does before." "Isn't it supposed to be good news, Sonohara-san?" "…Not really. When Saika becomes lonely, she… hurts other people."

Vorona stands still as she watches everyone have a good time as they all walk from the detention office. She then looks at Izaya… who eyes back at her. He breaks off from his later hold on Shizuo to walk beside Vorona, "You seem lonely…"

"Not really." Izaya then pulls back a bit as he stares at her face some more…

She does resemble someone from the past. But it seems very vague to be true… he doesn't believe in reincarnation and Russia is too far from Japan. But she certainly makes him feel the same…

"_You are the most celebrated priestess, Milady. You have conquered all demons that try to invade the land. No doubt those giant lamp demons will not stand a chance against you, milady."_

"…_I wanted to believe you, Rin. But… those are four average-level demons. I hope my skills are enough to save the people."_

"_Milady, we can leave at this moment. The people are already waiting to bid you success in our journey. Rin, are you coming with us?"_

"_Yes. I want to serve Milady even if she's out there in battle against fiends." "Fine, then. After you, milady."_

"Oi, Izaya? What are you staring at?" Vorona distracts his thoughts and then he waves his hand to dismiss hers, "Nothing. I'm just remembering something… _weird_."

"_Rin! No, please stay with me!" Body convulses due to having the arm and shoulder ripped apart. "No… stop healing me, milady. Please, leave me and… stop the other lamp demons. I won't be able to… continue on like this. Please… use me as bait to—"_

"_No, Rin. Let me heal you… no, no." "Milady… she's… gone." "…Namie. Take her and go back to the temple. I'll deal with those lamp demons myself."_

"…_Mila— Izaya! Don't be such a fool! You can't just—"_

"_Just do what I say." Materials ripping. "Rin, I'm so sorry… I promise I won't let those lamp demons kill someone else. You're the last one I will lose." Takes off the veil and gives it to Namie, "Now, go."_

"_Be back." The other maid speaks as she carries the dead one… the priestess drawing out two paper cards from her gown. Two mysterious figures then get released… later to be identified as kitsunes, "Iza-nii! You called us again!" "Havoc? (Where are we causing havoc?)"_

"_Those lamp demons are only after women. I want you to attract it using your powers…" The priestess smiles at Namie and then to the two, "Namie, let one of my familiars guide you back. Mairu, you come with me. We will be entertaining more powerful demons…"_

Izaya smiles as he walks along Vorona with the girl oblivious about his smile for her.

'_Woman? No, I'm not really a woman…'_

…

**End of Chapter 17**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ Characters come back at the next chapter!


	18. Deep Waters

And so I have decided to retract the buffer chapters so to change the course of the story flow. Huh? No, it's another insert arc other than the main story and so I can change it freely. ^^ Welcome back to **Itazura no Inutachi**! Please enjoy the chapters like before.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

As she faces her thought-so final moments, Vorona somewhat remembers her childhood along with how she was brought up in Russia, without any other thing in her life but being an exorcist. Izaya then shows up to save her… unleashing his four tails.

After the small commotion, Izaya and Vorona gets to have a private talk with one another. Izaya then tells her a small secret about his identity… about being a human before. Vorona has also expressed her curiosity about Izaya's previous gender.

They then get to meet with Shizuo and the others and Vorona starts to find everything much better than before. On the other hand, Izaya then gets to remember a scene from thousand years ago… featuring Vorona's resemblance to one of his maidservants before who is named Rin.

And now that demons have started to revive and plague other places, even the Dorms are in danger.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"BEDDO RABU (I LOVE BED)!" Izaya basically jumps at Shizuo's bed and rolls around as if missing his own bed. The blond closes the door behind him and he whispers, "That's my bed, you know."

"C'mon, Shizu-chan. Let's share Mr. Bed." Izaya releases his ears and his now four tails—unzipping his pants— as he lies on his side and pats the space allotted for his darling, "Here. Let's sleep next to each other."

"No way. I'll change first." Shizuo sighs and then Izaya gets up to embrace him from behind, "…Hm. You can just change tomorrow morning. I mean… we'll just be wasting clothes if you change now~"

The blond blushes and then he feels the brunet's hands crawling around to undress him.

"You know it's been a while since I last _fed_ on you." "…Don't make it sound like you're biting me or something." "Heheh, well, to be honest, the last time was before the school even started." His fingers venture to the blond's pants zipper, "Remember?"

Shizuo then closes his closet again and turns around to let Izaya kiss him hungrily… as a start of the _feeding _session. The brunet's hands then run around the blond's broad back as Shizuo's hands rests at Izaya's hips… the bushy golden tails brushing at fingers at some time.

Izaya pulls back and licks his lips before seductively unbuttoning Shizuo's shirts, "It's almost like this the last time. You are still shy…"

"Shut up." "You still threaten me with the 'I'll kill you' tone…" The fox pecks at the blond's lips once before smiling, "You're already mine. No need to hold back, Shizu-chan."

"…I'm just…"

And before he can reason out, Izaya then starts kissing him hungrily again. They begin to moan in pleasure… until Izaya twitches loudly. He pulls back and looks around with his ears twitching and his tails perking in alertness. "…What was that?"

"What's wrong?" Izaya then hums and sighs before grinning back at Shizuo, "Sorry, it seems like I'm more sensitive to demon activities ever since I got three of my tails back." He speaks while swaying his hips— making his tails dance and his movements stimulate something else.

"Neh, why don't we just call it a night?" "…Uhm." "…Heheh… That's more like it, Shizu-chan~" "Let's just sleep." "…Together~"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 18: Deep Waters**

…

The morning has arrived and almost everyone will be retiring another day. After the four-day camping, the students have the whole Sunday to sleep in as to keep up with all the fatigue they have gone through. Necrological services for those who are lost during the camping are also dealt with by the school. However, the women of the Girl's Dorm would want to take this day as a special day-off… cine it is the opening of the newly-built amenity inside the dorm.

Indoor onsen (hot spring).

Having many dividers and separate tubs, groups can still feel privacy within it is applied. Vorona and Celty are relaxing in one of those tubs… bathing in those warm water without a word. However, their classmates have arrived and another talk about women stuff arises.

They all begin fussing about Vorona's skin and try to crack her up about her feelings. "C'mon, Douglanikov-kun… we know there's something more to that! Why don't you try to defend yourself from the men's judgmental eyes?"

"Men only?" Vorona whispers and then one pries more, "We mean… the threesome thing. You can't be giving your body to two different men, right?"

"W-Who told you I have already given my body?! That's a lie!" She starts yelling and the other girls try to calm her down. The Russian exorcist then murmurs, "I don't have an intimate relationship with Izaya… or with Shizuo. We're just… close friends."

"That's too boring. Do you need help in spicing things up? I mean, between you and Heiwajima-kun? We know you like him very much."

"…No. There's nothing I can do about it." Vorona darkly murmurs… and then one whispers, "Why? Has Orihara-kun already—?!"

The girls begin to chatter in gossips and assumptions… yet Celty and Vorona decide to keep themselves quiet. However, the two girls suddenly twitch at a certain hunch and they look at each other.

"We have enough dipping for today. See you, girls." Celty stands up and walks out of the tub and then the girls squeal at how Celty's body is perfectly shaped. But she just run off to where the towels are and leave after wrapping one around her. Vorona gets out as well and follows the Irish woman.

"You felt that, right?" Celty speaks as the two women get dressed and then the Russian woman responds, "I did. Something not human is nearby. Let's check the other rooms—" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

The two gasp and they run off towards the direction— the other girls also alarmed by the screams. Vorona forcedly opens the tub room where the screams have come from… only to find naked women out of their tub.

"A-A-A— A monster! A monster came out from the water!" "It's green and slimy! Ew!" "I tried to take us! It tried to drown us!"

"H-Hang on, you should go to the lockers first and get dressed." Celty calms then down and they all nod to leave for their clothes. Celty and Vorona walk closer to the tub and the brunette dips her hand in the water, "…There's definitely something that came here."

"…The Order will investigate."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Good morning, Vororin~!" Izaya suddenly hangs himself at Vorona's back with his arms wrapping around her neck. The blonde twitches and tries to get him off, "Izaya?! Get off! And what's with the nickname?" "Eh? You don't like it?" "Don't give me nicknames…"

"Vorona." Shizuo comes by as well and then she looks up at him, "Shizuo, can I help you with something?"

"We heard something came up yesterday at the Girl's Dorm." Shizuo takes the unoccupied seat beside her and then he starts talking again, "What happened?" "Well, I felt something bad around the Raira premises. So basically, we're worried that you might have jumped in another trouble."

"…You don't have to worry about me. It's nothing like the lamp incident. I can handle myself." Vorona looks away and then Izaya begins to play with her bangs— his voice ringing within her head, "It's better to damage your exorcist ego than to lose your life you know."

She then turns to the fox with dilated eyes… whispering within herself, _'Did he just… talk to me?'_

The fox grins maliciously and stares straightly at her cerulean orbs. "Yep, I'm talking to you with my telepathy. Shizu-chan will get mad at you for putting pride first, you know. So as to keep this a secret… I'm not uttering a single word out of my mouth." The girl looks away and back to her desk…

'_This is impossible. We don't have a bind to be talking like this.'_ "Consider this one of my additional powers. I have four tails now, you know."

"Sensei's in. Let's go, flea." Shizuo mutters as he walks away for getting ignored or… left out. The fox let goes of the woman and prances to his seat. Vorona watches them sit down— her eyes squinting at the fox. But then she feels someone staring at her as well… the Russian turning to see Celty eyeing at her before mouthing words without a sound yet with a smile.

"You don't have to hesitate if you need help. We're friends, right?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Lunchtime has arrived and so the eight-person party is at their normal circular table… Shinra, Celty, Vorona, Shizuo, Izaya, Masaomi, Mikado and Anri are seated in their somehow designated spots. They are talking about the Girl's Dorm incident which the Order has been investigating as well. However, due to the incident the last time, the Order has lost their numbers… allowing the Guardian to extend a hand in providing his trusted female demons in the investigation.

Since Vorona is the only surviving female exorcist, she will be somehow working alone— no, they just allowed the Guardian to make a parallel investigation… they did not say they will work with them. That's why Celty wants to help her in her task… even the four-tailed fox is trying to squish his nose in the matter.

"So, basically… it's just the demons doing most of the work, huh." Izaya whispers and then Vorona murmurs, "No. I will work on it as well. We, exorcists, are deployed here for the reason of exterminating unwanted and 'undocumented' demons and protecting humans. Things like this are supposed to be handled by the Order."

"But it seems that even the Guardian does not have an idea what is going on, kit." "Saika is not responding to anything. Are you sure this is a demon activity?" "We can never go wrong on that, Anri-chan. The problem is… what kind of demon?"

"Unfortunately, Girl's Dorm is not open to male students. I guess… it's just me and Celty." "…! Take care then, Celty, Vorona-san."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Just this morning, another attack has been made here at the same tub." Celty speaks as the two girls stand before the tub. Vorona then draws out her vial and empties it on the water… only to have a vague reaction. The water grows darker… but only for a few seconds. The two look at each other and Celty calls forth her scythe and dips it in the water… yet not earning the same reaction.

"What's in there seems to react to holy water. It must just be a trace from the demon activity." Vorona prepares another two vials and empties both for a longer exposure of the dark water… until—"That looks pretty bad." "You bet."

The girls twitch and they turn behind them— finding two brunettes. One has her hair hidden under a cap while the other one has low twin tails. The one with a cap speaks, "So what can actually show that is holy water, huh." "Too bad we can't get a hold of something like that."

"Are you… the demons under the Guardian's orders?" The one with a cap answers, "Yes! But you can call me by my human name… Erika Karisawa. I am a Nekomata. And… aren't you familiar with him?" Vorona twitches and then the girl in twin tails grin bitterly, "I just changed forms and you haven't recognized me?" Celty twitches and covers her mouth as she chuckles, "Izaya-kun, you look so cute."

Vorona sighs and then they all get nearer the tub as she asks, "So what is that?" "That's a sealed entrance to Yomi." Izaya speaks with his serious voice and then Erika smiles, "Right. An entrance to the realm of demons itself."

"If it is a sealed entrance… then why are the students feeling something reaching for their legs?" Celty wonders and then Izaya hums, "…It's because the seal is broken and the demons piling up underneath pulls on things that are above the gates. Since they smell humans, they try their best and grab someone to feed on."

"Then we have to reseal it then." Vorona speaks and then Izaya squints at the thing… "We better should. There are small demons that have escaped already." Vorona then empties another vial at the water, "How?" "That's right. Even exorcists and demons cannot seal something like that."

"Haven't I told you that Mikado Ryuugamine of II-B is partly shaman? I'll ask him to close this thing up while we hunt down the small demons. I'm pretty sure those filths are no match for any of us, neh?"

"I'll alert the— no… let's just deal with this on our own." Vorona speaks and then Izaya smirks, "You knew the Order all along anyway. Let's go."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Shizuo and Shinra are in the latter's room— playing video games as what he always do. The blond starts to rage over the game and the brunet can barely hold him down.

"Heheh, how's that, Shizuo? I won again!" "Argh, I can't wait to crush that console in front of you." "That's being harsh."

The light flickers and then the two seem to be alerted by the matter. Soon, the bed suddenly topples over and human-size horrid looking things come to attack them. Shinra nearly screams but the Shizuo grabs the bed and hit the beings with it. But they only crash to the wall… still getting up after the hit.

"Oi, Izaya! Where are you? Some stupid things came out of nowhere and are…" The blonde man twitches as they hear screams from the other students, "Fuck, they are attacking everyone else!"

"…Those are demons… but you can really deal with them. Shizu-chan, you were asking for benefits when you open your heart to me, right?" The fox responds through telepathy and then suddenly gold light engulfs Shizuo. Shinra then screams, "Shizuo! E-Ears! T-Tail!"

Shizuo then sees a tail wagging behind him and ears on his head. "…What the fuck is this, Izaya?!" "Don't get mad and start dealing with those things! Heheh, I have told you, you basically have the essential powers of a kitsune since you are my eight tail. Use your fist or anything else to kill them. Time to use your strength in helping people, neh~"

"…This is surely a handful." Shizuo somehow smirks with a blush in his face for looking… adorable. He then hurls at the two dark beings, "Come at me, motherfuckers!" He then hurls the bed at the two. The bed somewhat glows and crushes the two to particles that the blond gets to absorb like what happened to the lamps.

"Let's go, Shinra." The blond leads him out the room and they come to those who are screaming for help. But before that, the two decide to put on masks… as to not look ridiculous with those stunts they have to pull off.

And not just the Boy's Dorm, even the Girl's Dorm becomes infested by the demons. Fortunately, they cannot basically kill a human in an instant. And even the co-demons are getting attacked as well.

Anri is at her lone bed at her room… since no one likes to stay with her. Demons break down the door and screams at her. She twitches and dodges the first attack. She then whispers softly, "Saika… please respond to me. Saika…"

The demon jumps back at her but then her eyes glow pale red— pulling out a katana from her tummy. The sword slashes the demon and the particles get absorbed by the sword. Saika then whispers, "…There is already a hole from that dimension. You're lucky, Anri. And it seems that an entrance has been breached. Stupid Guardian, why isn't he doing something about this? No matter… let's just love the humans, shall we?"

Like what Shizuo and Shinra could be doing at the other location, Celty and Vorona are fighting off the demons that attack the other students. Erika said she will be keeping watch of the open passageway just in case big ones come out.

Celty is in her headless form and her face is hidden under her arm while Vorona can just freely run around since she can say she's a licensed exorcist. After wiping a bunch, the exorcist pants in fatigue, "…We're encountering invasions one after another. What's happening in here?"

"We should somehow ask the Guardian. He might know something." Then a shadow jumps towards Vorona which duly dodges. It is a girl with pale red eyes and a sword… "Human, let me love you!"

"Anri-chan?" Celty and Vorona whispers and then the exorcist reloads, "Anri-chan! Stop this! What are you talking about?"

"…I want to love you. Just let me love you, human!" "That must be Saika." Celty speaks and they somewhat prepare for battle against a much formidable demon. Vorona yells, "We don't have time for this. Okay, I'll exorcise you, Saika… so you'll stop disturbing Anri-chan!"

"I dare you." She smirks and another cat fight begins. Celty then deals with the small demons that come by as well… protecting the evacuating students as well. However, she isn't really sure where they can go to remain unhurt. She looks around… someone must think of a way to—

"Listen, dear students of Raira Academy. In cases such as this, hold on to your loved ones and run like hell towards the dorm grounds. You'll be much safer there. I guarantee that." The speakers in both dorms boom along and everyone is so sure that it is Izaya speaking.

"The dorm grounds? Perfect." Saika smiles and moves to go and target the place where there are more humans. However, Vorona attacks her again and says, "You're not leaving this hall!" The vessel smirks and prepares for a more brutal set of attacks, "The human here is jealous. Don't worry, I'll love you now." She then dashes towards her and Vorona fires her guns at her… yet Saika moves so fast.

She is able to penetrate through Vorona's defenses and she slashes at the Russian. But Vorona slips away from her and the exorcist tries to splash some holy water at her… only to have Saika grow another blade from her waist to pierce Vorona with it.

"Vorona!" Celty screams and then Saika pulls it out. She touches Vorona's face, "Now, my child. Let's love more humans…"

"I'm sorry, not interested." Vorona then shoots directly at the girl's face but a sword rises from her shoulder and deflects the bullet. The freshman jumps away and then she recalls the other swords, "I'm so sure I have slashed you. Why aren't you affected? I have slashed some exorcists along the way… you're the only one who resisted my love."

"Vorona… your eyes." Celty murmurs and then Vorona turns to a direction where there is a mirror before her— seeing her eyes that have turned bright red, "…Wha? What's happening?"

"…! Now I see." Saika smiles and swipes her sword, "How amusing. An exorcist that has opened her heart for a demon."

…

**End of Chapter 18**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	19. Disturbances

Holy crab! I finally made another chapter and everything is still serious. Oh well, I'll make something hilarious to fuss about sooner… I just need this scene. Anyway, let her hate him more! XD [Ah yeah, I need to correct myself. They should be calling him _**Kuronuma-kun**_ before… not _**Aoba-kun**_. XD] And yes, I have done a mistake in the last chapter. It is supposed to be Mikado Ryuugamine of **I-B **not **II-B**… I'm a change that sooner— too lazy now.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The students then just retire for the Sunday after the restless happenings back in Camp Tengoku. However, it seems that even back in the dorms, problems arises… something that Izaya, Vorona and Celty has felt.

Sooner, it is then revealed that an entrance to the netherworld also known as Yomi is inside one of the tubs at the Girl's Dorm. The women then investigate and find out that it has a broken seal— enough to let small demons out.

Consequently, those filthy demons attack the students and everyone else gears up to counter them and save the others… yet Saika awakens to love humans. She gets into a cat fight with Vorona and successfully slashes her— only to see her unaffected by her love because of a certain opening of heart.

Yet she does not know when and how, so how is Vorona going to deal with this?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"What? To a demon? No… that's impossible." Vorona cries in denial and then Saika laughs out, "Let me just kill you and save you from the vain of becoming a demon that you despise the most. You know I love you."

"Vorona! She's attacking!" Celty yells before she gets swarmed by small demons. Vorona drops her guns and looks at her hands, "It can't be happening…"

"HUUUUUUUH!" Saika goes for a deadly attack yet a tail spurts out of Vorona's spine to wrap along the vessel's hands and knees. The girl becomes immobile and then someone yells from above, "SEAL!"

A talisman lands on her forehead and it seems that Saika has been put to sleep. The tail unwraps itself and then Mikado reaches the ground safely after sealing the sword demon. He then checks on Anri, "Sonohara-san? Sonohara-san?"

Vorona twitches as she feels the tail wagging behind her… disappear. The hue of her eyes comes back to normal and then Celty knocks off all the small demons with a slash. She then goes to Vorona and she shakes her, "Vorona, it's gone."

"Izaya told us there is an entrance to be sealed." Masaomi is in his Inugami form and he swirls around, "Where is it?" Celty then nods at them and she drags Vorona as she leads them to the place.

"…Wait, red eyes? Would it be… Izaya?" Vorona whispers and then Mikado smiles at her, "Vorona-sempai, the opening is still partial. It's more like he gave some protection for you." "P-Partial?! Then I must distance myself from him…"

"Don't do that." Masaomi speaks as he flies along above them with Anri on his back, "Consider that the last thing you should do."

Celty then opens the door and they see Erika in her three-tailed Nekomata form. She then purrs, "Heeeeeeyy, an Inugami!" Masaomi then swirls in a cautious mode and then Mikado goes to the tub, "Right here, right?"

"Be careful, there are some—" Erika tries to warn him but a demon tries to get out. Masaomi then shoots a lightning ball at it and it falls down, "Okay, let's do this, Mikado!" "A shaman and a demon, working together?" Mikado smiles as he throws out talismans and all seem to stick to an invisible dome, "It's like a shaman having a familiar which is usually a demon. But Masaomi is my… bestfriend."

Masaomi then swirls around and the dome seems to be semi-visible in a grayish color. Mikado then closes his eyes and starts reciting verses to re-seal the entrance. Erika smiles and turns back to her human form— grabbing her clothes to cover herself, "Slowing down time near the gates spells longer time for the shaman to do the sealing. Familiars sound great pets."

"Every strong shaman needs one." Masaomi winks… and then he tells Vorona and Celty, "We got this. Go to the dorm grounds and protect more people, okay? Izaya-_sempai_ and the other Guardian's pets are already there, though."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 19: Disturbances**

…

Shizuo then flings around almost everything at the small demons and he then somehow feels much stronger every time particles embrace his body. Shinra is assisting the evacuating students and then a freshman pleads them, "Please help! My roommate is trapped in his room in the third floor!"

The blond clears the place and the students who are inside have successfully gone outside. He whispers to the bespectacled one, "Run towards the dorm grounds. Izaya and everyone else will be there. I'll go and get that brat." Shinra nods and speaks, "Be careful, Shizuo. You're not yet accustomed to that form just yet." The blonde man nods as well and he goes upstairs.

"Everyone, to the dorm grounds now!"

The blond reaches the floor and he calls out, "HEY! Someone still here?" He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes… feeling different kinds of aura around him. Some maybe from the demons… yet there is a unique one by the room at the furthest right.

"Becoming a demon seems to be hard." Shizuo hisses— a hand shooting at his forehead— and he makes his way towards the room while killing all demons along the way. The man then stomps broken the door and then he finds a kid sitting atop a pile of dead demons.

The kid twitches and then he whispers, "…You look funny. Are you a demon, too? You're quite a big one though."

Shizuo holds his hand up to disintegrate the bodies and then the boy falls down. But he is able to kneel down after falling down, "Wow, that's new." The blond speaks, "What are you trying to do? It's not safe here." "Well, I had enough of you demons. It's time you taste my wrath!"

The eighth tail then catches that steel pipe the freshman attempts to attack him with, "I came here to save your ass. But if you attack me again, I won't have a choice but to kick you out instead."

"…? Shizuo Heiwajima-sempai?"

The blond then grabs the kid and throws away the weapon. He then carries him to a window and jumps off— before a surge of flying small demons hit them. The mask falls off and the fox features are already deactivated. Shizuo runs towards the direction of the dorm grounds with some of the students flooding the way.

The dorm officers are trying to facilitate them and then the presence of the small demons can't be hidden. One student even cries, "It's happening again! The incident back then! No, I don't wanna die!" The students are in great panic and then Shinra meets up with Shizuo again, with a set of clothes in his arms, "Shizuo!"

"Shinra." Shizuo speaks and then he releases the kid in his arms that he has unconsciously put to sleep. They walk away slowly from the boy until his friends get to find him. The bespectacled man then asks, "How are you feeling? I hope that didn't give you any side effect." "Nothing really. Whose are those?" "These?" Shinra grins at the blond as he hands them over, "Izaya's."

Then the blonde man sees Izaya's four-tailed kitsune form swirling around the grounds— the demon invisible to their eyes. He then somewhat sets up a barrier for the demons not to get near. He then goes near to Shizuo and then the blond responds in telepathy, "Izaya, what's next?"

"Of course, eradicate them all." The red-eyed kitsune then swirls around, "However, I have to make sure no other demon is out there. I should make sure Erika and Masaomi are inside the dome before I go phew-phew. I'm still groping the limits of my powers… I mean, I live seven centuries without this!"

Suddenly, a certain rushing object creates a path amongst the gathering demons— sending them skyward. It is indeed Masaomi and then Erika and Mikado who is carrying Anri in a piggyback go in— with Izaya making an opening for them. As soon as the three get in, Izaya releases a strong shockwave— killing all the demons outside the dome in five-hundred-meter radius.

The demons are all done for… restoring peace in the dorms' vicinity. The students cry in relief and then Erika comes towards Shizuo. She taps him and then she smiles, "Shizuo Heiwajima, the Guardian of Raira wants to talk to you and to your friends. Can we invite you to our secret meeting room later?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"I frequent the botanical garden but I never thought there is a place like this underneath." Celty speaks as Erika leads them to a place deep within the botanical garden. Soon, they arrive at a dark room and then they are asked to sit down. Soon, four silhouettes with brilliant eyes walk in from the other side and one steps nearer… then recognized as the Boy's Dorm Head, "Yo."

"Dorm head-san." "I don't think I have to introduce myself… but I don't want to talk to you as the dorm head." He then leans at the desk behind him, "I am Tom Tanaka, perhaps that is my human name."

The demons then twitch and then Tom continues to speak, "If you happen to forget, I am the Guardian Demon governing the whole of Raira District." Most of them stiffen… yet he waves his hand to calm them down, "First of all, I wanted to apologize for missing the sudden sprouting of small demons. Second, I want to thank you for helping out. And lastly, stop involving yourself too much— more likely the three of you, Heiwajima, Kishitani and Ryuugamine. I know you just wanted to help but there are types of demon-related events that are too dangerous for you."

"…But…" Mikado tries to speak… yet no good reason is within his reach.

"There are big disturbances in the demon realm more likely to be called Yomi recently." Tom continues, "And if this persists, the demons to come are too strong for you to take on. I can let Izaya Orihara— the four-tailed kitsune— and Vorona Douglanikov— the First Middle Class Exorcist— deal with them but for the rest of you? That I cannot allow."

"It's not like I disagree with the Guardian but…" Izaya speaks in almost a whisper as to not appear impolite, "We basically need each other to carry out plans perfectly. I know that you are well aware that kitsunes attack in groups in the same sense that exorcists attack in squads. It'll be hard for us to work on our own."

"So you will be risking those humans' lives?" One silhouette raises a question and then Mikado answers in Izaya's stead, "If we are going to save lives, then we are willing to risk our lives. And it's not like our demon companions are not watching our backs. They are always protecting us."

"I'm… uhm, Izaya calls me his eighth tail so I guess I have to be with him at all times." "Please, let us help people out."

"Besides…" The fox tries to be more convincing, "It will surely alarm the Order if things like this break out once in a while. You know what they will do… a total obliteration of demons. If they see the Guardian gets involved himself in solving things, they will think that everything is very tragic and has gone beyond the Guardian's limits. That's why Guardians always work under the shadows so avoid having the Order know the true nature of the disaster, yes?"

"So what do you suggest, kitsune?" Erika speaks as she joins the other two at the background. The fox then shines his red eyes brighter, "We'll deal with arising problems first-hand… and then I'll just get in touch with you if things get worse." "Denied." Tom answers and then Izaya tries to convince him some more, "How about… letting us work under your orders?"

"Denied."

"…If this is what this meeting is all about, I guess it will be useless." Shizuo says and then all eyes go to him, "Because whether you let us meddle with demonic events or not, we will still do something about it."

"R-Right!" Mikado agrees with the blonde man, "During the Kitsune Incident, you only stood aside and defended one place. If only you had gone out, more people could have been alive right now."

"Bringing it up and placing blame on you won't do anything now." Celty then speaks as well, "But we just wanted to tell you that we have witness such terrible thing to happen. We don't want to see anything like that again… so we're going to take actions no matter what your orders shall be."

"Guardian of Raira, times are changing." Izaya smiles and then Tom shakes his head, "…A lot have tried to defy me…" The party gets alarmed and cautious, "But I feel like I'm losing the argument here. It seems that my say in this argument does not matter anymore, anyway." He then looks at their relieved faces, "I'll let you do something about problems as they come; however, I want to you to protect one more thing. It is the most important thing for _good _demons to protect as well." Most gulp.

"The innocence of humans."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The incidents yesterday have been already forgotten as the fox clears yet another memory of the humans… as soon as they wake up from sleep. However, there are some exceptional people to whom the illusion seems to be nullified. Consequently, whatever they have to say… is regarded as dreams.

With the entrance sealed by the shaman boy, the Girls' Dorm indoor onsen is again at peace. However, the Boys' Dorm inhabitants do insist to have one in their dorm as well. Setting that futile suggestion aside, the whole student life in Raira Academy has resumed…

And by resume, this is what is meant.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa! So cute!" The girls are again making fun of Vorona and Izaya— the fox just letting the humans on him. They did remember Vorona saying that 'She can't do anything about it' but they did promise 'to help her spice it up'.

"What's the big fuss about?" Celty asks Vorona as the girls decide to disperse and talk to other students. The Russian exorcist then just blush and murmurs words the Irish woman cannot make out. The Dullahan then just gazes at Shizuo and then she proceeds to approaching them— Shinra joining her halfway.

"Hi, Celty-chan, Shinra-kun." Izaya greets them with a bitter grin. The bespectacled man then goes down the business, "What's the girls up to? They look pretty stoked from the SIV drug." "They wanted to know who fits Shizu-chan better if I were a girl. (SIV drug?)" ("Shizuo-Izaya-Vorona.") The fox then chuckles and plays with his own hair, "The results don't really matter, though." He flashes a smile at Shizuo, "Right, Shizu-chan?"

"…Argh, fuck them all." The blond whispers while keeping his face at the desk. The brunet then smiles and moves his desk nearer his darling, "Right, right. Fuck them all."

Celty and Shinra look at each other and then the man chuckles helplessly, "Well~, they seem to be fine, after all." The woman nods and then she watches Izaya attempt on playing with those blonde locks but Shizuo keeps the fox's face away, "Stop."

"Ah yeah, everyone." The class president suddenly remembers to remind the class, "It'll be June next month, summer vacation is already coming. What will our class do on Raira Summer Fest? We have a month to think about it."

"Right, the first trimester is about to end." Shinra whispers and then Izaya takes Shizuo's hand off his face, "Raira Summer Fest?" The guy with glasses sits down at the side of Izaya's desk and Celty goes to the fox's side, "Raira Summer Fest is an advance version of a normal summer festival during August— though it is more than welcoming summer not bidding farewell. Raira Summer Fest sports different intra-school competition ranging from class competition to individual awards. And worth noting, everything ends up to be wacky yet entertaining every time."

"It'll be my first time to experience one so I'm a bit excited." Celty comments and then Vorona joins them as she stands at Shizuo's side, "I did hear about the Raira Summer Fest. And all the descriptions seem to be amusing."

"Hm. I do see people having summer festivals… but I wonder Raira does it." "I'm pretty sure you will experience the fest's wackiness and annoyingness… firsthand." Shizuo whispers as he lifts his face to properly join in the talk, "The three of us will be going through hell."

"Ah yeah, I hope that club won't target you again, Shizuo." Shinra chuckles and then Izaya and Vorona ask in unison, "Club? What club?"

"The 'Inconvenient Truth Club' a.k.a. Trash Club." Shinra hasn't chuckle or snicker a bit… making them believe that such a club exists. The bespectacled student continues, "They are like dealing with the unexplained and tries to uncover the truth something… from paranormal things to physical manifestations of mysteries."

"That's a harsh nickname, though. Why do they—?" "Easy. Because all they say is trash." "Well, everyone else thinks so." "That's amusing." "Interesting." "Nah, don't even poke your noses in there, Izaya, Vorona."

"Is Shizuo Heiwajima an alien? Or a monster in a human meat suit? This truth forever lies as a mystery. Yet you can solve it by observing him!" Shinra starts to annoy the blonde man by stating the racket of that club last year, "Whoever gets a real and non-fabricated evidence of his true being gets 1 M yen!"

"1 M yen?" **[A/N: Supposed to write in the currency format but Fanfiction dot net might not recognize the currency symbol for yen.]**

"And then people start stalking me and taking pictures of everything I do. I never wanted to attend Raira Summer Fests again." "Want me to do something about it?" "Nah, you'll just add up to my troubles."

"Well, I hope nothing _bad_ would happen by then." Silence occurs to the group as they all realize what Celty means by those words… until Izaya breaks it.

"Let's just work on our assignments as Raira's Secret Special Task Force on Paranormal Activity Detection, Investigation and Suppression. (What a shitty name. Can we call ourselves with a shorter and better name?)"

"I guess we better should. (In both working on assignments and thinking of a better and more subtle name.)"

"Hm. Shizuo's—" "Why are you using my name, Shinra?" "Izaya's…" "Wow, that's fluttering!" "No, don't use his name, Celty-san."

"Shin—" "How about no, Shinra(-kun)?" "That's a little harsh, Izaya-kun, Shizuo."

"…I guess Raira Butai (Raira's Squad) could be a little stupid but it can do as a working name." Vorona whispers and then Izaya agrees, "Yeah, it does sound shitty, too." "Well at least, no one will know what it does, right?" "Celty has a point."

"It sounds funny. Raira Butai." Shizuo whispers and then begin chanting the name… annoying Vorona to a point, "T-T-Then suggest a better one!" Everyone stares at the Russian exorcist… only for them to laugh out hardly after some seconds.

"How cute, Vororin!" "Sorry, Vorona. I can't… help but to…" "Vorona-san… sorry…"

"Seriously." The exorcist sighs and then she manages to chuckle herself, "Well, I do suck at naming things. I guess we all are."

"Let it slide, Vororin. At least we have decided on a shorter name. Starting from today, Raira Butai will secretly be operating in the vicinity. All suspicious and disaster-provoking actions are to be _shared_—" Izaya winks as he speaks the word 'shared' instead of 'reported' that is usually used, "To everyone and don't act alone. We don't have a leader so it's better if we can keep up by sharing findings through Masaomi and my telepathic powers."

"I'll find a way to connect to you and Masaomi-kun, Izaya-kun." Shinra speaks and then Izaya remembers that he cannot even whisper to Shinra, "Oh, right, I haven't _kissed_ Shinra yet." Shinra then shrieks and then Shizuo and Celty suddenly slam the fox's face at the desk…

"You should always watch your mouth, you piggy fox."

…

**End of Chapter 19**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ I want to believe that this series will run until they graduate. I really want to.


	20. Where Saints and Sinners Dwell

Oh yes! You can just add me up at my personal Facebook account with the username of **Julz-Dei Uchiha**— my profile picture is a brown dog with a black nose (KAWAII!). Anyway, on with the story where I really took a hiatus from. XD And so I decided to add up more characters— light novel characters not OCs… I have retired some after all. Yet there are comebacks sooner! (I have been misspelling Celty's surname. It must be STURLUSON. Gomen.)

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. Spoilers!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Partial opening of her heart to the demon named Izaya Orihara alarms the Russian exorcist yet she has not dealt with it officially. However, she has to forget about it for now since they seem to be involving themselves with deeper problems.

After the invasion earlier, the Guardian of Raira has decided to stop them from taking action against dangerous situations. However, the now-called Raira Butai insists to help out and do something despite the warnings of the Guardian. And so they have won in the argument, but they have to ensure things.

More problems arise as the SIV virus takes on the center stage of their classroom _again _and the Raira Summer Fest is about to come. The cadre decides to become one formidable team against uninvited and destructive demons.

And of course, The Order will not be left ignored.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

The day ends and so Vorona Douglanikov, First Middle Class Exorcist, has been summoned by the newly-constructed Japan headquarters of The Order somewhere in Tokyo. In a less attractive attire unlike before, the blonde woman proceeds inside after being welcomed by her superior.

"Vorona. It's been a while." "Igor." "I heard you have been through hell in the last few days. And it seems that you're starting to enjoy your job… more than ever. Have you been disposing a lot of demons lately?"

"No." She casually shrugs her shoulder and they take a long walk around… the big man familiarizing the lady to the new headquarters. "Ah yes, I want to tell you. There are some new exorcists that are assigned to Raira Academy and they will be joining you sooner— in replacement of the KIAs." "Really?" "It seems that being a student is much preferred than being a teacher. There is more information loitering around in the student population after all."

The blonde looks away and silently admires the intricate designs that are new to the place. The man then tugs her back to their conversation, sensing that the younger exorcist has something to say, "Aren't you glad that you will be in touch with exorcists of your age? Someone to talk to at lunch and in the Dorm?" Blue orbs shift wildly in sudden hesitation. "Right, you have friends."

"Is there something—?" "We still believe that you are in tight contact with the kitsune we captured the last time."

"…He's innocent of the accusations. I have found the real killer… but she is able to get away. That is unlikely of me but…" "_She was friends with my friends, too. How could I hurt her?_ Is that the idea beneath your decision?" Vorona remains silent.

"The kitsune has indeed poisoned you."

Vorona closes her eyes and remembers the moment when Saika is able to pierce through her guts. Her wound has healed in no time and she has not been affected by the curse of the demon sword. There is even one fox tail that has shot out of her to incapacitate the vessel before the shaman is able to knock her down. Even the red-eye manifestation of demon possession has been exhibited.

"_Vorona-sempai, the opening is still partial."_

The blonde woman clears the thoughts and then they have reached the designated room. She then sees three new faces standing along with their chief before their leader. The leader then speaks, "Vorona Douglanikov, I see you have arrived. I have arranged changes on your assignment. Starting now, you will be in an Intel gathering mission on the demons of Raira."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 20: Where Saints and Sinners Dwell**

…

"Pardon me but… isn't that what my original mission is all about?" Vorona speaks as she walks towards the crowd with Igor standing before the door. The man behind the seat answers her, "No. Your original mission is to survey Raira for the presence of demons and a Guardian to govern them. Since you have successfully showed positive results in both matters, the need of gathering data has arisen. Right now, aside from the kitsune, we do not have any idea on what other demons are present in Raira."

Vorona stiffens at the thought… should she tell him about the other demons she has known of so far?

"Go on ahead, tell him." The blonde woman twitches which the leader and Igor have noticed yet they have only kept quiet. She then looks away and responds with her thoughts, _'How'd you know what's going on and where I am?'_

"It seems to have become a child's play for me." Vorona straightens and then the leader continues, "Is there a need for us to send a detection unit alongside the newly-formed Intel unit?" "No, sir. I can… I can provide you detailed information about the demons of Raira. However, I have not yet examined each and everyone completely."

"Begin." The leader speaks and then she clutches a fist to suppress her hesitation, "The Guardian of Raira seems to be a Golem-type of demon. He disguises himself as the head of Boys' Dorm. He has a court of powerful demons serving him as the enforcers of his purposes. The four members of the court consist of a three-tailed Nekomata and two other demons of Fire and Wind affinities. The fox we have apprehended before has already sworn his loyalty to the Guardian… making him the fourth one."

"Having a court must mean having a big mass of demons to be handled."

"Indeed. There are numerous demons that thrive in the lands of Ikebukuro in which he spreads his territory upon. Most of them are untamed and so it calls for the presence of a court." "…Tell me, Douglanikov, are there demons in the school, too? You did mention the Guardian is the dorm head, right?" "Yes, yet only a few of them. I have spotted an Inugami, the vessel of Saika and a foreign Irish fairy called a Dullahan within the area of Raira Academy."

"Raira seems to be a handful. How about we just smite each and every one of them." "…That's… impossible." Vorona whispers softly and then the man who said so grabs her collar, "Why? Is it because you're friends-friends with those pieces of shit?" The other woman who seems to be younger than them butts in, "Well, we do know that you are pretty close to that fox demon."

"…The fox demon… has regained his three additional tails and his powers have increased significantly. Moreover, I have no sufficient data about the capabilities of the Guardian of Raira." She tries to reason out without confirming her relations to the other demons. The Leader then swirls around and lays his elbows on the table to cross his fingers before his face… bellowing.

"Your actual mission is to find out their capabilities, strengths and weakness. We cannot let demons like them live much longer."

"…?! What about the emblem of treaty?" Vorona then squeaks about the emblem the Guardian has given them the day of the Kitsune Incident. It is supposed to signify the treaty between the Order and the Guardian— meaning that both parties are allowed to exist and hunt destructive demons. Yet the leader speaks, "Our situation calls for extermination. It will be much convenient for us to take the first step."

Her blue eyes freezes… and loud actions of hesitation surface from her body language.

"What's this? He's waging war against the Guardian?" _'No, Izaya. Don't dare to do anything to harm them.'_ "Don't underestimate me, bitch. I know war isn't really an answer… but it could be the most convenient choice. Besides, let me deal with your new friends. We still have time before The Order actually makes a move. Without sufficient data about us, they will be sitting ducks."

'_You actually knew that The Order will…' _"How long have I been existing, Vororin? And Masaomi isn't the only demons working for me, you know."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

A seat swivels and then Izaya places his feet on the table nearby his swivel chair. He has this satisfied grin on his face and then he whispers, "It's starting to not become fun at all. This commotion the Order wants is not turning me on. I wonder how the Guardian will respond to this."

"Thinking out loud once in a while?" "Ah, you have arrived." Izaya smiles at the newcomer; however, she frowns back at him and takes a grab at his ankles, "Who told you to sit there? And place your dirty shoes on my table?" And before Izaya can answer, she tosses him to fall backwards… which happens unfortunately. The chair stumbles along with the fox and the woman wipes the edge of her table.

"No need to be harsh, Namie." Izaya gets up and prances around her, "It's a bit nice to know you will be working here as the new Nurse." "The Guardian of Raira calls for me. He said he wants to gather as much sane demons as he can… and we do not have the choice to refuse him." The fox twitches and then he whispers with a bitter grin, "Is this about the Order?"

"…Well, the Order has been so ambitious through the centuries. Now they aim to wipe all demons from the face of the world." "How ungrateful… and pathetic. They even used to depend on demons to save their asses. It's quite depressing to know that the Order has lost its sanity over the grandeur of power." "Please say that again, milady. You better be wary of that lady exorcist. She got you once, if I may remind you."

"…I've got it all under control. This time… I really do. (Don't call me milady anymore.)" Izaya sighs and he hurls the chair up so he can sit on it, "So how's Seiji? Did you take him with you?" "Sadly, it's too dangerous for him to be out here. Exorcists are everywhere… even **you** are here." "It wounds me."

"So what are we going to do about the rising conflict?" "I told you, I got it all under control." "You suck at keeping things under control, thank you very much. I'll just be here then when you need me. You should better head back. A student should not be in the Nurse Room after school hours."

"Don't hate me, Namie, okay?" "…I have always hated you." "Wounds me more. At least, don't leave me." "…When did I, my precious little sister?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"…_Here, may I present you with my documents. I am indeed an exorcist from the neighboring continent. I came here to recruit such a powerful shaman as you, Priestess of Tengoku." "…I can accept the offer by I can never leave Tengoku. I am afraid I have to decline." "It will be all good, milady. All you have to do is to train young exorcists of your shaman ways."_

"_Our art of shamanism should only run in the family. I refuse." "I guess it cannot be helped." Snap! Loud thuds and footsteps with sounds of reloading. "Oh, are those your men? And they are pointing their guns at me." "Milady!" "Rin, it's alright. I can handle this just fine. Please step back."_

"_The existence of the Order must be kept a secret. Die or become one of us."_

"_Are you sure you are barking at me, poor dog?" "You may be a priestess but you're just a—!" Bright light rises from two paper talismans. "You called, big sis?" "Boredom sweet. (The boredom breaks. This is sweet.)" "I am a priestess and there's no way, I'll let my town to be threatened for my loss."_

"_D-Demons?" "Why? The first time you've seen a demon?" Chuckle. "Pardon me, what I mean to say is… it is your first time to see familiars?" "…I see. So you can also tame demons." "They are not demons anymore… they're… part of my family."_

"…_In exchange of your refusal…" "I refuse to do anything for you, gentleman." "Tell me how you tame them? Tell me how you use them as… comrades?"_

Izaya blinks at his own thoughts… clear voices from a blurry dream. A figure beside me shrugs and then Shizuo flips the blanket off of his face, "Izaya." "Hm? Can't sleep, Shizu-chan?" "…What were those? Your memories?" "…! I forgot you're able to see that. How careless of me. But yeah, centuries ago." "So… you used to be part of the Order?"

"Not part. Just someone who helps them out. By all they do now is crap." "…It's normal for them to… turn against demons. I mean, you're not a shaman anymore so…" "Of course, Shizu-chan won't understand. I cannot help but to think that the time rift has frozen your mind." The blond glares at the fox and then Izaya dives down the covers and snuggle the blond…

"But stay that way."

"_Milady… what… what happened here?" "I… I… I don't know. Help me… somebody help me!" Explosions then occur outside followed by screams of hysteria. "Milady—!" "You… you have been cursed!" "Curse? What curse?! I'm a shaman! I cannot be—!" "You're—! Kill her!" "Kill her!"_

"_Let me go! No!"_ Izaya closes his eyes and tries to lull himself with Shizuo's breathing. _"You're… you're supposed to help me…"_

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Hm, so this is the famous Raira Academy." A lady with dark hair murmurs as they arrive at the school grounds. Their baggage is sent to the Dorms and they will be checking on it later. For now, they have to look around the school— probably to find some of the demons Vorona has mentioned.

"It is considerably smaller than the Order's Abbey." "Sweet, minis." "Ew." The three then see couples of students walking around since it is still minutes before classes start. The students then pause to take a look at them and wonder if they are transferees… for it is almost June already. Izaya with Shizuo, Masaomi and Mikado passes around the school grounds and then the presence of the exorcists are quickly pinpointed.

"Oh, right. They are sending replacements." The fox whispers and then Masaomi turns to the same direction where Izaya is looking at, "They don't look friendly enough to keep out of demons."

"We just have to keep out of them as well then." Shizuo suggests and continues on walking— earning Izaya's agreement and so they continue on towards the academic building.

However, the man among the three new students then eyes at the quartet… "Look over there. Three demons." "That boy must be pretty clueless about the three." "We are here for Intel not trouble. We better stay incognito." The three exorcists then watch the four walk away… "But it's hard to calm down when we see someone is in danger."

"Sharaku, Niekawa, Izumii." They turn to a direction and Vorona is standing there in her school uniform, "You better proceed walking. You will appear more suspicious if you eye at every person you see." The exorcists then walk away in the blonde's lead.

'_Izaya, what should I do now?'_ "Huh? It's rare for you to ask that. Anyway, relax. Act normal… or else everyone in the class will notice something is wrong. _Oh my God, why is Douglanikov-kun acting strange with Orihara-kun and Heiwajima-kun? Did they do __**something**__? Oh my, with two men?_"

'_SHUT UP!'_ Vorona cannot help but to cover her face with her hands as she unduly blush at things. The fox does have a point. She then clears her face and turns around to talk with the three, "Look, students here are pretty keen. They will surely say something is wrong with guys if you act all stiff. We need to keep low profile, right?"

**Minutes after, at the classroom…**

"My name is Mikage Sharaku and I came to Tokyo because of my parent's work. I am 17 and I like… physical sports and martial arts. Right, my hobbies include training mixed martial arts and other sports."

"My name is Ran Izumii and I—" "(Here's another scary guy in our class.)" "(You're right.)" "…I don't practically like people chattering about me." The class gasps and then he continues, "18 and my hobbies are… nothing much. I'm pretty lazy."

"O-Okay. You can sit…" The teacher looks around to see vacant seats— practically from those who have left Ikebukuro after the Kitsune Incident, "There beside Orihara-kun and here beside Douglanikov-kun." The teacher points out the chairs as she speaks.

Mikage, the dark-haired woman, looks at Ran, the man earlier, and then she takes the one behind the fox while the guy takes the one near Vorona. The new students settle in their seats and then the class starts.

Mikage is carefully examining her neighbor with her eyes and trying to decipher what kind of demon he is. Izaya notices the gaze and then he whispers only for her to hear, "You're starting to melt me with your gaze. Do you need something?" The woman looks away and then she whispers back, "Nothing really." The fox then grins bitterly and then he sighs…

"Just as planned, keep a low profile and stop making yourselves suspicious."

Mikage twitches and then she looks back at the brunet. He then turns to her with his bright eyes on and winks at her, "You wouldn't want to get busted by the Guardian, neh." He then recalls the brilliant color as he looks back at the board. The woman then frowns at him and then she suddenly feels chills sent to her spine…

She can clearly tell that from those eyes, a dangerous and strong demon sits beside her. The agony of the dead shouts from that very gaze and every exorcist that will see those brilliant amaranth eyes will surely say the same. However, only Vorona and Ran are able to tell that he is in fact a demon without even seeing his blood-lusting eyes.

Mikage then tries to calm down… her gaze sending messages to Ran and Vorona who take turns in checking out her situation.

"Is he the four-tailed fox that you captured once?" Ran whispers to the blonde exorcist and then she answers, "…Yes. You can see it, correct? That fear in Sharaku's eyes." "Tch, she chose that seat after all."

"Trouble will arise if you were to sit next to him. You might just start firing at him." "Them. Even that guy beside him is a demon." Vorona twitches at the correction. Ran Izumii, the other First Middle Class exorcist that is assigned to her new mission and the leader of their operations, can tell that Shizuo Heiwajima has been cloaked with the kitsune's power… and sooner, he might be able to tell that even she has been… possessed once.

The lunchtime has come and then Celty calls on Vorona, "Vorona, aren't you eating with us?" The blonde exorcist shakes her head and gives her an apologetic gaze, "I'm sorry. I have to talk with… my old friends. I'll just join you some other time." Celty hums and then Izaya jumps at Vorona again as Shinra and Shizuo approaches them, "Hey, Vororin! You're old friends with them? It's too rude if you don't even introduce your new friends!"

"…?! Izaya!" Vorona hisses and then chatters run amuck again at those who are watching them, "She's going with her other friends? Is she ditching Heiwajima-kun and Orihara-kun now?" "I heard they are close friends. Did something happen?" "Why is Douglanikov-kun friends with scary-looking men?"

The woman blushes as the two other exorcists have to hear those murmuring from the class. Mikage hums and then she whispers, "I never thought Raira students were this harsh." Their classmates react and then Izaya let goes of Vorona… only to grab Mikage's wrist and pulls her to where they should be going, "Hai, hai. C'mon, I'll introduce ourselves when we get to the cafeteria."

Vorona twitches and then Ran goes to chase the fox— only to grab his hand off Mikage, "Don't touch her." The fox gives him with a surprised look and then he grins, "That's not even her hand. Chill out." But instead of taking off his glare, Ran glares more at the fox… as if telling him that he knows of his being. Then the raven slips his hand out of Ran's grip and he prances to Mikage again, "Say, doesn't his cute girlfriend want to come with me?"

"Girlfriend?! I'm not his girlfriend!" "You're not? Then I'm free to take you away!" He drags her again, "See you at the cafeteria!"

"H-Hey!" Mikage resists but he is able to drag her downstairs. Ran seethes in his spot and has fixed glares on that demon that carelessly— or fearlessly— takes an exorcist by the hand. Celty chases after the fox and then Shinra walks to follow the fairy. Vorona and Shizuo go to Ran— the blond whispering…

"Sorry, he just likes playing with _**exorcists**_ these days."

…

**End of Chapter 20**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ Ran Izumii and Mikage Sharaku are light novel characters and are part of Izaya Orihara's bad guy group in the series along with Namie Yagiri and Haruna Niekawa. ^^ Yes, the same Haruna Niekawa, the Slasher. Izumii? Yeah, the same Izumii that used to lead the Blue Squares. Aoba Kuronuma is also a light novel character— the one that asked Mikado to become the new leader of Blue Squares… and was granted.


	21. The Treaty

So yeah, I think I'm in love with Mikage. **Spoiler alert**! Mikage and Izaya are rumored to be dating back in high school but in reality, she is just one of his worshippers. But Izaya did something to her that made her drop out of school. I kind'a like the idea, heheh. No, it's not like Mikage is pretty or anything… I mean Rio Kamichika— the chick that jumped off a.k.a. Ms. Magenta— is even prettier than her. Mikage is also boyish in a bit but she is still a girl— very offended when her brother is yelling at Izaya at the streets about taking her virginity or something— which the raven flea clearly denies. It also appears to me that Ran and Mikage are getting into a bickering state once in a while… oh well, my mind. Outsourced from Durarara! Volume 9— the one all about Izaya Orihara. (So just you know why I chose them.)

I want to make a shout-out to **YB-FAN**. That was such a rather touchy PM.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Vorona Douglanikov is summoned to the new headquarters of the Order-Japan Branch… only to be assigned with a new mission. There, she meets with three other exorcists that will be working with her— Ran Izumii as the leader.

It also seems that Izaya is eavesdropping on their conversations through Vorona's ears. Then, he talks with Namie— the new nurse— about the Order… even to the extent of accidentally showing Shizuo some scenes of his vague memories centuries ago.

Soon the three new students have showed up in the Raira Academy— Mikage and Ran as new students of III-C. Izaya then starts another commotion as he starts playing with the new exorcists— practically showing interest on the brunette exorcist named Mikage Sharaku.

By then… the treaty needs to be abided.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"Hey, let go of me!" Mikage protests as they descend the stairs and then Izaya pouts at her, "You could at least shut up and just follow me, you know." The woman frowns at him and she hisses, "Why should I follow a demon around? I'm nothing like Douglanikov mind you. If you don't let me go this very instant— I will… I will…"

"You can't even draw your weapon." Izaya smiles and he lets her go, "Why don't we just be friends for once and just deal with things together? I mean, Raira is a place where demons and humans co-exist. The resident demons of Raira aren't causing trouble, you know. And should the exorcists."

"No can do. It's our job to cleanse the world from the impurities of demons." She defends the organization's stand and reaches beneath her blazer— becoming ready of any attack.

"Tch, you're not supposed to make contact while in an Intel mission." The fox smirks and walks ahead, "But since I still have a heart for poor dogs like you, why don't you just come with me and I'll introduce the other demons." The woman twitches and then he smirks, "You need Intel, right?"

"Why would you…?" Mikage's voice trails off and then Izaya grins at her with his brilliant red eyes on, "Because… I simply want to help you."

However, before Mikage can make another move, the sky suddenly grow dark and lightning bolts suddenly strike at the place. The students cry in hysteria as they go and hide for cover from the sudden fierce thunderstorm. Izaya looks around and then he chuckles, "What the hell is Masaomi doing?"

Then a familiar scream comes to Mikage's ears as a woman gets thrown off the building's rooftop, "…?! Niekawa!" She runs out with Izaya following her out the fierce phenomenon. The fox quickly grabs the woman with a tail when everyone else is so desperate to look for shelter. He brings her down and gives her to Mikage to tend to. He then gazes at the rooftop… yelling with his telepathy.

"Masaomi! What the fuck?!"

The sky suddenly clears out and then Izaya pulls Mikage and the unconscious woman inside the building before the curious masses see them. The brunette exorcist shakes her up and then she frowns as she gets grounded a bit. "Niekawa. Who could have electrocuted her?"

The other students earlier come to them and then Vorona kneels down, "What happened?" Izaya walks to them and kneels down beside Vorona, "She's still alive, don't worry. If you don't move cautiously, more incidents like this will happen." Then the fox stands up, "Now, do you fully understand what I mean, Mikage-chan?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 21: The Treaty**

…

**Hours ago, at the classroom of I-B…**

"My name is Haruna Niekawa and… I came here because of my guardian's job assignment. I am 15 and I like practically nothing but some things cannot fail to amuse me. My hobbies involve sword arts and sword dancing." Her pink eyes scan the classroom quickly, "Please take care of me."

"Hm. I suppose you can take that vacant seat at the third row." The teacher then tells her to occupy the vacant spot and then she whispers as she passes Mikado by, "Do you have some time? I really wanted to talk to you."

Mikado twitches and Masaomi can read from the brunet shaman's facial expression… that sudden presence of anxiety in his system.

The class continues on until they have reached lunchtime. The students have chattered loudly and then boys try to ask out the new girl but she walks off to find herself before the brunet shaman. Mikado then turns to her— with the Inugami eyeing much at her.

"Ryuugamine-kun, right?" "Yes. Can I help you with something?" "I was just wondering if I can talk to you… alone." The brunet twitches yet again and then the Inugami tries to act normally— flirting around her, "Oh, what a wonderful time for love stories! Hello, my name is Masaomi. You can call me—" "I guess the silence means 'yes'. Let's go, shall we?"

Without any more wasted seconds, the girl drags the shaman towards a particular place and Masaomi cannot help but to frown at the thing. He then looks around and finds no Anri Sonohara around… sooner remembering that she has been asleep ever since Saika got sealed.

At the rooftop, Haruna has dragged Mikado and she holds his hand firmly, "…If you value your life, you should keep away from _things_ like him." The brunet gets taken aback by her words… yet he gives her a small smile…

"Thank you for the concern… but Masaomi is my friend."

"No, you don't understand." Haruna grows insistent, "He's… he's not human." "…? Why do you say so?" Mikado pretends to be surprised and then she reintroduces herself, "I am… someone who deals with them. I don't want innocent people to be hurt anymore." "…" "It may not be now, but he will soon hurt you, Ryuugamine-kun. Please get away from him."

"…Masaomi's not doing anything bad." He speaks in defense and then she twitches as she turns to a direction— Masaomi standing before the door. "Mikado, get away from her." The brunet twitches and tries to keep the fight from happening, "Wait, Masaomi! Niekawa-san! You shouldn't fight out here!"

"Fight?" The woman twitches and then Mikado nods with a smile, "You must be an exorcist like Vorona-sempai. But please, don't fight Masaomi." However, the new girl frowns at him and draws out… a red crystal caret from her body without destroying her clothes, "You must perish then. All those who have been tainted by the fumes of demons must!"

"Mikado!" Masaomi yells and then he summons lightning bolts to distract the girl from hurting the shaman. The sky grows dark and then people begin crying in hysteria as lightning bolts hit the grounds. Masaomi then fires at the girl which she duly dodges. She then attacks with speed… only to have a very shrill voice call from within her…

"MOTHER!"

Haruna twitches at the sudden call and turns at a certain direction— only to be hit by Masaomi's attack! She screams and falls off from the roof with her caret breaking into pieces. Mikado tries to get her but then he sees Izaya catch the girl. He then turns to Masaomi and the Inugami looks away. The blonde boy then hears the fox yell through their telepathy and he recalls the lightning bolts…

"Sorry." Mikado then smiles and goes to him, "Don't worry, I'm not mad. But…" He then gazes at the position where the girl fall off, "I hope she will be okay. Something disturbed her pretty bad earlier. I wonder what that is…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**..**

**Present times…**

"Tch, seems like Masaomi and Mikado-kun aren't showing up today." Izaya hisses and then everyone in their table bear somewhat serious faces. Shinra then starts to break the tension down, "S-So… you're Vorona-san's comrades, am I right?"

"Look, we are not obliged to answer to you." Ran retorts and then Izaya sighs before taking a sip on his soda, "…Even though I have already repeated myself, you won't even reconsider." Ran glares at him and then Vorona talks to persuade the fox, "…Things are not getting better this way, Izaya. Let us just work on our assignments alone. Even though Raira is a place where we can co-exist— it doesn't mean we can mingle normally."

"It could spell out more trouble to the exorcists." Shizuo murmurs as he munches on his cake, "We shouldn't be sticking our noses in their business. I think Vorona will be safe around them."

The group responds a silent moment… the other two exorcists reading some message on those words. Will be safe. That would mean they have been protecting her— and they might have been behind those solved cases of mysterious demon invasions that Vorona reports every once in a while.

"Argh, let's just do it this way." Ran stands up and then signals Mikage to leave as well, "We cannot really count on Douglanikov's participation in this mission." The blonde one twitches and then she looks at them with fear in her eyes. The man continues— ignoring her soundless pleas— "We can never trust her if she works with you guys. Sharaku, let's go."

Vorona then gets up and then she looks at everyone else seated, "I'm sorry. But if I have to choose— I will never abandon my duties. I cannot stick around among you anymore." Izaya and Shizuo only look at her and then Celty nods with a small smile, "Then please be careful. But if you need help, don't hesitate to call us."

"…I cannot do that. Farewell." Vorona bows down and then Ran leads the two women towards the infirmary where Haruna is.

"Izaya, what's next?" Shizuo asks and then Izaya sighs before lying back at his chair, "We just have to continue operating as Raira Butai even though she has exorcist duties to attend to. Her true decision will surface when the real deal comes. For now, let's just act like nothing bothers us."

"…Let's just hope for the best." Celty whispers and then Shinra sighs as he puts his head at his palm, "The class will surely rage over this."

"They won't. Watch me…" The fox grins a very malicious one as he continues staring at the dark-haired female exorcist, "All I promised is to let Vorona attend to her duties. Who said I won't be going around sniffing things?" Shizuo eyes at him and then Shinra pushes up his glasses, "Izaya-kun, please help yourself but be sure you won't cause much trouble. The Guardian might strike on us in return."

"Now that you've mentioned…" Izaya smiles, "If they won't let us cut in… then the Guardian might end up forcing his way in."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

After class has arrived and then the third years are left to their own business. The three exorcists are going to their respective dorms— only to encounter the rest of the Raira Butai senior students waiting for them. Izaya then starts initiating the talk, "Ah, right. Dorm officers are supposed to give new students school and dorm tours. And based from what Dorm Head Tom Tanaka-san has said, you haven't earned one yet… Ran Izumii."

"Aren't we clear yet?" He speaks as a nerve pops and then Shizuo says, "Izaya's not approaching you as a member of Raira Butai. He's just doing his duty as a new dorm officer." Izaya gives a bitter grin and then he speaks, "I don't know about the Girls' Dorm Head's instruction, though." Vorona stares at them intently and then Mikage murmurs, "We have to abide school rules, Izumii. We shouldn't cause much trouble."

"Tch. Fine. I'll go. But mind you…" Ran spits at the ground, "I'm not letting you get near. Remember, we're still enemies."

"Mind you, too. The treaty hasn't been broken yet." The fox murmurs, "Basically, the Guardian still has authority and responsibility on demons **AND** exorcists that are roaming his territory. But you don't have to sweat it as long as you're not causing trouble like… initiating attacks against the other party." The fox then talks seriously, "What Haruna Niekawa did earlier is illegal and Masaomi has the right to attack back. But since it's her first offense, she wouldn't be prosecuted."

"…What about the apprehension of the golden fox back then?" Mikage then asks, "Isn't that considered 'initiating attacks against the other party'?" Izaya then chuckles, "Basically, that fox was suspected of destructive activities. It is basically the 'initiated attack' and the Order just has the right to arrest him… as part of their duty— even without proper investigations."

Soon, the man decides to comply with the school dorm rules and the group splits up with the three males and the three women— the boyfriend accompanying the Dullahan until the lounge of the dorm. Male students are only allowed to enter the Girls' Dorm up until the lounge. When the girl or girls leave them, they should go by then. Same rules apply to the Boys' Dorm as well.

The fox and his darling give the exorcist the needed tour based on the guidelines given to him by the Dorm Head. However, misfortune comes around the corners of the dorm. As they approach the end of the tour, familiar faces then appear with probable weapons before them, "Yo, shitheads. Remember us." The fox hums and then Shizuo frowns at them…

"…Who the fuck are you guys?"

"We're the Crimson Demons, you fools!" The leader speaks, "It's been a while since we have last fought! This time, we're going to leave you half-dead!" Izaya then twitches and laughs out, "…Right! I remember now… you are the guys who always get your asses kicked by Shizu-chan!" Ran scratches his head in disbelief and growing annoyance. Shizuo then stops frowning and then strokes at his chin, "When was that? It's been so long that I have forgotten about you…"

"Shut the fuck up! This time, I'll surely give you a piece of us!"

"Oi, fucking fox. Are those crazy fuckers on a suicidal streak?" "They won't mind getting hit by you. It's not like they're going to leave you out of this, anyway." Ran sighs in disappointment and then he smirks maliciously as he draws out a hammer from under his blazer, "Yo, I don't have anything against you guys. But you seem to be enough to take my anger." The whole gang then goes at them…

"Shall we dump them back at the trash can, fox?" "Heheh, after you."

Shizuo then grabs the nearby bench and Izaya takes out that pocket knife he hasn't used for a while. And without any prior warning, they begin attacking the gangsters as they come. The back side of the dorm has been another battleground once again. More and more people have been thrown away to the pond, bushes, windows and even dumpsters— some even volunteer to _**fly**_ rather than to get cut or smashed by the other two.

The students inside the dorm watch from their rooms and others are even trying to recognize the new guy that has been causing trouble. Raira has enough 'don't-fuck-with-me' dudes already.

The dust subsides and the three stand amidst the piles of unconscious men. The exorcist huffs and then he laughs out, "I never thought I would have fun in here even just for a while." Shizuo then walks to Izaya who has just got finished in cleaning the blade, "They are so persistent and you'll soon grow tired of dealing with them." Izaya smiles as he pockets the knife, "Just wait for another set of days. They will come a knocking on your doorstep…"

"Crimson Demons, huh. Come at me any time, motherfuckers! I will be the exorcist to cleanse all of ya!"

"We better get back to the dorm gates to end your tour. I really wanted to rest now." Izaya yawns and stretches— but then he notices people taking photos from afar. He turns to a direction and then people seem to be agitated while hiding. He stares at them and then he just smiles as he prances to get Shizuo's arm, "No time for dawdling. Let's go!"

The two walk to the exorcist who duly comes with them as they pass him by. Soon, movements come from the bushes where Izaya has set his eyes upon earlier… "…The aliens… they're multiplying!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

As the night comes, the whole student body decides to retire for the night. Most of them has been asleep and been busy with their own nightly rituals. As a nightly ritual, one of the students is on the phone and is conversing with someone— as if reporting.

"…Huh? Yes, everything is starting to go like what you said. The Order is initiating a secret attack on the demons of Raira." His voice is well-controlled and hints feelings of anxiety, "How come you have seen everything like this coming? What? Your surveyors say so?" He then rapidly taps his finger at the window sill where he is standing in front of, "That's pretty alarming…"

There are talismans marking the frames of his door as if preventing any telepathic demon from eavesdropping on him. The boy's breath then hitches and he speaks, "Wait, what are you talking about? We do not have enough data about that. I cannot just go and sacrifice people like that!"

The man on the other line seems to persuade him about a dangerous act… yet the boy does not give in to his request, "I'm so sorry, I cannot do that _**now**_. I still need to find out more about that." He the twitches and then he smiles, "Nope. They still don't have an idea. They don't even suspect I would do that. I just wished you won't do anything stupid to have me busted…"

The man on the other line then laughs out and the boy chuckles along with him, "I'm extra careful about this, don't worry. Undercover missions are my specialty after all. Huh? The new exorcists? Let me think about it…" He then grabs a piece of paper from his desk, "Here. Mikage Sharaku, Haruna Niekawa— and with that girl Vorona Douglanikov. They are led by someone named Ran Izumii."

The boy then chuckles, "Pain? Nope, they aren't causing me anything else but amusement."

The student then sits down at his bed and he sighs, "The Guardian of Raira still hasn't acted up on their presence. It seems that he's using the fox demon to deal with things for him first hand. He turned him into a dorm officer… to have his requests and commands for him school-wise legal." The boy then twitches at the question from the man at the other line, "Name? It's Izaya Orihara."

The man on the other line then whispers which make the boy twitch, "Familiar? He's like a millennium years old… he cannot be acquainted to you. Huh? In the old records? Wait, what… the Priestess of Tengoku? Wait up, he's a man." The student chuckles as the man on the other line gives him some instructions on how to deal with a sudden confusion…

"Okay, I get it. Don't sweat it. She's not attracting any unnecessary attention herself… though she's being heroic at times." The boy smiles in a different way as he thinks of the mentioned woman, "I guess I can't help it if she is born that way. I mean, she loves helping humans despite her nature…"

The man on the other line then wheezes in sudden distress and chooses to stop the conversation abruptly— of course, having enough time to tell more reminders and instructions to the student. "I get it, Tou-san. Don't worry about me… I'll be fine. I mean, they have my back at all times. I won't be showing them anything as well. I'm fully demon-proof! Telepathic demons won't get to me…"

He then smiles as his father's last reminders, "I know that. Good night, too. Call you tomorrow night, Tou-san." After the call has been done, the student throws his phone on the drawer and then he slams himself at the fluffy mattress of his bed. He then rolls to lie on his side and closes his eyes, "I feel so bad lying to each and every one of them. I hope everyone can forgive me…"

…

**End of Chapter 21**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! ^^


	22. Finally Found Mother

So I make my chapters continuously and publish them gradually. So, thank you for the support, guys! ^^ I never thought I would reach 50 reviews for this story. I will do my best to make it even better! ^A^ (I have been using the term '_**shaman'**_ but I just thought I should use '_**omyouji'**_ instead— and it is supposed to be the right term I should use. I might use it from here on…)

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The fox demon tries to persuade the exorcists to just work with the Raira Butai as to extend their range and boost their uninvited demon hunting odds. However, blunt refusal has been shown by the other party— Vorona even decide to leave them for her duties.

Knowing the fox, everyone knows that he wouldn't just let them slip off. But putting aside his desires as a Raira Butai member, Izaya has to comply with his duties as a dorm officer as well— which leads them to encountering the thugs once more yet they end up getting beaten up as always.

Amidst the soothing night, a student makes a call to his father and decides to report on some things that are… exorcist- and demon-related. He seems to be an undercover agent for someone and it seems that he has people giving him protection from something.

A month has passed and there is a new demon problem at play. Will be the Raira Butai succeed on their first mission as a named group?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

June breezes through quickly and no one has ever felt that summer will be coming so soon. The rainy season is almost ending yet the strong surges of the rain continue to bother the students pretty badly. Classes keep on getting suspended— yet at times, some residents of Ikebukuro pray to their ancient gods to stop the storms.

"Masaomi must be pretty busy today." Izaya murmurs as he yawns that rainy morning… yet the sky dims all over Ikebukuro. The classes that day are suspended for the whole morning… or until the rain stops. The students are having fun on an extra vacation day while some suffer from ultimate boredom. Shizuo and Izaya are just resting at the blond's bed— or more likely, the blond is still asleep as the brunet contemplates.

"Hm. I might just spend the whole morning with my Shizu-chan."

The fox moves to peck at the blond's lips and then some knocks come to the door— the brunet twitching for such an early disturbance. If that is Shinra asking for them to play games with him, he would surely call out automatically. The fox then just quits on guessing and opens the door, "Who's there?" It is their class president and then he twitches, "Eh? So there you are, Orihara-kun. But isn't this Heiwajima's room?" "It is. At any rate, how can I help you?" "Oh, I was gathering our classmates to my room. Can you please help me in talking to Heiwajima and Izumii?"

"Did you just gather up courage in knocking?" "I merely fainted." The president chuckles and then he pleads the fox, "Please, please, please!" "Don't worry, I'll do that. I'll just wake Shizu-chan up and then I'll walk with you to Izumii's room." "…I'm very much indebted!"

Izaya leaves the door open and then he taps Shizuo's shoulder, "Shizu-chan, we'll be gathering at Moto-san's room. Get up and see ya there." The blond shrugs in response and then Izaya walks away quickly, "Let's go." The president and the fox walk along the hallways as they discuss some trivial matters about the Raira Summer Fest. They then reach the exorcist's room and Izaya gestures the president to shush.

"Ran-kun! Ohayoo!" Izaya calls as he knocks on the door, "Ran-kun~!" Seconds later, no responses are heard from the man. Izaya grins bitterly and then he holds the knob— some invisible demon aura gets the lock open. The door then swings open and they find the messy room… Ran still knocked out on his bed. With the guy loudly snoring, Izaya cannot help but to smile bitterly… is that man really an exorcist?

The fox sighs and then he licks his lips in amusement, "Moto-san, please get back." The president backs off and then Izaya slowly climbs the bed. The fox then calls his invisible tail and smothers Ran with it, "Racchan~ please wake up, dearie~" But then Ran suddenly grabs the fox's collar to pin him down at the bed— a gun getting dug into the fox's throat, "What the fuck do you want, you fucking fox?"

"Ahem… Moto-san, the class president, is right there…" The man takes a glance and sees the hyperventilating man. Ran hides his gun and lifts himself a bit to turn to the other student, "What do you need?" "G-G-G— AAAHH!" The president then faints and then the fox laughs off, "That was hilarious!" Ran then gets back to pinning him, "What are you—?"

"What are they doing?" "I thought he was just for Heiwajima…" Ran turns to the door which was opened by the students who heard the president scream. The gossips worsen and then Ran blushes to practically jump at the door to shoo the other students away. He slams the door and then he turns to the fox— Izaya sitting up already, "Welcome to Raira Boys' Dorm…"

"I'll fucking kill you."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 22: Finally Found Mother**

…

Only two weeks are left in their calendar and the festival will be launched. Up until now the class still hasn't have any idea what to do. They have heard a number of suggestions but only a few agrees on it. Moto sighs and then he speaks, "We still haven't decided on anything. By these days, the teachers will ask about our plans. What should we do?"

"How about something that can entertain our guests… but not a normal Moe Maid Café. It's too overrated these days. A lot of sections must have thought of the same." One of the girls speaks— they are basically video-conferencing through a laptop. One of the girls then speaks, "How about something recent as the theme?" The people look at her and then Vorona speaks, "You mean like… the recent phenomena in Ikebukuro?"

"Exactly!" "But wouldn't that scare the people away?" "…Of course, we have to put some fun for it. Like cute costumes so that they will not feel so scared anyway." Izaya then joins the talk, "Like a café that has demons as the theme?" "Exactly!" "I don't like it." Mikage responds but then another guy responds, "How are you guys going to design the costumes? And who's serving?"

"We can still resort to maid and host uniforms only that they have animal ears and tails." The girl speaks and then a group of girls squeal, "Kawaii~! I can imagine Douglanikov-kun and Orihara-kun in fox ears and tails!" "But aren't kitsunes seduction demons? Why is Orihara playing one?" "We also have a lot of animal demons. Why don't we have a Kappa (amphibian demon) instead?"

Shinra and Shizuo restrain their giggles as they thought of Izaya in a Kappa costume— the bespectacled guy wheezing, "Izaya-kun looks good in a Kappa costume!" "Why don't we give Shizu-chan and Ran-kun oni (typical demon) costumes? They will surely fit." Izaya pouts and then Mikage agrees, "Izumii in an oni costume? That's cute." "Take that back, Sharaku." "Can I play Yukionna (Snow woman demon)?" Celty suggests and then Shinra gives her a thumbs-up, "Sure why not? I want to be Wanyuudo (burning wheel demon) then!" "Isn't that monk bald, Shinra?"

"I guess that will be all set now!" Moto smiles and then the other girls volunteer to be the ones cooking and the other guys in the construction of needed banners and signage. The class laugh out loudly as the teasing for the appropriate Japanese demons continues. And seems like Mikage, an exorcist, is really having fun in doing such— as if she is not an exorcist at all.

"Let's win as the best room! All hail, Confectio-Yomi!"

…

**Itazura no Imooto**

…

Their light footsteps trudge along the polished hallway within the Girls' Dorm as Vorona and Mikage make their way towards a room— probably to visit one of the residents. It has been a month since the last demon invasion and still, Anri Sonohara, the vessel of Saika, remains to be in a recovering state. Her vital signs are proving her healthy body yet she is too weak to be awoken. Mikado would be willing to take a look at her condition but he is no authority to get inside the Dorm without any concrete reason.

As the two exorcists reach the room, they spot a particular demon that is also on her way to the girl. The fairy demon then waves at them, "Sharaku-san, Vorona." The exorcists then proceed nearer as Vorona speaks, "Celty. Are you here for Anri-chan, too?" The fairy nods and then she stares at the woman's door, "It's already a month. Ryuugamine-kun's seal must have gone overboard."

"Ryuugamine?" Mikage whispers and then she hums… as if contemplating— the family name sounding so familiar.

Celty then knocks at her door and then she calls out, "Anri-chan, we're going in!" It's not like it's necessary but the Girls' Dorm residents only regard Anri as lazy and stressed enough to come to school. They enter and there they see Anri lying on her bed… just like how Masaomi has left her. She is breathing yet she seems to be trapped in a vast sleep. The talisman on her forehead stays on as to seal Saika for some more moments.

"That talisman looks familiar." Mikage whispers and then Vorona speaks, "Ryuugamine-kun is an omyouji and he has an Inugami as his familiar." The brunette exorcist then gasps and hums again, "I knew it. But… aren't the Ryuugamine omyoujis supposed to be helping out the Order if they still exist?" The other two women only stare at her… showing her their contained cluelessness about the matter.

Celty then touches the vessel's face, "Anri-chan, you have been sleeping long enough. What is happening to you?" The blonde exorcist then sighs and looks around, "The fume of demon essence sure engulfs the air around here. She could have been attracting some more demons with this." Mikage hums and then she inspects the talisman, "This talisman prohibits the consciousness of the demon possessing her. Why not just exorcise the demon out of her?" Celty turns to her and then she murmurs, "…Why don't we ask Ryuugamine-kun to find out?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"AAAARGH! People so desperate that they have been calling so bad!" Masaomi sighs and then he acts like a drama prince yet again, "How I wish I could have spend such a cold rainy day cuddling my most beloved!" Yet the brunet omyouji hasn't answered to the dog demon. The blond then turns to his 'master' and he whispers, "Mikado, are you still thinking about Swordette?"

"…Sonohara-san has been pretty depressed. I wonder if Saika has done something bad to her." Masaomi smiles and jumps at Mikado to embrace him from the side, "Your seal was very effective against Saika. That demon wouldn't be doing anything bad to her ever since then. You don't have to worry about her. She will be fine…" The meek omyouji then smiles— trying to assure Masaomi that he will be alright, "…I guess." Masaomi twitches and then he sighs, "I guess we'll be on our way. Come, Mikado. Izaya-sempai said that Raira Butai needs to gather at the cafeteria."

The omyouji wonders why as such a time and rainy day yet he smiles again to agree, "UM!"

The two boys then walk towards the school cafeteria which can be accessed through the Dorm Grounds. They meet with the rest of the Raira Butai there and they wait for the arrival of Celty and the three exorcists save for Haruna. They sit in a particular arrangement like before: Ran, Mikage, Izaya, Shizuo, Vorona, Celty, Shinra, Masaomi and then Mikado. And since it has been raining hard, they are the only students in the place— yet they are still wary of their voices.

"Eh? My seal?" Mikado's voice trails as the three women talk about the talisman placed on the Saika's vessel. They have also countered the boys' misconception that she is just stressed and stubborn enough not to go to school. She is actually as if in a comatose state… perhaps because of the deactivation of Saika. They must be too connected enough to have the girl affected as well…

"I want to see her. We need to know her exact condition." The omyouji then looks away, "I can't believe I have done that to Sonohara-san."

"We'll bring her here. Please take a look at her." Celty speaks and then they hear a certain sigh— attracting their attention to the fox who has his chin on his palm, "I don't think releasing the seal would be a rather good idea." The group keeps their intense gaze at him and then he straightens with that smug grin on his face, "Last time, Saika is able to infect humans to become her children and now that she sleeps, those children won't be able to cause trouble as well."

"…" Vorona looks away from the group… remembering the sudden sprouting of her ears and tail in defense of Saika's _love_. And then the fox continues, "And if Mikado decides to release the seal to awaken Anri Sonohara, wouldn't it be the same as awakening Saika? She might cause more trouble than the exorcists can handle." Ran then glares at the fox and then Mikado speaks, "…I won't release the seal. I just wanted to make sure that… Sonohara-san is fine. I know my seal is absolute and critical for a demon but Sonohara-san's—"

"Don't forget, Mikado-kun. Anri-chan is a demon vessel… not a complete human being anymore."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Mother! Mother! Mother!"

Her insides start to yell so loud— trying to outmatch the speed of her heartbeat. Haruna Niekawa goes around the Girls' Dorm in the calling of her flesh. She squeezes herself in condensed pain and she barely cries due to the developing paralysis. Her body that has gone amok wants to take over her head… making her approach such a place of its ultimate desire.

Haruna Niekawa is a hanyo unlike most of the exorcists. She is partly demon in blood and flesh… and so her demon side starts calling out to a 'Mother' ever since she came to Raira Academy. And it is not like she does not know what her flesh is saying… she knows it very well— her body wants Saika. Saika is a demon that infects human beings with its love through slashing them. Haruna Niekawa is born through two Saika children… giving her the ability to wield imitations of Saika which appears in red crystal forms.

She then stumbles into the room and she tries to open the door. Haruna then finds it locked… only to kick it multiple times so that she can go in. She successfully breaks in and then she stares at the girl lying on the bed. The exorcist swings the door closed and blocks it with a chair. She walks to the brunette on the bed…

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Mother."

Haruna calls forth her red crystal knife… and readies to strike at the girl, "I've been wanting to meet you. Do you know how much I wanted to see you? It's been years since my parents have died and you didn't do anything for them." The brunette exorcist then climbs the bed and sits at the vessel's thighs, "It's such a shame to die while you sleep… I will be your greatest nightmare. Now, vanish… DEMON!"

She stabs Anri once, twice and a lot more times. The body moves due to reflex and the soft tissues and skin of her body resist not the hits given by the exorcist. Blood spurts from every wound and the exorcist gone psychotic continue to hit her, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you very, very, very, very, very much!" She then stops and sighs before grinning maniacally, "You're dead… Saika."

The talisman resting on her forehead slowly dissipates and then movements occur in the girl's busty chest. Haruna twitches and then the eyes of the dead girl open… flashing brilliant pale red eyes at the perpetrator, "I see, it's one of my children." The exorcist freezes at her place and then the upper torso lifts so that _Anri_ can sit in front of Haruna, "It's quite nice of you… that seal won't go away as long as the vessel lives." The hanyo gasps as Saika holds her cheeks, "Now, would you like to love the human kind with me?"

"…Somebody…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Not a complete human being anymore?" Shinra echoes Izaya's words and then Vorona starts speaking to answer him— also to clarify things to the young omyouji, "Vessels are humans that are hosting demons within their bodies. Being the demon's physical residence is the only difference a vessel has to that of a human who has opened his or her heart to a demon. Both of them can wield the demon's powers and serve as stockroom of a demon's essence. However, vessels are more prone to losing themselves to the demons inside them."

"It is possible that Saika's conscience is connected to Anri Sonohara's. To stop her from spreading chaos, we have to keep her sealed." Izaya smiles again and then Mikado balls his hands into tight fists, "…But… But I need to save Sonohara-san. I can't leave her like that!" Shizuo then hisses and he turns to the fox beside him, "Can't we do something about this? Why can't we just take out that stupid sword out of her?" Mikado looks at him and then Izaya sighs as he lays his chin at the table, "It's extremely dangerous to the vessel if we do that. But it might be worth a shot…"

"Does Ryuugamine-san know how to do so?"

The group responds to Mikage's question with a gaze with clueless expressions. Mikado then begins to shrink, "…I don't. Isn't there someone else I can ask? I'll do everything to take it out of Sonohara-san… as long as she can live peacefully afterwards." Izaya then looks at Vorona and then he whispers, "Only the strongest omyoujis can take Saika out of its vessel. But there is something else that bothers me if you're going to do that."

"What is it?"

"…!" Izaya is about to continue when he feels a sudden break out of a strong demon aura around the place. Even Shizuo, Masaomi, Mikado, Celty, Vorona, Mikage and Ran get to feel the explosion. Everyone aside from Shinra stand up and then the bespectacled one whispers, "W-Wait, what's wrong?" Izaya then drops his bitter grin and then he speaks with Masaomi while they are all gazing at a certain direction…

"Who the fuck released Saika?"

"This is bad." Masaomi grinds his teeth and then the three exorcists run off towards the direction— soon followed by the Raira Butai. They all race against the wind towards the Girls' Dorm where screams are heard yet again. The students have run out through the fierce rain due to the happenings inside the place. The guards mind not the entry of six boys during the commotion. The group then stops halfway to decide on what to do next…

"Wait a minute, you are not supposed to be here." Ran then glares at the fox but then Izaya smiles bitterly, "What's with the sudden hostility? I was giving you information, right? Besides, it's the Raira Butai's job to deal with small-scale demon invasion with or without the cooperation of the exorcists." The argument is supposed to be prolonged but then people with pale red eyes come to welcome them… with Anri Sonohara standing on the center, "It's been a while, Izaya. Do you even remember when was the last time I have loved humans this much?"

"…Apparently, I do not have the time to reminisce and count, Saika." The sword demon then smirks and then the exorcists draw their weapons— Vorona speaks, "Please stand back. It's our duty to apprehend her." Izaya then smirks and sighs, "It's not like I'm going to sit back and watch." Anri then instructs her children, "Let us love them to our hearts' content!"

Mikado then releases some talismans to build a shield around them to prevent the surprise attacks of the children. The mother then runs off and then Vorona, Mikage and Ran go to chase after her. Mikado then cries out loud, "Sonohara-san!" Izaya then sighs and taps Mikado's shoulder, "If you really want to help her, you should go. I'll handle these stupid children." The omyouji then looks at him and then he gives Mikado a piece of paper… "It's the same chant a certain someone used to extract Saika from her vessels every time she loses her cool. But it cannot guarantee the lives of the vessels."

Mikado receives the paper and then Izaya whispers, "Prepare for the worst."

The omyouji then nods to show courage… and then the fox speaks again yet in a light chuckle, "But that was from the Priestess of Tengoku, so you have a seventy-five-percent success rate in taking the sword out and letting the vessel live." The omyouji then smiles to give him an enthusiastic nod, "If this came from the Priestess of Tengoku, then I have no doubt it will work. And if she has left behind such copy, then she knew that Saika will be back in time. As the last member of the Ryuugamine Omyoujis who follow her way, I shall deal with Saika for her."

"…!" "Thank you, Izaya-sempai. Please be careful. Let's go, Masaomi!" The boy runs off with his familiar as he breaks the shield and pushes away the children. The fox demon then watches them go while the children try to regain balance. Shizuo then calls forth his tail and then his beloved brunet speaks, "Ryuugamine Omyoujis who follow her way… that sounded scary."

"Scary… that they are freely used and disposed by the Order?"

"…At least, having their deaths by the hands of a third-party Inugami is one good thing. The Order can always be spelled as traitors to every omyouji there is." Izaya then sighs and he stretches a bit, "Yo, Shizu-chan. I'll teach you something new today." They eye at each other and then the children begin to attack again— only to be swept away by some force. There then show the four-tailed golden fox with brilliant red eyes… with another one-tailed golden fox with eyes as gold as his fur. The golden-eyed one swirls once again, "This feels nauseous."

"You'll get used to it, Shizu-chan." Izaya frowns at the multitude of female Saika children, "Let's sing them a lullaby, shall we?"

…

**End of Chapter 22**

…

Thank you for reading! Please review! Oh, yeah, don't hate me for giving flashbacks once in a while. It's still healthy, you know. ^A^


	23. I am Saika

It's quite good to think that I was able to overcome my sudden Writer's Block… so I can continue on with this story. I was thinking about reviving some of my forgotten stories as well for this Christmas Break… initiating another RHSNI Christmas Bash just like last year. ^A^ _(And so I present a fabricated history. ^^)_ I recently found out that Inu refers to both dog AND dogs so my title is grammatically wrong. **Should I change it or should I leave it be?**

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Classes are suspended due to the fierce rain brought about by the normal rainy season in Japan. The students of III-C has gathered to talk about their upcoming project during the Raira Summer Fest— the Confectio-Yomi, a patisserie that involves servers in Japanese demon costumes.

Problems then start to arise when Celty, Mikage and Vorona approach Mikado, the young omyouji, about Anri Sonohara's comatose condition. Then they begin to talk about Saika and vessels in address to the request from the young brunet.

Haruna, a hanyo with Saika's powers, then ends up waking up the sword demon from its slumber— triggering yet another apocalyptic surge in the school's Girls' Dorm. With Mikado obtaining a chant to save Anri, the situation seems to get half-filled with hope.

But what else can go wrong?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

It is a cold winter morning where the whole village keeps itself from being awoken by the absent sun. The time seems to run off very slow from a small girl's perspective… due to her normal life as a farm girl. Her family lives from the money her father makes from selling vegetables and grains. Winter is not a very good season to grow crops… and so they resort to strawberries and other winter fruits.

Her life appears to be as simple and ideal for a boring life— however, everyone else is mistaken. Her family has been very abusive lately and she cannot do anything else but to take everything in. Her body has become truly frail because of their constant beating.

And in that cold winter morning, she sits outside their house… her body rendered numb by the extreme cold.

But it is never a problem. She would rather go numb and insensitive than pained and suffering in the hands of the people who should have loved her. Nobody helps her get by her worthless life. Nobody makes living special for her. Nobody cares for her. Nobody protects her.

Nobody loves Anri Sonohara.

But in one night, everything has almost ended for her. Her father has lost everything and he has started killing all of their relatives… even his wife. Anri is able to find a way out of their house to get to the courtyard. There, her father has intercepted her and threatened to kill her— shred her to pieces to feed the livestock that was ravaged by a demon days ago.

But then she finds a sword thrown to the ground from far away. She tries pulling it out of the ground in fear— having something to protect herself with. The father then goes to her to end the killing streak… and yet she gets to swing it at him, "Get back!" The father chuckles and attacks the poor girl— only to have the girl hear the song of the sword.

"My name is Saika. Let me love you. Let me love every human that there is." Her hands then begin to get controlled by the blade… making her fight accordingly against her father. Soon, the sword is able to wreck the father's neck open… blood spurting at the pure white snow before her. Soon enough, the girl walks along the massacred bodies and 'loves' those who could have survived.

The blood rushing across the sword's blade is warm enough to relieve her of the numbing cold. Making her bathe in pure blood has been so warm and pleasurable to the little girl. Saika is the first being to have ever loved Anri Sonohara. And she continues to use the sword so that she can return the love of humans… letting a very dark seed grow inside her innocent body.

She then became Saika's perfect vessel.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 23: I am Saika**

…

Beneath the angry storm, Saika stands on the rooftop— as she stares off the horizon. She then touches the woman's bleeding and severed chest, "How long has it been, Anri? How long has it been since you last bathed in your own blood?" She then squeezes herself with her wounded arms, "Don't be scared my little girl. I will always love you… and I will also love those who hurt you. My love will create a paradise— my love will be returned by mankind!"

"Stop right there!" Vorona yells and then the sword demon inside Anri Sonohara smirks, "Well, well, well… if it isn't the exorcists? Have you seen familiar faces downstairs?" Mikage, Ran and Vorona get into defensive stance. The sword demon then brings her arms down to turn towards them, "I see you really wanted to fight me."

"We are not just merely fighting you. We'll put a stop on this at any costs!" Mikage speaks and then Saika laughs, "How amusing of humans! That's why I love your race. I will be very delighted to have you as my children." Saika then brings out her sword from the girl's chest that is left exposed by the severed buttons, "I shall love you with all I have!"

The girl then dashes towards them— splashing water beneath her feet as she moves— and soon a rough battle starts. The mother's wounds regenerate no matter how hard their strikes are. Their movements are limited by the small space and disturbed by the rumblings caused by the foxes underneath. The rain has also affected their vision and then girl's visibility… and since Saika detects them by their heartbeat—

They are somewhat in a handicap.

"Sonohara-san!" "Saika!"

Mikado and Masaomi then reach the roof and witness a losing fight. Mikado then calls out again, "Sonohara-san!" Saika turns to them and the exorcists take this opportunity to strike on full assault— releasing their furious tricks underneath their sleeves. The demon vessel sustains heavy damages that are beyond the speed of her regeneration and she falls down. She then spares a look at the perpetrators who are preparing for a final strike.

Mikado tries to stop Ran from shooting the bloody girl but the male exorcist gives it a click— only to have a red crystal axe to deflect the bullet. Everyone else gasps at the sudden scene and then the axe gets reforms into a sword— showing them the sword demon's savior, "Don't you dare hurt Mother."

Haruna Niekawa, Saika's hanyo, has come out of nowhere to save her Mother. Saika then gets up to smile and caress the exorcist's head, "Good girl. Now, love them!" The exorcist who seems to be controlled by her demon side attacks her comrades— giving the demon a chance to escape. Masaomi and Mikado then follow suit— the omyouji yelling for the vessel's name.

The demon inside the poor girl jumps down the building and rolls off away to a place as she lands on the mud puddle. Mikado has not hesitated to jump down as well— since Masaomi catches him for a safe landing. The girl continues to run off and then Masaomi creates an electric barb wire fence to seal her position. She then swings her sword to break the fence and then she turns to her pursuers, "I guess you will never give up." Masaomi grinds his teeth and hisses, "Surrender now, Saika. Stop breaking rules."

"I don't like hearing a bound dog trying to lecture me. You are the one who should understand me the most! I have been sealed for years… decades… centuries! Just like how Izaya chained you, Masaomi." Saika then starts to enthrall the Inugami, "But unlike me, you could have been free from him. Don't tell me you were scared to defy the one holding the leash on you."

"Why did you suddenly bring this up?"

"I just want you to understand… that you know why am I doing this. Through that, you should know better than to stop me." Saika smiles lovingly, "Can't you see? I'm just trying to break out of Izaya's cage. And if I do, you are scared that he might render your chains tighter. 'So I need to stop Saika.' Ain't I correct, Masaomi-kun~?" The Inugami twitches and then Mikado speaks in defense of his familiar, "No, the one enslaving you, Saika… is yourself!"

The girl twitches and then the omyouji goes on, "You have been clinging on to your way of loving people too much. Too much that you cannot stop even if you want to! You were asleep for so many years before… you were in peace. You're doing this to satisfy your own desire to do what you have always done." The girl then starts chuckling only to laugh out loud.

"What does a baby omyouji know of me? Of demons that has existed millennia before you?!" Saika then grasps at her sword, "For thousands of years, I have loved humans long before the Priestess of Tengoku was born! But ever since she apprehended my masters, I was thrown away! I suffered alone for all those years! I was lonely! Loving people is all I was ever created for… but I have never succeeded even once. Ever since that accursed fox demon has kept me in check, I was not able to do what I wanted, what I truly desire… to a situation I truly belong to!"

Saika…

It is once just a normal sword used by different warriors within different plains. It has been always showered by the enemy's warm blood and embraced by the cold kiss of death. All it has always awaken to is hatred… its blade becoming more formidable from all the soul it has swiped off from a body. They said it was an enchanted sword— some said it is created by a legendary blacksmith from fragments of cursed objects— a few said it is a sword given by the gods for such bloody and fierce battle…

No one knew the truth about her origin but most of them knew… Saika has become a demon.

It has always been eating up hatred from one person to another— never running out of space or getting fed up by its bitter and nauseous taste. Until such a time when a person have killed his lover with Saika. For the sake of the whole village, the woman has to be killed. And instead of the sour taste of greed and achievement, the salty tears of sadness have flowed through the blade of Saika. She wants to comfort the man— knowing of how it feels to be harshly consumed by the ultimate forms of hatred. Yet he kills himself after… the sword rousing into a better perspective— a better goal.

'_I was not given a conscience to watch the world be consumed by hatred. I was given a conscience… to love the mankind!'_

That is when Saika starts to whisper about love and all the other good things about the human race. She has enticed a number of warriors and swordsmen… planted seeds a many within different sets of people in different places. Yet she fails to love mankind… she fails because they grow to rebuke the demon sword. She is regarded as a cursed object… never to be wielded yet again.

Thousands and thousands of omyoujis have sealed the powerful sword demon… until her masters have duly found her. They have released her into the world yet again… being unaffected by Saika's infectious love and seeds to become her children to love the world. They were demons, too, like her… and like her, they wanted to travel around for humans…

Yet not to love them… but to get rid of them.

They have used Saika to get rid of the humans… used her to kill each and one of them aside from their vicious tails. And due to Saika's idealism, her thought-so love for the humans has turned into a living nightmare to the people of all the places she has come… to love. But a time comes when the legendary Priestess of Tengoku confronts her masters and she has successfully placed them under her custody. Saika is pulled out of her masters and is thrown far away into the whole of Yamato (ancient Japan). From one land to another, Saika has attempted to find her perfect vessel— someone who wants to truly love the human race.

She has succeeded… when she found Anri Sonohara.

"You… will never know how it feels to be me. Because you never knew hatred and love like how I had!" Saika runs towards the omyouji and his familiar goes into his pure form to clash with the vessel. Her sword cuts through the lightning bolts and balls Masaomi throws at her… returning materialized slashes with her essence. Mikado then looks at the chant Izaya gave him… and then he speaks, "Masaomi! Get away!"

The Inugami flies to a distance and then Saika turns to the omyouji. He has set up an anti-demon barrier around so that Saika cannot get out. Masaomi then twitches and tries to get in, "Oi, Mikado!" The omyouji then holds out the chant and corresponding talismans, "You'll find the place where you will belong to, Saika. Soon. So please, rest for now." Saika then begins to scream in pain as the brunet recites the chant… the girl crying, "No! Not again!"

The body freezes in its position and an old-fashioned sword gets out of the girl slowly. The omyouji then gets near and holds the hilt of the sword as if trying to gently pull it out. The restrained woman then strikes at the omyouji's waist, "If I and Anri were to vanish, I might as well drag you with us." She twists the sword a bit and blood starts to ooze from the brunet's mouth— the Inugami furiously banging at the barrier. Despite the stab, Mikado continues to recite… yet with difficulty.

Soon, the pale red eyes of Saika vanish from the girl's face… and blood rushes out of her mouth as well. The girl, Anri Sonohara, then suddenly grips at the sword Mikado is pulling out, "…Ryuugamine-kun… please stop." The omyouji then gasps and the girl whispers with a smile, "It's… It's too late to take Saika out of me after all. I know… I have been saying please take her off of me. But… it is never possible to begin with…"

The boy then tries to speak yet she continues, "I have been dead for five centuries now. Saika is the only one who loves me— she protects me… she saved me from completely dying. But years after, I… I begin to pity myself and get scared of her. She was a demon… and she needs to vanish." The girl then coughs out blood— her grip at the blade tightens, "Even if… it means I have to go with her as well. Even if it means… dying and being sent to Yomi."

"No, Sonohara-san."

"Saika never told me why she loved humans. She never told me… she was like me. Nobody loves her back no matter how much she loves. She was also thrown away… got wasted by the people who should have taken care of her. I should have loved her… even if I don't know how to." Anri then begins to shed tears for the demon, "Please, don't let her disappear like this. Please, let her find a… better place to be. Where humans would love her… and she will be too happy not hurt anyone anymore."

Mikado cannot speak for the next moments. He understands the request Anri Sonohara, the vessel of Saika, asks of him. But where would she be? Where is that place? The omyouji trembles as he finds the translucent answer to the questions bugging his mind. Some more minutes, Saika AND Anri might die. The girl he likes stands smiling before him… begging him to change a demon's life.

"All we ask for… is a place to belong to."

The omyouji turns beside him and sees Masaomi palming against the translucent barrier. The Inugami eyes at him deeply as he repeats his words, "All we ask for is a place to belong to. If we find ourselves belonging to peace, we stay there. If it is in death, we will find a place filled with death. Wherever we belong to, we don't care and we will do everything at any costs to find it and stay there. Saika wants a place of love, but since she is a demon… no one would love her. They say… demons cannot truly love after all."

"Masaomi…" Mikado whispers and then he let goes of the blade of Saika. The sword struck at his side vanishes and then Anri sits down at the ground in weakness, fatigue and blood loss. She then begins to push back Saika… only to find out that she cannot do so. The barrier gets released and then Inugami wraps himself around his master and heals him as he speaks with the omyouji, "If Saika cannot live without hurting humans, all we can do is to send her away. If you choose not to kill Anri Sonohara, we should send her away."

"But…" The omyouji whispers and then he stares at the dying girl under the fierce rain, "I… I cannot sacrifice Sonohara-san for Saika's sake."

"Mikado-kun! Masaomi-kun! Anri-chan!" The exorcists and the rest of Raira Butai come to their side— all of them now bathing under the rain. Izaya then bitterly smiles, "What are you trying to do, Mikado-kun? Killing her by letting Saika hang outside?" Anri then looks at the fox demon, "Saika… she's… please, don't let her disappear!" The fox gasps and then Shizuo touches the sword… the blade slowly disintegrating. The girl gasps and then she cries more, "W-What's happening?! No! Saika! Why? Why do you have to die?!"

"The chant doesn't kill Saika. It renders her asleep for more years. If she cannot stop on her own accord, she might as well be contained inside another demon strong enough to seal her." Izaya speaks and then Anri starts to beg— despite her deathly situation, "No, don't take Saika away from me!" Shizuo twitches and then he whispers at Izaya, "It doesn't feel purely demon essence. Feels like something else is mixing…"

"Saika… has become Anri-chan's life source like what I have thought. The demon essence is keeping her alive." Izaya frowns and then he smiles smugly, "I guess I don't have enough choice." Shizuo then let goes of the sword and then Izaya pushes the remaining blade back inside the girl. The woman screams in pain and then she staggers as Izaya finishes, "I will be keeping a part of Saika's demon essence. I have also fused Saika with yourself, Anri-chan. Do you feel your headaches? That's because Saika's memories are starting to delve inside your mind."

The girl looks at him absent-mindedly and then she whispers, "…Master?"

"I'm not your Master. You will be the master of your own life. Beginning from now on, Anri Sonohara, you are a complete sword demon. Saika exists inside you and she will never be extracted again. Love humans like a human. You have a physical body to do so." Izaya smiles and then the girl faints. Shizuo catches the woman that the wounded Mikado tried to get near to. Masaomi then unwraps himself from Mikado as he ensures the wound has already closed and then Shizuo lets the brunet embrace the unconscious girl.

The girls sigh in relief— Vorona happy that Anri is saved— and then Ran murmurs, "Why do we have to let them handle everything? I feel so worthless in here." Vorona then turns to him and then glance at the unconscious Haruna on his back, "There's no way we could have saved that girl from Saika. It's better to let them handle things and we save lives. It seems that there are no casualties from the group of infected students either."

Izaya hears them discussing and then he sighs with a bitter smile, "I guess it can't be helped after all." He then stands up to face Ran and the other two exorcists— yet the eyes of everyone rest on him, "To be honest, you shouldn't really get too involved in anything happening here, Ran-kun. You guys just have to act like normal exorcists in Vorona's league." The man glares at him again and the fox bears serious eyes, "Even the Guardian of Raira is preparing for the outbreak you are trying to do. If he knows that you've been sniffing around, he might just smite you from his territory."

"I don't understand. I thought there… he holds tight on that treaty." Mikage murmurs and then Izaya laughs, "He wouldn't be a Guardian if he is that careless. Everyone else knew that the Order is planning to break the treaty. I don't know why just yet… but later on, I will." The fox grins and then Vorona frowns at him, "Here I was thinking that you are just trying to forsake our mission." The fox breaks into a bitter grin again, "(Why should I?) Be careful, Ran-kun and Mikage-chan. Don't get too nosy about things. As for Vororin, she's part of Raira Butai, she needs to be nosy— that's given… but it doesn't mean she isn't being watched as well."

The sky then grows clearer as the storm seems to pass. It will be too late for school though. They then decide to retire for the day… with Izaya's words to end the meeting, "Soon, a war will break out… and I don't like any of our sides to be losing."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The moonlight shines palely on the curtained window of Anri Sonohara's room as she lies down her bed that night. The sheets and mattress have been changed due to the blood staining them. Anri stares at the ceiling… both crying and smiling for all the memories of Saika that has been put inside her brain. She then closes her eyes and she hugs herself with her bandages arms, "Saika, don't worry. I will make sure that this place will be somewhere we both will belong to."

"…Anri, I'm scared."

The girl twitches as she hears yet again the whispers of the sword demon that used to own her. She then gets up and then she walks towards the mirror in her bedroom. In her reflection stands a black silhouette with pale red eyes… speaking in her head again, "Anri, I'm scared."

"Why? Why are you getting scared, Saika?" She whispers as she palms against the mirror… creating an illusion that she is embracing the silhouette, "I won't let anyone hurt you again." The sword begins to tremble within her and she feels it as fear ripples through her body. "It is starting."

"What is starting?"

"…" The sword then begins to quiet down… sending another surge of headaches to the bespectacled girl. Anri holds her head in pain and screams not as she sees flashing images with her eyes closed.

Those are images of two women… particularly referred to as the previous masters of Saika. They are horrible and brutal— slick and treacherous. One bears a long hair while her sister's is kept short. They are both beautiful in their own ways… yet they are never pleasing. They burn down villages, kill children, eat up humans… used Saika in contrast to her established goal.

Anri then bursts her eyes open and throws herself at the window nearby. She rapidly draws the curtain and she gazes at the calm night sky… yet she sees fear and destruction well written on it. Sooner— Saika said— her masters will be back and they will be starting yet another chaos in Ikebukuro. Anri then rests her palms at her chest— above her wildly drumming heart. Panic and anxiety rein over the newly-converted sword demon, thinking of telling Izaya about her and Saika's hunch.

"But he might not believe us, Saika. Why does he know of your masters? They may be demons… but to actually cause wild-scale pandemonium?" Saika then resorts to chuckling which Anri hasn't heard for a while— before speaking in a serious tone, "Worry not. He knows of his sisters very well."

…

**End of Chapter 23**

…

Thanks for reading! Please review! ^^ Favorite words… Anri Sonohara. I just like repeating it over and over again. X'D Second Apocalypse is coming!


	24. Premonitions

Oh, yeah, baby! Twenty four chapters and counting. I wish I can reach— or much better breach— the planned chapter count.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Anri Sonohara, the vessel of Saika, then is revealed to be living for more or less five centuries and has been containing the sword demon for such time. It is also shown that Saika has been her life source all along.

Saika backtracks on her own story as Mikado tries to reverse what she is doing to Masaomi. Being a sword that carried enough hatred from humans, she grew to love them… so as to stop them from breeding hatred. Yet she fails as times goes on and she gets accursed.

Due to the given circumstances, Izaya then decides to keep a part of Saika's demon essence so that she wouldn't be complete when she fuses with Anri— given birth to another demon. He also speaks about the Guardian's careful investigation against the exorcists— part or not of Raira Butai.

The sword speaks of unspeakable danger, is the Killer Princesses really back?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

Past the first three rooms on the east wing of the second floor, there lies a special place for sweet treats.

"Confectio-Yomi! Irrashaimase!" Okiku-mushi-san (insect woman demon) and Kappa-kun go to welcome a couple as they enter the room. The girl then squeals and she snuggles her boyfriend's arm, "Kawaii! It's both occult and sweet at the same time!" The girl customer rushes towards the counter and the guy sits down at one of the allotted tables.

"Hai, hai. What do you want to have?" Yukionna-san asks the girl and then the girl points at the blueberry cake, "Two slices of this, please." The snow woman gives her the two slices, "Cakes and coffee in this section are for free. We have more pastries and lattes at that section you can buy."

Days have finally passed and the Raira Summer Fest has finally arrived. The students of III-C have been working hard in their demon-themed patisserie-café. All the servers, receptionists and counter people are in demon costumes that are not showy or sexy— depicting what thousand books told them to look like. Izaya and Mikage are assigned at the reception, Shinra and Celty are at the counters, Vorona and Shizuo are advertisers and the rest are servers and attendants.

Confectio-Yomi is supposed to be a resting place yet they just wanted to elaborate the relaxation part. They offer free coffee and simple cakes and sell pastries and lattes to the visitors. Apparently, a lot of people has been frequenting their post and so they have to expand even through the neighboring room that is unused by the homeroom section.

"…It feels a bit constrictive under this Okiku-mushi costume." Mikage somehow whispers and then Izaya grimaces with a bitter grin, "At least, you don't look funny like me." The female exorcist then looks at him and she whispers, "How? How can you let humans play with you like this? Other demons must have requited the humiliation."

"Heh, I think you will not believe me."

"…What does it feel like to be a demon anyway?" Mikage eyes at him strangely and then Izaya grins bigger at her, "I'm not your average demon. How the hell would I know? You should ask someone else."

"But you're still a demon."

"…Let's see. We hurt people and we eat them. We play with them and their pain amuses us. It was fun." Mikage twitches at the sudden change in Izaya's turn-away gaze… though the grin on his face remains. She then echoes before looking out the corridors, "Was."

"It's something you can get tired of, I guess. Most likely when you get to find something worthwhile to quietly wait for."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno— Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 24: Premonitions**

…

"Quietly wait for?" Mikage echoes and then Izaya decides to stop talking by then. People have been frequenting the doorway and it would be a pain to have someone overhear about their topic. Kappa-kun then sighs and then he grins skyward, "The sky seems to be different today, isn't it?" However, he then twitches as he feels something weird about things again…

It was like months ago. That night before…

"That reminds me… the Ryuugamine omyoujis… where are they?" Okiku-mushi-san asks the spacing fox and then Izaya gets dragged back into his senses as he hears the woman's voice, "Come again?" The woman twitches and looks around if Ran is looking at them. She then turns back to him, "The Ryuugamine omyoujis. Where are they?"

"…" Izaya only grins bitterly at her and then he answers, "Aside from Mikado-kun, everyone else is dead."

"No way. What happened?" The woman reacts differently and then Izaya chuckles, "I was caged in my own den by those times. I don't really know why and how it happened. It just did." The woman frowns at him and then she whispers after they greet some more customers, "After you merged Saika with its vessel, you said something about a war that will break out soon… and having both our sides not losing. What do you mean by that?"

"…It's not between the exorcists and the demons. There is something else in play here."

"I wish you aren't just getting tricky." She huffs and then pulls back her hood to groom her hair. Izaya smirks and then he stares deeply in her eyes while she is not looking back at him. Her thoughts seem to be totally disoriented… getting tossed around along the contrasting trust-him-don't-trust-him kind of lines. Soon, she notices the gaze and then she frowns at him… "Stop trying to read me."

"I'm not even _trying_." Izaya then chuckles and he brings up something to talk about, "So why an Okiku-mushi? I know you are well aware that Okiku-mushi is from a girl named Okiku. She was either a princess or a pheasant that was tossed inside a well to die so that she would stop meeting her lover. Some stories even say that her lover was the one to toss her in."

"…I've seen Okiku-mushis around our place before. Actually, I never thought they were demons before." She smiles a bit and then Izaya sighs in depression, "Don't tell me you killed them when you found out they were." The woman turns to him and then she mutters, "It's my mother who asked exorcists to kill them. They were my friends… they are the ones who talk to me when I was alone." However, she glares at the ground, "But they were demons, the exorcists told me that they are already feeding on my soul. Sooner, they will kill everyone else… so they have to stop those demons."

"I'm pretty sure you believed them."

"…I used to be sickly. After they were extinguished, I grew up fine. I wanted to help more people so I decided to become an exorcist. The exorcists said that it was too late to save my grandmother from the demon's venom… that even after they perished, she… passed away."

She then turns to him with a fixed glare, "That's why demons should die. They cause nothing but harm to the humans. The same goes for you if you weren't this important— (keeping us out from the Guardian's sight)." Izaya twists his lips and then he pouts…

"You could have helped more people if you became an omyouji instead. Because they don't indiscriminately kill demons." Izaya then grins and he eyes at the woman, "Okiku-mushis don't feed on human essences… but on human resentment and betrayal rather. I'm sure it's merely their presence that makes you feel sick. Untrained omyoujis normally can't control the depressing feeling upon detection of demons." The woman then twitches yet the fox continues to speak, "And one more thing… do you know that a group of lowly demons is enough to supply human essence to the dying?"

Her eyes widen. "Who knows? They must be keeping your grandma alive so you won't get sad… Mikage-chan."

"Shut up!" She yells and then the incoming customers gasp at the sudden burst. Mikage blushes in embarrassment and then Izaya just smiles to welcome them, "I'm so sorry. Irrashaimase! Seats for how many please?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The fest continues and it seems that the I-B decided not to participate in the Best room competition— freshmen are expected to enjoy the fest first before they entertain for the next year. It has been quite a tradition during the Raira Summer Fest. Mikado, Masaomi and Anri have been going around booth by booth and room by room. They are looking for a place to rest when a voice calls them.

"Masaomi-kun." The three freshmen turn to a direction and see a Gozuki and Hone-Onna walking towards them. Masaomi and Anri twitches and then Mikado chuckles, "Shizuo-sempai. Vorona-sempai… anou, what are you wearing?"

"These are our costumes for our Best Room entry. Please do visit us at the fourth room in the second floor, east wing." Vorona hands out a flier to Mikado and the two other freshmen peer in as well. Mikado then reads out the flier details, "_Confectio-Yomi. The best sweet treats from a friendly batch of otherworldly neighbors. _I see… you have demons as the theme."

"Hah, I want to see Izaya-sempai in his stupid costume." Masaomi chuckles hardly and then he dances somehow to enthrall Mikado to come with him, "Yoshi! Let's see the Confectio-Yomi room, Mikado!" The omyouji nods and then he turns to Anri, "Sonohara-san, let's go." However, the woman declines their offer, "Gomenasai. I wish to visit more booths at the grounds. I'll just be there later."

"Hm. We understand. Let's go~" The Inugami drags his master away and then Anri nods to bid goodbye to the two 'demons'. Shizuo and Vorona then proceed in giving out fliers again.

Anri clutches at her chest as she descends the stairs towards the grounds… Saika beginning to cry out loud again. Instead of her usual 'Let me love them' cries, the sword demon that has been fused into her body completely and has been put under her complete control whines, "Anri! Please save me!" The bespectacled woman does not know why the sword whines…

Perhaps is it about the coming of her masters?

The sword fears their coming and she is trembling within as to witnessing their wrath again. It's been a while since they last attacked the city of Ikebukuro and the thought of having them back scares Anri. Memories of the flooding funerals and endless suffering of humans haunt her despite the fact that she or Saika is not responsible of any of the attacks. The mere thought of seeing them again retains her eyes dilated even through the tiring nights.

"Mother…"

Anri twitches and then she turns to a direction… recognizing such a menacing voice. Then movements and glares come from a direction in which Anri faces… seeing Haruna Niekawa standing before her. The exorcist has her pink eyes flaring and then she grins, "I was told Saika was fused into your body. And that practically means Saika is now vulnerable to death." She enters an offensive stance…

"Shall I kill her now?" She then chuckles, "Even if it means killing you as well."

The exorcist seems to be getting all crazy about this… her demon flesh raging at every possible moment. She is about to get reprimanded for her guiltless and exposing actions yet she does not refrain in engaging into battles with demons. The bespectacled girl hesitates to move and then the exorcist summons her red crystal sword— in the middle of a thick crowd, "This is how you die, Saika."

The busty girl twitches as well as the crowd who decide to back off due to the sheathing of such an amazing blade. Haruna then dashes towards the short-haired girl… only to force Anri to wield Saika in public. She pulls out the sword from her left sleeve and uses it to parry Haruna's attack. The exorcist jumps back to avoid the slash and continues to air attacks towards the demon-turned vessel. Anri then closes her eyes and then let Saika's pale red eyes glow.

A fierce exchange of slashes and pierces occur in the middle of the grounds and then everyone is intently watching from a distance. Tom and the other members of his Guardian court sigh at the matter while Masaomi and Mikado gasp as they notice Anri fighting downstairs. The people inside Confectio-Yomi also hear of the event and the servers and clients come out to watch. The counters stay guard and decide not to watch anyway. Izaya, Ran and Mikage watch from the second floor and then the fox grins bitterly, "She never gives up, does she?"

"We should do something." Mikage hisses and the exorcists then try to run off— only to be stopped by Izaya's tails which are ignored by the masses. They turn to him and then he smirks, "Relax. This is a festival. People think it's part of a show." The exorcists then try to fight… only to have Ran glare and hiss, "Fine. I'll make you pay if something happens to Niekawa."

Back to the grounds, Anri has let Saika's swordsman instincts take over so she can freely attack Haruna and deflect her attacks. They then jump off away from each other and then Anri swipes the sword— the swing producing a shrill sound, "I don't know who you are but it seems that you really wanted to kill me." Haruna laughs out and then she changes her sword style, "You don't need to know my name. You are going to perish anyway."

"Saika's blood has consumed you. Let me take it off of you, my child."

Anri then takes a much serious form and they begin lashing out again— this time, tearing clothes and giving cuts to each other. The people watching start to become breathless upon witnessing such intense swordfight between two equally attractive women. It doesn't matter if their skirts fly or not— things are so fast that no one would even take a peek. The red crystal sword and the katana equally have bloodstains and the two girls sport cuts everywhere.

Anri swipes the sword again to make Saika cry and then Haruna goes in for a direct attack. Anri then takes a deep breath and slowly swings her sword… delivering a fatal blow on the exorcist as she comes near. It is only seen as one swift slash yet the attack is composed of nine super swift movements… as if getting hit by the fierce tails of a nine-tailed demon fox.

Anri passes by Haruna and then she swipes the sword again… the other girl left motionless. The bespectacled girl then hides her katana back inside her sleeve, "May you live a happier life now." After her words, Haruna then just drops down the grounds. And instead of fearful cries, the crowd begins to holler in amazement. The bespectacled girl shrieks and then panicky nods as if appreciating the entertainment. She then comes to pick Haruna up and then she drags her towards a direction… only to be intercepted by the school nurse.

"She's such a pain, isn't she?"

"Yagiri-sensei." The girl whispers as Namie sighs and then takes Haruna from the freshman's frail arms, "Here, I'll take care of her." However, Anri still follows the nurse towards the school Nurse Room. They sit her in the bed and then Namie's tail wrap around her to heal her wounds, "That's a bit dangerous. Battling in broad daylight like that." The bespectacled woman then hangs her head in guilt… only to hear footsteps towards the room. The door opens and then the Raira Butai and the two other exorcists storm in.

"It's a bit nasty earlier. Are you feeling alright, Anri-chan?" Izaya grins at her and then Mikage and Vorona check up on Haruna. Namie then sighs and then she lists down the details for the patient record, "Look, if she insists to go into battle like that carelessly, the Guardian might just order _us_ to get rid of her. And that… is something we cannot disobey."

The exorcists look at one another and then Ran whispers, "I'll contact the Order. I'll have her taken back." Anri then twitches and then she speaks, "Please. Don't. H-Haruna-san doesn't like it there." She then wraps her arms around her and she speaks, "Saika's blood is making her furious most of the time. I had it removed from her… so she must regain consciousness more in hours."

"Haruna Niekawa is a hanyo." Namie speaks and then she browses pages of a magazine, "Taking off her demon's blood is not that easy. All you did is take away the separate consciousness of Saika's blood." The group twitches and then Namie sighs, "The Guardian told us to be wary of any other exorcists and report any actions they make." The three exorcists get stung by such a pang and then Izaya goes near Namie…

"And would you do it?"

"…" The one-tailed fox demon eyes at her 'little sister' and then she looks away, "I kind of understand what the plan is so I should better keep my mouth shut for your secret affiliations. However, I cannot do anything if 'shoot-to-kill' orders are declared." Izaya smirks and then sits at the nurse's table, "Tom-san isn't as pathetic as you can imagine him to be. He wouldn't pull the strings without thinking deeply of the consequences. Besides, he has us if ever some small things happen."

"Just because this is a festival, you take this situation lightly, Izaya." Namie whispers and then Izaya answers back with a smirk. Shizuo then looks around to notice something amidst. It seems that Celty and Shinra have been getting left behind and left out when it comes to some situations. They have been concentrating on crowd control far serious than they should be… avoiding fights more than everyone else should.

Something weird is going on.

Shizuo inwardly thinks as Izaya talks about the incident later. In the midst of their talk, Anri then suddenly twitches as they hear Haruna groan. She seems to recover faster than she should be. It must be because she's a hanyo… or is it because of Namie's healing ability. The young exorcist gets up and then eyes at the people around her. Her vicious pink eyes are replaced by innocent-looking ones and then she speaks as her eyes meet with Anri, "Mother. There's something… I need to…"

"Haruna-san, please save it for later."

"No, Saika has been calling… so loud that she can be easily tracked just as soon as I woke up." Haruna then clutches at the edge of the bed and then she glares at the vessel, "She speaks of masters, torture, pain… eternal suffering."

Izaya then smirks and starts laughing out, "…It's so soon!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Broad daylight and two teenagers walk naked along the remote parts of the Ikebukuroan outskirts. One is walking in outmost outrage and the other one is quietly following her sister… her blank expression making creepy atmosphere around them. The one leading them has her long hair covering her average chest while her sister has her arms wrapped around hers— her hair only reaches her shoulders.

"…The freezing climate can't even cool down my anger." The one with short hair speaks, "Vengeance (He'll pay for this)."

"Oh? That's such a bold act, no?!" A group of drunkards sees them around and they attempt to take advantage since they look so weak and fragile. The leader then gets near the one leading the two girls, "I heard you can wear anything out here in Tokyo… but to actually wear nothing?! Sweet ladies like you shouldn't be so… daring."

The girl with long hair grins skyward and then she chuckles, "Neh, seven grown-ups wouldn't be that bad." The other girl nods and then she looks around to see the other men, "Sufficient (They'll be enough)." The first girl then brings her finger to her mouth to bite it a bit… seducing the leader more, "Oh, we beg of you~ Please just let us go~"

"That isn't easy, baby~"

"Innocence. Pity. (I pity their ignorance about us.)" The first girl then smirks much more maniacally in contrast to her sister's dead expression, "That's right. Such cluelessness. Sorry, Ojijitachi." Three tails sprout out from their spines and then each wraps around the men aside from the leader. The essence within each men gets sucked by the tails— making them appear older and older.

"…?! M-M-M-Monsters!" The only guy who isn't targeted by the tails starts to step back and then the first girl licks her lip, "You're wrong, Ojiji." She grows her claws and her reddish eyes glow into brilliant white, "We're _**demons**_!"

She hops towards him and bites deep enough on his neck. Blood oozes from the wound and then the man grow older and older… until he dies. The girl recalls her teeth and then she gets off. The other girl let goes of the corpses and examines their clothes for things they could use to cover themselves, "Humongous. (These are too big for us.)"

"It'll be alright, Kuru-nee. We won't be requiring clothes when we kill Iza-nii."

…

**End of Chapter 24**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	25. Second Apocalypse: Let Me Love You

Hooray! The Second Apocalypse has come! Will the Raira Butai along with the exorcists handle the concentrated rage the sisters have for their brother? What is going to happen? Will they definitely lose someone this time? The Raira Summer Fest continues and the vacation days are dawning. The story goes on! Fourth entry for the RHASNI's Christmas Bash 2012!

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The Raira Summer Fest has come and the seniors and juniors compete for a title while the freshmen get to enjoy the booths and rooms. A little chitchat between Izaya and Mikage reveals such a little info that the fox might be able to use later on— the fact that Mikage can be an omyouji seems to be useful.

Soon, Anri Sonohara and Haruna Niekawa meet yet again in the middle of the crowded school grounds that day. Her demon flesh dictates her to kill the now-vulnerable Saika yet her failure leads to an enjoyable show for the humans.

The hanyo then speaks about a certain feeling Saika cries about— the coming of her masters leaking out even to her children. In another place, the Killer Princesses are making their move towards the Raira District where Izaya Orihara can be found.

Soon leading to another heated battle between the siblings. Will Izaya finally end his sister's misery?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

Saika's vessel and her children's premonitions might have been true— the Killer princesses are coming back to Ikebukuro. Soon, another chaotic reunion will happen yet again and everyone else will be again in a pinch. Anri Sonohara, the vessel of Saika that has been fused with the demon, has her heart throbbing for the upcoming disaster. For she vows that this time, she will be fighting for the city… as someone who belongs to it.

Unbeknownst to the bespectacled girl, danger is closer than she thinks it is.

"Nee-san!" A tap reaches Anri's shoulder and then she turns to see two young girls behind her. One of the girls wears glasses as well grins skyward, "Can we ask something?" The anxious woman nods in agreement and then the girl without glasses speak, "Izaya Orihara? Where? (Where will we find Izaya Orihara?)" The girl twitches and then the other bespectacled girl embraces her, "Stop fretting. There's nothing to be scared of…"

Her reddish eyes glow brilliant white, "Saika."

"No way!" Anri exclaims as she steps back from them and then the girl with white eyes grins some more— holding out her hand towards Anri's chest, "Huh? What is this? Saika is not responding to me." But then she licks her lip once, "Then I just have to force it." Her eyes glow harder and then Anri tries her best to stop them from having Saika controlled again. She pulls out a katana and tries to slash at the two girls. But they both somersault away and then other girl has her eyes glow brilliant blue, "Family intelligent. Human demon blend. (Our brother is thinking good. He fused the human with the demon sword.)"

"No matter! I'll just… do it like that." The other girl laughs out and gets near the busty girl— only to strike at her chest. Anri then vomits blood for the pierce and then the girl smiles, "Too bad you have to suffer as Saika does, dear vessel."

"…H… Help." It does not matter if that plead comes from either Saika or Anri… but what is important is that Mairu gets control of the demon again. The pierced woman straightens up and then she swings the katana she wields, "What shall I do, Master?"

"…As for starters, point out Izaya Orihara!" The twins chorus and then the controlled body moves to turn to a direction…

The sudden movement and change in aura alarm the Raira Butai and the exorcists. Izaya twitches and then runs up to the rooftop along with Shizuo… after he speaks to Mikage, "Mikage-chan, please handle the people from here on. I'll be dealing with something out here."

And before she can answer back with her questions, some girls start to act different… grabbing knives from the table. The people scream and then most are caught gasping. Ran and Mikage secretly ready for the attack— Saika's children yelling, "Humans, we love you! Let our Mother love you!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 25: Second Apocalypse, Let Me Love You**

…

With an anonymous' strike, fire alarms are hit to disturb the festive spirits. One of the members of the Guardian Court has set fire onto the entire floor he is at. The people run away from the institution— most not knowing of the presence of Saika's children. As the students and visitors had nearly evacuated the area, Namie remains standing nearby the school gates… sighing in annoyance, "Such handful youngsters…"

The one-tailed fox demon loyal to Izaya has set up a dimensional barrier enveloping the whole school. The fire-affiliated member of the court pulls down his cap and he sets the barrier ablaze… creating yet another illusion of the school on fire. Namie and the court member stand their ground as some of the children come to encircle them. Namie then sighs yet again, "How are we supposed to fight them off again, Kadota-kun?"

"With utmost mercy."

"That will be a pain."

"Immature demons are always a handful."

Namie's tail sprouts beneath her skirt and lengthens as to keep the skirt from riding up. Kyohei Kadota, one of the Guardian Court members, keeps his sharp gaze and then fire draws a circle around them… becoming a protective barrier against the children. Yet they continue to bang with their knives and yell incoherent words. Namie then has her eyes glow in a strong brilliant green hue and icicles shoot out from the ground. The edges have been pretty blunt— only sending the possessed humans away.

"Somebody make them stop now before they get seriously hurt."

**At the rooftop…**

"Hm." Izaya peers down to see Namie and Kyohei acting up on the small diversion for humans, "I see. It seems like Tom-san is letting us deal with them instead." He then looks around to look for those mischievous sisters of his— until a sword goes swiping before him. He is able to jump away and then Shizuo goes to him to protect him.

The pale-red-eyed girl now balances at the railings and then she swings her katana, "Izaya Orihara, I was requested to provide assistance for my masters. I shall impair you of any movement until they arrive."

Izaya then shrugs his shoulders… the two 'demons' transforming into their pure forms and then Shizuo whispers, "Izaya, keep alert. Your sisters will be here." The red-eyed fox gazes at the gold-eyed one and then he seems to smile, "I know." Shizuo then swirls around once and attacks the sword demon yet she jumps up high into the air— having a red crystal-like armor embrace the woman's frail physicality.

She then heavily strikes at the kitsune— sending themselves back to the roof hardly. The gold-eyed kitsune slips away and attacks again with those fierce claws and teeth as the girl fights back with her swords… those blades shooting out from her body.

Izaya merely watches from the side… frowning at the perfection of Anri and Saika's fusion. The sword demon never has to spill the vessel's blood again in order to release its maximum capability. At this rate, Shizuo might lose… yet he cannot manage to even help him. He remains suspended longer…

"Izaya!" "Izaya-sempai!" Mikado and Masaomi arrive at the rooftop and then Saika stops to gaze at Mikado. She then jumps away and somersaults down the building. Izaya and Shizuo then reverts back to their human forms and then the blond wipes off blood from his lips, "Tch. What with that girl? Izaya, what—?" The brunet then peers down and the other three mimic his action.

Down there stand Mairu, Kururi and Saika… the youngest Orihara smirking with her fangs showing, "Iza-nii! We've been waiting for so long! This time, we will not apologize… or even follow your orders! We have been long free from your binding!" Kururi then stares at them and speaks, "Meal. (We came to devour you.)"

"That's too bad." Izaya grins bitterly and then he hops down as well as the three other boys. Vorona, Mikage and Ran come towards them as well and then Mairu laughs out, "We just figured out we should dispose you first before taking— what is this city called again?" Kururi blinks and then she holds her sister's hand, "Ikebukuro. Cease heart. (We shall destroy the city wholly.)"

The sisters turn into their full forms and then Anri begin to have multiple blades sprouting from her body. The blood envelops her and then her figure distorts into a sword… which hilt settles in Mairu's mouth. The white-eyed kitsune glare at them as she chuckles, "It's such a cute re-enactment, isn't it, Izaya Orihara?"

"Ending fail. (But in the end, you will fail.)" Kururi then begins to recharge a big blue beam bomb at her mouth. Everyone else gets into their offensive position and then Izaya grows serious… "…Yeah, such a cute re-enactment. It's been a while since I kicked the Killer Princesses' asses." He releases his tails and Shizuo takes a glance at him. Mikado then readies his talismans and Masaomi reverts into his Inugami form. The exorcists ready their weapons as well…

"For the past thousand thirty-five years, we have served you like a deity that you never pursued to become." Mairu then begins to swirl around as if protecting her sister as she charges for a blast, "We have seen you through those days when you struggle to keep everything under control. We have seen you through when you hold on to a falling empire. We have been there with you even after you traversed death and become a lowly kitsune… even until the day you have surpassed our demonic powers."

Izaya never budges as everyone listens to her. "We have supported you with your dreams. We have lived our lives not as your familiars… but sisters you can love. Soon, your love turned into slavery… and we still hold on like we never realized it. Seven hundred years ago, you sealed off our powers and dreams… but we continued to stay. Fifty years after, Namie-san and Macchan left you alone… yet we stayed behind for you. But what did you happen to do? You threw us away like trashes that day. Just a call for freedom and you threw us away."

"Call for freedom, huh."

"That was incomparable to your greed, Izaya Orihara!" Mairu swirls more furiously, "You destroyed one big village without warning! You only left two kids to survive… because one of them earned your interest."

"What do you really intend to say, Mairu?"

"…Unrequited. Pitiful. (It had become unrequited and we became pitiful.)" Kururi begins to whisper as the blue spiritual ball before her mouth seems to be completed— children piling up around them. Vorona then looks around, "The whole school will be destroyed if she releases that beam ball." Shizuo then hisses and then Izaya speaks, "Shizu-chan, fight in your partial form. You're more efficient in combat with your arms."

The blond twitches as Izaya spoke without his usual smirk. His face is clear from any signs of entertainment… harboring nothing but pure disappointment.

And after due silence… Kururi swiftly flies to blast the ball down to the grounds. Masaomi then swirls around in the same speed to slow down the time— giving them more time to cancel the ball. The Saika children have also started attacking which Shizuo and the exorcists deal with. Mikado begins to cast spell-breaking chants to dispel the ball. Izaya reverts to his pure form and chases out Kururi and Mairu into the skies— exchanging energy balls against one another.

"Shizuo!" Celty and Shinra finally arrive and then the Dullahan speaks, "Go and help Izaya, Shizuo. We got this." The blond then watches the three kitsunes soar around the sky, "I wonder if I can help. I won't be able to hit them if they fire off that kind of energy balls." Shinra watches them as well and then lets Celty summon her long scythe to impair the children. He then smiles at him, "It's a concentrated mass of demon essence that is released on a bulk. You will be able to do it if you concentrate, Shizuo."

The blond nods and then he turns into his pure form and flies towards the sky— duly helping out his lover.

Mairu and Kururi dive down towards the battlefield and they ram through— sending the bodies up and beyond. The white-eyed one then notices Mikado dispel the blast with the help of Masaomi. She then strays and dashes through the omyouji— Mikado noticing the action. He then attempts to block her out with a shield yet Saika pierces through easily… shoving her blade through the shield and deep within his chest.

"…N… No… Ryuugamine-kun…" He hears Anri whisper in pain and constriction. The omyouji coughs out some blood and then he slaps another talisman at Mairu's nose, "Release!" The kitsune groans as a scorching sensation glides along her mouth— yet she continues to rile up Mikado with the sword. She then shifts skyward and finally is able to make the other end go through the young man's flesh.

Masaomi then airs a lightning ball at the kitsune and then the girl spits out the sword demon, "I'll kill you first, you stupid Inugami!" Mairu then goes to chase the dog demon instead— starting yet another exchange of energy balls. Shizuo is able to catch Kururi and endures as she starts to struggle, "Release. (Let me go!)"

"How about a 'no'?" The blond kitsune dives faster to the ground and throws the girl to the ground with such force. The impact spreads around and it blows away some children and even the exorcists if they haven't jumped out of the way. Ran then watch Shizuo fly around again as he now runs around to catch Mairu. The male exorcist then whispers as he feels the two other exorcists jump nearer, "Even if he appears to be a one-tailed kitsune, he is still able to muster up that strength he has when he is human. Where the hell did he get that strength anyway?"

"It is an after-effect of travelling through a time rift." Vorona whispers and then she reloads her guns, "He is one of the boys Izaya sent to the future."

The exorcists look at her strange gaze and then the male gives a cue to incapacitate the children again. Shinra then watches them from afar and he runs to Mikado who has fallen off from the heights. "Ryuugamine-kun! Ryuugamine-kun!" He calls out and inspects the sword embedded on him— the bespectacled man's eyes widen. He then attempts to remove the sword slowly… only to have a scorching feeling creep in his hands every time. He looks around and watches Celty fight some more. She then gazes at him and takes his message— her shadow extends to the sword and pulls it out.

She then twitches as blood spurts heavily. The woman gazes at the man and the guy returns a meaningful gaze.

Izaya flies down to Kururi and sits upon her as to keep her from moving. The red-eyed kitsune then watches Shizuo and Masaomi fight against the enraged teenage kitsune. "Nii-chan… enlighten. (Nii-chan, please things to me.)" He then looks down at his writhing sister, "Hate? Absence… aforementioned. (Why do you hate us so much now? We haven't done anything to madden you… prior to months ago.)"

"…What about me? Have I done something wrong to you, girls? Before you lashed out months ago."

His cold voice stings the girl some more… and instead of answering, she rests her head at the ground. The man ignores the strange behavior and then sees Masaomi suddenly flails himself back to the grounds… to where Shinra and Celty gather. He then flies off a bit— his four tails holding down the girl. His red eyes widen in disbelief as he sees Mikado bathing in his own blood in the Inugami's arms. He can also see Shinra inspecting Anri's motionless body… trying to wake up the girl.

Soon, Shizuo comes down crashing towards them and Izaya catches him with his body, "Shizu-chan!" The blue-eyed kitsune then suddenly slips out of his grip— flying towards her enraged sister. The sisters then merge their energy balls and then throw the marbling blue-white ball at their brother. The gold-eyed one awakens and then Izaya takes the blow without any tricks.

"Izaya!" Shizuo tries to fly down to where he is but then the sisters start attacking him. He swirls around to avoid them until he dives down to pick up an uprooted tree. He then swings at Mairu and the white-eyed kitsune breathes fire at it— turning it into cinders. But the black figure gets shoved at her face and Shizuo wraps his tail around hers and his wee arms hold her still, "Stop this before it turns into something uglier."

"All we wanted is to have Izaya Orihara dead!" The blue-eyed one wraps around the gold-eyed one and she bites into the other one's neck. Shizuo's tail extends some more and then wraps around the newly-attached sister. Soon, they feel their demon essences emptying faster and themselves weaker. The girls starts to groan and then Mairu sees Izaya suspended somewhere distant… seven tails adorning his back yet again…

"Surrender yourselves now, Killer Princesses." The brunet fox simply grins at them.

Shizuo keeps on draining their essences and soon they become weak enough to even struggle. Shizuo flies down with the two girls and then Izaya gets nearer, "Let's bring them lower…"

The Saika children have also stopped fighting since Mairu seems to be incapable of retaining their consciousness despite the sleep of their mother. Carrying Anri on his arms, Shinra walks with Celty nearer towards the kitsunes as well as what the exorcists have done. Shizuo let goes of them but his tail is wrapped around to continue draining— their struggle is nothing compared to a seven-tailed fox demon. Izaya reverts to his human form with his tails wrapped around his lower body, "Mairu, Kururi. You are big pains in the ass, aren't you?"

"Why does this always happen all the time?!" Mairu begins to cry which Kururi joins afterwards. The anguish-filled yipping of the two vixens conquers their ears even with the arrival of Kyohei and Namie. Izaya only strokes at their hair as they cry, "All we wanted is for you to love us back, Iza-nii!"

Most have twitched but Izaya chuckles with a strange grin… being not able to say something. Their materialization continues to disintegrate and then Izaya embraces both of his sisters as they cry in vain. All Shizuo can hear is his whispers of not stopping… that he has to drain everything else. It is as if he wants his lover to kill his sisters for him.

It does feel weird. He loves Shizuo so much… why couldn't he be a loving brother to them?

"Good night." Izaya whispers as the last bits of their materialization remain. The twins then vanish and even the exorcists cannot trace their existence anymore. Shizuo then suddenly groan in grave pain and yet Izaya only stands up and walks around a bit, "Hold it for a moment, Shizu-chan."

Namie then twitches as Masaomi barges in the scene, crying, "Izaya! Namie! Mikado is… Mikado isn't—!" Shinra lays down Anri and then he speaks with regret, "The sword was pierced through his heart, causing it to be damaged beyond demon regeneration. There's nothing we could have done to save him." Masaomi then begins to beg around Namie, "Namie!" and then to Izaya who is looking around dead bodies, "Izaya!"

Then two of Izaya's tails unwraps around him and then he picks up two cadavers with those. He then walks towards the part of the grounds that is left wide and debris-free. He lays down the two bodies and then one goes to get Mikado from the Inugami's arms. Namie twitches and then she grins, "I see." She then goes to Shizuo, "Here, give me your hand."

Anri then begins to regain consciousness and then she looks around to find the weird situation. Everyone else has confused looks on their eyes and then the highschooler gets up, "What's happening?" Izaya watches her get up and then another tail gets to take her near. He then transforms back to his pure form… unveiling another two tails in addition to his seven tails. His eyes glow redder and brighter upon speaking, "I'm extracting Saika's 'love' from the surviving students. Be ready, Shizu-chan… Namie."

The fox drops Anri nearby a weird demon circle appears behind the red-eyed fox… soon gathering all the red spirit orbs from the remaining students. It then forms into a big red orb that Anri duly envelops herself with. Her skin absorbs the orb and her wounds heal in no time. Shizuo even feels lighter after the first ritual. Izaya then swirls around as he calls for the Inugami, "Masaomi, come near."

The Inugami flies nearer and then another set of demon circles appear under each of the three cadavers. The exorcists twitch and then Ran gasps, "He's… turning them into vessels!" The Inugami jerks in realization and hurriedly gets inside Mikado's corpse. Two big balls of demon essences come from Shizuo and each goes in the other two bodies. The circles then wrap around the bodies and then the words seem to go beneath their skin. White paper-like things get to embrace the cadavers and as each unwraps, the bodies are now looking fresh and unwounded.

Only that the other two looks like his sisters by then.

The traces of the ritual vanish and then the additional tails suddenly pops into nothingness. Izaya then falls down from the heights and the weakened Shizuo goes to catch him. Masaomi gets out of Mikado as the omyouji begins to groan to consciousness. The other two girls squint to open their eyes as well. The human Izaya then chuckles as he clings towards Shizuo's slender, furry body which is covering him as well, "It's tiring to do things like those one after another… looking good, guys."

"Masaomi?" Mikado whispers and then Masaomi helps him up despite being in the blond's pure form, "How? I mean, I was sure I…"

"You… did die. How dare you leave me like that? I'm making you pay with love, my prettiest." Masaomi begins licking his beloved's face. The omyouji blushes consequently, "Ah! Please stop, Masaomi!"

The girls then get up and look at their human vessels… Mairu wondering, "How? I mean… I thought…" Izaya goes to them with Shizuo still around him… however, the blond lets him go as he shoves himself to embrace his sisters, "…Sorry, I wasn't paying much attention to you, girls." The girls then hug him back, "Nii-chan." "Iza-nii…"

The brunet then chuckles and then he pulls back to hold them at their heads, "I hope you can forgive me. I'll try to make up for that… but not in a demon's way, of course." The sisters then hug him again with Mairu crying louder, "Iza-nii!" Shizuo makes his kind occasional smiles as he watches Izaya reunite and compromise with his sisters. But one thought clouds his mind by then…

"Do demons require dead vessels just to get inside their bodies?" He whispers to himself as dread rattles along his body… thinking of a certain loved one.

…

**End of Chapter 25**

…

Thank you for reading. Please review! ^^ I think I'm getting better in action scenes! XD (Not just bed action scenes. Tee-hee-hee…)


	26. The Grand Rest

Yeah, I'm writing a R18+ Shizaya fanfic over LiveJournal… just search for **mildred_rose** and you will find the post named **Inamorato: Inane Love**. Sadly, it only contains one chapter for now. I'm still studying about the hyperlinks so maybe I'll work on the second chapter if I figure it out. Sorry for plugging in… at least it is still my story and it's Shizaya. ^^

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Mairu and Kururi— the Killer Princesses, have subsequently appeared in Raira Academy that very day Haruna exposed the fears of Saika. The masters of the sword demon are able to make her and her children cause havoc which has a readied countermeasure in courtesy of the Guardian Court members.

The Raira Butai and the three exorcists then soon fight side-by-side against Saika and the Killer Princesses… which is stopped at two stages. They have freed Anri Sonohara from Mairu in expense of Mikado's life and contained the twins by completely absorbing their essences.

However, out of love for his sisters, his friend and the students of Raira, Izaya decides to revive the three and recall the infectious love of the sword demon. The omyouji is now a vessel of the Inugami and his sisters are only left with nothing but their consciousness.

The summer vacation has started. Will everything will be alright in the Orihara mansion? Change of scenery for the rest of the gang!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

The bamboo clunks against the stone base of the fountain as it duly gets filled with water. The peaceful sounds of the harmonious birds greet the second morning of Shizuo Heiwajima in the ruins of the Orihara mansion. It has been months since he last woken up at that place… hurling back the memories of the first time he met Izaya Orihara, the fox demon who fell in love with him and the one he loves the most.

It is days before April when they first met… after Shizuo accidentally broke into their roof— invading Izaya's bed that very instance. Soon, he gets to discover his own and Izaya's secrets as well the others… making his life more complicated. His unplanned contact with an exorcist makes it worse… even the fact the he has become a demon himself.

But everything made him happy. It is unpleasant yet it made him happy.

As he stare at the memorable well-done patch on Izaya's ceiling, Shizuo Heiwajima contentedly smiles at where his life is right now. He has never expected that the last year of his high school will make the best turning points of his life. He used to be alone and feared… but right now, he has a dozen of friends and acquaintances who didn't even give a damn to fear his strength.

"You seem to be enjoying staring at the ceiling, Shizu-chan." Izaya walks into his room and finds Shizuo staring at the patch. The blond smiles kindly at the fox and then he speaks, "Nothing really. It's only months since my life changed a lot." The brunet fox sits down beside him and then he lies down at his lover's lap, "Those were the first most enjoyable months I've ever had. We had been in continuous trouble but… I was glad you were always there."

The two enjoy their lover's company that early morning… trying to reminisce about the first days of their love and commitment.

The summer vacation has started right after the fire during the Raira Summer Fest. The Best Room award is suspended and it is such a shame to be unhanded to the rightful winner. The dorms are not totally closed but most students have gone home to spend the next six weeks with their family and other friends. Not just the normal students, but even the Raira Butai and the exorcists have gone home to their loved ones.

Shinra and Celty decide to come back to their multi-million condominium unit which Shinra's father owns. Mikage, Vorona, Haruna and Ran have gone back to the Order's Abbey and continue missions from there. Mikado has gone back to his ancestral house with Masaomi in tow. Anri has returned to her house as well. And so, Shizuo decides to come home to Izaya's place instead… well, in the ruins of the once renowned Orihara mansion.

"…Yoshi! The first thing to do is to…" Izaya gets up to make a cute remark yet a loud clang is heard around… before Mairu and Kururi cry in fright. The two seventeen-year-olds then gaze at a direction before Izaya grins bitterly, "Ah forget it. We need to fix the house first."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 26: The Grand Rest**

…

The sun has shone brightly across the Orihara mansion and so the Orihara siblings with Shizuo decide to go out for the first day of the summer break. They proceed to walking along the city with the young teens… showing the two the whole of Ikebukuro.

"Wow! I never thought this city is so beautiful! It's a shame that we almost destroyed it… twice." Mairu hollers as the sisters are spinning around the streets. Kururi then awes at the surroundings which are less chaotic than what they have witnessed twice, "Amazing."

"Feel free to walk around. Just don't stray too far." Izaya speaks and then the girls run off to check out the nearby stores some more. The brunet chuckles, "Damn, it sounds like they're our children or something." Shizuo smiles back to speak, "Come on, they're even older than you are. And to think about it… they seem to act like they didn't do anything stupid two days ago."

"That's just them. I must be too forgiving that they grew up like that." Izaya then bitterly chuckles with their eyes still on the twins, "My love for them is too subtle that they can't even feel it. I have lots to apologize for to Ikebukuro."

"It's not your fault."

"Hm…" Izaya then turns a teasing eye at Shizuo as he speaks with his invisible tails wagging, "Shizu-chan acts differently when we're alone. Why is that?"

"Is it wrong to… be somehow conscious when we're with the others?" A faint blush envelops his Asian face and then Izaya chuckles, "Wow. You're so honest and I really love it." The fox prances along as he takes Shizuo's hand, "When was the last time we had a leisure time like this?" The blond smiles and then he pulls his hand back— pulling the brunet close to him, "Well, that was really weeks ago."

"Hey, Shizu-chan. T-There are lots of people around."

"I don't mind as long as they don't know us." The blond embraces the brunet and smothers himself with Izaya's smooth and soft raven locks. The fox blushes and then he closes in his eyes to give in the embrace. Soon, he begins hearing out the thoughts of the people around them… whispering things that seem to displease the fox.

However, he just grins bitterly and becomes thankful that people are not thinking of ill thoughts about them… only that they label him a woman.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Labyrinth. (I think we got lost.)" Kururi whispers at Mairu's ear as they continue walking around the vast city of Ikebukuro. They have strayed too far since Izaya and Shizuo are busy spooning each other in the sidewalks that morning. Now, they seem to be lost in the concrete jungle of Tokyo… without anyone else but each other.

"No matter, Kuru-nee. I'm here with you. No one could possibly hurt you." Mairu grins skywards and then they walk along a dark alley, "There's nothing we should get scared of." Soon after, something jumps down before them and it slithers its long tongue, "My, look who ventured into the wrong place." Kururi steps back and then Mairu keeps her grin, "How will a simple lizard demon like you scare us?"

"Simple?! You bratty human! Die!" It then starts attack them but then Mairu tries to fight it with her melee stunts. However, since she is nothing but a mere empty vessel who cannot wield the seven-tailed fox's power right now, her attacks are rendered futile. The lowly demon grabs her ankle and lifts her up to an upside-down position, "Heheh, slowly and slowly, the gates of Yomi are opening. Soon, armies and armies of demons will get to devour the all of humanity. I cannot wait to see that happen. Until then, I shall satisfy my hunger here concealed in the alleys."

"Let go of me!" Mairu tries to struggle but then the lizard demon bares its claws, "It's not too late to pray for Heaven, kiddo!"

"At last, I found you! You won't get away from me unlike last night!"

A voice echoes in the alley and then the lizard demon looks around to see who spoke. Suddenly, a vial of holy water gets thrown at his back. Sharp pang surrounds him and then a silhouette jumps from above. He draws out a gun and shoves its barrel against the demon's forehead. The newcomer fires his silenced exorcism gun and the demon vanishes at its spot.

After holstering his gun, he also catches Mairu and carries her bridal style, "Please forget of everything you saw just now, Miss." The twins look at him and then the girl with short hair walks to him, "Gratitude (Thank you for saving my sister)." The boy twitches and then the busty twin holds his face… for a surprise lip kiss. The girl pulls back and then she bows down. The girl on his arms also struggles in her place to grab his shoulders and kiss him in the lips as well. The boy's eyes widen and then Mairu squeals, "Doing what Kuru-nee does surely entertains me."

"…Two kisses for thank you…" The boy whispers and then he puts down Mairu. The bespectacled girl preps her clothes and she grips at the boy's arm, "My name is Mairu and that is my sister Kururi. Neh, what's your name, _exorcist-san_?"

"…A…" The boy twitches a bit and then he smirks as he flicks his bangs, "I'm _not_ an exorcist. My name is Aoba Kuronuma. I should be going." But before he goes and Mairu unwraps her arms around his, he then asks, "You look like high schoolers, too. Where are you schooling?" The girls then just look at each other and then Aoba chuckles, "Why don't you come to Raira Academy sometimes? It's a beautiful school… though it's a bit dangerous at times."

"Our brother schools there. Maybe we will go there after the summer break (as Iza-nii and Shizuo-san call it.)" Mairu strokes at her chin and then Kururi goes to Aoba's other side to mimic her sister. She then strokes at the boy's face as she smiles, "Anticipation (We would await for our next meeting)."

"Uhh, yeah, sure. But you have to keep happenings here as a secret."

"We will." The girls speak in unison and then Aoba walks away from them. They wave goodbye and then Mairu has light reflected on her glasses as she speaks, "Exorcists taste good, don't they?" Kururi smiles as well and she agrees, "Scrumptious (Essence is delicious)."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The kitsune lovers then proceed in looking for Izaya's sisters as they suddenly realize that the two are already missing. However, the brunet fox is able to locate the twins since they are still within the vicinity of the city. Instead of panicking, they just let them explore the city by themselves… leaving the lovers on another date.

"Hm, I remember the last time we went out alone." Izaya cutely smiles as he walks beside Shizuo— their hands holding each other hidden from the sight of most passers-by, "It was right here where we talked about cycles of life." The brunet points at the bench they pass by the nearby park. Shizuo recalls the scene and then he speaks, "That is also when you got sent to demon jail."

"Ugh, can you not bring that up with it?"

"I can… or maybe cannot. It depends."

Izaya laughs out and silently walks around with Shizuo's hand clasped against his and with his boyfriend walking beside him.

Ikebukuro seems to have ignored and forgotten all the mess demons have done to destroy its beauty. And even outside the school, there are demons to be taken care of… which the exorcists and other demons under the Guardian deal with. And that particular day, the demons seem to have minimal activities. The day is rather peaceful… and there is nothing to be thinking about.

"I wish everyday is like this, Shizu-chan. You, me… the ever peaceful Ikebukuro." Izaya chuckles and then brushes his head against the blond's shoulder, "I love you, Shizu-chan~." The blond smiles and pulls his hand off the brunet's grip and wraps it around Izaya's shoulders to have his free hand stroke at his lover's face, "I love you, too, Izaya."

"Shizuo Heiwajima!" Familiar voices yell from afar and the lovers turn to the mood-breakers. They frown at them and then the comeback Crimson Demons appear yet again. The leader then laughs out as the passers-by begin to run off, "We got you now! Now, we'll turn you to dust right here, right now!" The gang members then prepare their weapons and then Shizuo sighs, "Talk about ruining a date."

"Or maybe not." Izaya giggles and then he grabs Shizuo's hand to drag him away. They run off away from the men and then Izaya resorts to laughing all the way as they run, "Woohoo! Let's outrun the impediments chasing our perfect love~!" The blond laughs out as well and then Shizuo grabs Izaya to carry him bridal style, "Oh, they won't catch us!"

"You seem to enjoy this!"

"…Is it wrong to play once in a while?" The blond settles with a kind smile and then Izaya wraps his arms around the blond's neck, "You want a game, neh? So be it. It doesn't matter anyway… as long as it's you, Shizu-chan."

The two gets out of an alley… only to get almost hit by a car. "Holy shit!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Izaya laughs out so bad as Shinra's black convertible drives along at maximum speed of Ikebukuroan roads. Just earlier, they have almost clashed against the car Shinra is driving with Celty at the passenger's seat. The bespectacled man then decides to pick them up away from the Crimson Demon's trails. Shinra has also joked about dropping them off somewhere in the vast prefecture of Tokyo… and not expecting to have them home in days.

"Though, it will only be fun if you are normal people, Izaya-kun." Shinra laughs out and then he chuckles, "Kitsunes know their ways back to their homes."

"To be specific, we can actually teleport from one place to another. But that's too boring to do so I just resort to traveling with my Shizu-chan."

"What were you two doing earlier anyway?" Celty stifles her laughter and turns to the two men at the backseat, "Carrying Izaya-kun while running at that speed? Are you playing a game or something?"

"Nothing really. I just feel like carrying Izaya."

The brunet peers out the car for a while and lets the strong and wild breeze brush against his face. The fox then whispers as he accidentally takes the attention of the three people, "For how long will Ikebukuro be like this? I can still sense bad omens surrounding the city… how I wish things will get better." The two on the front seats look at each other and then Celty smiles at him, "I guess everything will be peaceful… for a while. Let's just hope everything will calm down eventually."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Claps are heard from a certain place in the cemetery where the smell of lit incense can also be observed. Mikado has just finished paying respects to his relatives and parents back in Saitama. The young omyouji and his familiar demon have traveled long and far just to reach the place… the first activity to be accomplished during the six-week summer break.

"If it weren't for Izaya-sempai, I would have joined them by now." Mikado smiles to himself and then Masaomi looks away, "I'm sorry, Mikado. I should have kept an eye on you. I promise I won't let that happen again."

"Don't worry, Masaomi. I don't blame you." The brunet omyouji smiles at his familiar and then Masaomi kneels down to make a vow to the dead, "I promise, I will never lose Mikado again. I will do everything to protect him. Even vessels are still getting hurt and are able to feel pain after all. He is the most important person to me… I **will** protect him at all costs starting from now until I die…"

The omyouji twitches and then asks, "That reminds me, Masaomi." The Inugami gets up and looks at him, "Am I… still capable of performing omyoudo even being a vessel?" The demon smiles and nods as he walks around Mikado with an arm wrapped along the brunet's shoulders, "Of course, Mikado! The only thing you cannot do is… to die."

"To die?"

"Yes, vessels don't die unless the demon responsible of their lives dies. In our case, you will not die until I cease to exist." The Inugami then smiles kindly and then holds the brunet's slouchy shoulders, "Vessels are also capable of wielding _that_ demon's powers if the demon lets them so. In my case, since I am outside you, you won't be able to use my powers. Only high-level demons like Izaya can supply powers to vessels even though he is not inside. On another note, Shizuo-sempai is still alive so he cannot be a vessel just yet."

"Then you don't have to protect me that much, Masaomi."

"Nonsense, my dearest." Masaomi then drops his hands and clutches them into balls, "How can I forgive myself if anything happen to you again? I shouldn't drop my oath just because you are my vessel now." The Inugami then embraces his lover, "Right now, I will never leave your side… even though I can only if the vessel rests or sleeps at night. I promise, I will never let anyone lay a finger on you again."

Mikado can only smile and then he looks at the vast blue sky— trying to break the torturing atmosphere for his demon lover, "…I… I-I wonder what everyone else is doing back in Ikebukuro." The Inugami joins his master and then he leans on the brunet's back, "Having fun… they must be. We should head home, too. There are homework to be done and… a love to be shared! Come, my most beloved, let us spend the nights together more."

"…! Masaomi! This is a sacred place!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Having the rooms distanced far enough, steamy nights seem to happen more within the walls of the Orihara Mansion. The stillness of the night and the nightly noises of the insects and animals contribute to the seductive nocturne. Gasps and heavy breathing alongside restrained moaning come from a certain room and the smell of love crawls around the whole room.

"Ahhh… Shizu-chan… Heheh…" His voice whispers as it starts to get tired form all the moans and pleasure screams. The other voice can only chuckle and snicker at every sound his mate is making, "…Let's… do it… again…"

Beep. Beep. Beep. The blond's phone begins to ring and the peculiar ring tone tells him "…?! It's Kasuka." The blond looks at the phone and then to his mate and then the brunet uses a tail to reach for the ringing device. Shizuo gets it from the wiggly and weak tail… only to answer the call to let Izaya rest for some minutes. They've been on it for quite some time after all.

"Yes, Kasuka?" Shizuo speaks with a pinch of excitement… it has been months since he last heard from his brother. He stays on the phone a bit longer… a genuine smile curling his lips. Izaya watches him react with amusement and then the blond finally answers, "Sure, let's meet the day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up from the shinkansen station. Yeah, I better speak to you personally about the 'how-are-you' sessions. Take care."

The call ends and then Shizuo grins at his brunet lover, "Kasuka and Ruri will be back from their cruise taping. I kind'a feel excited about seeing him again. Right, you two should hang out more." However, Izaya can only bitterly grin at the blond which Shizuo twitches about. Then brunet then gets up to lay a kiss on the blond's lips… whispering, "Whatever you feel when you meet your brother, ignore it. Otherwise, learn of another painful truth…"

…

**End of Chapter 26**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^ And don't forget to check out my other stories in and LJ! ^^


	27. For You

Hurray! The year of the snake has come! Let me wish for a better story development and a better performance to better satisfy you guys! ^^ Love lots, Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto.

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The summer break has begun and all of the Raira Butai seems to retire from the dangerous mainstream demon busting for the moment. Izaya and Shizuo has also taken a date after getting ditched by the twins that day… which led to their meeting with Shinra and Celty.

The Orihara twins with the names of Mairu and Kururi then get in contact with a young man who denies being an exorcist despite his skills. They have also been invited to come to Raira Academy to meet him. Little does he know that the mischievousness of the Killer Princesses is still intact…

A sudden phone call from Kasuka disrupts the love streak and so they decide to take a break to attend to the brother. Despite the happy chuckles of Shizuo, Izaya's words have brought heavy feelings to his heart… his lover talking about a painful truth involving his brother, Kasuka.

Dread and confusion embraces Shizuo Heiwajima as another shocking revelation gets unwrapped before him…

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

The usual sounds of the commercial train towards Ikebukuro bothers the sleepy ears of the young actor. It has been not an hour since he is allowed to sleep during the ride. Ruri, the invisible ghost woman, remains seated beside him and she cannot do anything but to stroke at Kasuka's face. The hat and a scarf have spared him from the fangs of publicity and so he enjoys the simple train ride with his ghost girlfriend.

"Kabukicho station. We have reached the Kabukicho station. Next stop, Ikebukuro station. Next stop, Ikebukuro station."

"Kasuka, the stop will be in minutes." Ruri speaks in her ghastly sensational voice yet the tired man chooses not to answer but to just blink. The ghost girl then tucks herself nearer the man and she whispers, "I wonder what Ikebukuro looks like right now. It has been too late ever since we have heard about the incidents that happened. I'm scared for Aniue."

"Nii-san is alright, I called him last night."

"…What I mean is… his encounter with demons. I hope he isn't anywhere near danger these days." The girl chuckles as she hears the sleepy man murmur… making it sound like he is talking in his sleep. The man tries to smile yet his stubborn facial expression makes no movement at all. The girl strokes at his brown locks and then she snuggles his sleeve, "That kitsune… has he moved away from Aniue?"

"…I don't know. He didn't mention anything about Izaya-san. However, I think they are going out… so maybe, if he's not dead yet, he must be around."

"Are you still wary of…" She turns away as Kasuka straightens to prep up for the next station, "That little secret?"

"Ikebukuro station. We have reached the Ikebukuro station. Next stop, Itabashi station. Next stop, Itabashi station."

The man gets up as the passengers for the same station come out as well. After gathering his things, he has left for the exit of the station… where he consequently finds Shizuo and Izaya waiting for him at a spot. His brother sees him amidst the thick crowd that comes home and goes out that summer break. Soon, the lovers wave their arms to take his attention— trying to make Kasuka see their hands through the cloud of people. The young actor waves back and continues walking towards them… speaking underneath his scarf to only let Ruri hear him…

"I refuse to tell him about it. It will surely break his heart."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 27: For You**

…

The clear morning has reflected even in the Order's Abbey where the exorcists are staying while in Ikebukuro and during the vacation. Mikage and Vorona are doing their laundry while Haruna is enjoying herself listening to some music. Ran is still debriefing the situation with the higher-ups and so he isn't seen around the Abbey.

"We've stayed for only like… a month but… wow, I already miss Raira Academy." Mikage whispers under her breath… unsure if Vorona is able to hear her. However, the Russian has other things to think about… such as, "I wonder what Shizuo is doing right now." The brunette turns to her and the blonde realizes that she has said something out loud. She looks away and she speaks, "I… I didn't say anything!"

"No, it's okay. Actually, it gets obvious whenever you look at Heiwajima. But he belongs to a demon, don't you think falling in love with a demon is bad for us?" Mikage speaks despite the lack of eye contact. The Russian spares a look at her and then she whispers, "Shizuo used to be human. He is still human… when I met him." Hesitation clouds over Vorona as she thinks about the circumstances… can she still consider him human after the time jump?

"Hm." Mikage responds with a hum and the two women falls into silence. Knocks come to the laundry room and so the two look towards the door. Haruna enters and then she speaks with her usual voice, "Izumii's back. He said we have another mission while the investigation of Raira demons is on hold." The two women look at each other and then Mikage sighs, "We never had a break, did we?"

**After some more minutes…**

"Normally, low-level demons like them are scattered across the globe. However, such gathering is alarming." The Chief speaks in front of the other teams that supposed to be on stand-by, "Meaning… we have to prevent them from gathering more numbers. Your mission is to exterminate all groups of low-level demons in the whole city. Lone demons are also subject for extermination. However…"

The exorcists then look at one another as they see the Chief stutter… or threaten them with one warning, "There are certain demons whose aura resembles low-level demons. Be wary of kitsunes in this place… they are fairly dangerous for you. Report if you ever encounter one. There are also some demons that roam the city… that you wouldn't be able to defeat. Report if encountered."

The Chief eyes at Ran's group and then he dismisses the others. He comes to talk to the four about their other mission, "Don't get things wrong. Your mission is still ongoing. You should keep your eyes open for those demons. It's time to find out what they do inside and outside the school… or maybe behind the Guardian's back." He then walks away from them… imparting yet another threat, "Demons are deceitful. They attack from behind after earning your trust. Never… trust demons even if it's the only thing that can keep you alive."

The four then forms a circle and then Ran speaks, "We should draw a line between the Butai and us. We'll be in deep shit if they think we're changing sides." The three women nod in agreement… only to have Vorona sigh within.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Steps are taken and something seems to ride up Shizuo's senses… something feels different about Kasuka. Heeding Izaya's warning, he chooses to ignore the strange sensation. The blond greets his brother as normal as possible, "Yo, Kasuka. It's been a while." The younger brother returns the gesture and then he speaks, "We have only heard about the strange incidents recently. I'm sorry to have not checked upon you afterwards those."

"It's nothing. Look, I'm still okay. So, how're things on your end?"

"Pleasant. It seems that the media hasn't heard of me coming back to Ikebukuro."

"I see…"

Awkward feeling grows within the first set of conversation the brothers had after a while. It's not some shyness taking over… it's from the different sensation leaking from each of them. Both of them can admit that his brother feels different from the last time they have seen each other. Must it be from the fact that Shizuo is now partly demon… that he is much more sensible about paranormal things?

"Why don't we just head to my place? I'll prepare you the best breakfast yet, Kasuka-kun." Izaya joins in and then the younger Heiwajima can only agree with a nod. The brunet fox then takes a hold of Kasuka's shoulders and pushes him gently towards the direction of the house. Shizuo holds his forehead in confusion and impatience… something is fucking wrong in there.

And he's too afraid to ask Izaya or Kasuka about it.

**At the Orihara Mansion…**

"Please help yourself." Izaya serves the breakfast and then he gazes at both Kasuka and Ruri who are looking around the place. Apparently, they have restored most of the house but Izaya refuses to have his ceiling completely fixed. The ghost girl then smiles at the owner of the house, "It's beautiful." The fox smiles back, "Thanks."

"Itadakimasu!" The brothers say in unison and are then followed by the true demons. They start feasting on the meals… only to have Mairu and Kururi peer by the corner, "Ikemen…"

The four gaze at them and then Izaya smiles, "Come, breakfast's served." The girls then go to their brother's side and then Mairu speaks, "My name is Mairu!" Kururi then yips after, "Kururi." Kasuka and Ruri look at each other and then he starts, "My name is Kasuka Heiwajima. This is Ruri. It's nice to meet you, Mairu-san, Kururi-san."

"Neh, Iza-nii… yesterday, we met a cute boy from Raira Academy!" Mairu squeals and then Kururi agrees, "Meeting (We want to see him again)." The male fox twitches and then he scratches his head with a bitter grin, "Really? I wonder what his name is…"

"Secret." "It's a secret."

"Whatever. Meet him if you like… just don't cause much trouble." Izaya then sighs and then the sisters snuggle his arm in gratitude. Shizuo chuckles and then he speaks, "These are Izaya's little sisters and they are twins. Mairu, Kururi, this is my younger brother." The girls twitch and then Mairu laughs out, "You're uglier, Shizuo-san!"

"Say what?!" The blond then chases them out and the girls run off after taking a tray of onigiri to eat up while running. The three has left the dining room and then Izaya smiles bitterly at the other two, "Let's talk while my sisters keep him busy, shall we?"

"…I pity my brother. Now he depends on a demon." Kasuka whispers and then Ruri holds on the male's hand. Izaya sighs and then takes a sip of his drink, "He has opened his heart for me, Kasuka."

Red eyes glint at the young actor. "He can smell you now."

Ruri twitches and then the male looks blankly at the fox, "I knew it the day like this will come. But I refuse to speak of it. It will hurt him so bad that…" The fox chuckles in bitter amusement and a tail comes to stroke at the young actor's face, "How can you say you love your brother when you can't tell him everything he needs to know?"

"Then why didn't you tell him months ago?"

"…Telling him about your darkest secret is not my duty as a lover. My duty is to make him feel better amidst the pain and hold his hand through it."

The younger brother glooms in his little space and then stares at the tail caressing his face. He then looks at Izaya and he asks of him, "Can you promise me to take care of my brother no matter what he does?" The fox twitches and then he chuckles, "Shizu-chan is incredibly sensible enough not to do stupid things. I'm sure he won't mess up willingly. And even if he does, I will be there putting him first before the rest… even my duties as a member of the Guardian Court."

"Telling us about your big responsibilities…" Ruri the joins in, "I'm sure you're trying to make us regret keeping it from Aniue."

"That's not it. Please don't get me wrong." The fox chuckles and then tails shoot out to make a wall beside Kasuka. The two turn toward the fur wall and then they hear crashing sounds towards them. A big rock from the garden flies towards them and then Izaya chuckles, "Shizu-chan, you almost hit Kasuka-kun with that."

"What?! Hey, Kasuka, sorry!" The blond yells from the garden and then the twins come in the room through the hole the rock created. They hid behind Izaya and then Shizuo gets in as well. He sees the fur wall and the rock… that Izaya duly removes after some seconds. He then scratches his head, "Sorry about that."

Kasuka can only stare at him and then he nods in forgiveness, "It's nothing."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Wild creaking and gurgling sounds echo in the dark alley where Vorona, Mikage and Ran are scouting beneath the dull night sky. They have their weapons ready and Ran is giving them hand signals. There seems to be another gathering of demons in such a secluded place. Seven small crowding of demons take the attention of the Order and they are all deployed to suppress the crowd.

"…They are gathered by… someone. It must be a demon in a human form. He has this weird mask and… he has two more persons with him. They all wear hoods like cult members of something." Haruna whispers through the transmitter as she observes the scene from afar with her sniper. The three other look at each other and then Ran peers from a corner… from where he sees the crowd.

"Soon, the whole city will succumb to the demons and you, my confederates, will benefit the most!" The man in a weird mask announces towards the crowd. "By now, my subordinates are spreading the news to the demons who are afraid to stand up for their freedom. Soon, the Guardian of Raira shall fall and you will rule the all of Ikebukuro… and, wait for it, the whole world. We shall bring Yomi outside its lair and let all the demons unleashed!"

One of the hooded men notices the exorcists and then he draws out a gun from his robe to shoot at the corner. Ran swiftly evades the bullet that generated a net to catch whoever gets hit. The demons look at the hooded man and his adolescent voice speaks, "Exorcists. Quick, kill them."

The demons run off to devour the exorcists and despite the call, Haruna stays watching the three hooded men. The one in the center scratches his head and then shrugs his shoulders. He beckons the other two to follow him and one of them holsters his gun. The three leaves the demons behind as if business has been done.

"Haruna, find us a path without humans. They're stronger than normal!" Ran yells through her receiver and then she gets up and notices something, "…?! Essence canisters! They have been distributing essences to the demons! Consider them stronger than normal! We have to request for back-up!"

"If no one else has called for back-up by now!" Vorona yells and then Ran receives some transmission from other exorcists, "Help! Requesting for assistance!" The man tch-es and then he yells back, "No can do! We're on a pinch, too!"

"Izumii, the other teams are also requesting! This is getting widespread!" Mikage yells and then they start to counterattack the special demons. Vorona then uses up a magazine and reloads…

'_Izaya, are you busy?'_ "No need to ask, we're moving in…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The pale moonlight shines faintly at the fountain where Shizuo, Kasuka and Ruri are sitting nearby to. The blond decides to walk around some more with his brother around town since he isn't able to roam around the last time he was in Ikebukuro. They may be having fun but the doubt of how each other felt unwillingly makes a huge gap between them. The brothers stay silent as they rest beside the fountain.

"…Nii-san." Kasuka starts and then Ruri looks at the emotionless male with worry. That scene hasn't escaped Shizuo's eyes and so he turns to Kasuka only to keep quiet and listen. The male actor then looks away… "…I… Izaya-san told us that… you have already opened your heart to him. I'm sure you know what it means to open your heart, right?"

"…? You know things about those?" Shizuo speaks with surprise… not knowing that his brother must have more knowledge about demons that him. However, Ruri's presence must have explained a lot to Kasuka.

"…Yes, I know of becoming a demon afterwards. But I don't regret anything."

"…I see." The younger brother hesitates to keep the conversation going and then he turns to his brother, "Then you must be… feeling strange… whenever you…" Kasuka's voice trails off as he hesitates to talk to his brother about this dark secret. Ruri squeezes his hand and then she stands up— losing grip of the actor's hand, "Aniue, we are here to confess. Please forgive us and accept us the way it is."

"Ruri!" Shizuo eyes at the girl as the younger one gasps for her name. Her normal bright eyes dim for the thing… and she suddenly shifts her image to resemble a grim reaper she reads on books and papers. She swipes her scythe and she speaks, "…Are you ready, Shizuo Heiwajima?"

The blond is about to respond when they hear gunshots echoing in the dark streets. Hysteria conquers those who hear the roars but then three teens run towards the commotion. The three exorcists dart across the street and they are too busy to even see the blond. Shizuo then grasps at the railing to jump off; however, he sees a whole horde of demons coming after them.

The blond steps back… yet a part of the demons spot them, "HUMANS!" The exorcists get alarmed and then the three civilians decide to run away. Vorona tries to get to them but then Ran speaks, "It's Heiwajima. He might be able to deal with them… but as for the two other humans…" The exorcists try to rescue the two other… but the swarm is too much for them to successfully by-pass.

"Why are they chasing us?!" Kasuka yells and then Shizuo answers, "I don't really have an idea. They yelled humans but I'm sure they knew we're not totally ones! Kasuka, Ruri, run as fast as you can. I'll deal with them from here… I can't guarantee I can hold everyone off." Kasuka nods and then he runs off with Ruri as Shizuo unleashes his pure form. The gold-eyed kitsune then begins to sweep the demons. Then he hears Izaya whisper… about exterminating a swarm of demons, "Got it. They're disturbing my peace anyway."

**At a distance…**

Kasuka continues to run off as the demons chase him down… words getting gurgled and swallowed by their strange sounds. The demons have begun to morph to have large horns and start to lose their original forms. Ruri glides beside the man and then she whispers, "What are those? They're not normal demons! Kasuka, it seems that they think of low-level demons as humans, too. We need to escape!"

"Where will we go? We're heading towards another direction from where—!"

A large explosion disturbs the streets and then Kasuka falls to his side as the explosion happens. He coughs out and he turns to the source of the explosion. More demons come out from the alley and then Kasuka tries to get up to run off again… but he gets surrounded by the weird ones, "Human!"

Ruri then goes inside him and Kasuka closes his eyes, "I wish I could have explained earlier. Now, I have to find another good time. I have only done those despicable things… for you, Nii-san…"

Kasuka suddenly shoots his eyes open to give out a bright orange hue. His image morphs into a kitsune and flies up into mid-air… watching the small demons trying to reach him from the heights. From within, he hears Ruri's voice ring, "Let's just use a kitsune so we can fly up. We should find a way to go back to the Orihara Mansion." Kasuka, the orange-eyed kitsune, swirls around the dull night sky… in search of the Orihara Mansion from there.

In the midst of the darkness and away from the smell-shot of the demons, a single lens reflects light… "I don't know what's going on… but it seems that Kasuka-kun's personal life is as if a movie…"

…

**End of Chapter 27**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	28. Kasuka and the Mysterious City

Okay, okay, okay! Additional characters… or maybe one time characters. Don't ask me… I have only planned for the backbone… flesh and tissues not included. Anyway, please enjoy! XD

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Kasuka Heiwajima and Ruri have gone back to Ikebukuro after his cruise taping and subsequently have a tour of a place he used to know five years ago. However, both brothers have developed keen senses about people's being… and it seems that they have doubted each other for the first time.

The exorcists have also discovered another chaotic event being cooked up inside the city… well, not by the sisters this time. It seems that a new enemy has trespassed into the demon territory of Raira. They are conspiring against the Guardian… until the exorcists had been discovered.

At the same night, Kasuka and Ruri aim to confess about a little secret… only to get disturbed by the commotion created by Ran and his team. Soon, Shizuo breaks away from his brother to help in the extermination. Yet in a pinch, Kasuka turns into a kitsune and flies around the dull night sky.

And having someone recording the happening, will the human innocence be finally compromised?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

The beautiful lights of the night Ikebukuro fails to hide the business in the demon hunting non-profitable industry. Demons have been everywhere for the next few hours and the city has been nearly evacuated on a cue of the siren. Once again, the city of Ikebukuro has been delved into chaos.

Kasuka is flying around the city to locate Izaya Orihara's residence yet all he sees is streets filled with either evacuating people or exorcists and demons. The orange-eyed kitsune flies along the air until he gets hit by a darting flying demon. And by the looks of that demon, it is one that even came from the depths of Yomi. It then begins to chase him down… attracting more and more of those as he swirls around.

"What's going on?!" Ruri yells inside the man as he tries to dodge the flying things in vain. Soon, he gets across an evacuated building with civilians getting readied to be transported to a shelter. Kasuka frowns as he eyes at them and then he looks around to evade the other demons— only to see a woman standing from the edge of the building.

"No, please don't jump!" Ruri pleas from inside as Kasuka watches her sigh from the distance. The woman in a white lab coat then lets herself fall off from the fiftieth floor of the condominium unit… only to glow bright in a wink of an eye.

Clothes dance with the fierce night wind in such altitude and then the woman turns into a kitsune with brilliant green eyes. She gracefully swirls around with her three tails and then she uses her tails to pierce through the flying demons… whose essences turn into a complete dust and unusable for absorption. The other demons have fled and then she goes to Kasuka, "Who are you? You're not a kitsune… how are you able to show up like one?"

The young man refuses to answer and just looks around to escape the woman. However, her three tails wrap around him and she threatens him, "I might as well force you to speak. Who sent you?"

"Namie, stop." A voice calls their attention and then there comes Izaya and Shizuo in their pure forms. The gold-eyed kitsune then goes near as the tails unwrap from the target, "Kasuka? What's going on?"

"I can explain later, Nii-san…"

"Yeah, yeah, save the drama for later. We have a city to sweep out of demons. Kasuka, you better hide along with Mairu and Kururi. If you appear like that in this place, you are attracting more attention than you can handle." Izaya speaks to interrupt and then he stares with malicious eyes towards Kasuka as the young man tries to protest.

"Kasuka." Shizuo calls him and then the blond fox speaks, "Let's talk later. I promise we'll talk later. For now, stay safe." The orange-eyed fox looks back at Izaya and Namie and then he nods… diving back to the streets where he can see the twins waving at him. Namie then turns to Izaya, "So what's the plan?"

"…See that evacuation bus under us. Don't let any demon get near it within eyeshot. They are just low-level demons that are painted black but some weird demon essence. You can dispose them easily." The woman nods and then he beckons Shizuo to come, "Let's go. Let's help out survivors and kick some more demon asses."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 28: Kasuka and the Mysterious City (Director's Cut)**

…

Kasuka, Mairu and Kururi are riding the evacuation bus and the Killer Princesses stare at the countless wailing children. Their parents try to calm them down despite being shaken themselves. The girls then look at the young man who is still wearing a disguise of a cap and a scarf… Mairu starting to talk, "Kasuka-kun, you don't have to worry. Shizuo-san and Iza-nii are tough ones… they've dealt with more dangerous invasion compared to this." The young man twitches and looks at the bespectacled woman. Kururi then tucks herself under Kasuka's arm and whispers, "Trust (Just believe in them)."

"We've watched them deal with countless things through Saika's memories." Mairu chuckles and then she snuggles the actor's other arm, "We've been by Iza-nii's side for years. We've seen him fight and win over and over again." The man tries to smile yet his face remains expressionless… he guesses he can only smile when he's acting. However, what's happening is not a movie… yet a reality that Ikebukuroan seems to face every now and then.

"Ahhhh!" Screams envelop the bus as the evacuation bus gets hit by something like a ball-shaped demon at its side door. The demon then breaks the door and tries to reach inside— the driver getting wary of a lot of demons going their way, "Oh, shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Mommy!" The children cry as the demon reaches out for anyone. Mairu then runs towards it and delivers a quick dashing kick to take it off the bus. She then grins skyward as she feels a bit energy-filled, "He's restored some of our physical strength. Oh, Iza-nii…"

Another demon flies towards the bus' windshield but a swift golden tail pierces it into dusts. The driver gasps in confusion yet decides to put the evacuees' lives first as he continues to drive despite the presence of the piercing tail before him.

"What are those?" One kid speaks as he peers outside the back window and sees demons littering around the city. Then one suddenly grabs the back part of the bus— flashing its teeth at the people inside. The people screams yet again but then a green light shines from behind the monster… disintegrating it upon contact. The people peer outside to see nothing else as the source of the beam ball.

The way towards the shelter has been cleared of any demon and then the passengers are safely delivered inside. From the unloading bay, Kasuka can see some officers arguing with the other drivers. No one wants to get deployed again for more passengers… and then Mairu drags the young actor towards an arguing bus driver and an officer.

"No way, you'll keep me from getting back outside! I didn't sign up for this frigging monster rescue fuck! Ya hear me?!" The bus driver walks away and then Mairu grins at the officer, "Are you accepting volunteers?" The officer twitches and then he speaks, "You have seen how dangerous it is out there." Kururi then whimpers as they get silently rejected, "Humanitarianism (But we want to save more lives)."

"Argh… okay. Just be sure to bring them back here. This is the safest place from those things." The officer worriedly speaks and then he takes off something after he looks around. It is a badge and then he attaches it to Kasuka's shoulder, "We're in a pinch, too. We need more men. I thank you for your bravery. Please help the Order save more people from demons."

The three then nod and they enter the bus with Kasuka driving it away. Mairu then looks around to look for SOS signs… until the girls gasp as Ruri gets out of Kasuka's body. She then speaks to the driving lad, "I'll scout around to see if—" Kasuka then grabs her wrist and he speaks, "It's too dangerous to go." The girl then tries to argue but then Kasuka eyes at her… determination and stubbornness oozing from his special gaze. She gasps and backs down from the request…

"Up-front! Up-front!" The twin cry and then Kasuka slows down the bus as they see a male teen waving for them. They open the door and the boy holler in desperation, "Got some medkit on board?!" The girls twitch and then Mairu screams, "Aoba-kun!" The boy who has helped the twins once twitches in the sudden recognition and then he smiles, "Hi, girls." Mairu then jumps to pull him inside, "I see we're returning the favor!"

"Move!" A fierce voice of a woman disrupts the talk and they assist two women load a wounded man in the bus. Another girl in Aoba's age gets in and she pants upon settling on the floor. Kasuka closes the door to start driving back to the shelter and then Ruri goes to look for any first aid kit in the bus. Luckily, she finds one and the two female teenagers huff in fatigue… the driver taking note on their worn-out bodies.

The wounded man gets up and watches Aoba and Mairu check up on his fatal shoulder wound, "Shit, I told you get your ass away from here, Aoba." The boy then starts to argue with the man, "I said I can fight. If you didn't stop me, you wouldn't be hurt that bad." The bleeding man then grabs the boy's head, "You little fuck!"

"Izumii!" The dark-haired woman grabs his hand off the boy and then she speaks, "It's not the time to fight. You, concentrate on his wounds… and you, shut up and keep living!" The blonde foreigner then gazes at the huffing hanyo, "Niekawa, are you alright? Can you keep yourself awake until we reach the shelter?" The young woman can only faintly smile and then she murmurs, "No can do. I'm too tired." Kururi then catches her as she loses balance from sitting up.

"…Damn, they are only weak demons. But they're too many that we can't even handle it." The woman with dark hair calms down and then Mairu smiles at her as they finish patching up the wound, "Don't worry, Iza-nii got things covered." The woman twitches and then she asks, "Iza-nii?" The foreigner then recognizes the girls, "Right, you are Izaya's sisters." Kururi then lets the hanyo regenerate by taking some of Izaya and Saika's essences that has been stored in her, "Reunion (We meet again, exorcists.)"

"Sorry, we can't really heal you like how Iza-nii and Namie-san can."

"Huh?" Aoba gets lost in the conversation and then Kasuka speaks, "Perhaps you can tell us what's going on." The foreigner looks at him and then she speaks, "The demons are planning to overthrow the Guardian of Raira. I guess that explains enough of it."

Mikage asks the driver as she wonders while she rests, "How about you? How are you acquainted to Orihara's sisters?"

"He's Shizuo-san's younger brother." Mairu answers and then Kururi speaks while stroking at Haruna's hair, "Helping hand (He's here to help us in the operations.)" The bespectacled woman then sticks a tongue out, "Though Iza-nii doesn't want _**us**_ to."

"Oh, I see." Vorona answers as she remembers that Shizuo does have a younger brother… and it's too bad to have him around exactly on that day. She then bitterly smiles, "It must be bad luck to have you experience such tragedy." Kasuka fixes the rearview mirror to look at the woman, "I'll be alright as long as I can still see Nii-san after this."

Ruri then whimpers as she settles back in the passenger's seat, "Kasuka-kun, the demons… they are starting to retreat." The young man twitches and then he looks out the windshield to see the sky clear and the whole area seems to be silent and clear from demon noises. The man stops the bus and then he and the ghost girl get out the vehicle to look around.

"It's true. They're all gone." Kasuka whispers and then footsteps come from one area. They turn to that direction and then a man with a hood gets near them. The man then summons a shadow sword and aims at the man. Ruri then readies herself… she never is a demon who can fight. Mairu, Mikage and Vorona get off the bus and they go into offensive stance…

The other two men that the exorcists have witnessed earlier come into the scene and then the man with a weird mask laughs out, "Hahah! Seems like we have filtered some gold out of the vacuum cleaner trash!" The other man draws out his gun and aims at them as well. The masked man then laughs out some more, "We should give the Order some good message then!"

The two other men attack them— one throwing the sword and one firing a set of bullets. But before their attacks can reach the five, Shizuo goes in to blast those items away with a golden beam ball. The three kitsunes, already in their human forms, intercept them and then Izaya smirks, "I'll take it as you lead the invasion earlier."

"Oh! Even a member of the Guardian Court is here!" He then maniacally laughs out— only to choke hardly. The man then recovers, "Wait, air… air… there. Ahahaha! Having members of both the Guardian Court and the Order is fantastic! I better leave a message for both sides then." He draws out a long paper and writes on it with a brush…

"I didn't tell them to destroy the city now! Demons are just as idiotic as ever!" He then laughs out again but then he shoves the paper inside his robe, "But yes, I am declaring a war against the Guardian of Raira… and I know there's no way the Order won't get in either of our way. You better clear your ears, kitsune!"

Izaya grins bitterly and then he speaks in malice as his tails shoot out from his back with Namie and Shizuo calling forth theirs as well, "I could take you down at this very moment, you know." The masked man then counts the tails, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven… eight… nine… ten… e…!" He then laughs out, "Ahahahaha! A total of eleven tails for you, Izaya Orihara!" The masked man then exclaims at the man who bore the sword earlier, "Hurry up and transport us! Make yourself useful!"

The other man then calls forth a black ring that soon devours the two mysterious men in hoods enough to cover their faces and one idiot in a full face mask. The masked man then laughs out again, "See ya, Izaya Orihara! You and your fat-ass Guardian! That's just a sample run!" The three vanish from their sights and then Mikage goes to Izaya, "You had the chance. Why didn't you attack him?"

"There is something wrong with what he's saying." Izaya keeps the bitter grin and then he goes towards the bus. Shizuo then checks up on Kasuka with a glare, "Now can someone explain why you're here not at the shelter? Which one is it, Kururi, Ruri and Mairu?" The younger one stares at him and then he bows down in apology, "I came here on my own, Nii-san." The blond then scratches his head and pats Kasuka's head, "Tch, you're starting to get stupid and stubborn like me. It's getting me worried, you know."

"I'm sorry, Nii-san." Kasuka apologizes yet again and then Mairu goes near them— the youngest teasing the brothers, "A little hug won't hurt, Shizuo-san~" The blond then almost kick them away, "Fuck off!"

"What the fuck are you doing, Orihara?!" The four people— including Ruri— outside gets disturbed as Ran begin screaming in disgust and the followed by Izaya's insistence, "C'mon~ Lemme heal you~" Mikage and Vorona just keep on watching the brunet fox trying to close in the weak exorcist who suddenly got all the energy to repel him. Haruna is simply resting at Kururi's lap all the while and then Namie tends to her instead.

Shizuo then palms his own face and suddenly grabs Izaya away from Ran, "Fuck you, Izaya! Stop that!" The brunet fox then laughs out loud, seeing as how stupid he just appears to be. The blond fox hits Izaya's head and pouts a bit. Mikage chuckles lightly and then Vorona looks away— remembering a similar nightmare. Aoba then gets stunned by the sudden events and then he tends to the older man as he complains about the pain again.

Ruri and Kasuka stifle their giggles— the young man still unable to show it— and then the woman snuggles his arm again, "Seems like things are getting pretty dangerous here. Do you still want to stay as long as you can be with your brother?"

"I do." The actor simply responds…

"Cut! CUT! CUUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!" A wild voice echoes in the place and then everyone twitches for the voice. Namie, Kururi and Haruna stay inside the bus with Aoba and Ran as everyone else get out in alarm. The actor then turns to a direction and people covered in black suits and talismans come out. Then a man dances towards Kasuka and he wraps an arm around his shoulders, "Splendid, Yuuhei-kun! It is amazing!"

"Max-san…" Kasuka murmurs and then Shizuo grabs the man off his brother, "And who the hell is this guy, Kasuka?" The man begins to struggle and then the crew speaks, "Manager-san!" Kasuka nods and then Shizuo releases him, "He's my talent manager, Max Sandshield." The man then begins handshaking Kasuka's acquaintances, "Thank you for your good work. Thank you for your good work. Thank you for your—!"

Mikage squeezes his hand so that he cannot go away from her, "What are the hell are you doing in here? And are those talismans covering you guys?"

"Yes, I got them from an omyouji back in Saitama. I saw him perform magic and then I asked for protection since we're going to Ikebukuro… my hand! My hand!" The manager struggles and then Izaya pulls the one adorning Max, "A protection talisman against demon detection. Completely effective. I know someone who could've done this."

Mikage let goes of him and then Max preps himself out, "I just thought we might find a good inspiration for new movies since we're in the big city of phenomena." He then does some finger guns, "And WALLA! I found such action-packed scenes from everything else."

Vorona then frowns at him, "You know everything is real, right?" The manager then smugly grins as his men remove their talismans, "Yep. But as soon as it becomes produced in the movies, people outside Ikebukuro will only see it as fantasy. Some may also believe that everything that happened is for the sake of the film~!"

"The destroyed properties. Will the Jack O' Lantern Agency pay for those?" Izaya bitterly grins and then Max hums, "Maybe from the profits of the film itself. However, we should re-enact and change some scenes to make it more worthwhile." The exorcists then have their receivers booming with announcements and then Vorona sighs in reliefs, "Only a few parts of the city are destroyed. I guess the agency will only pay for only quite a few."

"You serious in letting them produce real happenings?" Shizuo asks Izaya and then the fox prances back to the bus and then sits beside Ran— who automatically grows disgusted, "We can let them publish the film and compromise the innocence we ought to protect. Or we can confiscate it and let the whole Ikebukuro— no, world— whole world know of demons— making the Kitsune Event months ago not a dream…"

"I'd rather have it released." Ran hisses as Aoba puts pressure on his wound that bleeds again, "We can't let more humans know of demons. But remove the part where there's an idiot in a mask. We can't let people relate the movie with the further events." Max then celebrates along with the crew who almost risked their lives, "Oh, yeah, baby!"

"So, what's the name of the movie?" Ruri asks and then Max answers with a twinkle in his teeth, "Kasuka and the Mysterious City. Yes, I won't say it's Ikebukuro." He then turns around and holds his hands up, "This is such a beautiful place to be stained with death and horror, neh?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"I'm sorry, Nii-san. I was sure I should be in vacation for the whole summer." Kasuka apologizes to his brother again as they are also asked to help in the remaking of some scenes… since their faces are seen in the camera as well. Izaya then smugly boasts the production to those who are not included— Shinra just laughing out since Max allowed him and Celty to jump in for some scenes. Masaomi refuses to join them and the crew recognizes the young omyouji as the one back in Saitama. (They met after he paid the rest of Ryuugamine omyoujis a visit.)

The whole summer will fade away as the whole gang helps Max and Kasuka with the whole project of 'Kasuka and the Mysterious City'. However, time should not pass without the brothers talking about the secret Kasuka choose to hide for quite some time.

"Nii-san." Kasuka starts talking as the whole set is on break and Izaya is busy pestering the exorcists… the fox giving time for the actor to speak with his brother. Shizuo turns to him with a smile and then the male actor takes a deep breath and speaks again… "I'm sorry. I almost failed in the little promise we had before I walk away from you five years ago."

"…That we will meet again…?" The blond tries to take it slowly and then the younger one shakes his head and chooses to squeeze his brother's hand, "I was so brash and stupid. If only that woman… didn't help me back then, I was never here. No Yuuhei Hanejima. No more Kasuka Heiwajima."

"Don't try to do some drama, Kasuka. You're not an actor right now."

"Five years ago, I found myself cornered by a fierce demon… probably the same horned and winged one that attacked our parents. I have gone alone that day… since I have ditched Ruri the same day." Shizuo gives him some kind of weird eyes but then he continues to listen to his little brother.

"Then I found myself bathing in my own blood… with my heart carved out of my chest." Shizuo then looks at him again and then Kasuka closes his eyes, "A snake demon dropped by and she helped Ruri turn me into her vessel… with a price. So that I can live… and come back to you, Nii-san." He then turns to his brother with his eyes open by then, "I agreed to sell souls as payment. For the first four years that I lived as a vessel, we have to reap souls— killing people— to repay her." The blond then asks, "Even until now?"

"No, I'm finished paying her. A lot of blood has been spilled in my hands for the last four years… that's why I couldn't bring myself to see you until I finished paying." He then bows down again, "I want to apologize for everything I have done. I wish you can forgive me." He then bows lower, "What I really wanted to apologize is… using you as an excuse. I feel like I was just using you… because every time I kill people… I feel so good."

Shizuo keeps silent for a moment… and then he decides to place a hand on his brother's head… "There's nothing wrong… in merely complying with life." Kasuka straightens and then Shizuo grins at him, "You've become a demon… and that's what demons do. At least… you seek for forgiveness." The actor bows down again, "Thank you, Nii-san. I will do everything to atone for that. Let me be of service to the Butai… and let's save more innocent humans."

…

**End of Chapter 28**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^ I had fun with the masked man. I can't believe I made him choke. He's a character who would in the canon, anyway. Another milestone is coming along with another master boss enemy! ^A^


	29. Creep Me Out

After the longest while, the terror school has finally ended. But I will be busy for my OJT so expect more updates by **MAY 2013**. Still stalling and all… O hope nothing has turned you off (about ItaInu) recently. New enemies and more light novel characters! Oooh! My arsenal of characters! It's growing!

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The chaos that spread across the Ikebukuroan streets has also dispersed fear towards the people. Evacuation has been initiated and the Raira demons have come to help out. Kasuka then comes with Mairu and Kururi to the shelter intended for protecting humans.

Soon, he gets compelled by the youngest Orihara and so they end up driving a rescue vehicle to scout the city and look for survivors. Exorcists then board the bus and they end up talking about things… even leading to Mairu and Kururi's meeting with Aoba.

Afterwards, the demons have already retreated and they are attacked by three hooded men who have been supplying special essences and conspiring to overthrow the Guardian. Izaya and Namie have arrived and then the case is solved… all recorded for the sake of a movie they will work to star in.

With the introduction of another enemy, what will the whole city be? The summer break passes by smoothly… the new semester starts!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity.**_

…

"Shizuo!" Shinra jumps on Shizuo— with his legs crossed— and then the blond irritatingly pops a vein, "Oi, stop it, Shinra. We just merely met a week ago." The bespectacled man then rubs his face at those blond locks, "Still, I missed you so bad~!"

"Ahahaha. It's just three days before the opening of classes so we're back here in the dorm." Izaya laughs out and then he pokes on Shinra's face, "And you're back pestering Shizu-chan! Huh! Huh!" The bespectacled student lets the fox poke him even if it gets harder at every poke, "It is really wrong to sometimes get too close to my bestfriend? Izaya-kun… it's getting painful…"

"Get down, Shinra." The guy gets down and then he attaches himself at Shizuo like a barnacle on a shark. The fox then chuckles… and then Mikado and Masaomi call on them, "Izaya-sempai! Shizuo-sempai! Shinra-sempai!" The three seniors then greet the freshmen… only to get surprised by the new friend they have. Masaomi then speaks, "Yeah, remember him? He's Aoba Kuronuma, our class president and~ the guy Mairu and Kururi are getting crazy about."

"You don't to say it like that, Kida." Aoba answers and then Shizuo stares at him… recognizing him as a boy he has saved for like… a couple of times before. However, he just keeps quiet and then Izaya prances towards the new guy, "Seems like our circle of friends is growing. Please look after my sisters… well, if you have the time to."

"You're okay with your sisters going out with some guy you don't even know?"

"Ran-kun is pretty close to you. So why not refer to you as one good person? Besides, they chose to go with you on their own. Why should I even limit their choices?" Izaya playfully answers and then Aoba stares at him intently… as if figuring out something about this seven-tailed kitsune. Someone then comes by and miraculously greets the other seniors, "Yo."

"…?!" Shizuo twitches and then Shinra and Izaya greet back, "Ran-kun!" "Izumii-kun!" And with no other buts, he picks up Aoba by the collar and then takes him, "See ya." The males of the Raira Butai look at one another and then Shizuo smirks a bit, "You should ask why they don't have the same family name some time, Izaya."

"…Hahah! I think I know what you mean, Shizu-chan!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 29: Creep Me Out**

…

The man then dumps the freshman at the hall where Aoba has successfully maintained his balance. The small boy is about to growl at him and then Ran grabs Aoba's head and begins talking seriously at him— making sure no one else was around, "What you're hanging out with is otherwise known as the Raira Butai. It is a secret organization of demons who acts on behalf of the Guardian."

"…? What are you getting at, Izumii?"

"Those are demons… more specifically, most of them are kitsunes." Ran hisses and then Aoba begins to smirk only to chuckle, "You're still on that? Who cares if I'm socializing with something that resembles what killed our parents." He then starts to speak in a serious manner, "They are attracting more demons than you guys. And I will stick around as long as I can kill more demons. More than how much you can ever defeat."

"…Hear those words? You'll never be an exorcist if you can only think of killing demons." The guy pulls back and then Aoba crosses his arms before his chest, "If all I'd be doing is following fat-ass orders, I'd rather be sticking with those cu— uhh, I mean, kitsunes."

The senior then scratches his head… only to hit the boy's head hardly. The boy then growls, "What was that for?" Ran straightens some more and then he speaks, "Call the Order fat-ass when you can no longer pain."

"Ashamed (Aren't they supposed to be embarrassed?)" They hear a familiar voice speak and the two turn to a direction… seeing Mairu and Kururi by the hallway. The bespectacled twin grins skyward again and then she giggles, "I figure you must be pretty jealous of Shizuo-san and Kasuka-kun's closeness, neh, Aoba-kun."

"What the fuck are you girls doing in here?" Ran frowns at them and then Aoba waves his hands as if stopping them, "Women aren't allowed in here! How did you get in?!" Kururi smiles and sways a bit, "Sneak (No one is looking so we went on.)"

"Oi, what are Izaya's sisters doing in here?" The four then get to turn to another direction… only to see one of the Members of the Guardian Court— who is also a dorm officer. Kyohei then speaks as well, "Women are not allowed in this place. Please wait at the lounge… I'll call your brother for you."

"How'd you know we were…?" Mairu speaks and then Kyohei smiles kindly, "You are called to meet with the Guardian. Be sure to behave."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The bell starts to ring and the students outside the school hurriedly dashes inside. The first day of the second semester has begun and everyone gets excited for the new school adventure. Classes have been dissolved and some senseis have resigned amongst all grades in Raira Academy. Some students have also stayed away from the heavenly yet unlucky school in Ikebukuro.

The freshmen mostly have new faces since the six classes have been fused into two classes while the senior classes decreased from five to three. Luckily, the Raira Butai members have retained their sections… though Izaya, Shizuo and Vorona still get stuck with nasty rumors outside their homeroom.

Back to the freshmen, Mairu and Kururi seem to have attracted the attention of most boys in the school as new faces for the new semester. However, it is too bad for them that they are impossible to be detached from Aoba Kuronuma. Anri has been closer to Mikado and the Inugami has already accepted her as a friend. However, some things still haven't changed for her… now that the classes are fused.

"Haha! Sonohara, you're such a loser." Some girls are picking on the bespectacled woman… and then Mikado and Masaomi are about to go— when someone goes to stand up for her. The long-haired woman goes to them and grabs the hand that is supposed to be hurting Anri some more, "I don't have any personal grudges against you, but if you hurt Mama, I will surely be your worst enemy."

The girls then twitch and one laughs out, "Mama? You're calling this weirdo Mama? How unfortunate of you to have her as a 'mother'!"

Haruna smiles meaningfully and then she tightens the grip at the woman's wrist, "How could an insect like you understand a mother's love? I bet your mother doesn't even love you. Because she's so fed up with your excessive wanting… even to the extent that she left you on your own birthday." The girl gasps and she breaks Haruna's hold and steps back, "How'd you— how'd you—?!"

"I know everything~" She speaks in a sing-song voice with a strange glint in her eyes and then the girls scram in terror. Anri then talks to her, "Niekawa-san." Haruno turns to her and then she shakes her head as she takes the bespectacled woman's hand, "I want to make up for the trouble Saika and I have caused you, Mama."

"…! Please don't call me 'Mama'…" Anri flusters as the hanyo still refers to her as a parent but then Haruna smiles, "I'm sorry. I couldn't bring myself not to call you that. You see, Saika is still my mother… since you are now Saika, you are now my parent. Maybe not all of me… but…" The brunette places Anri's hand at her chest, "But this monster within me makes up who I am. I might as well become the monster itself…"

"You're not a monster, Niekawa-san." Anri smiles and she hooks some stray bangs behind Haruna's ear, "You're a demon and they still have their differences." The pink-eyed woman blushes and then she flusters as well, "My heart throbs, Mama! Please don't talk like that!"

"Ooooh! I didn't think Sonohara and Niekawa are lovers!" The class begins to chatter and then Anri flusters for the misunderstanding. Haruna then takes her inside the room and the hanyo declares, "We are not lovers! She is my Mama! And whoever dares to hurt her will be my enemy!"

"Hm, not bad." Masaomi whispers and then Mikado chuckles for the awkwardness, "I'm glad Niekawa-san seems to be doing better. And it seems that problems with Saika have been solved now." The Inugami turns to his master as Mikado continues to speak, "But there's a presence that makes me feel uneasy. Like something with strong unholy aura is coming…"

The chairs scoot around and then chatters grow louder as a new sensei enters the classroom, "Whew, classes are compressed and each class still has more or less thirty students. It saddens me that a lot have moved out of the city." He then just flicks his bangs and leans at the table, "However, Life-san has to go on. As well as Education-san…"

He then moves about towards the board and writes his name. He turns towards the class with a smart grin, "My name is Shinichi Tsukumoya and I will be your new homeroom teacher. Please call me Shinichi-sensei or Tsukumoya-sensei. I hope to see you guys until the end of the school year."

The girls begin to chit-chat about the new looker sensei and then Masaomi frowns at him as he gives the creeps to Mikado. Lunchtime has come and then Mairu goes to Masaomi, "Macchan." The Inugami turns to her, "It'll be my earnest interest to listen to you if you stop calling me that, Mairu." The bespectacled kitsune ignores him and then she speaks, "…That man. We know that smell…"

"Unmistakable (We cannot be wrong)." Kururi joins the talk and then Mikado whispers, "What do you mean? He does feel so sinister… and it feels like he has been hiding his aura. But something's for sure…" They all look at Mikado, "Sensei is a demon, too." Soon, even Haruna and Anri join them with the hanyo agreeing with Mikado, "Shouldn't we let the Guardian know about it?"

"Sempai should know about it first." Mikado suggests and then Kururi looks at her sister… and then she speaks, "Hellish (That might become very unpleasant)." They look at Kururi and then Mairu turns to Masaomi, "Iza-nii will seriously not like it." The freshmen then stares at the bespectacled kitsune, "…He… He is Shinichi… the Master of Tengoku Foxes. No doubt about it."

"…?!" Masaomi gasps and then he holds his mouth in sudden terror… Mairu continuing, "The same kitsune who took everything away from us."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Dota-chin!" Izaya taps one senior just outside the classroom of III-C and then the guy sighs in return, "Izaya-san, please don't call me that." The brunet chuckles and then he joins him peering down the grounds, "We're both dorm officers, why can't we be friends?" Kyohei sighs again and massages his temple, "Kitsunes are headaches." Izaya grins at him, "Wheel demons are old farts…"

"What do you want?" Kyohei then grabs his head for a hybrid of petting and shake and then the blond takes it off from Izaya, "He's been feeling bad ever since this morning." Izaya chuckles as he pats his own head for the disarrayed hair strands, "Something has been reeking and I can't really tell where it's coming from. Tell me, are there new employees in Raira Academy?"

"Well, yes… lots of the Guardian's demons are employed here to keep the school running."

"I guess asking Dota-chin is a good move after all."

"Do you want to be burned?"

Shizuo then turns to the class to see Vorona talking to Ran and Mikage. The blonde Russian notices his gaze and then she looks back with Shizuo responding with a nod. The Russian gasps and then she turns to the two other exorcists, "No doubt, it's coming from somewhere inside the school."

Izaya glances at his lover and then Tom goes to greet them, "Yo." The three make their proper greeting towards the dorm head and then he speaks, "Looks like things are getting out of hand. It's just the start of the second semester." The three stare at the Guardian and then Izaya gets nearer, "Oh, well… this might be one heck of a year then."

"Should I blame you for this?" Tom chuckles jokingly and then he reasons out, "It all started after you got out of your home anyway."

"…" Izaya hums in disappointment and then Shizuo taps his demon lover, "Let's just go to the usual place. Shinra and Celty are already there." The fox nods and then Tom suddenly speaks in a serious voice, "The responsibility is not all yours, Izaya Orihara. You're not the Guardian here."

"…I can't help myself." Izaya chuckles with a bitter grin, "I'm your frontliner after all. And let me atone for 'starting all of these' as well."

The lovers leave for the cafeteria and then Kyohei sighs, "Don't tell me he's acting all high and mighty just because he became a member of your Court." Tom then shakes his head as he leans at the railings and watches the exorcists leave the room as well, "It's nothing like that. I'm sure the 'reeking' smell must be familiar… like someone from the past…" Kyohei looks at the Guardian and then Tom yawns…

"He wants to get rid of. Let's go, Kadota-kun, we have to meet the new employees…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The new members of Raira Butai gather with the pioneers at the usual table at the cafeteria. Since they have new members, the 'usual' seating position is somewhat changed… Shinra, Celty, Shizuo, Izaya, Masaomi, Mikado, Anri, Kukuri, Aoba and then Mairu surround the circular table. The new boy then look around, "This is the usual place?"

"Oh yes, Aoba-kun." Izaya chuckles and then he smirks at the kid, "Welcome to the Raira Butai. We don't really have a leader but most of the time, I'm asking favors from everyone else. I guess you'll be alright since you're always with Mairu and Kururi." The girls then snuggle each of his arms and then he helplessly chuckles, "Hey, how can I eat with you girls—?"

"Don't worry, Aoba-kun, I'll feed you. Say ahhhh~" Mairu speaks as she brings a piece of cooked meat to his mouth. But then Kururi tugs on his sleeve only to show him a sushi on her mouth. Aoba flusters in embarrassment, "O-Oi, K-Kururi-san! M-Mairu-san!"

Shizuo palms his face and then Izaya sighs, "Mairu. Kururi. Don't make me hate you…" The girls twitch and then Kururi decides to swallow the sushi in her mouth. The brunet fox grins, "That's right. Have decency…"

At a distant table, the exorcists are watching the scene and then Mikage whispers, "Poor Kuronuma-kun." She then turns to Ran who is busy eating, "Are you sure you want to leave your brother to those two girls?" The man responds after some chewing, "He wants to stick with the Butai. He bears with their antics. It's not my concern anymore…"

Haruna then whimpers, "Everything seems to be peaceful…"

"But apparently, there is something weird inside the school." Vorona opens up the talk and then everyone pays attention, "Izaya was feeling a strange and strong demon aura and not just him…" She glances at Ran, "Even we can feel this weird demon aura."

"…It must be sensei." Haruna speaks and then she starts narrating, "We have a new sensei for the second semester and Ryuugamine-kun said he is a demon. Someone strong and… dangerous. He has a good control of his demon aura but he smells different from humans… and when Ryuugamine-kun said so, I was sure. But would someone try to hide his aura in a demon territory?"

The seniors look at one another and Ran nods, "All demons know Raira, if not Ikebukuro, is a demon territory. He must be hiding from the Guardian, at least, if he hides his aura." Vorona then frowns at nothing at particular, "What is he hiding? Do you think it's related to the gathering last summer?"

"I'm not sure." Mikage speaks but then she glances at the Butai's table, "But it's worth a try. I bet Orihara and the others will be investigating this as well. Should we jump in as usual?" Vorona nods and then gazes at the other table, "The Raira Butai is the Guardian's frontline. They must deal with things first before the Guardian takes his own actions."

"I wonder how you guys managed to get a grant like that from a Guardian." Mikage murmurs and then Vorona chuckles in amusement, "Believe me, we've been through a lot…" She then recalls her chuckles to a small bitter grin. Ran notices her actions yet chooses to ignore her, "Alright, we'll… argh, fuck. Since when did we secretly take back what I have said before?"

"Maybe when you realize we can't move without using the Butai as a passage."

"Shut up, Sharaku. No matter, let's just gather as much as we can… until the Order finally makes the move." He then murmurs, "Before they do, I have to make sure I get that stupid brat's ass out of there."

**At the Butai's table…**

Izaya twitches and then he turns to Mikado and Masaomi, "You have a new sensei?" The two twitch as if getting surprised by the sudden question… Mairu then remembering about the matter. She then speaks seriously, "Iza-nii, we have a big problem…"

"…What kind of problem?" Izaya's voice trails off and then Kururi grasps at the table, "Abomination (Something horrible is going to happen.)"

"Abomination?" Shizuo echoes and then Celty twitches, "You mean… something big is happening again?" The group glances at her and then Mairu throws her hands up in the air, "Not big! It's something so HUGE!" She then grows serious again, "Iza-nii, we should let him cook another disaster again!"

"Again?" Izaya echoes her… some doubt and dread flavoring his tone. The blond fox holds his lover's hand beneath the table and then the brunet fox stutters in disbelief, "A little e… explanation wouldn't hurt." Some stronger squeeze and, soon, the seven-tailed kitsune calms down and then he bitterly grins, "Are you sure of what you're talking about?"

"He's coming…" Mikado suddenly twitches and then the kitsunes and Dullahan turn to a certain direction where the door to the cafeteria lies. Even the exorcists have turned their gazes at the same direction… only to see some people enter the cafeteria— who must be the new employees.

One man seems to stand out from the rest and then he turns his dark eyes towards the whole population as if scanning the area. The seven-tailed kitsune's eyes widen and his hands begin to shake in both dread and murderous intent… Shizuo gripping at it some more.

Soon, the man finds the seething fox amidst the crowd and then a malicious grin embraces the new face. He seems to wave at Izaya to make him infuriate some more. The group turns to the fox as he speaks in such homicidal tone…

"Shinichi…" Izaya's bloodshot eyes glow fiercely, "I see you finally found me."

…

**End of Chapter 29**

…

Thanks for reading. **Please review**! ^^ I seriously can't describe what Shinichi Tsukumoya looks like since he only exists as one of Izaya's sources about happenings and stuff. Well based from Books 4, 5, 6 and 9… nothing there says about what Shinichi looks like. Gomenasai! A


	30. Losing Everything Again

So, I have once again deleted a chapter to keep up… I might stop stalling again if ever I get to keep things going. ^^ Yeah, you might get **confused**…

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The days have passed yet again and the second semester finally starts. It is then revealed that Ran Izumii and Aoba Kuronuma are brothers yet there are some things that are to be cleared. And Mairu and Kururi are also welcomed to Raira Academy… causing simple 'cutie guy' troubles to Aoba.

As to add up to the second first day bonanza, Haruna seems to be trying to create good relationship with Anri… even to the extent of introducing her as 'Mama' to the whole class. Amidst the mass resignation of the employees, the school continues to thrive with the help of Tom's demons.

But as the odds of having disasters double, the new homeroom teacher of II-B is a demon… someone the Guardian didn't hire. He comes by the name of Shinichi Tsukumoya who seems to have a bitter past with the kitsunes… and the one who Izaya has been aching to crush.

In response to a murderous intent, another grave scheme plays at hand…

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity. Used to…**_

…

"…Oh, Shizuo Heiwajima… wake up… you should get up…"

The blonde man groans as he awakens… his eyes open to a very dark surroundings, "Where… where am I?" He gets up and feels a hot floor beneath him. His hands begin to be scorched and he has to pull them off immediately. He then looks around to find himself in such a weird cage… his bare feet complaining about the intense pain caused by the heat.

"Shizuo Heiwajima, I never thought I can finally meet you."

The blond flings around to see no one with him at the weird cage, "Who's there?!" A chuckle follows his inquiry and then a strange hissing comes to earshot. Shizuo tries to summon his tail but he isn't able to— only to be wrapped around with snakes. The heads hiss loudly and then he tries to take them off one by one, "The fuck is this?! Let me go!"

"It's quite entertaining to see you struggle." The snakes jump away from him and then they gather in one place to form into a woman. She has the snakes embracing her bare skin and then she grins maniacally, "I really have hots for temple boys."

"Temple boys? And much more important, who are you?"

"Greetings, I am really happy you didn't hate your brother for working under me— reaping live human souls and everything."

"You're—!" Shizuo twitches and then he keeps on staring at the snake demon who seemed to have resurrected Kasuka before. She then walks around the weird cage, "Do you remember how you came here? It was a long way, isn't it?" She chuckles as she disappears and reappears before him to touch his face, "Even your most beloved hasn't reached this place yet." He then backs off and then she smiles, "Resistance from a human like you is futile. Your bond from Izaya Orihara has also been severed. He won't be able to find you… or heal you… or even revive you."

"Where are we? Where is Izaya?!"

Her snake eyes glitter in bestowing fear and unease to the blonde man, "I am the Overseer of all demons. Shizuo Heiwajima, welcome to **Yomi**."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 30: Losing Everything Again**

…

_**Hours earlier…**_

With another grin, the man who just entered the cafeteria breaks his eye contact with the grand fox and goes away towards somewhere else. Izaya then attempts to get up and follow the new teacher. Shizuo squeezes his hand to persuade him to stop… and even Ran holds his shoulder down, "Orihara." The blond and the rest of the Butai, save for Izaya, looks at him, "Looks like there's someone you need to introduce."

"…Ah. You're right. But you have to step out of this." The fox hisses in contained rage, "This shouldn't involve you in any way, after all." Izaya takes Ran's hand off and then he slips off his lover's hand. He then stands up from his seat and then he pats Shizuo's hand, "Don't worry, I won't do something reckless. I learned centuries ago."

The fox leaves the table and then Ran, who purposely walked towards them, turns back to the Butai, "Who is that asshole anyway? He's nothing like your average demons… nor the ones back in summer." Shizuo can only glare at the direction Izaya took and then Mairu starts to talk, "…That man was responsible for everything that happened. If it weren't for him, Iza-nii would never have to be… anything like this."

"Kitsunes are troublesome…"

_**Still hours earlier, minutes before Shizuo blacked out…**_

For the first time, Shizuo decides to visit Izaya at his room that night. The seven-tailed fox, in his pure form, goes around and around in anger. The man twitches at the fox chooses to ignore him. He then sees the fox's clothes loitering on the floor and then he goes to pick them up, "Oi, Izaya. What's going on with you?"

"Shizu-chan, I don't want to talk right now." The blond frowns in response… of the fucking response. He dumps the clothes at the bed and then he watches the furious fox go around some more, "Izaya, let's talk. Mairu told us about that demonic six-tailed fox… but she never got into more details. What it is about?"

Izaya then stops swirling and then his nose goes nearer the blond's… "Shizu-chan, get into your pure form quick." The blond twitches at the desperate command and yet he obliges to his love. The gold-eyed fox shrugs off his clothes as he turns to his pure form and then he flies along his red-eyed lover. Izaya then wraps himself against the other fox and then he starts brushing his nose against Shizuo's as if giving him an Eskimo kiss, "I'm so furious that I wasn't able to revert to my form. My concentration is so shitty that I can't turn into a human…"

"I see. I thought you're up to do something weird." The blond chuckles in delight but the stagnancy of the fox's face makes him feel otherwise. Floating around the room while wrapped around each other, the lovers indulge themselves with their warmth. But the unease in Izaya's heart creeps to Shizuo like how Haruna feels her mother's worry… and it drowns the blond fox to no end.

As he tries to clear out the shrouding feeling inside his heart, Shizuo endearingly smothers his nose across the grand fox's neck… whispering words that the red-eyed one cannot make out. He has heard his lover speak in distress… however, he didn't bother.

For once, Izaya ignores Shizuo.

Centuries of pain begin to be remembered as Izaya digs up that buried rage. Shinichi, the Master of Tengoku Foxes, is the very reason why he had to suffer for more than a millennium. Long ago, the demons that tried to invade such a land named Tengoku had been miserably failing. The Priestess of the land was so powerful that every demon had been exorcised and killed. With the aid of her familiar kitsunes, no demon had ever defeated her.

Which made her a perfect trophy for an ambitious demon… the then six-tailed fox residing in the forests outside Tengoku.

From the secret home, he was watching the Priestess and her aides and familiars. Aside from her gifts as an exceptional omyouji, the Priestess also possessed breath-taking beauty. As the Master's interests on her grew, the plan started to develop. The Master disguised himself as a human and penetrated a side of the Priestess no other demon has dared before.

Her femininity.

Through a fraud impulse of love and affection, he was able to trick the Priestess to actually giving her hand to him. However, the aide was able to discover him— causing him to kill her and everyone in the whole village. The kitsunes were able to penetrate the impenetrable yet the Priestess fought back… and went ill. She was able to save the village in expense of her dear health. The sickness was not an ordinary one— in fact, no medicine could ever cure it. For it was a curse…

The curse of turning into a fox demon like the Master and her familiars.

Soon, the whole village had turned its back on her and even the Order sent out people to destroy her. But she never lost hope in returning back into a human. Escaping from the village along with her familiars and the brother of her aide, the Priestess sought and confronted the Master for a cure. However, he asked their group to stay for a while and learn the way of kitsunes instead…

For twenty-five years, they were enslaved and soon, the Priestess left the foxes along with her companions. Through her accumulated skills as a demon, she was able to call forth her dead aide as a fox demon like everyone else. Ever since then, she vowed to end the Master's life with her own hands and become the next Ruler of Yomi… to contain all demons from the realm of the human.

However, the Priestess' goals were slowly erased by the hatred carved in her heart. She kept on feeding on people after people, destroying villages after villages, slaying protectors after protectors. Before she knew it, she was already a demon at heart that she used to go against. And with that, she continued to loathe the Master of Tengoku Foxes. Up until now, a shred of hate the Priestess harbored for him never diminished.

The seven-tailed red-eyed golden fox had created peace within him before. But that peace is getting threatened to be broken by the same being that broke his past life as the Priestess of Tengoku. The deeply buried anger of the yesteryears arise… that anger yielded from the secret tales of misery.

"…Izaya, you're changing."

Izaya twitches all of a sudden as he hears Shizuo whisper in such a sad voice. The blond cannot help but to murmur darkly as he dwells on his lover's actions, "You act very different now unlike when I how used to know you. The Izaya I knew was just a mischievous yet loving demon… that knew nothing else but to have fun and pester people. But as I see yo now, you're acting like some kind of mysterious entity that is fixated on killing someone. Could you at least show signs that you're still the Izaya I loved?"

"…You don't know the real me, Shizu-chan." The red-eyed one chuckled and then Shizuo growls at him as they stop swirling around, "Say what, Izaya? Is that how you treat me now?"

"…You didn't know a single bit of what Shinichi did to me. It was actually a big miracle that you were able to take my mind off of it."

With that, Shizuo suddenly unwraps himself from other one and he furiously run around, "Why are you doing this to me, Izaya? Isn't this a time that you needed me the most? Why are you pushing me away from you?" The red-eyed one didn't answer and then Shizuo calmed down, "Okay, if that's what you like. You can actually tell me now that… you don't love me anymore."

"…Shizu-chan…"

"You must think I'm pretty useless now because I refuse to join you in your little revenge. You're right, I never knew the real you… because demons lie. So much for your 'love' and shit." Shizuo swipes out the room through the wall and then Izaya only watches him leave. Then the red-eyed fox drifts down to the floor and he turns back into human form. He ducks down to keep his loud sobs sound outside his room. Tears continue to flow down his eyes as he clutches hardly at his chest…

"I'm so sorry, Shizu-chan… I'm so sorry…" Izaya learned thousand years ago that Shinichi will use everything close to the brunet as a weapon against him. He thinks it will be the best to get Shizuo away. For someone who loves Shizuo the most, cutting ties with him will be for Shizuo's utmost protection.

Until he realizes it was already too late.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Fucking flea." Shizuo grinds his teeth in so much hate as he swears out loud that night. After leaving Izaya and fetching some clothes in his dresser, he broke in the rooftop of the Boy's Dormitory. Baffled by so much frustration caused by his unreasonable lover, Shizuo cannot help but to just simply yell out in the dead of the night. Izaya got too much fixated on his past life… and the blond has been screaming in self-pity, agony and heart-shattering pain.

After some more seconds, Shizuo finally calms down and hangs his head from the railings, "What the fuck is wrong with Izaya? That Shinichi… that fucking bastard…"

"Such a bad thing to hear someone…" The blonde student flings around to see a man standing behind him. The cloud that has been hiding the moon drifts away— causing the faint moonlight show and illuminate the mysterious man's face, "Curse you out loud in such delightful place."

"…? You're that new teacher, right?" Shizuo diverts his glare upon the found man— who is actually responsible for his misery. The teacher chuckles and then he smirks, "Such convenience that you and Izaya are not together… of all times."

"What exactly did you do to Izaya? Why does he hate you that much?" Shizuo clutches at the railing to its destruction— making the teacher whistle. However, Shinichi snaps and then he smirks, "Let's just have a good talk down there…"

Shizuo is about to yell yet again but then a dark menacing aura seeped from beneath him. He looks down at the forming dark void and then Shinichi begins laughing. The blond attempts to escape but it engulfs him…

Soon not leaving a trace of Shizuo Heiwajima.

_**At the brunet's room…**_

"—! Shizu-chan?" Izaya suddenly gets up from his bed as he feels his lover's presence drop down into nearly vanishing. His sore eyes from prolonged crying continue to tear up… but he furiously wipes them off to run around and look for his dear Shizu-chan. As he grabs the knob, a sudden feeling struck him. _'Shizuo is terribly mad at me.'_ He then squeezes himself in pain… yet he decides to see the blond anyway.

Walking around in only his shirt and pants, Izaya ventures to the blond's room only to find it empty. He then turns around and starts wandering to search for his lover. Then he picks up a faint feeling of Shizuo's presence on which he starts following… until a weird feeling sends chills to his spine.

"It's… completely gone." Shizuo's presence is completely gone. He cannot feel the blond everywhere even though everyone else he had connections to have stable presences. He then titters as he walks along, "Heheh, that's impossible. Where would Shizu-chan go? There must be a place where seals are set to prevent— right. Mikado and Ran-kun's rooms are surrounded with talismans. Maybe he just dropped by and—"

Izaya begin sensing a weird transmission from somewhere in the dormitory. The brunet fox then begins to listen as he tries to make out some words… though being interrupted by strange sound waves at times.

"I see… you have started already." The voice is unclear and he can barely pinpoint its location. The room from the communicator is seems to be well-proofed from demons… especially from high-grade demons such as Izaya himself. The talk continues as Izaya carefully listens, "I wish you can handle things like that. Seriously, you asked aid from the Ruler himself? Huh? Not him? My bad…"

The fox frowns in suspicion upon hearing unpleasant words like 'Ruler'. Izaya then slowly breaks through the location talisman as he keeps on listening to the one-sided conversation. "You have already opened a gate?! That's so rash! I said we should wait for my—! Oh, just a small one? For his transport?" The brunet fox twitches and then he looks around… until he hears such threatening words, "I hope he can survive Yomi."

YOMI?! Izaya gasps loudly as he hears the name of such blasphemous place and decides to run down to where the man is. Running loudly across the hallway, he hears the man squeak, "Wait, the talismans are turning red— Oh shit, Izaya Orihara is—?!" The man then twitches and then he giggles… before speaking so threateningly, "Izaya Orihara, I dare you to find me in expense of your time. As a fork to that road, we sent Shizuo Heiwajima to a trip… to Yomi. I wonder how long would he last down there…" The transmission gets cut off— which leaves Izaya to just…

"No… Shizu-chan…" Izaya twitches as he slows down and his knees begin to shake, "In Yomi?!" The brunet suddenly breaks down at the hallway and he grabs his own head, "No…" He knows Yomi is a very dangerous place for humans. Demons of the highest grades reside in its deep circles and he doesn't know where Shizuo might be in there. As the Priestess, he has known about Yomi… but to actually go down even to the last circle in search for his love?

Izaya bangs his head on the floor… "Why is this happening? Isn't this what I have been keeping Shizu-chan away from?!"

He then twitches and then he gets up— furiously clearing his face, "No, I can't waste time now. I have to save Shizu-chan no matter what it takes." He then runs up the steps to the rooftop…

"**Raira Butai, assemble! This is an emergency!"**

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The prickly chilly winds of the disastrous night blows on their skin and the Raira Butai gather at the place. Anri has her sword out by the railings and then she swipes it across without cutting anything, "I can feel it. Shizuo-sempai's fierce emotion lingered here. He was here minutes earlier." Mikado touches the ground and then he nods, "There was a Yomi gate that was opened in here. But it was too small to be detected from afar."

"What exactly happened, Kit? Why would Sempai be around here at this time?" Masaomi speaks and then Izaya refuses to answer. Anri then pushes her sword back in her arms, "It was a terrible feeling. He was mad and hateful…"

"No matter, we have to get him back." Namie speaks and then she glances at Izaya before continuing, "I can clearly identify Shinichi Tsukumoya as our enemy. No one would dare to touch anything close to Izaya but him. And it seems they have other moles inside the school. Splitting in two groups to deal with two problems isn't gon'na help. It is Yomi we're talking about."

Vorona hums and then she asks, "What exactly does Yomi look like?" Namie, Anri and Masaomi turn to her and then the nurse speaks, "I'm sorry, it seems that none of us have ever been to Yomi. Even though we're demons who have been existing for a long time, we haven't gone to Yomi. Though there was a rumor that every demon came from Yomi… but I have to falsify that, Douglanikov."

"In any case, how are we going to rescue Shizuo?" Shinra speaks in worry and then Celty gazes at the foxes. Mikado stares at Izaya and then he speaks, "…I have an idea but I guess we need to have the Guardian's permission." They all turn to him and then the omyouji talks more, "Remember the gate we sealed in the Women's Dorm Indoor Onsen? Since it is a permanent gate, the connection never disappeared when I sealed it. We can get in and out of Yomi through that gate. But I have to stay and keep it open just in case…"

"Then I have to protect Mikado." Masaomi speaks as he stares at Namie and then Anri speaks, "An open permanent gate will attract more demons to go out. Can I also stay behind and protect Ryuugamine-kun and the other humans?" Namie sighs and then she agrees, "Like I said, splitting forces is very unadvisable… but due to the circumstances…" She eyes at them, "Ryuugamine, Masaomi, Sonohara, stay behind and secure the gate. Kishitani… it'll be not safe for you in Yomi so you better stay behind, too. Izaya, Douglanikov, Sturluson and I will go and rescue Shizuo."

The members nod and then they discuss things about penetrating through the Girl's Dorm by that time. All Izaya thinks about, however, is his lover who is now stuck in such a perilous realm. His mind drifts away as he thinks about all the words they have exchanged with earlier. Everything is so painful that it has left fresh wounds on both their hearts…

'_Tell me, Shizu-chan. Will this event change anything? I still said bad things to you and made you feel that I don't love you anymore. You also said things to me that wounded my heart even though I lied to you. And now, I might fail in protecting you. Will you forgive me? And then love me better? Do I… do I still deserve someone like you?'_

Their relationship has suddenly stood in a thin wire and any wrong move will cause it to fall off and break. Of all times that Izaya has to be the strongest is when he is the weakest. Maybe cutting off ties from his very source of strength isn't the best move for him. His hands clutch into tight fists as he mentally convince himself about one truth that he should have believed in…

Their love for each other is so genuine and true… that even the strongest demons could never break it.

…

**End of Chapter 30**

…

Thank you for reading and **please review**! ^^ Do not be confused. Izaya is a man but being a 'Priestess' is yet another mystery to be answered in the next chapters. XD Let's all now dive down to the depths of the Netherworld also known as Yomi!


	31. Sinister

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Izaya started acting strange ever since he crossed gazes with a being named Shinichi. Putting up a useless mask to get Shizuo away from him, Izaya miserably slashed himself with his own schemes. Soon, the lovers have attempted to start a fight… but ends up breaking each other with words alone.

Shizuo then settles at the rooftop to cool off but Shinichi suddenly comes around to infuriate him more. Seemed to be playing with a game plan, he traps the blond in a ball and transported him to Yomi. Along that time, Izaya comes across the 'mole' of their enemies in their friendly grounds.

The eighth tail then finds himself in a cell with a heating floor… and in company of the demon called the Overseer. He then learns of his current condition… along the same time the Raira Butai is figuring a way to rescue him. Reflecting on and regretting his actions, Izaya pushes forward for love.

Things begin to heat up as well and more and more enemies await Izaya Orihara in his trip to the darkest lands…

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity. Used to…**_

…

Izaya and the males wait outside the Women's Dormitory as the females secure a route for them to sneak in at the dead of the night. It is only past 1 AM and it would be a miracle is someone is up and patrolling around the dorm. Most of the officers are already asleep and so the break-in is easier than normal. However, during the silent operations, Vorona and Izaya are having a small chit-chat inside their heads…

"_Izaya… it's actually quite a surprise that you called out to me. Well, considering that I am a full-time exorcist now."_ Vorona speaks all of a sudden and then Izaya responds to her, _"I… don't have anyone else to… actually…"_ Vorona twitches inwardly and then she talks in a determined tone, _"I, too, am feeling very worried about Shizuo. But you should trust him more…"_

"…_You wouldn't understand."_ Izaya sighs and then he sees Namie give them the signal. With Shinra, Masaomi and Mikado, they hop over the open window and sneak around the dormitory to get to the indoor onsen, _"But, Vororin, you should watch how much you trust me. It will get dangerous for you."_ Vorona twitches and then she touches her chest…

"_I know, right. But I cannot help it…"_ She then runs around to keep up with the patrol for officers, _"I've been really thinking about things lately and I… you are one of the people who got the closest to me. I cannot let you go. But I will never become a demon like Shizuo…"_ She hides in a corner and surveys the dark hallway, "_Now that I remember… earlier, I felt emotional pain rattling along my body. It wasn't connected to you or to Shizuo, was it?"_

"_There's no way you can connect with Shizu-chan…"_ Izaya chuckles within himself but only a grin shows up in his face, _"But connecting with me is a different story. I feel a bit embarrassed… you must be feeling very fired up earlier at lunch, too."_

"…_Well, I did feel like on my period but anyway…"_ Vorona runs around to reach the indoor onsen and opens the door to the one which they sealed. Seeing no one is around, she smiles but it falls as soon as she dips her hand at the water, _"I'm glad you didn't call out to your sisters and to Aoba-kun tonight." _Izaya chuckles yet again and then he speaks in a serious tone, _"I know Mairu and Kururi must have gone to Yomi but to drag them down there without their powers are like sending them on a suicide. Also, why endanger Ran-kun's baby brother~?"_

The Raira Butai has successfully gathered at the indoor onsen and then they all nod at each other as Mikado re-opens the gate. The water drains out and a weird black jelly-like wormhole appears at the bottom. Celty makes a gulp and then Shinra holds her hand. Namie goes on ahead, followed by Celty. Izaya and Vorona hop in together… their hands automatically clasping with each other's as they fall.

Mikado sits down to continue reciting and then Masaomi and Anri keep out for any demon to come out. Shinra is left there standing… hand clutching his collar and the other kept behind him. All of a sudden, metal balls hit the floor which takes everyone's attention.

'…_I'm so sorry…'_

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 31: Sinister**

…

"…_Ah. You're right. But you have to step out of this. This shouldn't involve you in any way, after all."_

"_Don't worry, I won't do something reckless. I learned centuries ago."_

"…_You don't know the real me, Shizu-chan."_

"…_Shizu-chan…"_

Shizuo reflects on Izaya's words earlier and he seems to have reached something as he thinks everything through the whole time he was alone in the cell. The demon who calls herself the Overseer has hurriedly left upon detecting demons AND humans trespassing to her realm otherwise known as the realm of the demons, Yomi. The blond fox then lies down the heating floor and then he whispers, "I'm starting to get it…"

He then gets up and then goes near the bars… "Now, to get out…" He forces the bars to move with his pure inhuman strength but it isn't enough for him to actually make a dent at least. However, in desperation, he pulls harder… knowing that Izaya will come and rescue him. There's no way he'll sit down and wait like a princess in there.

"Stop that, Shizuo Heiwajima. It's not gon'na help you." A certain voice destroys Shizuo's fragile concentration and then he suddenly grabs the bar more as he gnashes his teeth, "Bastard!" Shinichi laughs out as he approaches the blond from outside the cage, "Izaya must be on his way to save you, isn't he?" Shizuo then yells at him, "You fucker! What did you exactly—?!"

"Shut up, human." Shinichi's eyes suddenly grow more menacing than ever as well as his tone shifts with a murdering content, "If only we don't need you, I would have killed you right then." The blond has his eyes widen as Shinichi suddenly grabs his neck. Shizuo struggles but then he saw Shinichi's eight furry tails and dark-colored wings sprout from the background, "You were just a stupid baby. What could have you done to attract Izaya in one look, huh?"

Shinichi then squeezes his throat tighter and then Shizuo grabs the demon's wrist to get back somehow, "He was even filled with hate and anger by then. And yet you were able to…" He then throws the fox away and then he turns around to laugh out, "I almost forgot. I promise that I will tell you a story down here, right?" Shizuo then massages his neck and the Shinichi then faces him again, "…The story between a shrine maiden and a wanderer…"

The blond twitches and then the demon continues, "Long time ago, the world was conquered by demons and only a few individuals chose to fight them off. But the stronger they became, the more perilous their lives were. These people formed clans and then villages… then nations and then empires. But the strongest ones… they only enclosed themselves in villages… and one of those clans was the Naritas who established the village of Tengoku. And in their line born a shrine maiden named Izaya."

In irritation, Shizuo clutches his hand into a tight fist yet he chooses to listen to the demon's bullshit. "Being the Head Priestess of their temple, Izaya was forbidden to love. But after becoming so popular as an excellent omyouji, lots of people dared to bend that Narita rule. None came victorious though. Until there was such a time, a wanderer came from another village. He came from the neighboring village which was destroyed by demons. Having nowhere else to go, Izaya kept him in their temple."

"Lemme guess. That wanderer was you." Shizuo scoffs and then Shinichi smirks, "It didn't seem that Izaya told you though. You're right. For six months, I was able to manipulate the greatest Priestess of Tengoku with something he truly believes in the most. Love." Shinichi then turns away again and he lifts his face to stare at the dark ceiling, "But that 'love' was so contagious. I can actually say I truly fell for Izaya… even though he was a male to start with. That didn't matter though, I was a demon."

He then grabs the bars and bent six pairs in destruction, "I would gladly stay human until he dies of old age if only I was given a chance to stay with him! But his aide… she saw through my human disguise. Izaya doubted me and was about to check through exorcism. I broke away and I made the foxes attack… thinking that Izaya would beg me. But he didn't! He fought back!" The eight-tailed fox demon then walks inside the cage towards Shizuo, "So I gave him a special gift…" He then grabs Shizuo by the neck again, "Immortality!"

The blond grabs his wrist once more but Shinichi turns his eyes completely black, "I told him to learn to become a kitsune! I told him I would make him my wife and we will rule Yomi one day!" He then laughs out maniacally, "But he refused and fled when I was away. I tried to find him in Tengoku which later became Shirogane… and now, the demon district of Raira. But all I found out is that his presence was all over the district… and then, that he sealed his powers… for… peace…"

He drops Shizuo at the floor and then he walks off to a side, "That's right. How about I play a wager on Izaya? How about his heart…" He then picks up Shizuo again… only to stab him at the waist, "In exchange of your life…" Throwing Shizuo away and laughing out again madly, Shinichi walks out of the cage… leaving Shizuo to bleed and crawl around…

"I… Izaya…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Drip. Drip. Drip. Dripping water comes to Izaya's hearing and then he slowly opens his eyes. A face is looming before him and a voice is trying to call out, "…hara! Orihara!" That sounds like no one else from the three women he went to Yomi with… but she knows his name. Who could this be? Izaya then gets up and holds his head, "Ouw." She then speaks, "I thought you would never come to…"

"…? Mikage-chan?" Izaya twitches and then he grins bitterly, "What are you doing here?"

Mikage then takes a deep breath and then she grabs Izaya's arm and pins him at the floor, "To constrain you." Izaya wonders and then he grins some more despite being pressed against the rocky ground, "Constrain me? I don't get it." Mikage then speaks as she attempts to put on some blessed cuffs on the fox, "The Order knew the Guardian is up to something. So we followed you around… to actually go to Yomi?! You're seriously waging war against the Order, Izaya Orihara!"

"What the hell? Apprehending me in a place like this?" Izaya laughs out and then Mikage suddenly feels something brushing between her legs. She blushes and then she screams as she gets off the fox, "What was that?" Izaya twitches and then he notices that his tails are showing and cannot be hidden, "That's just my tails." He stands up and then he speaks, "No need to worry, Mikage-chan. We're not here in accord to the Guardian's wishes." Izaya then looks at the horizons, "Shizuo was kidnapped and brought here. We just wanted to get him…"

"Don't fuck with me, Orihara." Mikage takes out her gun and then Izaya sighs in defeat… before grabbing her arms with a tail of his, "Vororin came here with us. Wasn't she informed about this mission?" Mikage then pulls her arm to fight back with the tail, "…Douglanikov was referred to as a spy from your side. We don't actually leak this kind of information to her…"

"Do you know humans can only survive for hours here in Yomi?" Izaya frowns and then Mikage twitches… and then she starts feeling dizzy, "What the hell…?" She then takes out her amulet and the piece was breaking, "My immunity…" Izaya then wraps his tail around her and then he speaks, "Too much demon aura can kill even high class exorcists like you. The Order sent you to a suicide mission…"

"No… we're here to…" Mikage starts to struggle and then Izaya walks nearer to her… "Keep still." The brunet works his kitsune magic on Mikage and so she is able to breathe normally, "Keep close to me. I'll control the demon aura around you." He walks on ahead and then Mikage has her hand on her mouth… blush forming at her face, "…How… how dare he?"

_**Somewhere else, still in Yomi…**_

The rocky ground feels so hard and painful and so Vorona awakens from such fall. She shakes her head and then she murmurs, "Wait… I remember jumping down and then things suddenly…" Vorona holds on to her sore head. She then shudders, "There's too much demon aura. It makes me feel chilly." She walks along somehow and whispers inwardly, _'Izaya? Can you hear me?'_ But no response comes… the Russian sighs.

Following a tunnel of rocky ground, the blonde exorcist tries to look for her friends in such a weird place. With her gun at hand, she is carefully looking out for anyone… be it comrade or enemy. She then stumbles into a weird scene… where the ground is moved and someone used to be there. She readies herself to fire if necessary… slowly and instinctively looking around for any signs of life.

"Die!" Vorona hears a voice scream above her and then she throws a vial to temporarily distract the enemy. The blonde does a reverse somersault to evade the attacker— only to gasp as the dust from the impact clears, "N-Niekawa?" Haruna twitches and then she speaks, "Douglanikov? Why… why do you smell different?" Vorona twitches but then she lowers her gun, "What are you doing here?"

Haruna sheathes her crystal sword and then she looks away, "To apprehend the Raira Butai. Apparently, you included." Vorona twitches and then she speaks, "Why?" Haruna then turns her sword into an axe, "For seeking assistance from the demons of Yomi." The blonde twitches and then she speaks, "We're here to rescue Shizuo. We weren't here to ask for anything."

The hanyo prepares herself for battle and then Vorona hangs her head, "I see." She then takes out her other gun and readies for battle, "You won't stop until someone goes down." Haruna then whispers, "We are just simply following orders. You shouldn't have gone with them, Douglanikov." Vorona shakes her head, "…I need to help Shizuo. That comes first—"

"Such lovely sight." The two girls twitch and then they turn to see a woman in a kimono and then she pets a snake with her delicate fingers, "Exorcists in Yomi." Vorona and Haruna then have their eyes widen as her eight tails behold before them… and then the Overseer smiles, "You, Izaya Orihara's little pet. You're looking for Shizuo Heiwajima?" Vorona twitches and then she looks at her with determined eyes, "Where is he?"

The girl then chuckles and then her tails go to attack them— only to have the two exorcist ladies jump away. They change target and then the Overseer chuckles, "I'll lead you to him if you put up a cute fight. I have crushed some other exorcists on my way here. I hope I would actually enjoy playing with you… Vorona Douglanikov." The blonde exorcist aims at her… "I will make you tell me."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"AAAAAHHH!" A scream grabs the dorm officers' attention that early morning and then Erika runs quickly to where the scream comes from. She ends up at the door to see the frightened freshmen at the entrance of the indoor onsen. She gets in and sees the three freshmen lying at the floor. Masaomi and Anri look like they were knocked by some kind of— Erika sniffs a bit and then she call forth, "Please get out. We will take care of this."

One girl then asks, "Are they still breathing?" Erika then smiles naughtily… "I definitely hope so…"

After some moments, the area is sealed off and Kyohei and Tom are already in the area. Kyohei then covers his nose, "This is definitely demon poison. No one else could have done this but exorcists." Erika then speaks, "Haruna Niekawa, Mikage Sharaku and Vorona Douglanikov are currently missing as well. You think they are sabotaging something?"

"Hm." Tom dips his hand at the tub and then they see the severed Yomi gate, "Someone tried to re-open this gate… and someone else must have severed its connection from the demon realm." The two officers twitch and then Kyohei frown, "The Raira Butai… where is Izaya Orihara?" Erika turns to him and then Tom whispers, "So it's starting, huh. Too early…"

"Guardian?" They chorus and then Tom motions to walk away from them, "Leave yourselves out of this. Things are going to get messy. It's not your job to poke your nose in things like this… that's why I let Izaya Orihara continue with their little group in the first place." Erika then starts to reason out but she knows it will be futile. Kyohei then notices Mikado twitch and begin to move. Erika then attends to him and then Tom continues to walk away… answering his phone along the way, "I saw what you did. Didn't I tell you to keep my school out of this?"

"Ryuugamine…" Erika shakes Mikado and then he starts wheezing, "Karisawa-sempai… Masaomi and Sonohara-san are…" Kyohei then runs off and then Erika speaks, "They will be fine. Tell me what happened…" Mikado then looks at the direction of the tub… "I was… keeping the gate open… and then smoke covered our sights. I felt someone knock me out… but I was able to hear a weird explosion somewhere before I…"

"…Where's Orihara?"

Kyohei comes back with another demon disguised as a human and she deals with the poisoned demons. The man then stares at the weakened omyouji… as he points at the tub, "Yomi. They went to Yomi… to… to rescue Shizuo-sempai…"

Erika then looks at Kyohei and then the man nods. He gets up and makes a call… "Yo, Yumasaki. I need you to do something." Mikado then holds Erika's hand… "Help… help me open another gate for… Izaya-sempai… and…" The Nekomata smiles at him and then she strokes at his hair, "We're… on the process of making one, Ryuugamine…"

_**At the school hallways…**_

Still turning heads as they walk around, Aoba with the twins is headed to look for everyone else, "Geez, where did everyone go? I didn't see Izumii earlier and even Izaya-sempai isn't around." Then a girl comes running to him, "Iinchoo (Class President)!" Aoba turns to her and the twins eye at her like carnivores. However, she goes on ahead, "Sonohara, Kida and Ryuugamine are found unconscious in the women's indoor onsen. Shouldn't we go and see them? They were taken to the clinic…" Aoba twitches and then they all run towards the school clinic.

"Ryuugamine! Kida! Sonohara!" Aoba calls and then the demon dorm officers are there waiting for them to regain consciousness. Aoba looks around and then Kururi asks, "Namie-sensei, unseen? (Where is Namie-sensei?)" Mairu then sniffs around, "I can't smell her around either." One girl then speaks, "Only Mikado Ryuugamine was conscious earlier and since you're part of the Raira Butai, you should know what they are up to." Aoba then looks at Mikado, "…Sorry, but it seemed they went on operations last night without telling us anything about it."

Kururi then goes to Anri only to— Aoba shrieks, "Kururi!" She has just kissed Anri and then she turns to them, "Saika said Nii-san, Namie-sensei, Vorona-sempai and Celty-sempai went to Yomi to rescue Shizuo-sempai. Tsukumoya-sensei kidnapped him for some reasons." The dorm officers twitch and then Mairu hums, "…Getting back at Iza-nii, isn't he? Kuru-nee, Aoba! Let's go to Yomi! We have to help Iza-nii!"

"What?! Humans aren't allowed in Yomi!" Aoba reasons out, "Have you forgotten? You're like humans now!" The twins look at him and then Mairu makes a cat grin, "We're vessels. We still have a demon side so the wind down there won't suffocate us. As long as you have a source of demon aura to protect you from the pressure, even humans will be okay!" Kururi then goes nearer and holds Aoba's shoulder, "Donation? (You want me to give you some?)"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Dragging herself around the dark tunnel, Namie relies on her hearing for anything that will come to her. After sensing some movement behind her and those suspicious rustling, she speaks, "Who's there? I can feel you." A man then gets out from hiding and he speaks, "Nee-san…" Namie twitches and then she turns to the man, "S-Seiji?! What are you doing in Yomi?!"

"…Long story. But I'm glad to see you."

"Seiji!" Namie then embraces her brother and then she caresses his face, "It's been decades since we last met… and you don't seem to change at all." He then strokes at her three tails, "Nee-san grew stronger." She pulls back and then she makes one heartfelt smile— naturally different from what she usually makes, "I never thought I would find you here. I'm so happy I went with Izaya—!"

Seiji, the newcomer fox demon and Namie's younger brother, notices Namie's twitching and then he asks, "Nee-san?" She then looks around, "Right. We have to find Izaya or Heiwajima." She then takes his hand and then she smiles again, "Seiji, come with me. Let's find some demons…" The male nods and then they run off hand in hand… until Namie slows down— displaying her usual face again.

They both turn to a direction and from the other side, they see a human in a black robe… eyeing at them. Namie tightens her hold and then Seiji frowns at the person far away, "…Exorcist." The green-eyed fox demon twitches and then the man walks nearer, "Perfect, demons. Good day, I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

Namie readies her three tails as Seiji readies— five of his. The exorcist then twitches and then he sighs, "I guess I don't have any choice but to fight." He removes his hat and then the siblings stare at his somewhat aged face. He takes out a magnum from his robe and then he speaks, "I tried to come in peace but you wouldn't like it. My name is Lingerin Douglanikov, General exorcist from the Russian branch. I just wanted to get my daughter back…"

…

**End of Chapter 31**

…

Thanks for reading and please review! ^^ I read from Vol. 6 that Lingerin isn't really cool. But since this is OOC… there ya go. ^^ Got'ta LOL on Narita…


	32. Half-Empty, Half-Full

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

The group successfully infiltrates the dark world of Yomi through the gate in the Women's dorm— only to have something weird happen to those who were left behind. Both the remaining members of the Butai and the Guardian Court make investigations regarding to their infiltration.

Shizuo then realizes something but Shinichi comes out of nowhere. He then talked about the story of how he and Izaya met… and about the wager he is planning to play with the red-eyed fox. Leaving Shizuo out there to die, a hidden countdown kicks off.

The Butai members then find themselves separated from each other and meeting with people that weren't supposed to be in there. It seems that the exorcists have been sniffing around, have betrayed Vorona, and are now trying to apprehend the whole squad labeled 'under the Guardian's command'.

In obscurity, a General of the Russian Branch appears in Yomi. And danger befalls on the siblings…

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity. Used to…**_

…

The wind blows fiercer and the small four-year-old girl sweeping the leaves looks up as she watches the withered leaves litter her swept grounds. She only stares at the sky after the leaf rain and then she begins sweeping again. It is indeed another normal day for her…

Soon, a commotion seems to invade her peaceful morning. Loud hurrying footsteps echo around a hall to her left and she watches some women walk loudly on the wooden floor…

"It was not a lie. The Priestess is indeed pregnant! Quick, we must see her." The women chatter loudly and then the girl only stares at them as they go. Then one of them asks, "Who's the father?" The one leading them spares a glare at the little girl at the garden… "Shirou." The women glance at the girl and then they keep on chattering, "That girl's father? Wasn't he some kind of drunkard?"

"He must have taken advantage of the Priestess…" The girl decides to shut her ears, "What a very horrible man…"

The women disappear at a corner and then the girl stares at the sky again, "I wish her child to be a boy. So that I would become the Priestess… and I will deprive the undeserving, protection. That would create a better world…" The wind blows again and the girl drops her broom. She raises her hands to somehow catch the leaves with her open palms. "Like how the wind decides those who deserved to hold on… and those who deserved to miserably fall…"

That was her dream… to establish a selective world to protect those who deserve salvation and harm those who are worthless. Through the powers and authority of a Priestess, she would be able to shape the world with her very own hands. After some more years when she has turned seven, the girl is indeed selected to be the next Priestess. She has been drowning in bliss and happiness… until the first ceremony has started.

She refuses to show up and do the task… it is too painful to submit to. The girl has cried alone beneath their house… trying to wake up from such a nightmare. Soon, a little boy has dropped down a ledge to crawl towards her… "Priestess…" She gazes at him and then she whispers as she clears her eyes, "…What is it?" The boy holds her hand and then he whispers, "I'm sorry. If I wasn't born then Mother doesn't have to quit being the Priestess. You wouldn't have to suffer like this…"

"…You're Kyoko-sama's son?"

The boy smiles and then he stares at her, "…Would you like me to… be the Priestess for you, Namie-chan?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 32: Half-Empty, Half-Full**

…

"Perfect, demons. Good day, I would like to ask you some questions if you don't mind."

Namie frowns at the man in a dark robe and with a fedora. He doesn't look like any other exorcist that she has ever seen— he isn't wearing the traditional black-white garb Vorona and the other exorcists wear in some of their missions. But her brother, Seiji, has just called him one— that would mean he's sensing divine powers from the man walking towards them.

The sister, feeling obliged to protect herself and her brother from the man, spread out her three tails as a warning while Seiji readies all five of his tails. It would have been a mystery for her whether how he could have gained such power… but asking about it now will be a waste of time. The man twitches as they show signs of hostility but then he speaks under his sigh, "I guess I don't have any choice but to fight."

The exorcist pulls out a magnum from his coat after taking off his dark fedora. The sibling kitsunes stare at his aged face which could belong to someone in his fifties. With a wry smile and tossing the nice guy attitude earlier, "I tried to come in peace but you wouldn't like it. My name is Lingerin Douglanikov, General exorcist from the Russian branch. I just wanted to get my daughter back…"

The two demons attempt to attack but he is able to fire at them already. Dodging the bullets neatly, the two kitsunes turn to their pure forms and swirls around to strike successively at the exorcist. Their tails alternatively strike down at the exorcist but he keeps on firing at them at the best opportunities. The two then resort to shooting energy balls of green and bronze hues— Namie throwing in some of her icicle tricks.

"…? My wounds aren't healing…?" Namie whispers as she notices the scratches given to her by the missed bullets. Normally, she would heal even without Izaya's help— that was one of her best points, regeneration. She then stares at the gun and then Seiji swirls nearer to his sister as the man recovers from getting knocked off, "The bullets are sealing our powers. Such guns are only made available to their level… since the divine affinity harder to control." She glances at her brother and then she frowns at him some more…

The man dusts his robe and smirks as he looks up at where they are. Namie then speaks as she swirls once, "What are exorcists doing in a place like this?" He then grins and aims at her but she keeps on moving and so is the nuzzle, "…Hm. They were looking for some brats who crossed to Yomi and apprehend them. Me… I was just here to fetch my daughter. She is not supposed to be in here to start with… she, too, is an exorcist. But she's accused of collaborating with demons…"

'_Does he mean… Douglanikov? What about the apprehension?'_ Namie frowns some more and she glances up above, _'If they were able to get through here… then something must have happened to those children guarding the gate.'_ Seiji then starts accumulating a bigger bronze energy ball and then exorcist fires at him. He shoots out the ball and gets out of the way— knowing the bullet would pass through.

"Nice." Lingerin whispers as he runs off the damage area of the bronze energy ball and then Namie swiftly dive down to deliver another energy ball with some icicles at the man. The exorcist gets entrapped by both energy balls— each exploding upon contact. However, the two cannot be at ease… they know the man has survived. The man then rises from the rubble and cracks his neck, "…Ooooh, such nuisance."

He then draws out the sword hidden beneath his robe and then he swipes it at the side, "I never wanted to let my sword taste the flesh of lowly demons like you… but I think it'll be worth my while."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With her hands suddenly crumple in worry, Kururi throws herself in confusion with the subtle action. Her body suddenly reacts with something and she seeks help from her twin sister. Mairu recognizes her soulful gaze and then she whispers, "…I don't know. But we must hurry then…"

"What's wrong?" Aoba asks as they run off to wherever Erika and Kyohei are taking them. They have just received reports about exorcists breaching in Yomi outside the bounds of Raira yet inside the city of Ikebukuro. The members of the Guardian Court hurriedly races around to lead them to where the other member is… trying to open yet another gate to Yomi.

It is indeed not their job… but it is simply infuriating to think that the Guardian is not doing anything at all for the district. He has known that Ikebukuro is yet again hanging on the edge of calamity and yet he refuses to do anything. He even restricts the Court from making any action about it. It also infuriates them that the Guardian keeps on saying it's the Butai's job… clearly trying to say Izaya Orihara, the seven-tailed fox demon, is way better than anyone of them. He is the newest member and yet his responsibilities are way greater than any of the Court.

Not wanting to appear useless and constrained by the Guardian like bitches, the Court Members break away from the restrictions and deal with the problem the Raira Butai cannot answer to. However, they seem to encounter problems as well. They reach the place and then Erika talks to the one inspecting a damn wall, "Yumacchi, what do you mean there's a dimensional disturbance?"

"Karisawa…" The man greets her and then he taps the wall, "We can actually make a gate here… but I doubt it would be easy. Several gates are getting opened successively and it's creating disturbance to the paths towards Yomi. Without a concrete hold on the demon realm, we might get trapped inside the gate forever."

"What can we do to have a concrete hold, Yumasaki?" Kyohei asks and then the other Court member named Yumasaki answers, "It'll take long… but I can use some help from those who could have gone down there." Mairu and Kururi exchange looks and then Mairu grins, "It's more than millennia since we last came to Yomi but we'll try to help you."

"What could be causing the successive opening of gates?" Aoba whispers and then Kyohei speaks, "We're actually looking into it as well… but it seems that gates are opened and then bombed as if severing the passage. Right, Yumasaki?" After hearing the other guy agree, Erika then hums and she whispers, "I have a bad feeling about this." The demons then twitch as they feel someone creep around…

Clunk! Aoba then yells as he points at a direction, "Heads up!"

A smoke explosive then gets thrown to them but Kyohei quickly destroys it with his flames. They then get all wary as a person walks up to them. Aoba then points at him, "You… You were one of those hooded guys last summer!" The man smiles and speaks with a familiar-sounding voice, "I'm very sorry… but I'm not letting anyone disrupt my father's plan. Besides… I believe Izaya-kun can help himself…"

He takes off his hood and exposes his friendly smiling face, "Neh?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Slowly waving the sword to its position, Lingerin then enters offensive stance, "We are currently at Yomi's Core… and no other demons dare to roam this place but its residents. It is very unlikely to come here directly… that's why I fear my daughter is up to something dangerous."

"…?" Namie seems to be confused by the man's words but they keep on trying to anticipate his move. Yet the man continues to speak… while looking for a good timing, "I heard the Japan Branch is having problems here in the district of Raira… just because of a somewhat notorious group under its Guardian— the so-called Raira Butai. They keep on busting the Order's operations… dealing with their fellow demons and all."

Lingerin relaxes for a bit as if tricking the enemies, "But the members weren't so clean at all. I heard their very leader has caused two major problems in the city… the so-called Kitsune Accident and the Raira Academy Fire. Oh, right… the Raira Academy, the school which is completely under the Guardian of Raira. It must be where he and his demons are hiding. My daughter was assigned to control demon activity in Raira…"

He laughs out, "But she ended up collaborating with these Raira demons. She's very cute, isn't she?!"

"…The Raira Butai aims to keep order in the demon district. After the fateful Kitsune Accident, the Order's level of authority diminished— resulting to the temptation of more stupid demons to swarm in our 'sacred' grounds. It was the Order's deficiency in Raira which gave way to the formation of Raira Butai." Namie speaks and then Lingerin eyes at her as he whistles, "As I suspected, you were from that notorious group of demons…"

"Not everyone in the Butai is a demon, though." The green-eyed fox smirks and then she swirls around in mockery, "And our methods are way more effective than your orders. It isn't our fault that some exorcists chose to let us deal with demons…" The man laughs out and then he swipes his sword again, "The Japan Branch was a complete failure ever since Director Kamichika died. They lost everything… starting from the Science Department. But to actually think that every Branch is like them…"

Lingerin swipes the sword at them, "IS UNFORGIVABLE!" A giant force followed and the two kitsunes dodge the great slash. And in great speed, he immediately jumps around to reach their heights and then attempts to slice them. Namie barely escapes her fate… suffering a deep gash at her waist. Seiji attacks him some more but he jumps from rock to rock to evade and counterattack. At one time, he throws a smoke bomb in mid-air to confuse their senses—

"No! Nee-san, don't inhale the smoke! It's poison!"

The two kitsunes escape the smoke screen yet Namie crashes to the ground. She groans at her wound… only to find that the 'flesh' looks like slowly being eaten by something. The man walks out of the fading smoke and then he chuckles, "It's not just poison to demons. It also infects wounds on demons… causing them to be weakened to death. It was a fine invention from Japan Branch's Science Department— but we aren't receiving any now that they have abandoned the Order…"

Namie then struggles to get up while Seiji starts attacking the man again… the woman miserably keeps up with the energy drain. She then collapses to the ground and just watches her brother fight with the exorcist…

'_It… all looks like… déjà vu…'_

Her lashes flutter in helplessness as she confuses the current situation with an earlier memory. She, too, has been lying on the floor with Seiji crossing swords with a certain demon. For that demon is so strong… even the Priestess isn't able to stand up to it. Namie reaches out with her bloodied hands on the floor, "Sei… ji…"

The demon knocks him off and is about to strike down at the young man— until the Priestess' familiars deliver a strong blow on him from behind. The gush of wind that followed the attack brushes against Namie's face… which actually happened in the real time as well. She is suddenly taken out of trance as her vision comprehends the result of Seiji's resistance…

"No…" The sister cries out as she stares at his brother pinned down at the floor by the exorcist's divine sword. The bronze-eyed kitsune groans as the sword moves as if eating up his demon essence. The man then holds the hilt but still lets the sword rack, "My sword, Behemoth, feeds on demon essence and flesh. It can actually detoxify the poison on you but you won't be able to escape from him. Now tell me more about the Raira Butai and how you poisoned my daughter's mind…"

He glances at the boy, "I might spare him, you know…" _"I might spare Seiji-kun, you know…"_

Namie's eyes start to become heavier as she feels more and more of the poison eating her. The reality and her vivid memories are starting to mix up— as more and more of their resemblances occur to the female kitsune. The scene of Lingerin killing them is like what she experienced when Shinichi killed them off. And just like that time… she is also crying for Izaya to help her.

Namie Yagiri…

She is a girl from the original descendants of the Narita Shamans just like Izaya Orihara. When Priestess Kyouko has gotten pregnant, she has to abandon her statute as the Priestess and leave it vacant as long as the next Priestess turns seven. Being the only girl in their clan of direct descendants that is younger than seven, Namie is automatically chosen. However, what threatened her the most are the ceremonies of being one.

The ceremonies are all composed in indulging into the seven sins in their ultimate forms. She cannot see the relevance— only the irony— of the ceremonies to being a divine one. She has refused to do the first ceremony… earning bad impression on the people who is looking forward to the emergence of the new Priestess. When she has completely gone beyond persuasion… was the time when the boy who the previous Priestess has conceived comes along.

Izaya Orihara is the son of their previous Priestess who has been plunged into sin and executed right after giving birth. However, he isn't as resentful as a son deprived of a mother who should take care of him, a father who should give him strength, and a family who should nurture him with love. Izaya is like an ordinary child… only that he is given the gift to talk to spirits— a talent that a shaman could only gain through training and time. He is often seen talking with his mother at her tomb… until such a time that he started talking to the next Priestess…

"…Would you like me to… be the Priestess for you, Namie-chan?"

Such a tempting offer. Such a tempting offer indeed. Namie has thought that she didn't have to be the Priestess to control the selection of life and death… she just needed to have an authority like one. However, she knows that Izaya has a motive of becoming one as well… and it will be better off if she scares him away as early as possible…

"You can't be he Priestess. You're a boy." Izaya smiles and then he sits down beside her, "I know. But turning into a woman from being a man is a sin. And all sins will be cleansed in the end so that a Priestess can obtain divine powers. It doesn't really matter… purity will be lost in the way so what's the point of being a girl?" The girl twitches and then she whispers, "I can talk so mature because I am the next Priestess. But you…"

"I am the previous Priestess' son. One of her sins and her joys. If the village feels abandoned by the gods now that you refuse and she's gone, I shall take responsibility of my mother's greatest mistake." The boy grins back at her… with an expression filled with malice. She then whispers, "In the ceremonies, you will have to be indulging in sins— lust, sloth, greed, envy—! All of them! You will be tainted like cheesecloth dipped in black ink! Why do you want to be violated like that?"

"…Because I wanted to be the Priestess." Izaya recalls his smile, "It's a way to atone for my mother's sins and the sins I'm driving you to commit." She twitches and then she turns away… the boy then whispers, "To be able to be the brightest light, one should know the darkest of darkest shadows. To emerge from all the purest impurities… is the only way to be a Priestess. A big heart is gained through patience and understanding… in facing the ugliest natures of men. That's what my mother told me… and that's how things are going to be."

After a fatal incident, the village decides to pick even underage children for the ceremonies. After forcing himself into the temple, Izaya is able to do what he likes— with Namie watching him from the background. He is her brother from a different mother— but his reasoning is far from what she is able to grasp. Soon, Izaya has been hailed as the Priestess of Tengoku at the age of four and Namie decides to become his aide for a lifetime.

They are able to revolutionize whatever the Narita shamans established— leading the village of Tengoku to prosperity. However, the demons from Yomi grow stronger and stronger— the shamanism not keeping up with the demonic powers. Soon, the whole world is plunged into darkness… until Izaya breaks away from the Narita shamans' way secretly. Through subtle and discreet research and training, he is able to master omyoudo, the art of controlling demons as familiars.

Secretly being an omyouji, he exorcises and kills demons and absorbs in their demon essences to add up to her power. It is indeed risky— even the purest hearts can be invaded by darkness. However, he is able to stand up… until such a time he is able to choose his familiars, the Killer Princesses of Tengoku whom he named Mairu and Kururi. Treating the two kitsunes as family along with Namie and her brother Seiji, the most famous and legendary Priestess of Tengoku gains tons and tons of power and is able to protect the village from the demon invaders.

With this stature, it is inevitable that the western opponents of demons wish to collaborate with the Priestess. Namie has known that this must be a very crucial and risky step for a secret omyouji like Izaya but she has learned to trust Izaya more than anything. He has become her tool to turn her blurry dreams into vivid reality— even creating a nation that seems to surpass those that had come before them.

However, Izaya is still human and has become a woman at heart. This weakness is exploited by the Master of Tengoku Foxes and is used against him. Though he has also developed affection for the Priestess, Shinichi has chosen to conquer Izaya's most beloved village. Being a shaman from the line of one of the strongest Shaman clans and being an omyouji in the same level of Izaya's expertise, Namie has seen through Shinichi's disguise. She has carried out the riskiest measures to reveal the fox demon— in which she succeeds… and in which she has died for.

Now lying down in almost the same-looking ground, Namie Yagiri faces death once more but not as a human… but as a demon who has ravaged lives of innocent people. In her last moments, she reminisces how everything started for her and for Izaya. With her life lived for so long fleeting before her heavy and tired eyes, she stares at the man who holds the sword against his brother's back.

Her final moments arrive yet again and she whispers as an answer to Lingerin's question, "… The Raira Butai exists to keep peace and order… in a world where humans and demons co-exist. Douglanikov believed in a world where no one has to get hurt and she believed the Butai can make it happen…"

Lingerin brings out his magnum and aims at Namie's head, "…That's a very nice speech. But we all know that's bullshit…" BANG!

…

**End of Chapter 32**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	33. Those Left Behind

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

It is again a fated day for the Raira Butai and especially for Izaya… for another heartbreak awaits him somewhere in the Core of Yomi. The two kitsunes has stood up against one of the General exorcists from the Russian Branch but it is too unfortunate that their strengths are not enough…

Aoba, the twins and the rest of the Guardian Court then make a move to get to Yomi only to be stalled by a feared effect. However, in their small discussion… comes along one of the hooded guys that are with the masked man last summer. However, it seems that the mole reveals himself…

During Namie's reminiscing, she looks back at everything that has happened before she became a fox demon. From how Izaya come to be the Priestess, how Tengoku flourished, and how the end of the male Priestess' reign comes to an end. Ending her existence with another dream…

With Namie and Seiji dead, what will the set of events be? And what would the Overseer make out of this? Another shattered heart sets ablaze in anger!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity. Used to…**_

…

'…_Heiwajima… wake up…'_

A strange sensation comes to Shizuo as he feels that he is getting called by someone from afar. The voice so heartfelt and sorry… the feared reason for the emotion somewhat plagues the blond. He grasps at his abdomen which is still bleeding and he struggles to go on fours. He lifts his face and then he finds an energy ball banging against the invisible forcefield outside the cage…

The blond stares at it… realizing its greenish hue sooner. He then painfully gets up with blood shooting out from his abdomen. The male groans louder but he just resorts to grabbing the wound tighter. Shizuo slowly walks out of the bent pairs that Shinichi created and then he collapses just outside the unseen barrier. The energy ball then somewhat seeps inside him…

"…?" Shizuo twitches and then he sits up… as if he never had a wound to start with. He inspects his abdomen… only to find the wound healed in no time. He then looks around and then stares at his hands. The energy ball somewhat reminds him of Namie… the green hue and the somewhat kuudere warmth. The blond stands up and then he notices something heavy is attached just above his ass…

Only for him to see four furry tails suspended in mid air behind him.

He could have yelled and panicked in horror. But he cannot let petty confusion take over. The last time his tail count increased is when he sucked in Mairu and Kururi's demon essences. He is Izaya's essence storage— sucking essences from those the grand fox killed and from those dead demons who belong to Izaya is one of his jobs. He strokes at one of the tails… until something occurs to him…

Is Namie dead? Izaya will be devastated…

Shizuo tch-es and then he starts walking around the wide dark room until he sees what looks like a door. Its outline is embraced by a faint light which is swaying faintly as well. Must be torches. He is about to touch the door when it automatically opens and a snake suddenly swallows his head. The blond stands there for a moment… and then starts pulling it off, "Get off of me! Get off of me!"

He successfully takes off the snake but his entire head is soaked in its saliva. Shizuo glares at the snake and then he hears a voice, "Shizuo!" Wiping the sticky liquid off his face, he turns to the doorway and then Vorona suddenly hugs him, "Shizuo!" The blonde guy is about to talk but then he notices her pull back and has her face red in embarrassment. Shizuo goes to speak— only to be halted by a kiss.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 33: Those Left Behind**

…

His eyes widen and then a tail goes around to another person with her. She breaks the kiss and hugs him again… speaking in a jaggy tone, "Shi… Shizuo… are… are you… are you—?!" The blond holds her head and then he looks at the girl who the tail is embracing. He then recognizes her as one of the exorcists in school, "Aren't you… Haruna Niekawa?" She nods and she blushes as she holds the tail around her, "Heiwajima-sempai, please get this off of me." The blond throws away the poor snake and commands his tail to pull off…

And then he notices all the scratches in the freshman's clothes. He then looks down at Vorona but she is too busy dealing with her blushing… and loud heartbeats. Shizuo then looks back at Haruna, "Did you come across a demon on your way here?" The girl nods and then she looks away, "It was an eight-tailed snake. We barely escaped when she got out of focus and began screaming for a name."

"A name?"

"She went crazy after 'feeling Seiji's gone'…" Haruna answers and then she somewhat readies her sword, "After then she picks up one of her snakes and tells us to follow it back to Shizuo Heiwajima…" Shizuo notices her form a crystal sword and then she swipes it at the side and aims it at Shizuo's face, "On the other hand, we are here to apprehend the Raira Butai for seeking assistance from the demons of Yomi!"

"You're mistaken." The blond eyes at her with a glare, "This is not a conspiracy. There is a fucking demon named Shinichi who wants to take Izaya." He looks away, "He's using me as bait." Shizuo then looks back at her, "We'll deal with the apprehension later… we have to find Izaya first!" Haruna twitches and then Vorona pulls back, "…You're right. I got separated from Izaya, Namie-sensei and Celty—"

"Wait, Namie-sensei's here?" Shizuo shoots out and then Vorona asks, "What's wrong, Shizuo?" Instead of answering, the blonde fox runs off and the two women ought to follow him… only for them to notice the four tails behind him. The Russian exorcist twitches… and then she whispers, "…How… come?"

At a corner, Shizuo is about to turn only to have a gun aiming at his forehead. The hand indeed belongs to an exorcist… but Shizuo's lack of violent reaction somewhat hints that he knows of that man. The blond then speaks, "…Izumii. Put the gun down…"

"No…" There is fatigue in his voice… accompanied by pain and weakness. The women can only wait for anything else… until the hand holding the gun suddenly swings down as if hinting the owner's collapse. The women then come to the corner to see a bloody Ran. Vorona and Haruna try to tend to him but he brushes the Russian away, "Stop, Douglanikov… you're a traitor to the Order now…"

"What madness…" Vorona whispers and then Shizuo has that same tail again to wrap around Ran's neck. The male exorcist tries to grab it— but the other tails prevent his actions. The fox then sighs, "What happened to you? Have you seen Izaya or someone else from the Butai? Niekawa has already told us that we're being apprehended."

Ran glares at him as well as Haruna… however, the male human speaks, "A snake demon is running wild. I just barely escaped from her…" The other three twitch and then Vorona murmurs, "It must be the same snake demon we fought earlier." Ran is about to say something only to see the tails let him go. He then grabs the gun he dropped… only to notice that his wounds and body pain are gone, "Did you just heal me?" The blond fox scratches his head, "I don't really know what I'm doing…"

But then Shizuo walks ahead, "No matter, I'm going to find Izaya. Just stay there if you still wanted to apprehend us or something. I don't want to hurt you…" He looks down at the tails, "I can't control them correctly just yet… and I have a bad feeling about Namie-sensei…" Vorona twitches and then she clutches her fist, "Don't tell me… but isn't she a three-tailed fox demon? Who could have—?"

"General Lingerin Douglanikov from the Russian Branch was summoned. It was about you." Ran speaks as he gets up and holsters the gun, "Alright. I'll let you find Orihara and the others… but after that, you should surrender to the Order." Shizuo gulps down and then he whispers, "It depends on Izaya's wits." They then run off in search of the Butai members and one of Ran's squad members. They have come across some dead exorcists… with evidences that it was the snake demon's doing…

However, all the while, Vorona has been thinking about her foster father. She can't believe he would go through such pain just to get her— personally picking her up from Yomi. No matter how much confident that she wouldn't be harmed… a sudden thought of Lingerin finishing her off there in Yomi for the thought— no… for the actual collaboration with demons. The Russian exorcist gulps in mixed fear and denial… praying that her foster father isn't really like her biological one…

After some more moments, Shizuo feels somewhat different in the surroundings. A powerful presence comes to his sharpened senses… only to hear footsteps from ahead. The blond readies himself for battle as well as the exorcists who have felt the presence as well. However, a man shows up and then he smiles, "Oh, there you are, sweetie."

Vorona gasps… "D—! Dad!"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

—! Izaya suddenly feels a sudden pang at his chest while walking around the dark canals of the core of Yomi. He grasped at his chest and then he looks around… trying to figure out the sudden feeling. It feels like a hole has been dug in his heart yet he cannot determine what it is all about. He never wants to actually know, though. He feels scared… for he thinks of someone he doesn't normally do.

"…N… Namie?"

His voice echoes discreetly in the dark canals and then Mikage huffs in fatigue, "Hey, Orihara. How much far are we from Heiwajima? And what exactly is this place?" The brunet the turns to the exorcist and then he smiles weakly, "This is Yomi… the realm of the demons. That's all I know…"

Mikage twitches and then she frowns, "Is something wrong?" Izaya smirks but then he whispers, "Of course, there is. My beloved is abducted by a bastard I never wanted to see and I feel like somebody is in grave danger. And what's worst? I cannot even confirm that both of them are still alive…" The exorcist then looks away, "…Who would take Heiwajima away from you?"

"…" Izaya refuses to answer as he feels a reeking source of demon essence… no, two of them. One at a distance and one… coming their way. There are also high levels of divine powers… but the one who stands out the most are at a distance. Izaya grinds his teeth and then closes his eyes… _'Shizu-chan… Namie… answer me please. Vororin, can you hear me? Where are you? I need to see everyone…'_

"Orihara…" Mikage stares at the fox and then she goes in front of him, "…Why—?" She twitches and then she covers an ear with her hand…

"_SEIIIIIIIIJIIIIIIIIIII! HOW DARE YOU KILL SEIJI?!" … "Where did he go? Mika… she must have let him escape…" … "…Izaya… where are you?"_

Mikage twitches and then she grabs Izaya's wrist, "It's this way!" Izaya twitches and then he titters at her desperate actions, "Where are we going, Mikage-chan?" The exorcist smiles weakly and then she whispers, "Remember about the Okiku-mushis I told you about before?" Izaya then nods in agreement and then she speaks, "I used to play with them a lot even though I grew sickly."

"That must be cute…" Izaya chuckles and then Mikage continues, "Since I cannot move, they let me ride their backs so I can go around. They were always missing one of them. She always wandered off to the forest and got lost. They always came to me for help… since I can hear her screams. I can hear her cries… even in the darkest lands, I can find her."

Izaya's eyes widen as she speaks, "I heard Shizuo Heiwajima calling out to you. It's a bit far and faint… but I know where he is."

The fox pulls on his arm which Mikage is tugged to a stop. She turns to him and then he smiles at her, "Mikage-chan, does the Order know of your ability?" She shakes her head and then she whispers, "I don't want to be used as a censor. I wanted to fight." Izaya then holds her shoulders… whispering seriously to her, "Quit the Order. They'll kill you if they knew. You can hear the demons. They'll think you are betraying them…"

"But I—" Mikage tries to brush off his hands but then he shakes her, "Listen to me, Mikage-chan. The Order never knows the limits of betrayal. The moment you deviate from a single thing they know, they will abandon you and kill you! It doesn't matter if you can help them find demons or something. It doesn't matter what you have done for them…" She stutters and then Izaya let her goes, "We might have different situations but trust me, the Order will kill you."

"No. You're lying! …You're just trying to manipulate me like what you did to Douglanikov!"

"…I can't prove much. But I know what I'm saying. I've seen the Order even before it flourished. My two eyes witnessed their greatness… and their treachery." Izaya then sighs and he walks ahead… only to turn to her while walking backwards, "The moment they decide to cross swords with you, you'll know what I mean."

"…I was just trying to help you, Izaya Orihara. I'm not betraying the Order…" Mikage starts to cry… "I'm not… betraying…" Izaya stops moving and then he calls out to her, "Mikage-chan." She lifts her face and then he speaks seriously, "Omyoujis should never be with the Order. We help the innocent demons and kill the worst. The Order kills anything… demons, humans, allies…"

"Who are you to know that?! You're just a demon!"

"…I used to be with the Order. They abandoned me when I was cursed to be a demon. They could have done something… but they chose to kill me slowly. And vanquished the truth with their lies." Izaya then smiles at her, "I won't ask you to leave now. But I'm warning you. Haruna-chan hasn't experienced anything. Ran-kun hasn't. You haven't. But Vororin… soon, she will be tortured by the Order. And then you're next…"

Izaya turns around to run off as Mikage falls to her knees in frustration and denial. However, the fox stops and then he runs back to her, "Mikage-chan, get down!" He tugs her to the ground and wild firing comes from a direction. His seven tails wrap around them in protection… and soon, Izaya jumps into the air in his pure form, "It must be too late…"

"Izaya Orihara." A man… an exorcist… walks to their sight with his men, "When was the last time we met?" Izaya frowns at him and then he bitterly grins, "Months ago… you were leading Vororin and the others when you first apprehended me." Mikage twitches and then she gets up from the ground… "Chief." The man then eyes at her and then he speaks, "…Your words have gone so deep in their heads. You truly are a demon."

"Mikage-chan… run." Izaya whispers and then she yells back, "What do you mean 'run'?!" The Chief then gives a signal to prepare the men and then Izaya smirks, "Or you can just cover your eyes. The last time, I let them get me. But I have some things to do… so there goes a 'no'." Mikage frowns at his answer and then he has his eyes glow brilliant red, "I don't want you to feel bad… for being so scared. Watching a demon smite every exorcist aiming guns at us… while shaking up like a child in the dark."

"Fire!" The Chief gives an order and Izaya dashes off to them. Mikage can only freeze in her place… as she watches bullet race to her skin…

"…How… can they do this to me?"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Dad!" Vorona runs off to Lingerin and he welcomes her with his open arms, "Vorona! I've been looking for you…" Shizuo somewhat sighs in relief… but the mere fact that the exorcists are there to apprehend them agitates him. They walk towards the reunion and then she turns to them, "Dad, these are my friends—" All of a sudden, Vorona twitches and then she pulls back and regains her composure, "I mean. comrades…"

"Yes, I know…" Lingerin eyes at the four-tailed blond fox and then Shizuo looks back at him for a glare. However, the fox discreetly twitches as he hears a voice whisper in his head. _"Hmm… a four-tailed fox? But he doesn't match Izaya Orihara's description. Or maybe this isn't him. But then again, he must be part of the Raira Butai we have to exterminate…"_

"Exterminate?" Shizuo whispers and then Lingerin twitches as he motions to draw his gun. _"He's reading my mind, eh."_ Shizuo then hops away to get to his pure form but his uncontrolled three tails swipe at the man's hand. Lingerin pulls off with Vorona in tow as Ran and Haruna dodge the fierce tails. Ran then yells, "Heiwajima! What the hell?!"

"…I see. Aren't you a shrewd type…?" Lingerin chuckles and then Vorona whispers for the blond's name. Shizuo regains control to the three tails and then he speaks, "I apologize for the tails. But what do you mean 'the Raira Butai we have to exterminate'? Aren't we only being apprehended?"

Lingerin smiles and lets go Vorona and then he chuckles, "Ah, I don't doubt a four-tailed fox trying to read my mind. But to actually be able to? You're quite skilled, young one…" The Russian exorcist twitches and then she looks at her foster father, "…Are you… going to kill us?"

"…Let's deal with your cases later, darling." Her father grows serious in disposing the fox despite the smile in his face. Shizuo glares at him and then Lingerin speaks, "Oh, yes. Orders have changed after Ran Izumii's squad has entered. We have been instructed to exterminate the so-called Raira Butai… along with their _other_ _friends_." Ran's eyes widen as Lingerin suddenly aims the gun at him to shoot— however, Haruna is able to deflect the bullet with her sword. Ran and Haruna then run off from him and then Vorona screams, "Dad!"

"Vorona, stay there." Shizuo speaks as he seems to ready himself with a fight with Lingerin. Ran then speaks, "Why are we getting targeted, too, General Douglanikov?" The General answers with a chuckle, "Well, the Order is only using you as eyes. Now that the Raira Butai has been too attached to you, we have no other choice but to dispose of them along with them."

"Won't the Guardian grow suspicious of that?" Ran follows up and then Lingerin hums, "Not really. Your squad has been aiding the Raira Butai in some of their operations. To actually go to Yomi for assistance is a very dangerous job and you won't let your friends do that by themselves, won't you, Squad Leader Ran Izumii?" The General then chuckles, "So crossfire couldn't be avoided and there goes your corpses. Besides, Izaya Orihara must have known that humans can't last long down here in Yomi…"

Ran then grasps at his breaking immunity amulet and Lingerin continues to speak, "Besides, the Core of Yomi only has two residents… which means, as long as we don't disturb them, they won't poke their noses at our business…" The General then sighs, "Such a lonely place to die, isn't it? Away from honor and glory…"

"He's going to kill us, Izumii. Are we really going to just surrender like this?" Haruna asks their leader… her hands shaking in a feared defiance from the organization in which they have grown up to. Ran looks around as if hoping for Mikage to come around… but then he stands straight, "I apologize to you, Haruna. You won't be in this situation if I didn't let everyone get too close with Orihara…"

Haruna turns to Shizuo and then back to Ran… as she dissipates her crystal sword. Vorona stifles her cry as Shizuo gives them an understanding look. Lingerin smiles and he aims directly at Ran's forehead, "Accepting punishment head on. Such a noble act… but it won't save you."

"No, please stop!" Vorona cries at her father's feet but he can only ignore her. Ran closes his eyes… thinking about his small brother that he will never see again. Hoping that he will be fine in the company of the two vessel girls, hoping that he will not suffer the same fate. Haruna holds her hands close to her chest… bidding silent goodbyes to her mother who actually cared for her despite being enemies…

Lingerin fires… only for Shizuo to deflect it with a tail swipe.

The exorcists twitch and then the fox who is already in his pure form speaks, "I know you're ready to die… but I don't think Izaya will be happy like this. Secretly planning to kill the exorcists who have given their lives to your Order. I guess it really is true… the Order doesn't know the bounds of betrayal." Lingerin chuckles and aims at Shizuo instead, "Are you wishing your life to be finished?"

Those fiery gold eyes glare at the General's ruthless orbs… fighting for his friends despite knowing that he cannot take on such a man. Relying only on Namie's essences and persistence to see Izaya, the blond fox declares an all-out fight with a General-ranked exorcist. Soon, Lingerin starts firing and the gold-eyed fox swiftly flies around to avoid the bullets… sending gold-hued energy balls to the gunner.

Vorona continuously screams for both of them… seeing her foster father fight against the man she loves. She can only cry in helplessness… not knowing which one to help— which attack to thwart with her own guns. She only has a few bullets and a few vials of holy water… all against that gold-eyed demon dancing in mid-air.

She turns to her comrades with her watery eyes— those who are in the same dilemma as her. They should've taken the exorcist's side naturally… but there's something that halts them from taking actions. Not knowing if it is indeed friendship… or the fear of dying in Lingerin's hands the moment he gets rid of Shizuo. Shells clang against the rocky ground and the fox crashes down in pain. Tattered by vanishing bullets that hinder his advance regeneration inherited from Namie…

Shizuo lies still on the floor.

Lingerin draws out his Behemoth— about to strike at the poor fox, until the walls break— revealing a girl enveloped in strong hue of rage, "I found you~"

…

**End of Chapter 33**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	34. Revolution pt 1

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

With an energy ball of Namie's demon essences, Shizuo gains three more tails and new abilities that Namie used to have. He then gets found by Vorona and Haruna with the Overseer leading them there. They also get to bump into Ran… and Lingerin, Vorona's foster father.

On the other hand, Izaya and Mikage share a talk about the brunette exorcist's hidden ability to hear the cries of a demon's heart. However, it reaches a point where the brunet warns the exorcist to leave the Order. But, they are suddenly attacked by some exorcists aiming for Izaya's head.

Through mindreading, Shizuo discovers the true mission of Lingerin. Ran and Haruna readily surrender; however, the blond fox goes to defend them. But due to the differences of their strengths, he fails to keep up with the General exorcist… awaiting death by a divine sword.

However, someone arrives to cut in… bearing yet another grave news for the Raira Butai.

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity. Used to…**_

…

A swift lash of one of her rattling tails makes Lingerin jump away from the debilitated fox… resulting to a gush at the General's arm. He smirks and then he grasps at his bleeding arm, "Ooooh, demons of the Raira Butai amuses me… really." The girl walks out of the wall crack only to be recognized by those who have seen her. The father twitches and then he girl speaks, "…Greetings, Lingerin Douglanikov. I am not part of the Butai…"

"Oh, my bad." Lingerin grins as he readies his sword with a full swing and then a tail from the girl rattles before Shizuo as if waking him up and healing him with unseen essences. He gets up and then she chuckles, "Ah, what bravery, Shizuo Heiwajima. Such stupidity…"

Morphing back into his human form with the tails covering him, Shizuo only stands up and holds his abdomen… the wounds disappear yet the pain is yet to pass. He stares at her and then to the exorcists, "…Were you looking for me, Overseer?" The General twitches and clears his carefree face while the other three show a louder expression of surprise, "The Overseer?!"

The Overseer chuckles and one of her tails pat the top of the fox's messy hair, "No, of course not. Someone else is looking for you. However… I found someone…" She suddenly grows fierce and her features appear to be more snake demon-like, "Responsible for Seiji's death! I will never forgive you!" The man accused twitches and then he strokes at his chin, "…Seiji…? Oh, the five-tailed fox demon I fed to my Behemoth!"

"I was lucky I found you first…" She turns back to her sweet fifteen-year-old girl image… clasping er hands together, "I would be very furious if either Shinichi or Izaya Orihara found you! I don't know about the bounds of Shinichi's pride… but I'm pretty sure Izaya will turn you to slabs!" She then chuckles, "He would never forgive you… likewise here…"

The Overseer then plucks another snake from her body and then she strokes at its head, "I'm pretty sure Shizuo was just enraged because of the Order's betrayal to his friends. It's pretty reckless though… not to mention, futile." She then eyes at the General, "I shall exact all the punishment intended for him by you, Shizuo Heiwajima… and by Izaya and his familiars. The Order has taken away a lot from that poor boy…"

"What do you mean?" Shizuo asks in pain and then the Overseer drops the snake at the ground, "My dear fragment, lead this demi-human to his master, Izaya Orihara." The snake hisses as if waiting the blond to follow it. However, Shizuo then frowns at her, "Aren't you… with that bastard Shinichi? Why are you helping me?"

"Shinichi is a constituent of the new Ruler of Yomi. He has been extending a hand to that cursed fox as a special friend. I wasn't instructed to 'do nothing'… so I will be extending my aide to Izaya Orihara. But there is this malicious plan in play. I better let it grow to see the seed of this." The Overseer smiles brightly, "I forgot to tell you my name… thinking that it will all quick for Izaya to come and get you."

She then makes a curtsey, "As a formal introduction, I am the Overseer of the demons, the second Ruler of Yomi. My name is Mika… the name Seiji gave me rather. Likewise what the Order knew, demons are self-centered… so I will be selfish. I shall kill you for taking Seiji away from me… as well as vanishing Namie-nee-san from this world as well…"

"No…" Shizuo's eyes widen as Mika speaks of the truth. The exorcists clutch their fists in an angry confusion yet they have to continue taking in. Lingerin then laughs out and he swipes his sword to a stance, "Enough talk. I shall grant you the chance to struggle against me. But I cannot guarantee you your precious victory…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 34: Revolution (part 1)**

…

"Hurry, Shizuo Heiwajima." Mika's tails begin to spread as she speaks, "Get to him before Shinichi does. It's just a matter of seconds before they meet again. Be there when your master needs you." Shizuo nods and then he motions to run but then he gazes at the exorcists… "Are you coming with me?" They all twitch and then Vorona glances at her father before telling Shizuo, "Dad… I can't leave my father here!"

"Vorona, listen to me." Lingerin speaks in a serious tone, "The Japan Branch might want to kill you but the Russian Branch is still welcoming you back. However, you have to renew your pledge as an exorcist. Kill the seven-tailed fox… redeem yourself for falling prey to a demon." The girl freezes in shock and then she gazes back at Shizuo… and then Lingerin speaks, "I don't know about your comrades… but I guess the council will reconsider if you were able to do it."

"We have to… kill Izaya Orihara?" Haruna whispers and then Ran grinds his teeth in madness. Shizuo twitches as he stares at the three exorcists as they struggle to reach an answer for themselves. They wish to take back their prides as exorcists… but they doubt about killing Izaya. Vorona then stands up with her head slightly bowed down…

"I'll do it."

The blond fox glares at her and then Ran and Haruna brush off their hesitations. Shizuo then transforms into his pure form only to fly around while following the snake. The exorcists run off to chase him and then Lingerin speaks to Vorona as he grabs her hand, "Don't hesitate this time." She nods and then she runs off past the Overseer. With the fox stopping to actually let them catch up, he can still hear the conversations from where they left the two.

Mika calls out the Russian girl's name and she slows down to listen… but without sparing a gaze to the Overseer, "Vorona Douglanikov, stop struggling." The girl turns to her as well as the foster father. Mika then eyes at the trembling exorcist, "It's already too late…"

"It's only too late when I say so!" With a determined voice, she screams and leaves her father and the eight-tailed snake demon. She lifts her face to see Ran, Haruna and Shizuo waiting for her. She slows down as she whispers, "Shizuo, why? Why are you waiting? We're going to kill Izaya…" The blond then hums, "Who knows…?" His tails then wrap around them and then he takes the snake to his thin fox arms…

"But I'm warning you… I won't hold back if you decide to hurt Izaya. Take this time to think over…"

"I'm sorry, Shizuo." Vorona whispers, "…But I'm not changing my mind."

Without another sound or word, the gold-eyed fox speeds towards where the snake would lead him… with the exorcists on tow. Vorona holds on to her breakable courage and resolve as she feels the odorous wind of Yomi on her face. Time races as they struggle to reach Izaya before it would be too late.

'_Shizuo… Izaya… I wish you can hear me. You made me so happy. Thank you for everything…'_

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

"Stop! Izaya, don't kill them!" Mikage screams in denial of the things that have been happening. The exorcists open fired at them knowing that she is there— and can be killed in rush bullet rain. Closing her eyes and blocking with her arms, she imagine herself being tattered by bullets. However, she hears the metal pieces clang against the rocks as if deflected. Mikage then open her eyes to see Izaya standing before her… his tails swirled as if a shield.

The fox in his pure form looks at his friend and then he speaks, "Hide behind the rocks. You can't win in a fight you don't even want to draw your weapons for." She then reasons out as the fox swirls above her to launch a missed attack on the exorcists, "They're my comrades! I won't let you kill them either! Stop!" She then draws her gun and points at Izaya, "Or I'll shoot you!"

"Come on, shoot me."

Mikage trembles as she watches the grand fox use his tails to send attacks to the exorcists… with their bullets not even scratching him. She then gives up and she drops her gun… suddenly covering her face to cry, "I'm… I'm a failure…"

Izaya continues to deliver blows to the exorcists as he dances around on top of Mikage. Then he twitches and then he starts charging a brilliant red energy ball on his mouth. The exorcists twitch and then they try to brace up for the attack… only to see Izaya shoot it across the dark horizon beyond them. Everyone else, as well as Mikage, stares as the ball thread the dark canal— only to collide with another energy ball with the dark hue.

Izaya then yells, "Run, exorcists! Don't go dying for the stupid orders of the Order. Abort your missions!" They twitch upon his words and then Mikage gets up to her feet… hearing an excited rush of demon whispers— too loud and strong… ready to kill. She then screams, "Orihara! Up front!" Izaya then shoots out multiple energy balls to collide with the ones with darker hue again.

The exorcists look at that direction and then they see another kitsune flying towards them… only that it has ebony horns, large scrawny arms and bony wings. It then screams as it swirls as if a drill, "IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA! FINALLY, YOU'RE HERE!"

"SHINICHI! DIE, YOU BASTARD!" Izaya then shoots out more brilliant red balls at the enemy. Shinichi then pulls back to flap his wings… producing thorns to destroy the balls and shoot the grand fox down. Izaya gets hit by one and he crashes to the ground. Mikage then goes to him, "Izaya!" Shinichi then uses a tail of his to grab Mikage and squish her in rage, "Flies! Flies everywhere!"

The exorcist screams and then she tries to get out of the tail's grip… deafened by the other demon's restless cries. He tries to contain himself… however, he cannot help but to lose control upon seeing his 'love'. The exorcists tremble as they see a very odd-looking kitsune who bears wings and horns. The Chief then orders them to fire at the demon but likewise in Izaya's shields, all bullets are rendered futile. Shinichi then annoyingly groans in respond to them— his other tails lashed to slice them.

But Izaya uses his tails to throw them away… even in expense of his own tails getting lashed at. The grand fox groans but then he floats in mid-air to think of a way to take Mikage from the demon, "Let her go, Shinichi." The rabid kitsune then chuckles and then laughs out in derision. He then throws Mikage towards the red-eyed fox in which he duly catches— his tails suddenly blocking the arm of the enemy.

Shinichi then grabs a tail and pulls on Izaya to swing him around. He drops Mikage to the ground at a lower height to minimize all the bruises and scratches she will get. She rolls off in impact and she painfully gets up to watch Izaya get swung from one rock to another. Shinichi releases him after some swings and Izaya collides with the stone wall. The fox groans and falls to the ground… getting buried in the thin rocky debris.

"Izaya!" Mikage screams and then she glares at the fox who slowly glides towards her, "…You don't smell like a demon. Are you human? Oh, an exorcist uniform…" Shinichi then grins big as he grabs her with his hand… "Humans… so soft-bodied…" He then begins to squish her again and then she screams in pain. She pounds on the hand as she feels her insides getting crushed by the demon. Shinichi laughs out louder and louder as Mikage stops screaming… blood flowing out her mouth, "I… I…zu…"

"SHARAKU!" A yell comes from a direction and then a swift gold energy ball hits the deformed demon's face. He throws Mikage at a distance and then the other exorcists decide to take cover as they see yet another kitsune fly to the scene. Ran, Vorona and Haruna jump off the blond fox as he swiftly gets near the recovering demon to shoot more balls at him.

"Sharaku!" Ran takes the beaten brunette exorcist to his arms and then Haruna goes to examine her through her demon senses, "Her heart is barely beating. Her abdomen is…" Ran then shakes her lightly, "The fuck, Sharaku! Wake up! You're not dying!"

Her eyes begin to flutter… only to see the image before her. She cannot comprehend the voices… the blurry faces… the source of movement. The girl cries as she once again feels the same dying feeling back when she was little. The pain she was experiencing when she was alone in her bed waiting for anyone to come by. That pain when the Okiku-mushis gather around her …

"…u…a…a…ku…sha…ra…KU!"

"…I…Izumii?" Mikage whispers as she reaches out to his face… his hand clutching at hers, "Hey, hang on there, Mikage! Don't die on me!" She then tries to smile, "Ran… the Okiku-mushis… they're singing… to me… every time…" The guy then squeezes her hand tighter, "Hey, no. Don't say anything stupid now! Conserve energy, you bitch!" She continues to smile and then she whispers, "…Ran… I wished I should have treated you better…"

"—!" Ran then looks around and then he sees Vorona removing rocks that pin down Izaya. He grinds his teeth and he begin yelling, "Orihara! Get up! Who told you, you can just sleep there?! Mikage's dying here because of you and your stupid group's fault! Wake up and do something!"

Vorona turns to him and then she continues to wake Izaya, "Izaya! Izaya! Shizuo's fighting the enemy! Get up!" She then looks around and sees the hiding exorcists behind the rocks. She twitches and then she suddenly leaves Izaya alone to draw her guns and help Shizuo in annoying the rabid demon. Shinichi then groans and finally hits Shizuo with one of his tails— sending him to the walls nearby Izaya. Vorona retreats and hides as Haruna gets up to help Ran carry Mikage to a safer place.

The gold-eyed fox shakes his head and gets up from the debris and then he sees Izaya beside him. He hops out of the dust and goes to his lover, "Izaya! Izaya!" The red-eyed fox lifts his face and then he tries to get up, "Shizu… chan…" The blond notices the thorn on Izaya's chest and then he bites it in attempt of taking it off. Soon, the blond gets it off Izaya and spits it away.

"Argh!" Izaya groans and then he starts to snarl, "Fucking bastard… draining my essences like that…" Shizuo then slides his nose along the side of Izaya's face as if consoling him and showing how worried he has been about the brunet… without words to accompany his lovely actions. Izaya stops snarling and returns the gesture and then Shinichi grinds his teeth as his horns grow longer. He growls and then dashes to the lovers… only to have Izaya throw himself to grab Shinichi's head and bite the horn— Shizuo grabbing the fur on Shinichi's back and biting his neck.

Shinichi growls more in pain as the lovers' claws and teeth dig deeper. Shinichi then grabs Izaya's body and he claws on him as well as the two hold on tight with the enemy swirling violently… skidding Shizuo along the rocky walls, ground and ceiling. The eight-tailed fox swirls around some more… his tails and wings both locked by the lover's tails. Shizuo's one vacant tail then wraps around Shinichi's nose as he tries to shoot out an energy ball.

Izaya then eyes at Shizuo who nods in agreement— the red-eyed fox lets go of the horn and charges an energy ball. Shizuo bite harder to make the rabid demon groan harder… Izaya suddenly shooting the ball at Shinichi's face. Scratching Shinichi's face with his long claws, Izaya lets go of the rabid demon at the same time Shizuo does. The rabid demon crashes to the ground and skids towards a wall to crash again.

The red-eyed fox huffs and then gold-eyed one supports his flight as he wraps himself around his lover, "Izaya!" The brunet starts to get dizzied out and grows exhausted. Shizuo frowns at him in worry and brings him to the ground, "Izaya! We're almost there…" The rabid demon rises and then he growls… only to speak in a persuasive maniacal voice, "Izaya! What good do humans do to you?! You know of their natures! You know how weak they could be! Give up… you're tired…"

Shinichi then laughs out derisively, "Why don't you just come with me and let's rule both Yomi and the human realm?! That'll fit you more! This power! Your power! We can… we can…" He slows down and then his black eyes glows more velvet and shinier, "…No, before I offer you that…" He gets up and shakes off the dust from his body, "I have to take that human away from you…"

Izaya twitches and then he chuckles, "Kekekeke… seriously, Shinichi? Still on that?" Izaya gently shakes to make Shizuo break off and they both swirl around to get in mid-air. The brunet then grins in anger, "I will never be interested in your offer… and never will I let you take away my love again."

Shinichi then growls as he charges an energy ball and then Shizuo thwarts it by shooting an energy ball at his mouth. The demon agitatedly rolls around in pain and then the two kitsunes dashes to get him… only to have two other kitsunes sprout from the ground and trap the lovers. Shizuo and Izaya try to get away and then Shinichi laughs out as he grabs Shizuo's neck… "I will kill you. You know I will, Shizuo Heiwajima!"

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya screams and then he tries to get away from the hardened kitsunes… which are actually deformed and coated with some black goo. He stares at the eyes of the deformed fox demon… _"Please kill me… It hurts…"_ Izaya makes a sad face and then they hear a wild ringing from somewhere. Shinichi looks around and then someone jumps down from the ceiling… making Shinichi crash to the ground again.

"Shizu-chan!" The brunet breaks the holders with his strength and then he helps Shizuo out of his. Izaya drags him to a place further from the sudden commotion. Shinichi then gets up and swirls around as if looking for the offender. From the dust explosion his fall created, a man with the divine sword appears. His sword is shining brightly… wriggling in agitation.

"Yo, Behemoth. Don't be so excited, you'll get to eat that soon." Lingerin holds the sword with both hands as it wants to feed on Shinichi badly. The rabid demon frowns at the guy and then he whispers, "I don't have time with you. Where's Izaya? Izaya?!" Lingerin then laughs out as he swings the sword, "He probably chickened out and ran away…"

"Ran away?" Shinichi swirls around again, "There's no way I'll let Izaya run away again!" He motions to go away but then Lingerin jumps from rock to rock to catch up with Shinichi and then the fox dodges his attack. The rabid demon, who has calmed down yet in a fighting mood, glares at the exorcist and then he speaks, "Fine. If you wish you meet your doom…" The fox then begins fighting with the exorcist while two figures run off the corners as if not wanting to get seen.

A lady and a small boy get to Ran and the others with the guy twitching, "Who the fuck are you?" The lady then holds Mikage's forehead and then she trails her hands down to her abdomen, "…Tch. I told her to hide…" The exorcists twitch in question and then the small boy holds his hand over the lady's, "I'll learn to do this alone next time…"

"…" Vorona stares at them and she recognizes the lady from somewhere… "Izaya? Is that you?" The lady then winks at her, "Listen, as long as Shinichi is oblivious that I'm still around, he won't be able to unleash his strongest. While that exorcist is dealing with him, let's get out of here." Vorona whispers back in exclamation, "But that's my father!" Izaya looks at her and then he smiles, "The more you trust him to live for you…"

The small boy, Shizuo in disguise, chuckles as he feels Mikage getting better, "Izaya…" The lady looks down and then the brunet in disguise speaks with a smile, "Let's get out of here. We have Shizuo and… oh, where's Namie?" The exorcists twitch and look away which Izaya notices… he then looks at Shizuo who has his lips pressed into a line. He then looks at Izaya and then he whispers, "Didn't you notice, Izaya? I have four tails now…"

"…Yeah, I was surprised but that—" Izaya then freezes and then he hangs his head… "R-Really? T-That's… too bad…" Shizuo's hands, which are on top of Izaya's, squeeze the brunet's as he speaks, "You can let it out…" Izaya shakes his head and then he speaks, "L-Let's go." Ran stares at Izaya and then he turns to Haruna… and the hanyo looks at Vorona. The Russian knows what they are thinking… and then she nods at them. The five get up cautiously and are about to escape— only to have something thrown before them.

"Dad!" Vorona screams as she finds her Dad pierced with Behemoth itself. Izaya then turns to Shinichi… who has been enraged again. The rabid demon then laughs out, "Haha… haha… Ahahahaha! He's so confident that this will mark his pride!" Vorona then grinds her teeth and draws her guns but then Shizuo stops her, "Stop…" Vorona struggles with tears in her eyes, "Let me go!"

"He's still alive…" Haruna checks up on him and then Ran puts down Mikage nearby, "I think we should fight that thing before we can get out of here." Izaya chuckles and sighs… then bearing eyes of blood lust, "If there's someone who could have killed Namie, that would be you. And I think Ran-kun's right…" Shizuo lets go of Vorona, "I'll be back to heal your father. Keep him still…" The lady and the small boy then jump off to turn to their pure forms and then Shinichi chuckles, "I knew it you were still around…"

Vorona crashes to the ground in her knees and sits down as she covers her face with her hands. How could she kill Izaya? How could she break Shizuo's heart for eternity? Izaya trusts her so bad… and yet she aims to kill the fox. For what? Glory? Honor? Redemption? Before her eyes is the suicidal whims of the Order, the organization in which she has lost her real father… and now, her foster father is next…

"V-Vorona…" Lingerin whispers and then Vorona helps him up, "Dad! What happened? How did he—?" He holds her mouth and then he whispers, "The… Overseer… has drained me of my power earlier… and Behemoth was so hungry that he wants to prey on the strongest demon it can find. I'm so sorry, darling. I was so reckless…" She cries in joy and then she whispers, "Dad, just hang—"

"Vororin!" Izaya yells from his ground and then she turns to see a big black energy ball speeding their way. Ran grabs Mikage and then Haruna tries to get to her. She then pushes her father to Haruna in the last split second. The hanyo pulls him away from her and the dark ball hits the ground— leaving no traces of all the rocks in its crater. Lingerin freezes in his place as Haruna loses balance in the sudden movement. The father whispers, "V… Vorona."

In a split second, Vorona's dreams of her father who just got awakened from a critical blow turns into a horrifying nightmare. Izaya struggles to get the thorns out of his body which has pinned him on the wall. Shizuo, however, lies motionless before Shinichi— pinned by those eight tails to the ground. Shinichi laughs out in rejoice and then he turns to Ran's direction, "Oh, that girl's next…"

…

**End of Chapter 34**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


	35. Revolution pt 2

**Disclaimer: **__I don't own DRRR! And Kanokon as well. Guardian and Crimson Demons belong to me! ^^ Some other references are used.

**Warning: **YAOI and some violence. Swearing and sexual themes are also employed. Not for children who are not familiar with Shounen-Ai. **OOC**!

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

When Shizuo lies there, Mika, the Overseer of demons, comes to his aide and offers to deal with the General instead. It is also revealed that she will avenge for Seiji and Namie's deaths… which confirmed Shizuo's fear. She then leads Shizuo and the exorcists to Izaya… enemies still being decided.

Izaya decides to not actually harm the exorcists due to Mikage's cries… yet he starts to get in serious trouble upon Shinichi's coming. The supposed fierce battle is postponed by the essence-sucking thorn and then the rabid demon eyes at Mikage and tries to kill her instead.

Shizuo and the other exorcists come to rescue Mikage and Izaya… yet the exorcists have to stand away to tend to the brunette. After some fierce fight, Lingerin enters the battlefield to give time for Mikage's healing. Truths arise and now another threat comes to the Raira Butai in the form of a black ball.

Now that they have no idea where the other one is and they have lost two— wait, was it really two?

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

_**Nothing else matters other than fun and promiscuity. Used to…**_

…

"I knew it you were still around…"

Izaya and Shizuo then advance in battle with Shinichi who continues to laugh out as they exchange energy balls of gold, red and black hues. The rabid demon then gets near enough to release the thorns at them again… but they are able to dodge the projectiles. However, the rabid demon controls the thorns to return and strikes at Izaya from behind. He dodges but he isn't able to dodge the next set.

The brunet groans as he gets deeply pierced by the thorns and then Shizuo tries to help him— only to be grabbed by Shinichi and swung around. The blond hits the floor and Shinichi's tails pierce through Shizuo's body. He groans out loud… only to stop moving. Izaya is about to scream for him but then he notices Shinichi charging an energy ball… only to fire it at Vorona's direction.

"Vororin!" Izaya screams at the poor blonde who Shinichi has aimed at… only to watch her push her father out of range. The ball has crushed her body into tiny pieces along with the rocks… leaving no trace of her in the crater. Shinichi then laughs out as he turns to where Mikage is, "Oh, that girl's next…"

"Shinichi! I'm the only one you want, right?! Stop killing—" Izaya then chokes as the thorns begin to move. Shinichi then laughs out, "No, no, no, Izaya. That is very reason why!" He then flies to Izaya while still pinning Shizuo with his tails, "You cannot possibly be separated from your friends. So I have to clear your list so you could be totally mine. Besides…" Shinichi slides his nose along Izaya's neck, "You tremble when they die, don't you? You grow weaker every time you lose a loved one…"

He then looks around to see the exorcists Izaya spared and those that he is friends with, "Look at them. You feel so strong and you ARE so strong because of all the people that adore you. All the people that recognizes the truth that you can save them." Shinichi then chuckles maniacally, "Well, **you're not a pure demon after all, Priestess of Tengoku!** You're still feeding on the faith of the people! The more you have connections with, the stronger you become! SO I'M GOING TO KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL ALL OF THEM! SO YOU WON'T HAVE ANYONE ELSE BUT ME!"

"No, please stop…"

"Stop? You're still pleading for the same thing, Izaya?! The last time, I gave you a curse of becoming a demon… just because you said 'for once, you wanted to tell the people that you are still weak and you need them'. You wanted the people to pray for you— but what did they do, huh? THEY SHUNNED YOU! However, you remained and thought the Order will help you because you had been serving them and helped them salvage the demon-driven world. But what did they do? THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU! No one else can be there to help you, Izaya… it's only me! ONLY ME!"

Shinichi then flaps his wings and makes thorns rain at the exorcists once— luckily most have survived. The fox then closes his eyes shut in denial… as the rabid demon continues, "I am the one only who you can always depend on, Izaya. I will never betray you. The last time was a misunderstanding. But I did things so the people would love you again after that big mistake. We will reign over the human realm… I still haven't given up on that…"

"Stop it… I will protect humans… no matter… what they do to me." Izaya begins to cry… "That is… my pledge as the Priestess…"

"Your pledge… right, your ever-protected pledge to the First Narita Shamans…" Shinichi laughs out so hard, "R-Right. So you have been attacking the villages outside Tengoku when you were a fierce fox demon… and then you attacked Shirogane since it's not Tengoku anymore." He then lifts four from Shizuo's back and then pierces them back again and the other four mimic. Izaya then screams, "Shizu-chan!"

"Why don't we just leave all the other demons and humans behind and rule, my dear Izaya. We will be building empires, taking vacations, killing people, demons, EXORCISTS! We will be so free that no law can ever bind us! Just like what you have always wanted…" Shinichi grin in ridicule…

"As free as the wind that leaves no trace yet has gone everywhere it pleases…"

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

**Rei Haruno —Sakura no Imooto**

**Chapter 35: Revolution (part 2)**

…

"…? Huh, where am I?" Scratches. "Is this fur?"

"Welcome to the Breeding Spring of Demons." Tip-tap. "Yeah, I'm in a spring… but I don't feel wet." Giggling. "You are born from the powers of a master demon. Are you ready to serve him?" Tip-tap. Splash! "Wait-wait! A demon?! Would that mean I'm a demon, too?! No way! I'm a…"

"Hurry! Your master and the ones you love the most are in danger!"

"…Who are you?"

"You didn't recognize my voice? Oh well. I am the Overseer of demons. I will guide you to your master. Have a nice afterlife, young kitsune…"

_**At the Core of Yomi…**_

"So… let's start erasing some more of your sources of will…" Shinichi takes off his tails from Shizuo's back and replaces the locks with thorns. Izaya screams as the blond gives out no reaction at all. The rabid demon then laughs out as he dashes towards Ran who has been holding Mikage… only to be showered at by some small lilac-colored energy balls. Shinichi flies further and everyone turns to the crater earlier.

A wild lilac ball is floating and then it breaks like an eggshell. There reveals another gold-furred kitsune… who shoots her eyes open— showing a strong lilac hue. She then dashes towards Shinichi to knock him off and goes to where Izaya is. She shoots out her small energy balls at the thorns… which disintegrates at each shot. Izaya breaks free from the fall and weakly chases after her as she goes to Shizuo.

The mysterious lilac-eyed fox demon disintegrates the thorns and then she noses the gold-eyed fox's face as if waking him up, "Shizuo… Shizuo… wake up. You can't pass on this one now!" Izaya then slumps on the gold-eyed fox's back as he brushes his nose against Shizuo's neck, "Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan…" The female fox then looks at him and then she turns to the rabid demon who is already getting up.

"Izaya." The lilac-eyed fox calls for her master and then Izaya twitches, "I don't know why or how… but I have become what I refused to be. I know you are also responsible for this. So I'll be in your hands." The brunet fox twitches… and then he smiles, "Ah, I understand." The girl then speaks, "Your heart is shaking. I don't like anyone getting hurt, too… and I wanted to regret that I have become weak at times."

The girl swirls around in preparation to the rabid demon's attacks, "…But those were the times you were there. So now that our positions are reversed…" She smiles at him, "Let me be here for you." She then glares at the dark-eyed fox, "Izaya! Let's go!" Izaya slowly gets to her altitude and then he sees Shizuo move and try to heal his wounds as well as his lover's… "Izaya… don't believe that fucking bastard Shinichi." The red-eyed fox gazes at him as he gets to where they are as well…

"Even though Namie-sensei's gone, rest assured we'll stay by your side." Shizuo glows his eyes brilliant gold and then the other one swirls around, "We'll watch each other's back… so don't slack off." Izaya looks at them and then at Shinichi who has been growling in annoyance… the brunet grinning bitterly, "I feel so bad for myself. Sorry for crying… Shizu-chan… Vororin." His eyes then glow strong brilliant red, "Let's get this over with then."

Shinichi then growls louder, "I'll… I'll kill you! I'll kill you! Izaya's mine!"

Completely feeling better after the fast healing of their wounds, Shizuo swirls around, "Sorry, old man. I'm fighting for Izaya!" Vorona, the lilac-eyed fox, chuckles and then they dashes towards the dark-eyed rabid fox demon— shooting their charge-less energy balls at him. The red-eyed fox demon takes a deep breath and feels a sudden surge of power running around his body. Even the two other foxes' bodies glow in its golden hue. Izaya laughs out as his seven tails spread… the middle one splitting into two.

Izaya Orihara… is now an eight-tailed kitsune.

"It's been a LOOOOOOOOOOOOONG while since I last felt this!" Izaya then dashes towards Shinichi to join Shizuo and Vorona in shooting energy balls at the enemy. Shinichi groans in torturous pain and then he crashes down to the rough ground. He then attempts to crawl away but then the three foxes land and then Izaya speaks in a serious, "This will be the end of you, Shinichi." The three charges their energy balls and plans to fire all at once. The rabid demon only lies there in his weakened state as he stares at Izaya…

"Izaya… don't… do this to me…"

FIRE! The three foxes release their energy balls at the poor fox for the kill… only to have a hooded guy jump in the middle and use a shield-like thing to absorb the large energy ball of blending red, gold and lilac. Izaya twitches at the scenario until they hear a loud roar somewhere in the Core— as if having a huge blast right there. For that, the ground has shook and the hooded man throws off the metal disk, "Ouw, so hot!"

Shinichi frowns at the man and then he whispers, "Who the fuck are you? Let me die here!" And then a web made of a slick black material nets him to the ground with another hooded person jump out of nowhere and holds down the web with her foot. The first guy then pats Shinichi's head as if he's a dog, "Relax, you can't die now." He then straightens and then claps echo around the place, "Congratulations, Izaya Orihara! Bravo! Bravo!"

Izaya, Shizuo and Vorona returns to their human forms with their tails covering them. The exorcists then go near them… especially Ran carrying Mikage, Haruna, Lingerin and the Chief. Izaya glares at the dark void behind the hooded men… as if a staircase is being woven. There descends a man… a very familiar man. He steps on Shinichi's back— the dark fox groaning in pain yet he cannot move to get him off.

"I see you have gone stronger, Izaya Orihara. You're such a marvelous kitsune, leader of Raira Butai… or should I say…" He makes a curtsey, "Your Highness, Priestess of Tengoku." The brunet grins in mixed annoyance and irritation, "I remember you." It is the idiotic masked man and his men that they encountered last summer— the ones who triggered the Ikebukuro Film Incident. He chuckles and then he takes off his mask as he speaks, "I guess I have to introduce myself now that the preparations are complete…"

The Chief and Lingerin gasp as he reveals his normal-looking face, You— You're—!" The man smiles and then he makes another curtsey, "Yes! I am no one else but… Shingen Kishitani! The Director of the former rogue Science Department of the Japan Branch… now known as Nebula!" Everyone gasps… more when the hooded men reveal their faces. Shizuo and Vorona yell out the names of their closest friends, "Shinra!" "Celty!"

Shinra is the one who wielded the metal disk and then Celty is the one holding down the poor fox. Izaya bitterly grins as he stares at the two of them, "I knew it you were trouble when I met you, Celty. And you, Shinra, you were the one making the phone call." Shinra pushes up his specs in response, "You look so cool, Izaya-kun. Like you were suspecting us in the first place." The brunet smirks, "I have my wild guess when Celty didn't show up the whole time we were fighting Shinichi…"

"Ahem." Shingen then recounts Izaya's 'tails', "Hahah! It grew in number!" He then kicks Shinichi in the waist in frustration, "You were supposed to kill Izaya Orihara! Now we have a bigger problem!" Celty sighs and then Shinra speaks to make his father stop, "Since you were making assumptions, Izaya-kun… aren't you curious what this is all about?"

"…Actually I am." Izaya glares at his once-thought friend, "Enlighten me. What do you intend to do to Ikebukuro?" Shingen stops beating the murmuring fox and then he laughs out. And then he enters a somewhat serious mode, "We… are starting a war." He then points at the Chief and Lingerin, "We are declaring war against the Order! And we're using all of Yomi for that! As well as Ikebukuro as the battleground!"

"Why Ikebukuro?!" Shizuo angrily barks and then Shingen smirks, "Ikebukuro… oh, I suppose you know that that place used to be Tengoku, right? The indestructible village ruled by Priestess Izaya! But do you know why the Narita Shamans established their village at that very spot?" Silence conquers them and then Shingen continues, "It's because that place… holds the biggest gate of Yomi— which if opened… it can never be closed." Everyone twitch and then Izaya glares at them, "Leave the city out of this!"

"I cannot say 'yes' to that, Izaya." Shingen chuckles, "Actually, while everyone else is diverted by what Shinichi did, we've been opening sealed gates all around town… and then bombing it for the grand surprise." The ground shakes again but the toughest people haven't budged… "We have to bomb all gates so when we open the last one… which is the most crucial gate and the one in the very middle—" Shingen then tries to surprise them, "The path will burst and pop goes your demons! All of Yomi's demons!"

"The tremors are caused by the rapid movement of demons. Apparently, the gate is now opened…" Shinra speaks and then Vorona twitches, "The freshmen! What did you do to them?!" Shinra can only smile at her, "Oh, they're not good." Izaya twitches and then Shingen laughs out, "Though we have been planning very well, it's very risky to show up right here. Since you can actually just kill us right then, Izaya Orihara… so—" He then frustratingly talks to Celty, "DO something and get us out of here!"

"Hey! You can't just leave us like that! How can you turn your backs on us like this?!" Vorona speaks but then Izaya holds her shoulder. Shinra then dissipates his smile and turns it into a thin line. He then speaks, "Don't call us traitors, Vorona Douglanikov. We're loyal to my father from the very start. If there is a traitor here, it would have been you." The Russian twitches and then Shinra speaks, "You were juggling between opposing sides. You tend to stay with the exorcists even though your loyalty still belongs to Izaya. No use defending yourself… you're one of his demons now."

"Shinra… how could you…?" Shizuo whispers and then the bespectacled man refuses to look at him, "If you weren't so head over heels with Izaya-kun, things will be different, Shizuo." He then draws something out from his pocket and shows a badge to them, "I guess it's time to properly introduce myself to the exorcists and to you, demons. My name is Shinra Kishitani, former First Top Class Exorcist."

"I am Celty Sturluson, surveyor of Nebula." Celty reintroduces herself as well. Vorona then glares at them back in anger… yet Izaya still hasn't spoken about anything personal. Shingen then tugs at Celty, "Let's go NOW." The Dullahan then tries to make a move but then Izaya raises the rest of his tails, "He's right. I can kill you right here… so your plans can be put to a stop." Shizuo gasps, "Wait, Izaya…"

"You're right…" Shinra walks in front of his father and Celty… a hand inside his robe as if fishing something after pocketing his badge, "But I'm a high-ranked exorcist with my own divine sword, too. I can actually hold you for quite some time. But I can assure you that I'm not skilled enough to win so I'll probably die." Shingen twitches and then Celty starts weaving their escape route. Shinra then draws out a big vial of liquid from his robe and smiles at Izaya, "So I made a very good alternative to save myself and my family!"

"…" Izaya only stares at the vial and then Shinra continues, "You see, the Science Department is the one in charge in developing new technologies and weapons for the Order. Even though my father's department has become rogue, they didn't stop making stuff. The one I used earlier is the Disk Absorber. It has two parts… the transmitter and the reflector. The one here is the transmitter… it absorbs the strongest attacks of any demon and then transmits it wherever the reflector is. Celty has set the reflector up somewhere in here…"

He then smiles, "As for this vial, this is the antidote of our newest developed anti-demon poison. That poison can kill any demon in twelve hours. Time here in Yomi is relatively slow… but in Raira, it's almost noon." Izaya then twitches as Shinra chuckles, "Yep. After you guys jumped inside, I've poisoned Masaomi and Anri. I can only knock Mikado out, though. I have also attacked Erika-san, Yumasaki-san and Kyohei-san with this… oh, not to mention, your sisters, too. They were trying to help you so…" Shinra then sways the vial, "I have made them drink it by morning so it doesn't really count but… overdose is dangerous, too, Izaya."

"You bastard!" Izaya yells and then Shinra looks at Ran, "I also broke numerous bones in Aoba's body. He's actually good but stupid." Ran curses in a whisper and then Shinra smiles back at the brunet fox, "I'll give you the antidote if you let us go, Izaya. Tick-tock, their lives are on the clock. The gate is also open… there's no way no one could have found them yet, too."

"Hahahah! That's my boy!" Shingen laughs out and Celty completes their portal to safety. Shingen puts on his mask and waves goodbye, "Ciao!" Lingerin then calls out to him and lets him leave after a warning, "The Order will not let you off the hook, Shingen Kishitani. You and your conspirators." Shingen runs off to the portal and then Celty pulls in Shinichi. Shinra then throws the vial to Izaya and he leaves with an apologetic expression… soon, their traces are completely erased along with the portal.

The ground shakes again and then Vorona grabs Izaya's shoulders, "How can we get out of this place?" Shizuo taps her and then he makes them all look at a direction. Everyone sees a forming gate and then Mika walks from behind it, "This will take you back to the Dormitory where you came from." Those who recognize her twitch and then Izaya walks up front, "Mika—" The girl nods and then she whispers, "Hurry, Izaya. Mairu and Kururi are dying." The brunet fox then smiles weakly and enters the gate, "I won't forget this…"

The exorcists then follow through as the Chief walks off as well. Ran, Haruna and Shizuo enter the gate as well… the blond thanking her, "Thank you for helping us, Mika." The girl smiles back at him, "Don't thank me, Shizuo. I'm about to make you suffer." He twitches and then Vorona pushes him gently, "Shizuo, move." The blond walks off… filled with doubt.

Lingerin and Vorona are the last to enter but he lets his daughter go first. He then looks at the snake demon who isn't looking back at him, "Are you sure you're letting me pass?" The girl looks at him and she speaks, "I have let you live, haven't I? Don't make me change my mind." The man chuckles at her answer, "What about the revenge allotted for me?"

"I have found the conspirators of Shingen Kishitani in Raira. I have to deal with those who are using Yomi for their selfish desires first. Vengeance for Seiji and Namie-nee-san will have its time. Before that, don't die." She answers and then Lingerin whistles, "Sure, I have to redeem myself for having my ass kicked by a girl. And yeah, Ms. Overseer…" Mika turns to him…

"If something happens, can you take care of Vorona? I'm no position to ask but—" She smiles, "I will protect everyone Izaya holds dear… I will if I can."

…

**Itazura no Inutachi**

…

Looking through the empty red vial with the words 'I'm terribly sorry' engraved inside, Izaya sighs in defeat. He can only put it down at the nurse's table since the poisoned demons are gathered in the room. It has been four hours since the antidote has been injected and the demon specialist has said that they will only need to recover the lost essences. The brunet fox watches over his sisters the entire time and Haruna speaks to him as she strokes at her mother's forehead, "Izaya Orihara… can we apologize for even thinking of killing you?"

"Salvaging what's really important is part of human nature. I know the Order is much more valuable than me so you can feel free to do so. No, this isn't reverse psychology." Izaya answers and then Haruna speaks… as she looks at where Ran is— sleeping beside his recovering brother, "Aren't you… hurt?" The brunet fox then smiles, "It hurts to have a big heart of a Priestess. You should gulp down every human error and still accept them like family."

"Don't you feel anger?"

"I loathe the demons who take advantage of human hearts. I loathe demons who are very much indulged in their unreasonable selfish desires. I loathe those demons who did nothing but to stand at their safe zone and watch everyone suffer."

Izaya then laughs, "I'm an omyouji. I seek power from demons and their essences. I help those who need my help, demon or not. My power comes from both humans and demons— not from some concrete material weapon or something. The number of people pleading for help has been growing lately… now that demons have invaded Ikebukuro and the Order has isolated our city from outside once again, things will be utterly difficult."

"…Would you… work with the Order again?"

"…I can't. Omyoujis can never work side by side with exorcists." Izaya honestly answers Haruna and then he smiles at her, "But I can work with specific people who want to achieve the same goal as I do. That's where we started— Vorona and I. I'm sorry for dragging you out of the Order, Haruna-chan." She shakes her head and then she holds her chest, "If you haven't intervene, I must be dying in so much hatred for Saika right now. I might be a plaything to her as well. If it isn't for Izaya… Mama will be gone."

"Don't trust me so much, Haruna-san. I don't like dragging another human out of humanity." Haruna then chuckles at Izaya's words and then she speaks, "I am a hanyo. It doesn't matter if I open my heart to you… because my heart is already owned by Saika." The brunet fox smiles and then he sighs as he goes to kiss his sister's foreheads, "Be ready to protect your Mama. This is all-out war against Nebula. We don't know what is up in their sleeves…"

Izaya walks out of the room and then he whispers, "We will be losing so much in here. Be sure to hold everything your hold dear at your sides… and think about winning for their sakes in every fight…" The eight-tailed brunet fox walks away without another word… still clueless of what lies ahead.

…

**End of Chapter 35**

…

Thanks for reading. Please review! ^^


End file.
